Ojos verdes
by Lonny S. Dwelf
Summary: AU. Loki empieza a trabajar como becario en Stark Industries. La atracción entre él y Tony es casi instantánea, y con ella un sinfín de problemas con los que tendrán que lidiar. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a la todopoderosa Marvel. Esto lo hago por pura diversión
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil fijamente y sintió ganas de estamparlo contra el suelo. ¿De qué iba? Llevaba cerca de una semana sin responderle los mensajes y, menos, las llamadas. ¡Y eso que era él a quién le habían puesto los cuernos! Miró por última vez el móvil y lo guardó con rencor en el bolsillo interno de su mochila, emitiendo un gruñido casi animal antes de taparse los ojos con las manos. No lo entendía; simplemente todo aquello escapaba de su comprensión. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué un día le juraba que lo amaba y al siguiente lo engañaba de esa manera? ¿Qué se había perdido?

Bufó cansado, sentándose mejor en el incómodo banco de madera situado cerca de la puerta de entrada de su facultad. Había sido un verano horrible, un verano para olvidar y ni de lejos lo había planeado así. Se suponía que durante ese mes de agosto deberían haber hecho una especie de tour por Estados Unidos en coche, rollo 'road movie', pero sólo para ellos. Pararse en pueblos recónditos, ir de pensión en pensión, descubrir pequeñas y grandes maravillas. Debía ser algo memorable, hermoso, fascinante. Un bonito sueño. Y, al igual que los sueños, su plan había sido irreal, fantasioso. En ese instante amargo, lleno de recuerdos que nunca fueron, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y acariciarle levemente la punta de sus cabellos azabaches. Aquél roce le dio escalofríos. Como siempre.

Pensaba que no habías venido- le dijo Clint nada más sentarse a su lado, pero sobre el respaldo. Loki sólo se encogió de hombros.

Es el primer día de clase. Es lo lógico- el moreno no dijo nada más. Continuaba con la mirada perdida, pero en seguida metió la mano dentro de su mochila para sacar el móvil y mirar la pantalla. Ningún mensaje.

¿Aún no te ha respondido?- el joven negó con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la pantalla.

Parece como si hubiera sido yo el pillado 'in fraganti' y no él- rió levemente- Siempre fue un poco melodramático- Clint rió por ello también. Siempre había pensado que el novio de Loki era demasiado exagerado en todo lo que hacía; pero si a él le gustaba así, era cosa suya. El castaño alargó su mano y le cogió el móvil.

Creo que ya va siendo hora que te despegues de ese aparato- y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin tan siquiera mirarlo. Loki no hizo nada para arrebatárselo.

En serio, ¿he hecho algo mal?- dijo el moreno aun dándole vueltas a la cabeza al asunto- Tuvimos una relación completa de casi cuatro años. ¿Y ahora se da cuenta que es heterosexual?- Clint amagó una sonrisa ante esa frase- ¿Y encima se lía con esa tipa?- la incredulidad en la expresión de Loki había empezado a formar parte de él durante esos días. Y es que no acababa de entender cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Para nada habían servido esos años juntos. O eso parecía. Se levantó furioso y miró a su amigo- ¿Cómo pudo hacer semejante cosa? ¡Y en mis narices!- toda la rabia que había ido guardando durante días, semanas, parecía explotar en ese momento. Clint lo miraba expectante, dejando que se explayara. Si su amigo seguía guardándose todo aquello, lo más seguro era que acabara por enfermarse. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Loki no cambiaba su pose, con sus ojos grandes y verdes clavados en el suelo y los dientes rechinando.

Si quieres mi opinión, creo que se ha ido del país- Loki lo miró de repente con el ceño fruncido- Acuérdate de las veces que habló de la posibilidad de irse de Erasmus el último curso- el castaño de encogió de hombros- Bien podría ser una explicación- el moreno sopesó sus palabras, sonriendo malvadamente, mientras volvía a sentarse en el banco.

Quizás- dijo al fin- Pero siempre hablamos que lo haríamos juntos- de nuevo, Clint notó ese deje de tristeza y abandono que impregnaba el aura de su amigo- ¿Lo sabes del cierto eso? Me refiero a si estás seguro- el castaño tragó saliva y se agarró ambas manos.

Bueno…- la indecisión de su amigo hacían ver a Loki que sabía más de lo que decía. Se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente- La verdad es que sí. Se ha ido a Inglaterra- el moreno sonrió de lado sarcásticamente.

¡Qué gran cambio! ¡Se habrá roto la cabeza escogiendo el sitio!- dijo con burla. Y es que ir a Inglaterra no suponía ningún reto para Loki- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Clint se levantó del banco, estirando las piernas- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho, Clint?- tanta indecisión le ponía de mal humor.

No quieras saberlo- dijo su amigo. El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Has hablado con esa zorra?- le gritó. El castaño se acercó a él y le pidió que se calmara. Los alumnos que estaban rodeándolos se quedaron mirándolos.

Sí- le dijo por lo bajo- Ha sido una casualidad. Ella entraba y yo salía. Nada más- bufó ante la expresión dolida de su amigo- Verás, no me habría visto obligado a hablar con ella si no te hubiera visto tan apegado a este maldito teléfono- dijo señalando su bolsillo. Loki suspiró cansado y apoyó una mano en el hombro ajeno, en señal de gracias. Le dio un par de golpes y volvió al banco para coger su mochila e irse- ¡Oye! ¿No tenías una entrevista de prácticas hoy?- el moreno le miró por encima de su hombro.

Sí. Me llamaron ayer para que me pasara esta tarde por Industrias Stark- Clint se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo tiró.

¿Entonces conocerás al grandullón?- Loki se encogió de hombros.

No tengo ni idea- se giró para empezar a caminar- Y, la verdad, ya me da igual-

Y, lo cierto, es que le daba igual. Por increíble que fuera trabajar para o con Tony Stark, en esos momentos no le llenaba. Vale que era una oportunidad fantástica, vale que trabajaría con uno, no, con el mejor científico de su era, una especie de rey Midas en las tecnologías, alguien que se renovaba y superaba a sí mismo, alguien a quien nadie podía hacerle sombra. Pero su apatía era tal que no lograba saborear como se merecía aquél caramelo que el destino le tendía.

Cogió un par de autobuses hasta que llegó a vislumbrar la gran torre Stark, una construcción de proporciones casi bíblicas con un diseño que llamaba la atención. Caminó tranquilamente sin despegar la vista del edificio a medida que se hacía más y más grande hasta hacerlo sentir una hormiga. Cualquiera de esas letras que decoraba la fachada era más grande que él y bien podrían aplastarle fácilmente. Ese pensamiento provocó en él un escalofrío y unas ganas enormes de entrar.

Subió tranquilamente las escaleras, posando sus pies con firmeza por miedo a caerse. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, y sino sólo debía recordar la vez que entró en el Museo Natural de Nueva York y tropezó nada más entrar. Vale, era aun un niño, pero eso había sido vergonzoso. Nada más traspasar las puertas de vidrio fue directo a lo que creía que era la recepción del lugar. Una joven de pelo extremadamente estirado y pintalabios rojo le sonrió ladeando su cabeza, recordándole extrañamente a la risa histriónica del Joker. Aquello le dio algo de grima. Le informó de su cita y de dónde se suponía que debía ir. La joven siguió sonriendo, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin que ninguno de sus pelos se moviera. Era casi mágico, incluso hipnótico. ¿Qué se había echado en el pelo para dar esa sensación de brillantez? Loki le devolvió la sonrisa casi sin querer. Sentía que se lo debía, más por empatía que por otra cosa. Cogió una tarjeta blanca con un extraño dibujo en el dorso, que se suponía que era de seguridad, y se retiró del mostrador sin dejar de mirarla. Buscó con la mirada los ascensores y caminó hacia allí, mientras se sorprendía de la cantidad de gente que salía y entraba del hall. Miró su reloj y lo comprendió: era más de mediodía. Fue entonces cuando se cruzó con un hombre corpulento, de ceño fruncido, que lo miró malhumorado. Era algo cómico, ya que Loki le sacaba cerca de una cabeza.

El pase- dijo de repente, tocándose la tarjeta que le colgaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta- debes colgártelo- Loki alzó su ceja, miró la tarjeta y se la colgó de la camisa que llevaba. Fue entonces cuando el hombre asintió conforme, dibujando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, y se fue hacia la puerta de salida pareciéndole un gallo dentro de un corral lleno de gallinas.

Ya dentro del ascensor, Loki pulsó el botón del piso 31 y se quedó mirando el cubículo. Sonaba la típica música de ascensor que, más que tranquilizarse provocó que los nervios se apoderaban de él, dándose cuenta, al fin, de dónde estaba. ¿Qué no le importaba? Había hablado de más, otra vez. Respiró hondo un par de veces y apretó sus manos con fuerza. Aquella tensión no iba a ayudarle a dar una buena impresión. Y las buenas impresiones lo eran todo en ese tipo de sitios. De golpe, las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar un extraño ambiente que lo envolvió en seguida. Abrumado y algo mareado, dio dos pasos al frente y miró a ambos lados, buscando algún atisbo de vida, pero sólo podía escuchar música de fondo y a gente hablando a lo lejos. Siguió los murmullos andando casi como un robot hasta encontrarse una pequeña sala de descanso, donde varios hombres charlaban animadamente, mientras tomaban café. Al darse cuenta de una presencia ajena, todos se voltearon.

Hola- dijo un joven rubio con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Querías algo?- Loki carraspeó y adquirió esa actitud segura que siempre lo acompañaba. Dio un paso hacia delante.

Buenas tardes- dijo todo lo tranquilo que pudo- Había acordado una entrevista esta misma tarde con el señor Stark. Es sobre las prácticas que la empresa ofrece para los alumnos de la Universidad de Nueva York- el rubio sonrió tímidamente, alzando una ceja.

¿Una entrevista con el señor Stark? Supongo que sería con la señorita Potts, pero ella no se encuentra en la empresa- Loki frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Eso era desalentador- Aún así, Stark está aquí- dijo, mientras se reincorporaba de su asiento y empezaba a caminar- Sígueme- Loki miró a los demás, aun sentados, que se miraban entre sí sonriendo. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto.

Dio dos zancadas hasta alcanzar el rubio quién, desde su perspectiva, le mostraba una espalda ancha y un culo prieto que lo azoró. 'No', se dijo mentalmente, 'céntrate en lo importante y déjate de tonterías'. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Por cierto, me llamo Steve- dijo de golpe parándose y dándole la mano, mostrándole una sonrisa que encandilaría a cualquiera. Loki notó cierto sonrojo y se maldijo por ello.

Loki. Encantado- pudo notar en el joven rubio cierta extrañeza al oír su nombre, pero no le importó. Ese tipo era un manjar.

Fue entonces cuando toda esa aura se rompió. La música aumentó, sonando 'Shoot to Thrill' de AC/DC por toda la planta, cosa que le sorprendió. ¿Quién podría trabajar con un volumen tan alto?

¡Banner!- gritó alguien en la lejanía. Pasaron unos instantes- ¡Bruce! ¿Dónde coño te has metido? ¡Te necesito!- los gritos cada vez eran más fuertes y se empezaban a oír pasos pesados, aunque no sabía de quién. Miró a su izquierda, viendo cómo la expresión de la cara de Steve cambiaba. Parecía hastiado. Fue entonces cuando apareció al que Clint había nombrado como 'el grandullón'. Vestía una sencilla camiseta de Black Sabbath y unos pantalones deportivos. Nada especial, casi de estar por casa. ¿No se suponía que debía vestir traje o algo así?- ¿Dónde está Banner? Lo necesito, es importante- dijo Tony Stark mirando a Steve.

Bruce no está. ¡Le diste vacaciones!- dijo el rubio exasperado. Loki tenía la impresión de que aquella conversación la habían tenido más de una vez.

No creo que le diera vacaciones, no ahora- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos. Steve suspiró.

Se las dio la empresa después de quedarse dormido durante un experimento- Stark alzó una ceja- ¡Casi muere! Estaba agotado física e intelectualmente- el moreno rodó los ojos.

Entonces fue Pepper quién se las dio, no yo- de repente, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, miró a Loki- Oye, ¿tienes buen pulso?- el joven alzó las cejas- Dime, ¿tienes buen pulso?- él asintió casi por inercia y, en seguida, se vio arrastrado por ese hombre al que acababa de conocer hacia un lugar indeterminado, mientras Steve le hablaba.

Este chico es Loki y viene por lo de las prácticas. Quería hablar contigo- dijo, pero no creía que Tony le estuviera escuchando. Nada más llegar al sitio cerró la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando Loki se vio en aquella sala que parecía sacada del futuro siglo XXII. 'Así que aquí es de donde sale toda la tecnología Stark…', pensó emocionado. Y era para emocionarse. No podía imaginar cuántos de sus compañeros habrían vendido un riñón, o dos, para estar en su lugar.

Coge estos dos recipientes y viértelos conjuntamente en esa vasija- Loki se lo quedó mirando extrañado- Venga, vamos chaval- lo apremió el otro. El joven se deshizo de la mochila y se acercó a la mesa sin dejar de mirar lo que había encima. Alargó la mano y las cogió con mucho cuidado, apretando levemente el vidrio. De golpe sintió la respiración de Stark en su nuca, cosa que le erizó- Ten en cuenta que, si fallas, morimos- aquello dibujó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Loki, quién empezó a verter ambos líquidos con sorprendente tacto y puntería. Cuando acabó, dejó los recipientes en su sitio y se quedó mirando la vasija con curiosidad. Una palmada lo sacó de su mundo y miró al millonario, que estaba apoyado en la mesa con una sonrisa confiada- Muy bien, chico. Pasas al siguiente nivel. Felicidades- dijo de golpe, extrañando al joven- ¿Te has puesto nervioso? ¿Te intimido?- Loki amplió su sonrisa.

Lo siento, señor Stark, pero sé perfectamente qué clase de elementos son los que me ha hecho mezclar- por extraño que pareciera, le gustaba la forma en la que el millonario lo miraba- ¿Una nueva aleación?- la sonrisa del moreno se amplió.

A decir verdad, si- ladeó su cabeza y fue a bajar la música un poco- Es para un proyecto nuevo- pero no dijo nada más. Loki miró alrededor y se quedó fascinado por lo que veía. Creía que era el taller más increíble que hubiera visto jamás. Había pocas mesas, pero estaban llenas de papeles, archivos y libros amontonados. Un coche descapotable con pintura llameante captaba casi toda la atención del lugar, pero lo verdaderamente importante es lo que había desperdigado por ahí. Parecía algo inconexo; materiales, herramientas y planos olvidados, pero imaginaba que todo tenía un por qué. Al levantar la mirada se topó con la del mayor- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- aquello lo desencajó.

La verdad es que sí- y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos del moreno un rato. Aquél juego, por así llamarlo, que había empezado ese hombre le divertía. No podía imaginar que aquello le fuera a agradar tanto.

De acuerdo- dijo Tony al fin- De las entrevistas se encarga Pepper y no está. No sé por qué, así que tendrás que volver… ¿qué te parece mañana a la misma hora?- se volteó para verle, mientras cambiaba archivos de un lado a otro para despejar la mesa y descubrir, así, un teclado holográfico. Empezó a teclear totalmente concentrado y Loki sintió que sobraba en ese lugar. Dio un último vistazo al taller, a sabiendas que no volvería a pisarlo nunca más, y recogió su mochila.

Conforme… Por cierto tengo 23 años. No soy un chaval- agarró la puerta y se fue dando un leve portazo. Tony, sin tan siquiera dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador, sonrió ampliamente.

Llegó a su casa ya de noche. Aunque había salido relativamente temprano de Industrias Stark había aprovechado para darse una vuelta por Central Park para despejarse las ideas. Había vuelto a mirar el móvil, aunque mucho menos que antes, cosa que le alegraba. Si de verdad estaba en Inglaterra, no tenía caso estar tan pendiente. Había puesto un océano entre ellos. Estaba todo claro como la misma agua que los separaba. Buscó su agenda de contactos y borró su número, primer paso para el olvido. Verle desaparecer fue un alivio, pero más lo fueron la desaparición de todas y cada una de las fotos que se habían hecho durante esos años, que eran muchas. Verle de nuevo, sonriente a su lado, besándolo o jugando con su oreja le hicieron estremecer. ¿Había fingido todo ese tiempo? ¿Alguna vez lo había querido de verdad? Quería pensar que sí. Nada más traspasar la puerta, su madre acudió a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quería saber, siempre quería saber.

¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Frigga limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

Bien, supongo- dijo el joven apoyado en la escalera- Pero tengo que volver mañana- la mujer frunció levemente el ceño.

¿Entonces no es seguro si te han cogido?-

No es un puesto de trabajo, madre- le dijo algo hastiado. Estaba demasiado cansado y sólo quería irse a dormir y que un nuevo día apareciera.

¿Puedes avisar a tu hermano y a Jane de que bajen? La cena está lista- Loki abrió mucho los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza.

No, yo paso. Y más después de…- dijo queriendo subir rápidamente la escalera, pero su madre lo impidió.

Sólo tienes que acercarte a la puerta, poner la oreja y si oyes jadeos o gemidos, llama. No es tan difícil- al moreno casi se le cayó la boca al escucharla hablar así. Por años que pasaran, Loki jamás se acostumbraría a la actitud desenfadada y libre de su madre. Es más, estaba seguro que Frigga había sido una especie de hippie en su juventud, cosa que le hacía plantearse qué había visto su madre en su padre, un hombre recto, de grandes principios morales y tan opuesto a ella. Era un misterio que no quería averiguar.

Subió las escaleras al fin con algo de pesadez y se acercó a la puerta de Thor con sospecha. La imagen de él y Jane medio desnudos en la cama se le repetía una y otra vez cuando los veía juntos. Era inevitable. Llamó un par de veces con fuerza, picando bien con los nudillos, y les avisó de la cena. Empezaba a darse la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente de prisa, saliendo un Thor gritando que tenía mucha hambre. A su espalda, Jane se ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, la joven amplió su sonrisa.

¿Cómo estás, Loki?- le dijo acariciando su cabello. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

Se ha ido a Inglaterra- dijo mirándola con pesar. La castaña lo abrazó por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él.

Que le den- exclamó con convicción- Ese tipo era un farsante, así que mejor lejos- Loki le sonrió tímidamente.

Sí, supongo que sí- se deshizo del abrazo, mientras oía cómo la joven le echaba en cara que se hubiera cortado el pelo. Aquello le hizo sonreír levemente. Lo cierto era que había sido una rebeldía tras el engaño de su novio, quién según decía, adoraba su pelo largo. Tiró la mochila encima de la cama y bajó las escaleras. La verdad es que él también estaba hambriento.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 

Unos finos tacones repicaban en el brillante suelo de mármol de uno de los pisos más altos del edificio Stark. Tenía prisa. Siempre tenía prisa y, el que la gente la asaltara en medio del pasillo con documentos para que los firmara, no ayudaba a que pudiera llegar a su recientemente estrenado despacho. Vislumbró a lo lejos la puerta de madera y apremió el paso, pero un hombre un tanto nervioso saltó de uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y la abordó con lo que parecía un enorme proyecto de su propia cosecha. Parecía muy interesado en que le echara un vistazo, tanto como para saltarse el hecho de pedir cita o una entrevista previa. Nada más verlo, se asustó, reprimiendo así un gritito de terror, mientras buscaba de reojo a Happy. Tanto empeño en que todo el mundo llevase el pase de seguridad, pero no estaba cuando más se le necesitaba. Con una de sus mejores sonrisas, Pepper le indicó que no aceptaba proyectos en mano, pero que podría enviarlos a través de su secretaria. Dio dos zancadas más y entró en su despacho. Apoyada en la puerta de madera, visiblemente agotada, bufó profundamente. Pero al alzar la vista frunció el ceño ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. 

No puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo mirando a Tony Stark, sentado cómodamente en el sillón, mientras iba a su mesa- ¿De repente te has acordado que tienes una empresa que dirigir?- aquella observación hizo reír levemente al hombre. 

¿Recuerdas que te di plenos poderes para que la dirigieras tú?- la joven rodó los ojos. 

¿Y tú recuerdas que dimití ante el estrés que me provocó, tan sólo estando una semana en el cargo?- miró al hombre, pero parecía que o no lo recordaba o no quería hacerlo. Lo miró fijamente- ¿Has dormido algo?- Tony desvió su mirada hastiado. Ella se acercó a él, comprobando sus crecientes ojeras y la rojez en sus ojos- ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes del tirón?- 

He estado metido en un proyecto muy interesante… Es sólo un prototipo que…- pero Pepper lo interrumpió. 

¿Cuánto?- volvió a repetir. Tony bufó rodando los ojos. 

Un par de días, nada más- ahora era la joven la que rodaba los ojos. 

¡Tony! Sabes que no es bueno… Nunca lo ha sido- el hombre se levantó y empezó a rodear el escritorio, tocándolo todo y colocándolo en otro sitio para desesperación de Pepper que iba detrás poniéndolo todo en su sitio- Por cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó ella. Tony se encogió de hombros. 

Ayer vino un chico por algo de un beca universitaria y me entró curiosidad- Pepper se lo quedó mirando. 

¿Curiosidad? ¿Acaso sabes lo que es?- la mirada que le echó Tony fue clarificadora. Suspiró cansada- Cuando decidiste dejar de fabricar armas y centrarte en la tecnología y las buenas acciones, decidimos crear un programa de becas para jóvenes científicos; como un primer paso para la vida laboral- zanjó. Stark disimuló un bostezo. 

Aaham… bueno- dijo dando una palmada- Creo que el chico está a punto de llegar, así que sé amable- dijo de golpe. 

¿Y por qué no debería ser amable? Soy siempre amable y lo sabrías si estuvieras aquí de vez en cuando- le echó en cara. 

De acuerdo. Estaré, estaré- se sentó de golpe en una butaca, cruzó las piernas y le sonrió de aquella manera socarrona que tanto le molestaba. Era un maldito embaucador. 

La mañana había pasado demasiado lenta para su paciencia. Apenas y había prestado atención a las clases, quedando su mirada absorta en la pared de enfrente. Sólo recordaba a los profesores mover sus bocas sin emitir ningún sonido. Era todo tan aburrido. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto aquello tan penoso? Buscó a Clint, pero parecía que su amigo se había evaporado. Seguramente estaría con Nat, o eso pensaba. 

Volvió a su casa antes de lo esperado encontrándosela vacía. Subió a su cuarto, dejó algunas cosas que no pensaba que iba a utilizar y se fue hacia la torre Stark. La verdad es que, habiendo conocido ya a Stark, los nervios que había sentido en un principio se habían aplacado bastante, aunque su especie de reunión había sido de todo menos normal. Dudaba que fuera a verlo de nuevo, ni tan siquiera durante el tiempo que estuviera allí, así que podía darse por contento. No todo el mundo tenía la suerte de compartir un rato con el gran científico. 

Cuando llegó al edificio repitió todos y cada uno de los pasos que había dado el día anterior. Aun sin acostumbrarse a la sonrisa pérfida de la recepcionista, cogió su tarjeta y se la colgó de la camiseta antes de que nadie le volviera a decir nada. Entró en el ascensor y subió al mismo piso, aunque en esa ocasión no vio a ninguna de las caras ya conocidas. 'Esperaba ver a Steve', se dijo a sí mismo. Y es que el rubio le había llamado poderosamente la atención y no exactamente por su conversación. Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta dar con una nueva recepción. Allí, una mujer pelirroja de gesto serio lo miró por encima de la mesa con una ceja levantada esperando a que le dijera algo. 

Tengo una entrevista con la señorita Potts- dijo solamente. Explicarle a alguien todo el rollo de las prácticas de la universidad se le hacía pesado y repetitivo. 

La mujer bajó la vista, pareció mirar una agenda y se levantó elegantemente, mientras le pedía que le siguiera. Pasaron por delante de lo que parecía una sala de espera y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Una voz en su interior les indicó que pasaran. 

… Sólo digo que Banner no aguanta la presión- dijo Tony Stark desenfadadamente. La joven a su lado abrió los ojos sorprendida. 

¡Pero si casi lo matas!- replicó hastiada- Merecía un descanso prolongado. Casi ni ve a Betty y eso que viven juntos- el hombre bufó aburrido y miró a Loki, quién se había quedado de pie mirándole. 

Señorita Potts, este joven tenía concertada una entrevista con usted para las cinco. Es sobre el convenio con la Universidad de Nueva York- la mujer lo miró al fin y le dedicó una sonrisa franca, mientras recibía una carpeta de color rojo. 

Sí, por supuesto- le dijo invitándole a sentarse en la silla que tenía enfrente de su escritorio. Loki la miró y se sentó, notando la apremiante mirada de Tony en él, tal como había sentido su aliento en su nuca. La mujer miró los papeles que tenía delante- Así que te llamas Loki Odinson…- una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en el rostro de Tony- y, por lo que veo, tus calificaciones son excelentes- aquello le puso algo nervioso. Poca gente había reconocido su valía. Siempre esperaban más de él; nunca era suficiente por mucho que lograra. Tony alargó una mano y le robó el papel que estaba leyendo Pepper para echarle un vistazo. La joven resopló. 

Viendo tus habilidades creo que serías muy útil en el departamento de ingeniería- hizo una mueca con la boca- aunque, la verdad, serías un excelente ayudante ahora que Banner ha decidido darse unas vacaciones… - Pepper rodó los ojos. 

No, lo siento Tony, pero no es posible- dijo ella de golpe. 

¿Por qué?- replicó él sin entender por qué se negaba a algo tan sencillo. 

Porque esto no es un juego- dijo ella. Y mirando de nuevo a Loki- Tranquilo, estarás en el departamento de ingeniería…- 

Acepto- dijo de golpe Loki. 

¿Perdona?- replicó Pepper mirándole extrañada. Tony, a su lado, sonreía victorioso. 

Así me gusta chaval- replicó. El moreno frunció levemente el ceño. Odiaba que le trataran como a un niño. 

En serio, no estás obligado a hacer esto- empezó a decir la joven- Que sea el jefe no significa nada…- Tony se levantó de golpe. 

Entonces, ¡hecho!- le dio una palmada en el hombro- Hay muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo apremia- y entonces salió del despacho. Loki se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber qué hacer. 

Deberías seguirle- le dijo Pepper- Acabas de empezar las prácticas- el moreno se levantó pesadamente y salió del despacho mirando a ambos lados para ver si veía a Tony. Lo localizó cerca del ascensor, a punto de cogerlo. 

Vendrás por la tarde al mismo piso al que fuiste por primera vez. No te entretengas- le dijo de espaldas- Me ayudarás en todo lo que requiera y, si lo haces bien, habrá beneficios- Loki se extrañó. 

¿Qué clase de beneficios?- la intensa mirada que Tony le dedicó casi le deshizo. 

Los mejores, Loki- la manera en cómo pronunció su nombre, cómo le seguía mirando, lo descolocó. Eran imaginaciones suyas, sí. Seguramente. 

Subió casi arrastrándose a su loft en la planta más alta del edificio. No quería estar ahí, quería estar en su taller, trabajando en su nuevo proyecto sin que nadie le molestara. Pero no, no podía porque le había prometido a Pepper descansar, dormir o lo que puñetas que fuera eso que hacían las personas 'normales'. Se acercó al sofá y se tiró todo lo largo que era, estampando su cara contra el cuero negro y frío. Se aburría. Se aburría mucho. 

Buenas noches, señor- dijo JARVIS con su melosa voz. Tony hizo un gruñido antes de separarse pesadamente. 

JARVIS pide un poco de comida- ordenó mientras se sentaba en el sofá buscando el mando a distancia. 

Sugeriría al señor que optara por pedir una comida más sana de lo que ha tomado estos últimos días- le dijo la IA. Stark volteó los ojos. A veces, más que un alter ego parecía más un padre. 

De acuerdo. Pide lo que quieras, JARVIS- 

En seguida, señor- no sabía cómo, pero ese tipo siempre se salía con la suya. 

Se acomodó en el sofá estirando las piernas mientras encendía el televisor e iba de canal en canal. Hacía milenios que no la veía, es más, no recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que lo había hecho. Nada de lo que veía le sonaba y, en ciertas ocasiones, daba gracias de no hacerlo. ¿En serio la gente se tragaba esa basura? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras oía a los comentaristas de un partido de fútbol americano alabar las aptitudes de no sabía quién, algo que no dejaba de ser ridículo. Tampoco importaba. Tenía ganas de volver a su taller. Quizás lo hacía… ¿Quién se lo iba a decir a Pepper? 

Señor- dijo de repente la voz de JARVIS- el señor James Rhodes ha llegado- Tony se reincorporó y miró a su espalda. 

¡Rodhey!- gritó emocionado- Amigo, ven aquí y siéntate. Estoy aburrido, no hay nada en la tele y necesito algo de diversión- dio dos palmadas en el sillón y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Te apetece una copa?- el hombre negó con la cabeza. 

No, la verdad es que sólo he venido a ver qué tal estás. Hace mucho que no nos vemos- aquello alertó a Tony. 

¿Te ha llamado Pepper?- su amigo negó con la cabeza- ¡Te ha llamado, no lo niegues! Se te ve en los ojos- el otro intentaba hablar, pero no podía- ¿Acaso eres mi niñera? ¿Ahora haces y vas donde Pepper quiere?- estaba molesto, sí, más que molesto. Dejaba de encerrarse en su laboratorio, no sabía por qué, para contentarla. ¿Y ahora le enviaba a Rhodey para vigilarle? 

Sólo está preocupada por ti- el moreno bufó rodando los ojos- Todos lo estamos. Apenas duermes y te la pasas metido ahí dentro trabajando sin parar- no entendía cómo su amigo no comprendía algo tan sencillo. 

Mira, todo lo que soy, todo lo que sé hacer es estar en ese taller y crear cosas. Me divierto haciéndolo y la empresa se beneficia de esos aparatos. ¿Por qué me negáis que trabaje?- 

No, no te negamos que trabajes, pero estaría bien que tuvieras unos horarios mínimamente saludables, eso es todo- Tony se cruzó de brazos. 

¿Para qué?- preguntó sin mirarle- Dime para qué…- Rhodes se lo quedó mirando sin saber bien qué decir. 

Oye… Mira Tony…- empezó a decir, pero el otro no le dejó acabar. 

¿Qué te parecería salir por ahí esta noche?- dijo de repente- Sí, como en los viejos tiempos- le dio una palmada en el hombro- Podríamos coger el coche e irnos a cualquier bar de carretera y beber algo- Tony sonreía, pensando que aun podía salvar esa noche ignominiosa. 

Lo siento Tony, pero mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a una reunión- se levantó tranquilamente del asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta. 

¿No vas ni a acompañarme para cenar?- dijo lanzando su último cartucho. Aquello era penoso. 

Cuídate- dijo Rhodes antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor. 

Tony se dejó caer en el sillón. En ese momento los gritos de júbilo del público del estadio estallaron ante el punto que había conseguido uno de los jugadores. El moreno subió sus brazos y se estiró desentumeciéndolos para dejarlos caer hacia atrás. Cuando la cena llegó al fin se sorprendió de la elección que JARVIS había hecho para él. Lo dicho: comida saludable. Se la llevó a la mesa de cristal que había delante del televisor y puso toda la atención que podía en el escandaloso partido de fútbol. Comió tranquilamente, saboreando su comida recién hecha, mientras su cabeza empezaba a cavilar cuál iba a ser su plan aquella noche. Estaba claro que no iba a quedarse tranquilamente en su casa viendo la tele tienda abrazado a un bol lleno de palomitas. En cuanto acabara de cenar, se ducharía, se vestiría y cogería su coche hasta perderse en el primer bar que encontrara. Sí, iba a ser divertido. 

La música rebotaba en sus oídos, envolviéndolo como si se tratara de un extraño abrazo. Ese tipo de ambientes siempre le habían parecido ruidosos, algo agobiantes y, no sabía cómo, pero siempre acababa manoseado tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Pero hoy era distinto. Hoy necesitaba de ese ambiente claustrofóbico, de esos toques para nada inocentes para hacerle sentir algo más que hastío. Miró a su derecha y, tomando un generoso sorbo de su cerveza, vio cómo Clint y Natasha empezaban su fiesta particular. En circunstancias normales no le habría importado; ahora le ponía de mal humor. Y, en verdad, es lo que pasa. Cuando se está feliz, a gusto con uno mismo, no se le dan importancia a según qué detalles. Ahora, cuando se está de mal humor, cabreado con el mundo y con una rabia interna que apenas y se puede controlar, todo lo que te rodea te molesta, te pone de peor humor y más cuando ves que todos a tu alrededor tienen lo que tú tanto anhelas. Así se sentía Loki, rodeado de gente sonriente, dispuesta a cualquier cosa ese viernes noche y haciéndole replantearse a él mismo si él también lo estaba. Quizás un revolcón le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Quid pro quo, como decía Hannibal Lecter. Un leve codazo en su brazo lo atrajo de nuevo a su realidad. Se miró en el espejo que tenía justo delante y se sorprendió de verse solo, rodeado de parejas que se besaban y cuchicheaban. Aquello apestaba. 

¿Quieres dejar de poner esa cara? ¡Me cortas el rollo, hombre!- le gritó Clint. 

Pues mira hacia otro lado- le espetó Loki bebiendo un nuevo trago. Cuando estaba con Nat, Clint se volvía más idiota si cabía. 

Vamos, Loki- le dijo la chica- Anímate un poco- su cara seria, su temple, a veces le hacían dudar de las palabras que salían de su boca. 

Ya…- se levantó- Voy al baño- y desapareció en medio del gentío. Quería dar una vuelta para ver si veía algo interesante, algo que le atrajera lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de esos dos. Además estaba harto de verles besarse. 

Dejó su botella de cerveza vacía en cualquier parte y empezó a caminar entre la gente. Algunos hablaban entre sí; otros más atrevidos bailaban y aprovechaban el roce para empezar una buena noche. Era fascinante ver cómo la gente se rozaba, cómo las mujeres movían sus caderas y sus traseros para entrar en contacto con la entrepierna de los hombres y cómo ellos, ávidos de estimulación, se pegaban a ellas como limas, abrazándolas e intentando acariciarlas. Era como un baile de cortejo. Río ante aquella alusión en su mente y luego se dio cuenta de lo idiota que parecería. 

Siguió dando un par de vueltas más hasta que el ambiente se le hizo tan insoportable que tuvo ganas de marcharse. Volvió hacia donde había dejado a Clint, pero lo vio tan ocupado con los carnosos labios de Nat y su cuello que prefirió no molestar. 'Un mensaje será más que suficiente', se dijo. Salió del ruidoso local y dejó que el fresco aire de la noche golpeara su rostro. Era una de las sensaciones más agradables que existían; el frío contrarrestando el calor. Era sexy. Cerró sus ojos, suspirando profundamente y gozando de ese momento. Por entonces el efecto de las dos cervezas que se había tomado empezaban a hacerle efecto, pero aun estaba cuerdo. O al menos lo suficientemente cuerdo como para probar surte en otro local más alejado, con menos gente y, quizás, más interesante. Caminó por la avenida obviando todos aquellos sitios cuya estrambótica música traspasaba las puertas. Entre el alcohol y ese constante ruido industrial que algunos llamaban música el futuro de aquella noche no sería muy halagüeño. 'Paso de despertarme mañana al lado de un tipo con las cejas depiladas', se prometió. Caminó un par de calles más y entró en uno cuyas luces moradas y blancas le atrajeron. Era raro, casi futurista, pero al menos no se oía mucho ruido. Empujó la puerta y se vio de lleno en un espacio cuyo ambiente parecía de ciencia ficción. Se miró las manos y las vio moradas. Alzó su rostro y se vio rodeado de luz ultravioleta que iba de un sitio a otro, dando vueltas. 'Quizás demasiado futurista…' 

Llegó a la barra que había al otro lado del local y se le antojó otra cerveza. Al menos ésta sí que podría beberla tranquilamente sin codazos ni reprimendas por su cara alargada. El camarero le sirvió una y bien fría y, al momento de dar el primer trago, algo a su derecha le llamó poderosamente la atención. 

¡Oiga!- gritó uno de los camareros- Su cara me suena mucho. ¿No sale por la tele?- el hombre parecía muy animado, mirando al otro expectante y analizándolo mientras pensaba dónde lo había visto. El susodicho bebió un trago de su whisky y le sonrió. 

A veces, sí- dijo tranquilamente. 

¿Sabe? Se parece mucho a un tío- el aludido alzó las cejas- Ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero se parece mucho- el otro seguía sonriendo. 

Sí, me lo dicen a menudo. Debo tener una cara muy común- de nuevo, un trago. 

Debe ser- le contestó el camarero con una sonrisa- Como sea, encantado- le alargó la mano y el otro se la cogió con fuerza. 

El honor es mío- entonces el camarero se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la petición de otro cliente. Loki se quedó mirando al hombre, que aun mantenía su sonrisa en la cara. Ese tipo era increíble. 

Señor Stark… - dijo al acercarse a él con la mejor de sus sonrisas. El moreno se giró hacia él y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. 

Loki…- siseó. El joven sonrió de lado. 

Lamento no ser una rubia despampanante- conocía a ese hombre, o al menos lo que las noticias y los cotilleos decían de él. Parecía que tenían razón. 

No temas. Prefiero las morenas- y le lanzó una mirada sugerente, dando un nuevo trago a su vaso- Las rubias dan más problemas- el joven se sentó a su lado y le dio un trago a su bebida. 

¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí?- el hombre hizo una mueca extraña con la boca. 

No me trates de usted, por favor- dijo- Llámame Tony- Loki asintió y, alzando su cerveza, la chocó contra el vaso de whisky de su 'jefe'. 

Entonces, Tony- dijo haciendo hincapié en su nombre- ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?- el moreno lo miró con una ceja alzada. 

Dime ¿estás borracho?- le preguntó. Loki se encogió de hombros- La verdad es que he venido aquí para que me dé un poco el aire- el joven lo miraba fijamente- Ya has visto a Pepper, no quiere que esté tanto tiempo en el taller- Loki dejó a un lado la botella, ya vacía, y pidió otra- ¿Cuántas llevas?- 

¿Importa?- le dijo devolviéndole la pregunta. 

La verdad es que no- le respondió Tony sin dejar de mirarle. En serio, esos ojos verdes… 

Continuaron bebiendo casi en silencio, uno al lado del otro, mirándose a través del espejo que tenían delante. Loki empezaba a sopesar su respuesta ante la pregunta de si estaba borracho. Lo cierto es que sí, o al menos empezaba a estarlo. No podía dejar de mirar a Stark a través de ese espejo. No se había fijado hasta ese momento de lo atractivo que llegaba a ser. Entendía su fama de playboy y que estuviera en ese antro para ver si podía calentar su cama esa noche. Una absurda idea pasó por su cabeza y sonrió enigmáticamente sin dejar de mirarle. 

¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes?- le preguntó Tony. 

He tenido una revelación- dijo al fin. El moreno se giró para mirarle fijamente. 

Creo que estás borracho, chaval- Loki frunció el ceño levemente. 

No me llames chaval- sus ojos verdes parecían dos puntos negros- No soporto que la gente me trate como a un crío- Loki se había acercado tanto a él que Tony podía notar en su rostro su aliento a cerveza. 

Tranquilo, chico- le dijo tocando sus brazos- Creo que ha llegado el momento de largarnos- Stark cogió al joven del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del local con dificultad. 

'Ahora entiendo a Rhodey', se dijo a sí mismo recordando las mil y una juergas que su amigo y él se habían corrido durante años y el militar había tenido que arrastrarlo así. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Fueron a la parte de atrás hasta donde había dejado su lujoso coche, lejos de los ojos curiosos de la gente. Porque Tony Stark no podía ir por ahí con un coche normal, obviamente. A su lado, un cabizbajo Loki lo miraba de nuevo con sus ojos verdes como si se tratara de un cachorrito abandonado. Si lo seguía mirando de esa manera estaba seguro que iba a meter la pata, haciendo algo con él. Y nada bueno. 

¿Tienes algún sitio donde quedarte?- Loki negó con su cabeza- ¿Dónde vives?- el moreno siguió negando con la cabeza. 

No quiero ir a casa. En casa están mis padres y Thor y no quiero verlos- de nuevo esa mirada. 

¿Peleado con la familia? Qué curioso, ¿no?- se dijo más para sí mismo. Miró de nuevo a Loki- Oye, en serio, dime dónde vives o tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo- el moreno lo miró y sonrió, mientras se apoyaba en el techo del coche. 

Averígualo, entonces- Tony suspiró. Si seguían así iban a acabar mal, muy mal. O muy bien, según se mirara. 

De acuerdo- abrió la puerta del coche- JARVIS busca en los archivos de la empresa la dirección de Loki Odinson- se acomodó en el asiento, mientras le abría la puerta al copiloto- Anda, entra- 

Señor, ya la tengo- el moreno entró con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a su alrededor y al salpicadero, buscando en vano la voz de la IA. 

¿Qué es eso?- logró articular Loki. Tony lo miraba sonriente, al tiempo que encendía el coche. 

Ese, querido, es JARVIS; saluda JARVIS- 

Encantado, señor Odinson- 

De golpe, Loki no pudo aguantar tanto en una sola noche y cayó dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Al verlo, Tony sonrió y enfiló la calle hasta la dirección que su alter ego le había dado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

La luz que entraba por la ventana empezaba a martillearle en la cabeza. O quizás no era la luz. Quizás era algo más. Suspiró profundamente, desperezándose moviendo los brazos y dándose cuenta del terrible dolor que atacaba su cabeza. Odiaba esas mañanas. Intentó abrir los pesados párpados, notando entonces una presencia extraña en su habitación. Por cierto, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

¿Qué haces aquí, Thor?- preguntó cansado con el brazo sobre sus ojos. El rubio sonreía. Parecía de muy buen humor esa mañana.

Deberías ver la cara que pones, hermano- Loki alzó una ceja y abrió un poco el ojo- ¿Buena juerga?- preguntó.

Ni te lo imaginas- y, la verdad, es que por su mente pasaban un sinfín de imágenes inconexas. O quizás no tan inconexas. Definitivamente debería haber comido algo más en la cena y evitar ese estado tan lamentable.

Deberías levantarte ya. Han estado toda la mañana llamando para preguntar por ti- Loki se incorporó levemente con el ceño fruncido- También te han intentado localizar por el móvil, pero parece que inútilmente- el moreno rodó los ojos. ¡Era sábado, por Dios!

¿Y quién tenía tanta urgencia por hablar conmigo?- se frotó los ojos- Es demasiado temprano como para molestar- bostezó. Aun sentía su cuerpo cansado y la garganta rasposa.

Es mediodía, hermano- Thor admiró con humor el cambio en la expresión del moreno- Ha llamado Clint para saber dónde te habías metido. Se ve que te estuvieron buscando un buen rato- el rubio lo miró fijamente- ¿Algo interesante que contar?- Loki negó con la cabeza.

No te hagas ilusiones- retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que aun estaba vestido. Buen punto.

También han llamado desde Industrias Stark- aquello sí que lo alarmó- Quieren que respondas a sus mensajes y te persones esta misma tarde- tenía un mal presentimiento. De repente mil y una imágenes se agolparon en su cerebro. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? Alargó la mano y cogió el móvil. Era verdad que había diversas llamadas de un número desconocido para él y un par de mensajes.

Ven esta misma tarde al taller. La puerta de detrás estará abierta. TS

P.D. Trae un par de cafés. Los necesitaremos

Loki miró de reojo a Thor, que lo seguía mirando inquieto. Cerró el móvil y salió de la cama directo al armario para coger un poco de ropa e irse a duchar. Notaba cómo la mirada de su hermano lo seguía de arriba abajo buscando el momento para preguntarle algo que parecía atravesársele en la garganta.

¿Quieres algo más?- preguntó él. Thor bajó levemente su rostro.

Es sólo que…- desvió su mirada- ¿Cómo estás?- Loki alzó una ceja- Me refiero a… ya sabes…- el moreno se volteó para evitar que su hermano pudiera ver una sonrisa aflorar en su rostro. Nunca dejaría que Thor viera esa parte de él.

Estoy bien- dijo secamente- No te preocupes- Thor lo miró con cierta pena. Envidiaba la manera como Jane había podido hacerse con una parte de la confianza de Loki, algo que él jamás había podido conseguir del todo.

Sabes… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?- su voz se entrecortaba, incómodo por la situación. Pero no más que Loki, que se limitó a asentir y a salir de su habitación.

Se avecinaba tormenta, lo notaba por el aire frío que empezaba a hacer y por el cielo grisáceo que se cernía sobre su cabeza. Era sábado, tenía resaca y estaba enfrente de aquél edificio inmenso con cierto temor. Siguió las indicaciones del mensaje, bueno, las pocas indicaciones y en seguida encontró una puerta medio abierta y con el código ya activado. Tiró de ella, metiéndose en una especie de pasillo blanco hasta llegar a unas escaleras metálicas. Miró hacia arriba y suspiró. 'Es broma, ¿no?', se dijo. ¿Cree que voy a subir los 31 pisos andando? ¿Acaso era una especie de castigo?

Empezó a subir pesadamente, maldiciendo a ese maldito millonario egocéntrico al que insensatamente había aceptado ayudar. En cada piso que subía inspeccionaba las puertas de acceso a la planta, pero todas, oh sorpresa, estaban cerradas. ¿Habría sido capaz de bloquearlas todas? Cabrón…

Bufó, una y mil veces, mientras un montón de insultos se le atragantaban en la garganta. Imaginó una y mil maneras de hacerle daño, de decirle que era un capullo, que no sabía qué había hecho para merecer eso y que lo detestaba a cada piso que subía y cada puerta que no se abría. Con las piernas un poco temblorosas y rozando ya el décimo piso, la puerta de la planta de abrió y el rostro de Loki se iluminó. Parecía que el castigo había acabado. Se metió en el pasillo iluminado y buscó una silla para sentarse un poco antes de localizar el ascensor. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que Stark lo viera de esa guisa, dándole el disfrute que él esperaba. Ni de coña. Respiró profundamente, asentando su hasta ahora alterada respiración que le había hecho comprender cuán bajo de forma estaba. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, mucho más restablecido, caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar un ascensor al otro lado de la planta. Ese hombre era un lunático.

Espero que no vengas muy cansado, Loki- dijo de espaldas a él en cuanto notó la presencia del más joven y los pasos que daba hasta acercarse a él.

Tranquilo. Estoy bien- Tony se giró al fin y lo miró de arriba abajo.

¿Dónde están los cafés?- preguntó el moreno visiblemente molesto. Loki no sabía qué decir- Da igual. JARVIS pide un par de cafés a la cafetería que está aquí al lado- el joven miró al techo por inercia.

En seguida, señor- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Entonces no lo había soñado!

Sí, Loki- dijo Tony atrayendo su atención- No fue ninguna fantasía. Ya conoces a Loki, ¿verdad?

Tuve el gusto ayer por la noche, señor. ¿Cómo está, señor Odinson?- el joven asintió, sonriendo. Estaba fascinado.

Perfectamente- dijo aun mirando a su alrededor. Tony se lo quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados, observando la fascinación que despertaba todo aquello en una mente tan inocente como la de aquél chaval.

De acuerdo- dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- Aun siendo sábado, hay trabajo. La verdad es que mucho y necesito tus manos- Loki se acercó más a él para ver lo que había encima de la mesa de trabajo- Tenemos que hacer un sinfín de pruebas de todas y cada una de estas aleaciones que hay aquí- el joven miró la mesa y vio un sinfín de objetos de diferentes formas con una etiqueta al lado. Cogió uno de los objetos metálicos y lo miró con cuidado- Quiero saber cuál es el más fuerte, el más resistente- Loki lo miró.

¿Para qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

No te lo puedo decir- respondió.

¿Por qué?- replicó.

Porqué no confío en ti- aquello hirió un poco al joven, que dejó el objeto sobre la mesa- ¿Quién me niega que no eres un espía de Hammer, en su enésima intentona por superarme?- aquello sonaba absurdo.

No soy ningún espía- Tony lo miró con cierto recochineo- Y no creo que Hammer, quién está en la cárcel en estos momentos, esté preocupado precisamente por superarle- aquello hizo sonreír a Stark.

Te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz la gente para fastidiar a los demás- ahora era Loki quién sonreía.

¿Cómo cerrar las puertas de diez plantas para obligar a alguien subir las escaleras?- Tony lo miró fijamente.

¿Y lo bien que lo has hecho?- dijo burlonamente- Además, no tuve elección. Fastidiaste mi noche- aquello sí que desencajó a Loki.

¿Qué yo le fastidié?- no recordaba nada de eso- Yo no le dije nada ni me interpuse en…- pero Stark bufó aburrido.

Tuve que arrastrarte hasta tu casa, borracho. Y, ¿sabes? Fue muy penoso- aquél comentario hizo enrojecer a Loki- Me recordó a mí mismo y no me gustó. Había salido para divertirme, para emborracharme y vas tú y te emborrachas por mí- se acercó más a él- Debiste ser tú quién me arrastrara, no al revés- el joven vio cierto malestar en sus ojos, como si de un niño caprichoso se tratara. Todo su enfado desapareció.

Entonces se lo debo- dijo de repente mirando al otro- Otro día cambiamos los papeles, usted se emborracha y yo lo arrastro, pero…- Tony se apoyó en la mesa, expectante- Quizás no le guste dónde le llevo- ¡Un reto!, se dijo Tony totalmente extasiado. Su sonrisa seductora afloró a sus labios sin querer, dejando a Loki algo incómodo. Alargó la mano.

Trato hecho, amigo- y le cogió con fuerza la mano. Se alejó poco a poco del lugar hacia otra mesa- Y, ahora, empieza con esos análisis- Loki parpadeó, mirando la espalda de ese hombre y sonriendo de lado. Esas prácticas iban a ser muy interesantes.

¡Eres un maldito capullo, sabes!- le gritó Clint nada más responder su llamada. Por muchas pastillas que se hubiera tomado, ese maldito dolor no menguaba. Y haber trabajado toda la tarde con Stark no lo había mitigado en absoluto. Que Clint le estuviera gritando empeoraba las cosas.

¿Te importaría no gritar tanto? Me duele la cabeza- susurró, mientras se acomodaba en su cama en la oscuridad de su habitación.

¡Sí, me importa!- de nuevo, otro grito- ¿Sabes el tiempo que estuve buscándote? Pensé que te había pasado algo- Loki bufó, tocándose la frente, aguantando el chaparrón- Luego pensé que, quizás, te habías ligado a algún tipo por ahí, pero no contestabas a mis mensajes esta mañana y me volví a preocupar- estaba a punto de decirle un 'gracias', cuando unos toques en su puerta lo distrajeron. Se despidió de su amigo y colgó.

Bajó las escaleras trotando mirando a todos lados. Fue hasta el comedor y se le presentó una estampa familiar tan perfecta que temía estropearla con su presencia. Su padre presidía la mesa con toda la magnanimidad de la que era capaz, mientras su madre, a un lado, posaba su mano elegantemente en su brazo con una sonrisa. Al otro lado, Thor bebía un largo trago de agua, sonriente mirando a Jane, algo sonrojada. En cuanto él apareció, todos dejaron de sonreír, todos clavaron su mirada en él y eso lo incomodó. En ese instante, su madre se levantó de la mesa y lo apremió para que se acercara. Tenían que darle una gran noticia. Miró a todos sin reflejar ningún sentimiento, parándose en su padre, quién lo miraba fijamente.

¡Thor y Jane van a casarse!- gritó exultante Frigga. Loki abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido- ¿No es emocionante?- el joven miró a su madre. Él habría utilizado otra expresión, pero suponía que así era. Miró a Jane y dibujó media sonrisa.

Felicidades- susurró. Luego vio a Thor, exultante. Parecía que no le faltaba ya nada para alcanzar la perfección a ojos de su padre. Él seguía en desventaja.

¿Y habéis pensado cuando será la boda?- dijo Frigga sonriente.

Pues… no- dijo Jane algo tímida- Pero supongo que pronto- la joven miró a Odín, que se mantenía callado- ¿Alguna sugerencia?- el hombre miró hacia sus manos.

La verdad es que eso deberíais escogerlo vosotros- miró a Thor- Me alegro mucho que hayas decidido dar este paso- el rubio le devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Loki sintió que estaba fuera de lugar, que no pertenecía a aquella escena, que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Tuvo deseos de levantarse e irse, pero aquello habría significado una persecución por la casa, gritos, reproches y no quería estropear la velada. Ya no. Estaba harto de ser la oveja negra, así que no les iba a dar más motivos para que siguieran mirándolo de reojo, a veces con pena. Odiaba ser mirado con compasión.

Aguantó la charla familiar, la cena y el rato que pasaron en el salón hablando de la inminente boda. Se habló de todo, de los vestidos, del restaurante, de la iglesia, los invitados de ambos lados y la luna de miel. Todo acicalado con mucha mermelada y serpentinas suficientes para que a un diabético le subiera el azúcar. Por suerte, no lo era.

Subió hasta su habitación y se metió en su cama tapándose con las sábanas por encima de la cabeza. Odiaba esa vida. Se sentía tan extraño, tan confuso. Era como si no perteneciera a esa familia, como si fuera diferente a todos ellos. Cuando era pequeño una extraña idea se le había pasado por la cabeza: ¿y si era adoptado? Aquello explicaría más de una situación, de una mirada, de un reproche. Pero su madre siempre se había asegurado en negárselo, ya no con palabras, sino con simples abrazos que le reconfortaban más allá del simple gesto.

Se destapó nervioso y miró hacia el techo. Con aquella noticia todo rastro de resaca había desaparecido y tenía el impulso de salir a beber sin Cint. Quizás se encontrara con Stark... Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ese hombre… ese tipo era fascinante, extrañamente atrayente, pero se negaba tan siquiera a decírselo, ya que temía que ya lo sabía. Aquella tarde, trabajando codo a codo, había sido simplemente extenuante, pero a la vez maravillosa. Ya no recordaba las veces que había repetido las pruebas con aquellas aleaciones tan extraordinarias que le había pedido, pero no le había importado. Había disfrutado tanto… Hacía tiempo que no se lo había pasado tan bien con alguien que no fuera… Y de pronto, una nube negra apareció en su mente, recordándole a aquél a quién debía de haber olvidado a esas alturas. Alargó la mano hacia su móvil y lo miró. Ni un triste mensaje, llamada o señal de vida. No sabía por qué aún lo miraba a sabiendas que ese imbécil ya se había olvidado de él. Cogió el teléfono y lo agarró con ambas manos, acurrucándose en la cama hasta quedar dormido.

Tony Stark, aun habiendo dormido apenas cinco horas, se mantenía despejado jugando con su móvil, creación especial suya, tirado en su sillón, mientras Pepper intentaba llamar su atención sobre asuntos que necesitaban su supervisión.

De acuerdo, entonces esto lo archivamos hasta mayo- dijo la joven abriendo la carpeta y dejando la carpeta a un lado. Cogió otra y la abrió- la Universidad de Manchester ha solicitado tu presencia en…- pero el hombre ni la dejó acabar.

No pienso atravesar el Atlántico para ir a ninguna conferencia- dijo sin apartar la mirada de su móvil. Pepper lo miró cansada.

¿Por qué? Sería una buena oportunidad- Tony se giró para mirarla.

¿Oportunidad para quién? ¡Mira lo que me pasó en Afganistán! ¡Casi me matan!- Pepper volteó los ojos.

No es comparable- dijo ella moviendo sus manos- En Afganistán fuiste a presentar un nuevo misil, mientras que en Inglaterra irías a dar un discurso- él cerró el móvil y la miró.

Será aburrido. Un montón de niños mirándome como vacas a un tren, asintiendo sin entender la mitad de lo que estoy diciendo- el plan le parecía poco alentador.

Eres demasiado duro con ellos- dijo Pepper algo divertida- No todos son genios como tú- aquello le hizo sonreír.

Lo sé- la joven rodó los ojos aburrida y dejó la carpeta a un lado- Continuemos entonces…-

Por poco se durmió ante tantos pendientes y tantas cosas que ni le interesaban. Debía haber buscado una excusa y escabullirse lejos de Pepper antes de aguantar una retahíla de peticiones a cada cual más aburrida. Bajó hasta su taller bebiendo una bebida isotónica que lo mantuviera más despejado si cabía. Era lunes por la mañana, más bien mediodía, y aquello parecía un cementerio. ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había ido ya a comer?

Entró en su taller y fue directamente a la mesa donde reposaban los objetos metálicos que habían pasado todas y cada una de las pruebas que Loki había hecho. Ese chico, aunque no tan inteligente como él, era listo. Y muy útil. Quizás le resultara aún más útil en el futuro inmediato. Caminó hasta una pequeña caja de madera al fondo de la sala. Allí, sin que nadie lo sospechara, guardaba uno de sus secretos más celosos: un reactor ARK en miniatura. La energía que producía era increíble y se enorgullecía de haber hecho realidad el deseo de su padre. En su época sólo era un sueño; ahora era una realidad que funcionaba en la palma de su mano. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo admirando la luz que desprendía. No podía imaginar cuántos usos podría darle a aquello, eso sí, descartando los usos militares de los que se había alejado hacía ya un tiempo. Aun así, aún era pronto. Necesitaba hacer más pruebas, JARVIS necesitaba hacer más pruebas para garantizar su seguridad. No quería causar más destrozos de los que había hecho durante años.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió, provocando que guardara el reactor todo lo rápido que podía en la caja de madera. Para disimular empezó a trastear con algunas herramientas y cables de desecho que tenía desperdigados. Empezaba a fastidiarle que conocieran su contraseña para pasar libremente por su taller como si fuera la plaza del pueblo. Se giró malhumorado y ante él estaba quién menos esperaba.

¿Qué quieres, Steve?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados. El rubio se acercó a él.

Hace días que no te veía y quería saber cómo estabas- la inocencia de ese hombre lo mataba. A veces lo miraba y se culpaba de todo lo que le había hecho.

Estoy bien, de verdad- dijo en un tono tranquilo. No le gustaba ser un prepotente ni un sabiondo cuando estaba con él. Nunca le había gustado- No tiene por qué preocuparte- Steve se acercó más a él.

Pero lo hago- lo cogió de los brazos y se los acarició- No puedo evitarlo- Tony lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose culpable.

Steve, en serio… Quedó muy claro…- el rubio atrajo a Stark hacia él y lo abrazó.

No tan claro- lo miró fijamente- Te quiero, Tony, y lo sabes- el moreno desvió su mirada.

Odiaba eso, esos momentos de debilidad que lo habían acompañado durante tanto tiempo en su vida y que traían consigo consecuencias tan desastrosas. Cuando le ocurría con una desconocida era fácil, se escabullía de su cama antes que despertara y si te he visto, no me acuerdo. Pero con Steve… con Steve era distinto. Demasiado. Lo había querido, o pensó en un momento de su vida que lo quería, y lo estropeó. Empezaba a pensar que era incapaz de querer a nadie más de unos meses.

Se dejó hacer, como casi siempre. Hacía tiempo que había optado por esa manera de actuar con Steve, aunque sabía que le hacía más daño. Le daba esperanzas, cuando en verdad lo que él pretendía era que todo aquello acabara. Más que un amante, Tony lo consideraba un amigo, un muy buen amigo y la había cagado metiéndolo en su cama deliberadamente.

Los labios de Steve acariciaron su cuello haciéndole soltar suspiros pesados, mientras sentía cómo su hombría se clavaba en su pierna. ¡Y encima está cachondo!, pensó. ¡Maldito él y su atractivo! El rubio lo apoyó en la mesa con la caja de madera con la intención de subirlo, pero Tony lo paró, atrayéndolo a la pared. Ni por el mejor de los polvos iba a dejar que le pasara algo al reactor. Abrazó la ancha espalda de su amante y enredó sus dedos en su fino y perfecto cabello, mientras sentía las manos de Steve colarse por debajo de su camiseta. Su tacto, siempre delicado, lo hacía estremecer y excitarlo a partes iguales. Ese tipo sí sabía dónde debía tocarle para ponerlo a tono. De golpe, un ruido tras la puerta lo obligó a mirar y casi se cae de bruces con lo que vio.

Clint no se había quedado a gusto con los gritos que le había proferido vía telefónica, por lo que se pasó todo el almuerzo recordándole lo mal que lo había pasado esa noche buscándole e insistiéndole en que le contara qué había hecho. Obviamente se había negado a contarle la verdad, por penosa, y había inventado algo sencillo, pero creíble: que había conocido a un chico y se la había pasado hablando con él toda la noche. Una burda y patética mentira, pero que Clint se había tragado, o al menos eso parecía.

Después de acabar de comer algo sencillo, se fue de la universidad rumbo a sus prácticas. Si miraba con perspectiva su vida en esos momentos, lo único que verdaderamente le llenaba eran esas prácticas. Trabajar codo con codo con Tony Stark era un privilegio que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar hasta el máximo. Muchos habían sido los compañeros que se habían acercado a él para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, incluso gente que ni conocía. Iban desde su parte más técnica centrada en su trabajo y futuros proyectos de la empresa, como a la personal. Todos querían saber si lo que las noticias decían era verdad. Él sólo ponía cara de póquer. No habían llegado tan lejos como para saber esas cosas. Incluso tenía varios números de teléfonos de chicas que estaban muy interesadas en 'trabajar' con él. La sutileza no estaba a la orden del día, por lo que parecía.

Subió rápidamente al taller con la tarjeta de seguridad colgando de su chaqueta, algo que hizo notar a Happy nada más pasa por su lado. Le hacía gracia ese tipo. Picó el botón del piso 31 dando gracias por poder usarlo. Su cuerpo aun recordaba los diez pisos que tuvo que subir a pie por no sabía qué deuda con Tony. Caminó por el pasillo, que empezaba a hacérsele familiar y llegó hasta la puerta acristalada, quedándose de piedra ante lo que estaba viendo. Su mochila cayó a sus pies sin querer, mientras no podía dejar de mirar. Fue entonces cuando Tony Stark lo miró. Pero esa mirada estaba lejos de ser como la que siempre le echaba; pero ya no le importaba. No iba a interrumpir nada. Se dio la vuelta, cogió su mochila y se fue por donde había venido. Ese día no habría prácticas.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba fuera del edificio rumbo a una de las plazas que había cerca del edificio con el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Eran Stark y Steve enrollándose? De repente se sentía mareado. Se tocó el pecho y los latidos de su corazón iban a mil por hora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto? No debería, ¿o sí? Ya no sabía qué le estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de llorar. Primero había sido el abandono de su novio, luego la boda de Thor y ahora descubrir que Stark tenía un rollo con Steve. Demasiado para él.

Se sentó en un banco próximo a un árbol y se dejó caer como un peso muerto. Todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Nada sucedía como él quería, como él esperaba. Tenía planes, unos planes geniales para su vida, pero ahora…

¿Por qué se había ido Peter? ¿Por qué no le había dado una explicación, una mera llamada, un mensaje? Ya empezaba a darle igual que lo hubiera abandonado; ahora sólo quería una respuesta. No pensaba echarle en cara nada, bueno sí, algo sí, pero sólo quería saber por qué había optado por actuar de aquella manera tan cobarde, tan baja, tan cruel. Se suponía que se querían, ¿no? O al menos eso es lo que le había dicho los últimos cuatro años desde que se conocieran en la primera fiesta universitaria. Desde ese momento no había concebido la carrera sin él, sin tenerle a su lado, apoyándole y haciéndole sentir especial, todo lo especial que no se había sentido estando con su familia. ¿Tanto había cambiado en esos años como para huir de él de aquella manera? ¿Tanto había cambiado como para acostarse con una mujer y hacerle aun más daño del que pudiera hacerle? Porque eso había sido cruel y más enterándose por terceros, convirtiéndolo en una especie de cornudo oficial. Pero aquello no era lo único que le dolía.

Recordó la cena, la estampa familiar sonriente, feliz y sintió que el vacío en su corazón se hacía más hondo. Thor iba a casarse con Jane, iban a formar una familia, tener hijos y darle nietos a su padre, uno de sus mayores deseos, algo que él nunca podría, o no de la manera que Odín deseaba. Porque parte de su caída en desgracia fue en el momento en que su padre había descubierto que era gay y que sus sueños y esperanzas puestas en él desaparecían. A partir de ahí su atención se había centrado en Thor, en su futuro, en su trabajo y en sus logros. Él, bueno, era inteligente con grandes cualidades, pero no las suficientes. Mientras Thor era admirado allí donde iba, él sólo notaba miradas de soslayo y algún que otro suspiro. Nunca era lo suficientemente bueno. Se limpió la cara con rabia, dejándola algo enrojecida y suspiró notando un molesto escalofrío en su espalda. No debía pagar sus frustraciones personales con su trabajo. En serio, ¿y qué importaba que Stark y Steve estuvieran juntos? Él ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo como para meterse en problemas con su jefe. ¡Que se acostara con quién quisiera!

Se levantó pesadamente del banco, se recompuso como pudo y caminó rápidamente hacia Industrias Stark. Aquella huída en plan 'damisela en apuros' había sido patética y no quería que tuvieran una mala impresión de él. Se acercó a uno de esos puestos de perritos calientes y compró uno. No era la mejor comida que podía existir, pero, al menos, engañaría al estómago. Y es que aquella locura de día le había hecho olvidar que debía comer para sobrevivir y, la verdad, es que tampoco tenía mucha hambre. Se quedó mirando el perrito caliente con una extraña mueca en su rostro, girándolo distraídamente hasta que decidió darle un mordisco. Apenas sabía a carne, pero al menos era algo. En un par más de mordiscos se lo acabó y se quedó mirando alrededor, buscando con la mirada la torre. Cuando la vio se fijó en el que pensaba que sería el piso 31 y se puso una mano encima de su estómago. Debía volver. Debía estar tranquilo. Debía demostrar que lo estaba, que no le importaba nada. Porque no había pasado nada. Nada en absoluto.

Cuando había visto al crío ahí, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes, había sabido que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Otra vez. Con mucho, mucho esfuerzo, se había deshecho del abrazo y las caricias de Steve a regañadientes y había intentado hacerle ver que aquello no podía seguir así, que aquello no tenía futuro. Y, como siempre, él lo había mirado de aquella manera tan tierna e inocente que lo desarmaba. Y había caído. Dos veces. Dos maravillosas veces.

Pero debía acabar definitivamente. No quería seguir haciendo daño a Steve. Recogió la camiseta del suelo y se la quedó mirando un rato antes de ponérsela y sentarse delante de la caja de madera. Eso, eso era lo más importante en esos momentos. Debía empezar a centrarse en su trabajo, en las posibilidades que aquello les podía traer y lo bueno que podría ser para el mundo. Unos tímidos golpes en el vidrio lo sacaron de su ensoñación y en seguida se dio la vuelta sintiéndose algo incómodo. Sopesó por unos instantes abrirle o no, era el jefe, podía hacerlo, pero ya había cubierto el cupo de actitudes infantiles y ya era hora de que se comportara como el hombre que decía el carné de identidad que era. Se acercó a la puerta y pulsó el código para dejarlo entrar. Miró a Loki unos instantes antes de alejarse hacia la mesa. El joven lo siguió con la mirada hasta dejar su mochila en un rincón. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. ¿Qué se podían decir?

Oye…- empezó a decir Tony- Lo de antes…- Loki negó con la cabeza.

Tranquilo, no se preocupe- Stark sonrió levemente bajando su rostro- No voy a decir nada- el moreno lo miró.

No es eso lo que me preocupa, la verdad- Loki dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

En serio, tranquilo, le entiendo perfectamente- el joven sonrió más si cabe y se giró para coger los objetos metálicos que había descartado por no ser tan resistentes como los demás. Tony lo miró extrañado.

¿Me entiendes?- él sí que no entendía nada.

Yo también me habría fijado en Steve- el joven lo miró con una sonrisa- Es un hombre muy atractivo- los ojos del moreno hablaban por él.

Ah…- dijo- Te parece atractivo…- una idea macabra empezaba a formarse en la mente de Tony- ¿Te gusta?- Loki alzó la ceja.

¿Qué pretende?- le replicó- No se lo voy a quitar ni nada por el caso, si es que eso le preocupa- Tony hizo una mueca con los labios. Nunca mejor dicho…, pensó- Además, ahora mismo no estoy interesado en iniciar ninguna relación- aquello molestó extrañamente a Stark, que se lo quedó mirando con algo de fastidio.

No… no estamos saliendo Steve y yo. Es sólo que… bueno…- no tenía ni idea de cómo expresarlo. Loki lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

No tiene que darme explicaciones. Usted es el jefe- dijo cogiendo una caja de herramientas y rebuscando entre ellas. Tony se lo quedó mirando sopesando sus palabras. El chico tenía razón: no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación. Ni a él ni a nadie.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- Loki lo miró de reojo.

Depende- replicó más serio.

¿De qué?- le respondió con más ganas de hacérsela.

De la pregunta- Tony sonrió y se quedó pensando.

Has dicho que no estabas interesado en ninguna relación, pero…- el joven agarró con fuerza algunas herramientas- ¿Qué me dices de los polvos de una noche?- Loki frunció levemente el ceño.

¿Me está proponiendo algo?- le dijo, siguiendo ese juego de seducción que ambos habían empezado nada más conocerse.

¿Y si fuera así?- cuando quiso darse cuenta, Tony estaba demasiado cerca de él, tanto como aquél primer día en el que había notado su aliento en la nuca. Notó que su respiración se agitaba, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. De pronto, el moreno se alejó de él- Parece que aguantas la presión mejor que Bruce. Eso es positivo- Loki lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por una puerta. Suspiró profundamente e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden para, así, poder empezar a trabajar.

Al otro lado de la planta, Tony Stark intentaba que la tensión dejara de notarse en sus pantalones poniéndole en evidencia. ¿Cómo era posible que ese crío lo pusiera en ese estado? ¡Ni Steve con sus mejores técnicas había logrado una reacción tan rápida y eso que era un experto! Se apoyó en una pared de yeso blanca, fría con la frente y la entrepierna pegadas, haciéndole bajar ese lívido que, de repente, se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Pensó en cómo se había sentido al verlo por primera vez, con esa tez tan blanca que parecía bien de porcelana contrastando con un pelo moreno que daban ganas de acariciar. Pero lo mejor, o lo peor según se viera, eran sus ojos. Esas dos esmeraldas profundas, intensas que lo atravesaban cada vez que lo miraba. Le gustaba, le encantaba, pero se negaba a tenerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque era un maldito crio que confiaba en él como jefe/guía y no como amante fortuito. ¿Qué tenía 23 años? Pues perfecto. Tampoco se iban a llevar tanto tiempo, pero ese no era el caso. El problema era él y esa sed que sentía por ese crío.

No, no la iba a fastidiar como con Steve. No iba a cometer el mismo error arrastrándolo a su cama, saciándose de él para después darse cuenta que no le llenaba, que sólo le gustaba la manera cómo lo hacía sentir, la manera cómo lo excitaba y ni caso le hacía a la persona que había detrás. Ya era mayorcito para controlarse, para empezar a sentar la cabeza y no seguir cometiendo error tras error. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Loki sólo era un joven brillante que estaba haciendo las prácticas en su empresa, unas prácticas que durarían unos meses y luego se iría. Se iría… se iría.

Se separó de la pared mucho más sosegado y calmado. Miró hacia su entrepierna y parecía que también se había tranquilizado. Menos mal… Dio un par de pasos y se quedó parado. Ahora iba a entrar en su taller, iba a seguir soldando aquellas dos piezas y luego otras dos hasta conseguir montar el brazo mecánico. Necesitaría más metros de cable y algunas piezas más que se le habían acabado. Lo pediría a JARVIS. También… también necesitaba un café, un café muy cargado, cargadísimo con unas pastas de té danesas, de esas de mantequilla, sí. También se lo pediría a JARVIS. O quizás a Pepper, no sabía. ¿Por qué de repente le dolía tanto la cabeza?

Volvió al taller. Loki seguía enfrascado en un aparato, un aparato que él no debería de estar tocando, a decir verdad.

¿Para qué va a servir esto?- le dijo mirándole- ¿Es parte del proyecto secreto?- Tony lo cogió y se lo llevó a otra mesa sin decir nada, quedándose de espaldas a él. Loki se lo quedó mirando. Ese hombre realmente era complicado.

Tómate la tarde libre- le dijo de golpe- Por lo del sábado- el joven se quedó callado durante unos instantes, miró alrededor y lo comprendió. Se dio la vuelta, recogió su mochila y se fue.

Cuando Tony oyó el sonido de la puerta de cristal cerrarse tras él sintió cierto alivio. No estaba bien, no. Verlo otra vez, verlo tocar aquello, no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en sus cosas. De todos era sabido que no sabía ni quería trabajar en grupo. Prefería hacerlo solo. Dejó el aparato encima de la mesa y se tocó la frente con pesadez. Necesitaba ese café ya.

Llegó a casa con el ceño fruncido, molesto. ¡Lo había echado! ¡Lo había echado del taller! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tocado algo que consideraba suyo? Era estúpido y ya no aguantaba las tonterías de nadie. Aquello se estaba complicando y no necesitaba más complicaciones en su vida. Gracias. De acuerdo entonces, trabajaría con él, haría todo lo que le pidiera sin excederse y luego se iría con una buena nota para completar su expediente y empezar a buscar trabajo. Entró en el salón, cabizbajo y cansado. Y entonces lo vio, comprendiendo que todos sus males sólo acababan de empezar.

Loki, acércate- le dijo su padre, apremiándole para que se acercara. El joven caminó con los labios apretados viendo como la mirada de su padre no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. Odín dejó perfectamente doblado el periódico en su regazo y apoyó sus manos en los reposabrazos- ¿Cómo te van las prácticas en Industrias Stark?- el joven alzó una ceja.

Bien, padre- dijo escuetamente. Su padre asintió con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

¿Qué te parece el próximo enlace de tu hermano?- 'Has tardado poco en mencionarlo', pensó.

Bien- no tenía más que decir.

¿Todo te parece bien?- replicó Odín. Loki se encogió de hombros- Ayer no te vi muy animado ni muy participativo en nuestra discusión- el joven se lo quedó mirando.

No puedo hablar de algo que desconozco- su padre se quedó sopesando sus palabras.

Ese no es motivo suficiente. ¿En serio te parece bien que tu hermano se case?- Loki frunció el ceño.

¿Y por qué debería de parecerme mal?- Odín cruzó sus manos encima de su regazo.

No sé, dímelo tú- inclinó su cabeza y se lo quedó mirando fijamente- ¿Ocurre algo?- Loki sonrió mirando hacia el cielo. Aquello sí que era bueno. Su padre preocupándose por él.

No, padre. No ocurre nada especial. Sólo estoy cansado- el hombre lo miró y movió su cabeza.

Ya…- se tocó ligeramente la barba- Tu madre me comentó que… bueno, que ese Peter se había ido…- los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par, intentando digerir las palabras de su padre.

En serio, padre- rió nerviosamente- No hace falta que…-

Aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti y…-

En serio… padre… por favor, no… sigas- no podía aguantar esas palabras, no de él, no después de todo- No intentes justificarte…- negó con la cabeza, incrédulo- no lo necesito- su padre bajó el rostro.

No me estoy justificando, sólo digo la verdad y…- pero Loki tenía bastante.

¡Suficiente!- dijo alzando la voz- Es suficiente por hoy. Para siempre- intentó irse- Sé perfectamente qué esperanzas tienes puestas en Thor, en cómo él ha cumplido todas tus expectativas, mientras que yo sigo siendo el bicho raro que todo lo hace al revés- su padre ladeó la cabeza y empezó a negar.

Loki, no quiero que te sientas así… no es así…- pero el joven estaba demasiado harto para creerle.

Es así, y lo sabes. ¿Para qué fingir? Lo tengo asumido- sonrió tristemente- Y ya me da igual. Así que no me preguntes más cómo estoy porque ya lo sabes- se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de irse definitivamente a su habitación.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente aquello era el colmo. La guinda a un día para olvidar, otro más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir de buen padre a estas alturas? ¿Cómo se atrevía a simular una comprensión que no tenía hacia él y que, sabía, no tendría jamás? Imaginaba que no había sido otra persona que su madre quién le había animado a dar ese paso. Y, aunque la intencionalidad había sido buena, los hechos no habían podido ser más desastrosos. Odín había conseguido hundir más si cabe ese día, por lo que se deshizo de su ropa y se fue directo a la ducha.

Se había pasado desde el amanecer ahí sentado, viendo cómo los rayos anaranjados bañaban seductoramente Nueva York con un vaso de whisky en sus manos. Le picaban los ojos. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía verdaderamente agotado y no era porque hubiera trabajo de más. Su cansancio venía de más allá. En ese tipo de ocasiones la gente normal recurría a amigos y familiares. Puesto que no tenía amigos, salvo Rhodey y Pepper, pero no tenía ganas de molestarlos, ni tampoco familia, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

JARVIS, ¿Cómo superarías la tentación?- preguntó Tony antes de dar su último trago de whisky.

Oscar Wilde decía que la mejor manera de superar la tentación es caer en ella, señor- el moreno chasqueó con la lengua.

Esa no es una opción, JARVIS- se pasó las manos por el cabello- He caído demasiadas veces y pretendo enmendar mis errores. Si lo vuelvo a hacer, todo este esfuerzo no servirá de nada-

¿Pretende cambiar sus hábitos, señor?- aquella pregunta hizo sonreír a Stark.

En cierta manera, sí. ¿Te parece bien?-

Es una excelente idea, señor. Muy recomendable vistos los acercamientos que ha tenido con el señor Odinson- que JARVIS lo mencionara en ese instante no había sido muy positivo para su ánimo. Tony se levantó de su sitio y empezó a caminar por la sala de estar.

Por cierto, ¿has comprobado si los cálculos y las pruebas que hizo Loki sobre las aleaciones eran correctas?- el chico era listo, pero aún no confiaba plenamente en él. Ni en él ni en nadie.

Todo correcto, señor- aquello hizo sonreír a Stark. Sabía que ese chico era listo, muy listo. Buen fichaje, pensó.

¿Qué tanto por ciento de éxito tenemos con el reactor ARK?-

Según los cálculos estamos con el 80% de probabilidades, señor- Stark se quedó pensando.

Aún no es suficiente- siseó nervioso.

¿Podría sugerirle que pidiera ayuda?- Tony miró al techo confuso.

¿Ayuda? Yo no he pedido ayuda nunca. Trabajo solo- empezaba a pensar que JARVIS tenía alguna avería.

¿Y el señor Odinson? Tiene grandes aptitudes. Además, le recuerdo que es su ayudante- Stark rodó los ojos.

Ayudante en pruebas. Recuerda a Banner y su baja por vacaciones. Algún día tendrá que volver, ¿no?- la IA se quedó en silencio, sin réplica. Tony suspiró sonoramente rascándose los ojos. Al final todos tendrían razón y debería descansar más de cinco horas para no tener este humor cambiante.

Caminó hasta el sofá y se tiró todo lo largo que era. Quizás no era tan disparatado pedir consejo a alguien, no directamente, sino algo más casual, una conversación o algo así. Puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, adormecido. Loki…, dijo en un susurro. Ese chico, ese chico tenía algo, algo atrayente y después de la conversación que habían tenido, en fin, ya no sabía qué pensar. Aun así, aun su juego, creía que había algo en él, una especie de secreto, algo que ocultaba porque si algo tienen los mentirosos era que se reconocían entre ellos y ellos lo eran. Le entró más curiosidad si cabe al pensar en él otra vez, aunque se había prometido alejarlo de sus pensamientos ya que las reacciones físicas eran notorias. Apretó más fuertemente sus ojos y los tapó con sus manos. Debía dormir, debía dormir y dejar de pensar por una vez. Parecía que ese último whisky no le había sentado nada bien. Empezaba a desvariar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Los números y las fórmulas de la pizarra empezaron a bailar ante sus ojos ojerosos, obligándole a parpadear varias veces para poder hilar de nuevo el tema que estaban tratando. Miró de reojo el reloj que colgaba de la pared y repicó con los dedos encima de la mesa, nervioso. La cuarta clase se le estaba haciendo muy pesada, quizás por la falta de comida en su estómago. Era casi mediodía y sus tripas resonaban molestamente, provocando que encogiera su estómago en varias ocasiones para que no se notara mucho. En cuanto la aguja del reloj rozó las dos de la tarde y el profesor dio por terminada la clase, Loki se levantó con la mochila y la carpeta a cuestas disparado hacia el bar. Durante los últimos veinte minutos había fantaseado con un bocadillo de lomo con queso recién hecho, calentito y un refresco y, si se daba prisa, no habría cola como siempre. Necesitaba comer algo, ya que la noche anterior apenas y había probado un bocado de su cena tras la discusión con su padre. Él, presidiendo la mesa cuál rey del Valhalla, lo había mirado de soslayo alguna que otra vez, provocando que cada trozo de carne que ingería se le atragantara. Al final había optado por llevarse la poca carne que le quedaba y una manzana a su habitación de dónde no había salido hasta ese mismo día sin desayunar. No había querido ver a nadie.

Y ahora se hallaba en esa patética situación, acelerando el paso hasta su cafetería preferida y muerto de hambre. Ni el par de piezas de fruta que había cogido del cesto a hurtadillas esa misma mañana no cubrían sus necesidades primarias. Vio el cielo al poder pedir su bocadillo y ver que apenas y había nadie más a quién atender. En sólo unos minutos lo tendría en sus manos, calentito y delicioso, como siempre. Ya estaba por irse del lugar dando generosos bocados a su comida, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Al girarse sus ojos se abrieron más si cabe y se volvió a dar la vuelta, intentando que esa persona pillara el mensaje.

¡Espera! Deseo hablar contigo- dijo una joven de largo cabello rubio, mientras corría tras él- Necesito hablar contigo- Loki miró un momento hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que había dejado de seguirle. Pero no era el caso- ¡Debemos hablar!- aquello provocó una pequeña vena en la cabeza del joven, que se paró en seco.

¿De qué? ¿De que te tiraste a mi novio? ¡No, gracias!- Loki volvió a darse la vuelta, maldiciendo su maldita suerte. De todos los momentos a escoger venía justo en el momento en que estaba disfrutando de su comida. Se le iba a indigestar, otra vez.

No fue así, lo juro- decía ella al borde del llanto- No como tú te crees- el moreno se paró en seco.

¿Entonces te lo tiraste consciente o inconscientemente?- la rubia se mordió levemente el labio.

Yo siempre lo he querido, desde hace años- Loki parpadeó incrédulo- y aproveché la ocasión, si se puede decir así…- el moreno sonrió.

Ya, ¿y eso te da derecho a meterte con él?- la rubia bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

No, pero, la verdad es que…- miró a Loki- Pensé que lo habíais dejado- el joven la miró extrañado, ladeando la cabeza- Él se iba a ir a Inglaterra, me lo había dicho; se iba a ir solo, sin nadie- suspiró- Me dijo que quería empezar de nuevo- la rubia empezó a llorar.

¿Cómo que se iba a ir solo para empezar una nueva vida?- se negaba a creer algo así- Pero, si teníamos planes… habíamos hablado sobre…- miró su bocadillo. La rubia se acercó más a él.

Ayer fui a ver a sus padres- se encogió de hombros- Necesitaba una explicación, ya que Peter no me había mandado ningún mensaje ni me había llamado- Loki la miró fijamente- Me había dicho que lo iba a hacer nada más llegar a Manchester- sonrió tristemente- Pero era otra mentira. Sus padres me dijeron que antes de irse había anulado su línea telefónica con la intención de contratar una allí y que ya los llamaría en cuando estuviera operativa la nueva línea- Loki no sabía qué decir. Sentía un agudo dolor en su pecho, un dolor que se estaba extendiendo hasta su garganta cerrándola. Miró su bocadillo con asco y quiso tirarlo al suelo, pero prefirió guardarlo. Luego miró a la joven que se mantenía a su lado sin decir nada- Nos ha engañado a ambos. Créeme. Él me dijo que lo habíais dejado- el joven la miró.

Pues no era cierto- y se dio media vuelta para irse. Tenía ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo y llegar hasta donde las piernas le llevaran. No podía más, no podía aguantar todo aquello.

Corrió y corrió sin rumbo. Ni tan siquiera pensó en la clase que le quedaba o los libros que pensaba coger en la biblioteca. Nada de eso tenía ya cabida en su mente. Ahora sólo podía pensar en las palabras de esa joven a la que había odiado en silencio las últimas semanas, culpándola de un abandono que ahora empezaba a entender. Si creía en sus palabras, Peter había sido más hijo de puta de lo que pensaba. ¿Aquellos años habían sido una mentira? Tantas veces que le había dicho que lo quería, que estarían juntos, que él valía mucho… ¿eran mentira? ¿Cómo se había ido tan ricamente a Inglaterra sin despedirse de nadie, de aquellos que habían estado a su lado por años? Respiró profundamente aguantándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_Se iba a ir solo, sin nadie. Me dijo que quería empezar de nuevo_… Solo… sin nadie… Quería empezar una nueva vida sin él, sin ella, sin nadie conocido. ¿Tanta repulsión sentía como para irse tan lejos? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Negó con la cabeza. No, él no había hecho nada malo. Él siempre había sido sincero con sus sentimientos, demasiado sincero. Dejó de caminar, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y se apoyó en la pared más próxima. Aquello no era posible, aquello era demasiado cruel incluso más que una infidelidad, ya que le hacía ver que Peter jamás había sido sincero con él, que nunca había confiado lo suficiente y que se había burlado de sus sentimientos sin el menor reparo. Se agarró la camiseta y tiró de ella lleno de rabia. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el pecho, le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿A esas alturas de la vida aún podía dolerle tanto? Sí, sí que lo hacía y era inaguantable. Se arrastró, como quién dice, sin saber dónde iba, sólo guiándose por sus pies y su inconsciencia. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba sonrió tristemente. Si aquello era una señal, tenía su gracia, aunque ahora no pudiera apreciarla.

La música se oía desde el pasillo. Caminó cabizbajo, con los ojos medio cerrados y nublados por las lágrimas vertidas. Le dolían, quería rascarse, pero ya los tenía suficientemente rojos como para agravarlos. Se apoyó en el vidrio que era la puerta y se quedó mirando al hombre que estaba de espaldas a él moviéndose al son de la música, concentrado en su trabajo. Parecía muy animado. Bajó su mirada y se fijó irremediablemente en cómo su trasero se movía de un lado al otro al igual que su pie.

Cos I'm TNT… I'm Dynamite  
TNT…. and I'll win the fight  
TNT… I'm a power-load  
TNT… watch me Exploooode

Ante aquello, Tony Stark desplegó sus brazos en señal de explosión, arqueando un poco su espalda hacia atrás de manera dramática. Loki sonrió tristemente. Ese hombre era tan especial. No sabía bien qué hacía allí. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando Tony se giró para coger algo y se lo quedó mirando extrañado. Fue hacia él, picó la contraseña de la puerta para dejarlo entrar y abrió la puerta. En cuanto le vio la cara supo que pasaba algo.

Es muy pronto- susurró sin dejar de mirarle de arriba abajo- ¿Qué ocurre, Loki?- el joven se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarle- ¿Te ha pasado algo?- y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el joven se acercó a él, apoyando su frente en su hombro, notando su calidez, abrazándose a sus hombros y escuchando el latido de su corazón. Tony se dejó abrazar, mirando sus cabellos morenos apoyarse en su pecho y empezando a acariciarlos dulcemente- ¿Qué te han hecho?- aquellas palabras provocaron que el abrazo de Loki fuera más fuerte.

Me engañó- dijo en un susurro- Viví en una mentira todos estos años- notaba cómo las manos de Stark se cernían alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole sentir mejor. Sorbió su nariz- Thor se va a casar y mi padre ya me lo echa en cara. Para él sigo siendo una deshonra- sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos- Nunca voy a hacer nada bien, nunca conseguiré alcanzar sus expectativas- Tony lo levantó, mirándolo fijamente, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Aquello sorprendió al joven.

¿Thor es quién te ha engañado?- Loki negó con la cabeza.

Thor es mi hermano. Él…- bufó cansado- a veces creo odiarle, pero no lo hago. Es sólo que él es todo lo que yo no seré nunca- miró al hombre ahí de pie.

¿Y tú querrías serlo?- acarició un pelo rebelde y se lo pasó detrás de la oreja. El joven se quedó pensando un rato y luego negó con la cabeza- Tengo cierta experiencia en eso de decepcionar a los padres- se alejó un poco y apagó la música de golpe- Mi padre, el gran Howard Stark, nunca tenía tiempo para mí. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado en hacer cosas antes que estar conmigo y, eso, dolía- Loki bajó levemente la cabeza- Se aprende a vivir con ese pesar. No es fácil, pero se aprende- el joven limpió su cara e intentó serenarse- Entonces, ¿quién te ha engañado durante tanto tiempo?- lo miró de reojo, mientras veía cómo el joven se sonrojaba.

Ya le puedo llamar mi ex novio- aquello interesó sobremanera a Tony, quién se cruzó de brazos- Me acabo de enterar de que su viaje a Inglaterra fue deliberado, para 'empezar una nueva vida' y yo no tenía cabida en ella, parece ser- decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más real, más doloroso.

¿Así es que por ese tipo era que mirabas tanto el teléfono?- Loki se sonrojó más, desviando su mirada. Se había dado cuenta- No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Todos hemos pasado por eso y se supera- la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Stark hipnotizó al joven que, una vez más, se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa triste. Tony se acercó a él y volvió a acariciarle el cabello, disfrutando extrañamente de su tacto- Me gusta tu pelo- dijo de repente en un susurro.

Loki abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido, al tiempo que disfrutaba de la caricia en su cabeza. Tuvo ganas de alzar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de aquella mano amable que tanto confort le estaba dando. Era extraña esa situación. No dejaba de ser un desconocido que, desde que se conocían, lo había tratado con una amabilidad sorprendente. No sabía si era así o, imaginando todo los rumores que corrían acerca de él, sólo se comportaba así para su propio beneficio. Pero, ¿qué beneficio podría sacar Tony Stark de todo aquello? Lo miró de nuevo, inclinando levemente su cabeza, intensificando el tacto de aquella mano. Quería que lo tocara más y no sólo la cabeza. El hombre se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión del joven y se sintió cohibido. De nuevo aquella sensación atrayente, como si una cuerda invisible los empezara a acercar y tirar uno contra el otro, uniéndolos. Se asustó. La mano le quemaba. Se alejó poco a poco de él, sin que sintiera rechazo alguno. Carraspeó, sintiéndose incómodo.

Por cierto, quería enseñarte algo- dijo de golpe, rompiendo el momento de intimidad que se había creado entre ellos y, acercándose a una de las mesas, cogió algo que se colocó en el brazo derecho- Acércate- Loki caminó hacia él y miró lo que tenía por encima del hombro. Nada más verlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Qué se supone que es?- a sus ojos era algo extraño, pero maravilloso. Y viniendo de la mente de Tony Stark no sería cualquier cosa.

Es un reactor ARK en miniatura- el joven se quedó embobado mirándolo- Hace años que la empresa ha estado trabajando en ello, pero yo he conseguido hacerle funcionar, aunque aún faltan unos ajustes- Loki lo miraba por todos lados, analizándolo. Aquello era increíble.

¿Lo has probado?- preguntó. Tony lo miró de reojo.

No, pero eso se puede solucionar- y apuntando hacia un plafón metálico en el fondo del taller, disparó. La fuerza del disparo lo impulsó hacia atrás, tropezando con Loki y cayendo ambos juntos. El joven rió ante la caída, mientras Tony acababa apoyando su cabeza en su pecho sonriendo al mirar el reactor- Quizás debería bajar la potencia en un 1%- Loki sonrió.

Sí, será más seguro- el hombre lo miró fijamente.

¿Estás mejor?- le dijo. El joven amplió su sonrisa.

Sí, gracias- Tony volvió a centrar su atención en el brazo mecánico. Había una parte que aun le apretaba- Y perdona por… el numerito- se sentía algo avergonzado. Aquello le había superado. Tony negó con la cabeza.

No importa- se levantó de su regazo y apoyó su brazo mecánico en la mesa para desatárselo y hacer las reparaciones- Además, aún me debes una juerga y Tony Stark no perdona ninguna. ¿Qué día es hoy?-

Miércoles, ¿por qué?- una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en el rostro del empresario.

Porque quería hacértelo pagar esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?- Loki se apoyó en una mesa.

Bien, pero mañana tengo clase- Tony rodó los ojos.

A mí eso nunca me impidió hacer vida nocturna. Y, te aseguro, que la hice y mucho- el joven no dudaba en absoluto que fuera verdad.

¿Y qué sugieres, entonces?- empezaba a sentirse intrigado. Tony amplió su sonrisa.

Una fiesta de pijamas- y Loki empezó a reír.

Frigga estaba en la sala con un libro abierto en su regazo, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba leyendo. Su mirada no dejaba de desviarse hacia la puerta, ávida de que su hijo menor la cruzara. Esa misma mañana no lo había visto y, después de la incómoda cena que habían tenido la noche anterior, temía que Loki se hubiera hecho una idea equivocada. Esa misma tarde había hablado con su marido y le había pedido, por décimo octava vez, que intentara entender los sentimientos de su hijo, que se pusiera en su lugar y no fuera tan severo con él. Pero no sabía si había funcionado. Siempre tenían la misma conversación y dudaba que Odín escuchara sus ruegos.

Un golpe en el piso de arriba le hizo pensar en Thor y en lo diferentes que siempre habían sido sus hijos. Le gustaba esa diferencia. Le gustaba que Thor fuera tan asertivo, tan confiado, aunque un poco bruto. Le gustaba que Loki fuera más reservado, más inteligente, aunque se empeñara en esconder sus sentimientos para parecer que aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Sabía que no era así; sabía cómo sus dos pequeños sufrían a su manera, repeliéndose cuando en verdad se atraían gracias a la sangre que corría por sus venas. Siempre había deseado que se llevaran bien, que confiaran el uno en el otro, que se comportaran como dos hermanos corrientes. Y así había sido hasta unos años atrás, cuando las obligaciones y los proyectos futuros se habían interpuesto entre ellos, haciendo que Thor se convirtiera sin saberlo en la imagen que su padre quería de él y Loki quedara relegado.

La puerta de la calle se abrió. Loki llegó cargado de libros y apenas y podía pasar sin que ninguno se le cayera. Frigga fue a su encuentro para ayudarle, pero en cuanto la vio su expresión se volvió algo ceñuda. Su madre le acarició la espalda.

¿Te ayudo?- preguntó ella, pero Loki negó con la cabeza.

Gracias, puedo yo solo- caminó hasta las escaleras para empezar a subirlas.

Te he estado esperando para hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió anoche- el joven bajó pesadamente su cabeza.

No importa madre, de verdad. Olvídalo- pero su madre le agarró del brazo.

No puedo olvidarlo, Loki. No puedo olvidar cómo te sientes, cómo padeces con esta situación- el joven desvió su mirada, incapaz de mirarla- Quiero ayudarte, quiero que esto se acabe- ante aquello Loki sonrió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

Madre, eso no está en tu mano y lo sabes- acercó sus labios a la mejilla de la mujer y le dio un beso- Y tranquila, estoy bien- Frigga se lo quedó mirando mientras subía. No creía en sus palabras. Siempre había sido un poco liante en esos temas. Volvió a la sala de estar y cogió el libro en la misma página que lo había dejado, de nuevo, sin leer.

¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó Thor a su espalda. La mujer negó pesadamente- ¿Quieres que hable con él?- aquello hizo sonreír a la mujer.

¿Funcionaría?- preguntó con escepticismo. Su hijo mayor podía tener muchas cualidades, pero entre ellas no se hallaba el don de la conversación. Frigga suspiró cerrando al fin el libro- Si quieres, inténtalo. Pero sé suave, por favor- el rubio le sonrió intentando animarla, pero sin conseguirlo.

En un par de zancadas, Thor ya estaba en el piso de arriba y picando la puerta de su hermano con fuerza excesiva. Cuando entró vio varios libros amontonados en su escritorio, algunas piezas de ropa encima de la cama y música de fondo que era irreconocible para él. Se acercó a la mini cadena y cogió uno de los CD's que había. 'Música clásica', siseó. Su hermano tenía una variedad de gustos que le sorprendía. Podía pasar de los delicados compases de las sinfonías clásicas al rock duro, siempre dependiendo de su estado de humor. Parecía que Loki estaba, más bien, ¿contento?

El aludido entró en la habitación con sólo una toalla enrollada en su cintura y se quedó mirando a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos. Detestaba que entraran en su habitación, pero detestaba aun más que tocaran sus cosas. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho níveo, pero bien formado.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó con voz grave. Thor dibujó una sonrisa.

Hermano, ¿acaso vas a salir esta noche?- Loki sonrió también, mientras se daba la vuelta para rebuscar entre sus cajones.

Sí, ¿algo que objetar?- el rubio negó con la cabeza.

No, en absoluto- carraspeó, cruzando sus amplios brazos en su pecho- Lo cierto es que no estoy aquí por eso- el moreno sonrió.

¿De verdad? No lo imaginaba- Thor frunció el ceño ante esa burla.

¿Estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó. Loki se reincorporó levemente.

¿Y por qué debería estarlo? ¿Existe algún motivo?- el rubio frunció más el ceño- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que enfadarse con el gran Thor?- Loki se quedó como pensando- Creo que no- el aludido resopló.

¿Por qué eres tan difícil? Antes no eras así…- el joven dejó la ropa que tenía en las manos de mala ganas.

¿Qué por qué soy taaan difícil? Dime, Thor, ¿Por qué eres taaaan perfecto?- le replicó él.

No lo soy y lo sabes- Loki sonrió.

Lo sé, lo sé muy bien- le dijo- Pero, ¿y padre? ¿Lo sabe él?- Thor relajó su gesto.

En serio, no debes tener en cuenta lo que ha dicho. Ya sabes cómo es y…- pero Loki no quería continuar escuchando.

Por favor, Thor- empezaba a dolerle la cabeza- Vete y deja que me vista tranquilamente- el rubio se lo quedó mirando largo rato antes de darse la vuelta para irse. El moreno cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en el borde de la cama apoyando sus manos en su cabeza.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Quería que le diera el aire. El día había sido demasiado difícil, demasiada nueva información sin tiempo para digerirla. Entonces recordó a Stark, en cómo lo había consolado en uno de sus momentos más bajos, en su tacto tras ese abrazo, la dulzura de sus caricias. Eran extrañamente reconfortantes. Se levantó de un bote despejándose la cara y moviendo su cabeza para sacudir esas molestas gotas de agua que aun recorrían su cuerpo. Agarró su ropa y se fue al baño para vestirse. Delante del espejo se miró a través del vaho del cristal, analizándose de arriba abajo, totalmente desnudo. Un profundo suspiro salió de su boca mientras empezaba a acariciarse el pecho, notando aun la piel húmeda y un leve sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. Su otra mano rodeó su cintura, como si de un abrazo se tratara, hincando los dedos en su piel blanca y dejando visibles marcas rojas. Hacía mucho, demasiado, que nadie le tocaba así, que nadie le dejaba ese tipo de marcas. Se miró de nuevo al espejo y chocó contra sus propios ojos, ahora verdes oscuros, empañados por la necesidad y el deseo. Tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la ducha. Debía de deshacerse de toda aquella excitación antes de acudir a su cita.

La música se oía desde la calle, cosa que no debería de ser así. Al igual que las luces de colores y los murmullos de la gente apostada en la terraza. Se suponía que aquello no debía ser así… o ¿sí? Loki parpadeó incrédulo ante lo que se le presentaba ante sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor, buscando alguna cara conocida. ¿De dónde había salido toda aquella gente? ¿No se suponía que era una 'fiesta de pijamas'? Parecía ser que la concepción que tenían Stark y él de ese tipo de fiestas difería bastante. Aun así, ya que estaba ahí, pagaría su deuda.

Caminó entre la gente sintiéndose fuera de sitio, tanto por su edad como por su vestimenta. Todos los allí presentes parecían sacados de una de esas revistas aburridas que a veces leía su madre. Mujeres exuberantes al lado de hombres trajeados con relojes de oro y dentadura perfecta; jóvenes empresarios con sendas copas en su mano intentando hilar una frase con otra, aunque les costara demasiado para la hora que era. ¿Cuándo había empezado aquella fiesta, que la mitad de los asistentes estaban medio borrachos? A lo lejos, un DJ algo sobrado, bailaba al son de la música que estaba pinchando con los ojos medio cerrados. A su lado, un par de jovencitas medio saltaba con el brazo en alto pidiéndole más ritmo aun estando abrazadas. En serio, ¿de dónde había salido toda esa gente? Bufó cansado y algo decepcionado, en el momento en que vio a lo lejos la terraza y salió para tomar un poco el aire. Allí el ambiente no era mejor. Las tumbonas acolchadas que rodeaban la pequeña piscina estaban llenas de gente amontonada, riendo y bebiendo. Incluso algunos aprovechaban para tocar más allá de lo permitido como si aquella noche estuviera libre de castigo.

Loki empezaba a pensar que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse por donde había venido. Nadie lo había visto aún, al menos nadie conocido, así que aún podía salvar el orgullo y caminar hasta casa aprovechando que hacía una buena noche. Aquella idea le hizo sentirse mucho más cómodo, por lo que empezó a caminar a paso ligero, haciéndose hueco entre las personas que charlaban y reían en medio de aquél caos en el que se había convertido el salón de lo que parecía el apartamento de Stark. Y hablando del rey de Roma, ¿dónde se había metido? No era un hombre que le gustara o pudiera pasar desapercibido. No sabía si aquella ausencia era positiva o no. Sea como fuere, no era su problema. Mañana, cuando le preguntara por su ausencia, le diría que se había encontrado mal y que le devolvería su deuda otro día. Sí, parecía una buena excusa, a priori. Y estando casi en la puerta, casi notando la caricia del frescor del pasillo en su rostro, una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo empotró contra la pared de al lado suavemente.

Espero que no creas que te vas a librar de tu deuda tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?- Tony estaba casi encima suyo, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en él y oliendo a alcohol. Ni lo había visto aparecer.

No era mi intención- dijo mirándole, mientras el moreno se quedaba hipnotizado observando sus labios- Pensé que con esta fiesta aquí…- Stark apoyó su brazo en la pared.

Sólo son unos cuantos invitados, para dar ambiente- se acercó a su oído y le susurró- la verdadera fiesta está dentro…- Loki no pudo evitar un leve gemido ante aquello. Le devolvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas y la expresión demandante de su rostro. La mano que lo había agarrado del brazo continuaba ahí y, haciendo valer su fuerza, lo arrastró entre la multitud hasta una habitación más pequeña y privada al fondo del salón. Allí, el ruido ensordecedor de la música quedaba amortiguado por la madera de la puerta, dándoles un ambiente íntimo y aislado que no sabía si lo relajaba o lo ponía más nervioso- ¿Quieres algo para beber?- Tony estaba tras un mini bar, sirviéndose otra copa- ¿Un whisky?-

Prefiero una cerveza- el hombre sonrió de lado y abrió una pequeña nevera a sus pies.

Lo imaginaba- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Toma- le dio la cerveza y se sentó a su lado. Loki dio un largo trago del líquido fresco y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, azorado, y notando cómo sus papilas gustativas se regodeaban ante la exquisitez que probaban.

¿Por qué estás aquí y no ahí fuera?- Tony lo miró de reojo.

Porque hace una hora que la fiesta dejó de interesarme- el joven sonrió sorprendido ante tal revelación. De nuevo sintió la intriga por saber a qué hora había empezado la fiesta. Sospechaba que lo había hecho nada más él salir del taller.

¿Y por qué no los echas? Es tu casa…- Stark se lo quedó mirando un rato hasta que se incorporó pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió de la sala y fue directamente hasta la mesa del DJ y le obligó a apagar la música de golpe.

¡Todos fuera!- gritó malhumorado- ¡La fiesta se ha acabado!- los allí presentes se quedaron mirando a Tony, quién abrió la puerta de salida y se encaminó, de nuevo, a la sala- Cuando salga dentro de quince minutos, espero que ninguno de vosotros esté aquí si no queréis perder todos los donativos y subvenciones de Industrias Stark- aquellas palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a la gente allí congregada, ya que muchos de ellos empezaron a moverse, a dejar sus copas en cualquier sitio y empezar a salir de la casa con cierta prisa. Loki, desde su privilegiado asiento, lo miraba todo como si fuera una película hasta que Tony volvió a entrar y cerró de un portazo- Hecho- dijo mirándole ya sentado.

No tenías por qué echarlos, si no querías- a veces tratar con Tony era como tratar con un crío. ¿Y se suponía que él era el 'chaval'?

¿Y si quería?- Tony bebió otro trago- La mayoría de ellos son idiotas. Y no importa qué les pueda hacer, o decir, ellos volverán porque están interesados en mi dinero- había un deje de tristeza y decepción en las palabras de Tony. Loki bebió otro trago sin saber muy bien qué decir. El moreno dejó su copa a un lado y lo miró fijamente- ¿Y tú qué ves en mí?- aquella pregunta descolocó al joven. Stark lo miró fijamente con la mirada extrañamente acuosa- Dímelo, aunque sea mentira- el joven sonrió tristemente.

¿Y por qué debería mentirte?- le respondió. Tony se encogió de hombros.

No sería la primera vez que lo hacen- se acomodó en el sillón- A veces pienso que todas esas personas sólo ven esto- dijo señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo- Al principio es divertido, te lo pasas bien. Ellos se aprovechan y tú te aprovechas; es un trato justo- entonces suspiró- Pero al final… al final de todo siempre queda el mismo silencio, el mismo vacío que necesita llenarse una y otra vez, cada vez más de prisa y con más ansia- Loki se acomodó de lado, sin dejar de mirarle.

Entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo en un susurro- Yo sentí ese apego por Peter durante años, esa necesidad de tenerle cerca para sentirme querido por alguien- Tony dibujó una leve sonrisa- Él se convirtió en mi mundo casi sin quererlo, en mi apoyo para seguir soportando vivir junto a mi familia, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de mi padre- ahora era Loki quién sonreía- Qué gran pérdida de tiempo…- susurró cerrando los ojos, recordando lo que le había dicho aquella chica rubia, las últimas palabras de Peter antes de dejar de dar señales de vida, el último beso que se habían dado y las veces que lo había recordado. Ahora se sentía absurdo por ello.

Si he de serte sincero… no entiendo cómo ese tipo pudo abandonarte…- Tony acarició levemente los suaves cabellos de su acompañante, tal y como había hecho esa misma tarde. Loki cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de la mano ajena en él. Giró levemente su rostro y besó sutilmente la palma de su mano. Tony se acercó más a él, acariciando el cabello de su nuca y atrayéndolo poco a poco hacia él- Aún no me has dicho qué ves en mí- sus rostros casi se rozaban, mirándose fijamente sin perder detalle uno del otro. Loki sonrió y rozó su nariz con la punta de los dedos. Luego pasó su mano por la mejilla, siguiendo la forma de su barba con el dedo hasta posarse en sus labios. Tony agarró el dedo con su boca y lo chupó levemente. El joven entrecerró sus ojos e intensificó el tacto de sus dedos en la lengua ajena hasta notar la mano del moreno intentando meterse entre su ropa.

Loki abrazó el cuello de Tony, atrayéndolo más hacia él y besándolo con necesidad. Había deseado eso desde esa misma tarde, desde que lo había abrazado y consolado por la decepción que había sufrido. Pero quizás lo había deseado mucho antes; quizás en el momento en que le había ofrecido ser su ayudante y había hablado de los grandes beneficios que tendría. Enredó sus dedos en su pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza mientras intensificaba el beso. Tony agarró su cadera y la acarició con lujuria, bajando por su pierna hasta su muslo, incitándole para que se sentara encima de su regazo, algo que Loki no tardó en aceptar. El joven agarró las mejillas del mayor y se quedó mirándole, acariciándole la cara con los pulgares. Tentó sus labios poco a poco, reanudando el beso, cada vez más necesitado, mientras los brazos del otro lo abrazaban por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos. Loki se separó para respirar, momento que Tony aprovechó para empezar a besarle la cara, bajar por su cuello dándole leves mordidas para dejar marca para después lamerlas con avidez. El joven gemía ante esas sensaciones, agarrándolo del pelo y tirando de él, sintiendo cómo su camisa empezaba a ser desabrochada poco a poco, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Tony sonrió buscando a tientas su pecho, tocándolo de arriba abajo y notando los leves movimientos que Loki empezaba a hacer con su cadera, entrechocando ambas entrepiernas. El moreno lo abrazó más si cabe y lo tiró encima de la cama, situada al lado, y posicionándose encima de él agarrando sus piernas para que las entrelazara en su cintura. Loki sonrió mirando al techo. Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a ser tocado de esa manera, de ser deseado, de ser querido. Abrazó a Tony por la espalda y se dio cuenta de que el hombre no se movía. Extrañado miró hacia abajo y empezó a reír incrédulo: ¡se había dormido! Loki abrió los brazos y los dejó caer a ambos lados, mientras intentaba pausar su respiración. ¿Y ahora qué?, pensó. Miró hacia Tony e intentó zafarse de su peso, tirándolo a un lado. Pesaba más de lo que parecía en un principio. Intentó escurrirse hacia un lado con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró que el otro rodara hasta el otro lado, quedando boca arriba, espatarrado. El joven se lo quedó mirando con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios; empezó a abrocharse su camisa y a peinarse un poco sin parecer un loco. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la cama, un gruñido, unas palmadas en la cama y antes de darse cuenta estaba otra vez tirado con el brazo de Tony alrededor de su pecho, atrayéndolo hasta su cálido cuerpo. Loki se tensó ante la nueva proximidad del moreno. Lo miró, pero seguía durmiendo. Acarició un pelo rebelde que le caía en la frente y sonrió mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos listo para dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Me dan fuerzas para continuar subiendo la historia. Agradezco infinitamente que se tomen un momento para leer y para comentar cada capitulo **

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sabía que era de día, pero no quería levantarse. La cabeza le martilleaba, como agujas clavándosele en el cerebro, hundiéndose en sus ojos y lamentando, una vez más, haber bebido tanto la pasada noche. Siempre decía lo mismo, siempre se culpaba por beber, por excederse con el alcohol y la maldita resaca del día siguiente. Se prometía que nunca lo volvería hacer, que no volvería a probar una copa, pero siempre caía. Y caía a lo grande.

Y así estaba ahora, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada deseando que su cabeza dejara de doler, que dejara de hacer sol, que la ciudad dejara de hacer ruido. Intentó reincorporarse, arrastrándose por la cama, notando cómo las sábanas se enrollaban en sus piernas molestamente. Odiaba que le pasara eso y más cuando se sentía tan destrozado como entonces. Se dio la vuelta, tapándose los ojos con ambos brazos y suspirando pesadamente, maldiciéndose por estar, de nuevo, en ese estado. Fue entonces cuando notó cómo algo se movía a su lado. Y ese movimiento lo paralizó. Empezó a pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior. En la idea que había tenido de hacer una 'fiesta de pijama' con Loki para pagarle su deuda, una idea que había ido cambiando a medida que los minutos habían pasado, convirtiéndose en una fiesta 'made in' Stark, como las de antaño. Hacía tiempo que no organizaba una, no al menos con tan poco tiempo de margen y, aun así, la gente había acudido en banda. Recordaba haber hablado con la gente, haber bebido, haber reído y poco más. Quizás algunos flashes, algunas escenas distorsionadas, alguna conversación absurda… Entonces la imagen de unos labios, de unos brazos, de un pecho descubierto le vinieron a la mente, sonrojándole. Se tapó los ojos con las manos y deseó dormirse otra vez. ¿En qué problema se había vuelto a meter? La persona a su lado volvió a moverse, esta vez mucho más que antes, inquietándole. Se mantuvo quieto, como si aun estuviera dormido. No quería ver aún qué error había cometido esa noche. Notó como la persona se escurría hacia un lado, como si quisiera levantarse e irse de la habitación. Ladeó una de sus manos y miró la espalda de la persona que se había levantado y que estaba a punto de irse. Su corazón casi se para al reconocerlo.

¿Loki?- dijo en un susurro, intentando levantarse de la cama, notando como la cabeza le pinchaba. El aludido se giró y le sonrió levemente.

Buenos días, Tony- el moreno lo miró de arriba abajo, buscando indicios en toda la habitación que le confirmara lo que creía que había pasado. El joven amplió su sonrisa, divertido por la reacción de su jefe. Parecía inquieto.

Oye…- empezó a decir medio sentándose en la cama- ¿Tú y yo… nos hemos…?- Loki lo miró fijamente, negando con la cabeza. La expresión aliviada en el rostro de Stark le desilusionó. Visto el momento que habían vivido la noche anterior, lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos si él no se hubiera quedado dormido, le parecía increíble que ahora reaccionara ante esa hipótesis de esa manera. Desvió su rostro, se giró y salió al salón de la casa con intención de irse. Tony se lo quedó mirando- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Espera!- Loki lo escuchaba gritar desde la habitación, pero no le importaba.

Me voy a casa- y, sin decir nada más, cogió el ascensor y desapareció.

Tony, desde la habitación, quiso seguirle, pero las malditas sábanas enrolladas en sus piernas casi lo tiran al suelo. Rechinó sus dientes fruto de la rabia que le daba esa situación y del dolor punzante que no le abandonaba. ¿Qué hacía Loki en su cama? Si había pasado algo entre ellos, que todo indicaba que sí, lamentaba no acordarse. Pero la persona que parecía tener todas las respuestas había decidido irse enfurruñado sin más palabras que un portazo. Genial, era todo tan recurrente. Salió de la habitación medio tambaleándose y miró hacia su salón. Visto el aspecto deplorable que tenía había sido una buena fiesta, aunque apenas y recordaba nada de ella. Otro punto negativo para él. Parecía que todo aquello no podía empeorar.

Y como si se tratara de una mala broma del destino, un sonriente Steve apareció por la puerta mirando a todos lados con la boca abierta. Luego lo miró a él con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras se acercaba con los brazos cruzados, malhumorado. Se veía en su rostro que no le hacía ninguna gracia ver todo aquello.

¿Qué significa todo esto, Tony?- el moreno se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a que el rubio de acercara- ¿Has organizado una de tus fiestas otra vez?- la indignación en la cara de Steve divertía a Stark.

Y si así fuera, ¿qué?- respondió con divertimento- ¿Celoso porque no te invité?- Steve suspiró, malhumorado.

Cuando tienes resaca estás inaguantable- renegó. No soportaba la actitud prepotente de Tony, ni ebrio ni lúcido. El moreno rió.

Entonces no me aguantes y vete- sabía que había sido desagradable, pero desde que se había levantado que no paraba de martillearle la cabeza ni de ver cosas que le desagradaban.

¿Sabes?- se giró Steve, encarándole con los brazos cruzados- Quizás tienes razón. Quizás debería irme- Tony le sonrió falsamente, mientras veía cómo se iba del salón pateando alguna botella por el camino. El rubio, de pronto, se paró en seco- ¿Por qué lo haces?- le dijo- ¿Por qué eres tan inaguantable después de las fiestas?- el moreno se encogió de hombros.

Supongo que es por la resaca. El dolor es inaguantable- se tapó los ojos asqueado.

Eso no te pasaría si no te ahogaras en alcohol cada vez que sales- Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Y habló el Capitán América- dijo con sorna- Don Perfecto, el modelo a seguir por todos, ¿no es así?- dijo el moreno acercándose a él- ¿Qué me tienes que enseñar tú a mí? ¡Dímelo!- la rabia lo consumía, siempre lo hacía cuando venía alguien a decirle qué era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía hacer o cómo debía comportarse. Odiaba a la gente que intentaba dar lecciones.

Pues parece ser que algo visto tu comportamiento últimamente- Steve apretó sus puños- ¿Por qué te expones a hacer este tipo de exhibiciones ahora que habías decidido dejarlas a un lado? ¿No se suponía que te ibas a centrar en el trabajo, en un nuevo proyecto?- el moreno lo miró de reojo, muy molesto.

Que haga fiestas o no, no influirá en absoluto en mi trabajo. Nunca lo ha hecho y no lo hará ahora- se giró directo a irse a la habitación, de nuevo, dispuesto a irse a la ducha, pero Steve lo siguió.

¿Estás seguro?- le dijo apoyado en la puerta- Porque yo no lo creo- Tony se giró bruscamente.

¿Qué quieres, Steve?- le dijo mirándole fijamente- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- el rubio desvió su mirada- Sé perfectamente qué esperas de mí, qué quieres de mí, pero date cuenta que no te lo puedo dar, ya no- Steve suspiró poniendo cara compungida.

¿A qué viene esto, Tony?- el hombre se sentó en la cama, cansado, tocándose la cabeza.

Pues a que esto debe acabar- negó con la cabeza- No podemos continuar así- lo miró a los ojos, notando la angustia que reflejaba su mirada azulada- Sé que te he hecho daño, que he sido cruel, que me he aprovechado… Cualquier cosa es válida en esto que hemos tenido, esta relación que hemos compartido y que ha sido fantástica, pero…- intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas- No puedo seguir así. No lo mereces, de verdad- Steve se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

¿Me estas dejando?- Tony movió la cabeza lentamente.

Es lo mejor, créeme- el rubio lo miró.

¿Para quién? ¿Para ti o para mí?- tenía el ceño fruncido, intentando ocultar los ojos acuosos.

Para los dos- Tony miró fijamente a Steve, quién le mantenía la mirada. El rubio se levantó bruscamente de la cama y salió de la habitación, para después oír un fuerte golpe antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

El moreno bajó su cabeza y se tapó los ojos. Le dolía hacerle aquello a Steve, pero era necesario zanjar aquello que se había prolongado tanto en el tiempo. Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones, con más o menos éxito, y luego… luego había caído otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. En esa ocasión debía ser fuerte, constante en su decisión y dejar de hacer el tonto. Tal y como le había dicho al que consideraba su amigo era lo mejor para ambos, más para Steve que para él porque el rubio era quién apostaba el corazón y él ya estaba harto de jugar con él. Sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas serían difíciles, muy complicadas, con un montón de miradas acusatorias, actitudes incómodas y ambientes asfixiantes. Pero confiaba en Steve, en su buen corazón y su buen hacer. Sabía que lo entendería, no era tonto, se daría cuenta que aquello era lo mejor que podría hacer; que una relación no podía sostenerse a base solamente de sexo.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, casi arrastrándose. Para ser sólo las nueve de la mañana había sido bastante movidita. Llegó a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente tras despojarse de toda la ropa enmarañada y sudada que llevaba. Se metió en la tina y dejó que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo, limpiándole, calmándole. Sus hombros, tensos por todo lo que había soportado durante su conversación con Steve, se desentumecieron poco a poco, relajándole. Metió la cabeza bajo la alcachofa y sus cabellos negros cayeron por su frente, despejando parcialmente sus ideas e intentando dar alivio a ese dolor punzante que lo estaba matando desde que había alzado su cabeza del mullido cojín de su cama. Le gustaba esa sensación, ese calor recorriendo su cuerpo como dedos traviesos por su piel. Entonces recordó a Loki, en cómo habían acabado en la misma cama, vestidos, y la manera cómo se había ido. Era muy parecida a la que había tenido Steve, pero con la diferencia de que no sabía qué había dicho para enfadarle. ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre ellos? Conociéndolo, seguramente y no le gustaba. Días atrás se había prometido no caer en esa tentación, no corromper a ese joven tal y como lo había hecho con Steve para luego darle de lado. Se había prometido tantas cosas en su vida, cosas que no debía de hacer que había perdido la cuenta. Parecía ser que su propia palabra no servía de mucho.

Salió de la ducha más despejado, pero con el dolor aun presente. Era su penitencia por ser tan inconsciente, como siempre. Se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió sacudiéndose el cabello con una más pequeña mientras hurgaba en su armario para vestir algo decente. Había decidido encerrarse en su taller hasta que Loki llegara, aunque la idea de que no apareciera había pasado por su cabeza. _No_, se dijo, _vendrá. Él vendrá_. Se vistió con ropa deportiva, se secó un poco el pelo y pidió a JARVIS que mandara a alguien a limpiar todo aquello. Él estaría incomunicado todo el día.

La cara de su padre nada más cruzárselo al entrar en casa había sido todo un poema. Había leído en su expresión la confusión propia del que quiere saber, pero no se atreve a preguntar por temor a la respuesta. Loki estuvo tentado en decirle que había dormido en la cama de un hombre para ver cómo su rostro se desencajaba, pero asumía que ya lo sabía. Su padre, aún sus reservas, siempre sabía demasiado. Subió hasta su habitación para cambiarse e ir a la universidad lo más rápido que pudiera. Quería hacer lo mismo que el día anterior: salir de casa con un par de piezas de fruta para comer durante el camino y comprarse algo con más sustancia durante la mañana. Nada de explicaciones, nada de charlas y menos de miradas ladeadas. Por suerte para él parecía que la casa estaba en calma. Thor no estaba, o al menos eso parecía, mientras que su madre parecía haber salido. Ningún moro en la costa hasta que entró en la cocina.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él extrañado. No era habitual verla tan temprano allí. Jane lo miró con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios mientras sostenía un humeante café entre sus manos.

Eso debería preguntarte a ti- dijo juguetona- Dime, ¿te lo has pasado bien?- Loki alzó una ceja preguntándose qué había visto esa chica en su hermano. Entonces le devolvió la sonrisa.

No sé qué decirte, la verdad- aquello interesó a su cuñada, que dejó la taza encima de la mesa y lo miró intrigada.

¿Tan malo ha sido?- aquello le hizo sonreír. De todos los miembros de su familia, su madre y Jane habían sido su refugio en muchas ocasiones, algo extraño, sobretodo en el caso de la joven con la que no compartía lazos de sangre.

¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo?- preguntó él, algo malhumorado. Ella rió.

Porque llegas a estas horas, a hurtadillas en tu propia casa sin querer dar explicaciones de tu ausencia- aquello hizo sonrojar a Loki.

No ha pasado nada- confesó al cabo de un momento. Se encogió de hombros- Empezó bien, pero no acabó. Pero no importa- Jane le puso una mano encima del brazo y lo intentó reconfortar.

Todo se puede retomar, ¿no?- el joven la miró.

Pero no sé si quiero hacerlo, Jane- la chica dio un sorbo a su café, pensativa.

Date tiempo, Loki. Hace muy poco de lo de Peter- ahora era ella quién se encogía de hombros- Es normal- aquellas palabras le recordaron algo al joven, algo que había medio olvidado con todo el asunto de la fiesta y el despertar en la cama de Stark.

Ayer tuve noticias de él, no directamente, pero sí mediante la joven con la que estuvo liado antes de irse- aquella revelación sorprendió mucho a la joven, quién abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y por qué hablaste con ella? ¿No se suponía que la odiabas o algo así?- Loki asintió con la cabeza, cansado. La verdad es que no había dormido muy bien y no le habría importado si el despertar no hubiera sido tan desastroso. Explicó a Jane todo lo que aquella chica le había contado, todo lo relacionado con el viaje a Inglaterra y la intención de Peter de romper con todo para empezar una nueva vida. No pudo evitar que las palabras se le atragantaran en algún punto de la historia, pero siguió hasta que se quedó vacío, sin nada que compartir- ¿Y de esta noche qué me tienes que decir?- Loki bufó negando con la cabeza.

Nada, supongo- Jane dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

No te pasas toda una noche fuera sin que pase nada. Y más con esa cara que llevas- el joven la miró de reojo.

Fue algo ciertamente patético- dijo apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano- Se quedó dormido- aquello paralizó a Jane.

Dormido…- una risa empezó a aflorar- cuando estabais en proceso de…- Loki asintió sonrojado. La joven no pudo evitar carcajearse ante aquella imagen que se estaba formando en su mente. Se tapó la cara, ocultando su risa, al tiempo que el otro se levantaba para irse- Oye, oye, Loki… ¡Espera, hombre!- dijo intentando controlarse- A todos nos ha pasado algo semejante alguna vez- el joven alzó una ceja.

¿Quieres decir que Thor…?- Jane negó con la cabeza.

No fue exactamente algo así, pero te puedes hacer una idea de que entre una pareja pasa de todo- Loki desvió su mirada.

Tony y yo no somos una pareja- Jane abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendida.

¿Tony?- miró a Loki y vio en sus ojos algo de temor- ¿Te refieres a Tony Stark?- su cuñado no le pudo aguantar la mirada- No sabía que… en fin… ¿Cómo ha pasado…?- el chico se encogió de hombros.

Como pasa siempre, supongo- se rascó la frente y suspiró pesadamente- Pero ya te he dicho que no pasó nada…- pero Jane no estaba tan convencida.

No pasó porque se durmió- sentenció, mirándolo preocupada- ¿Pero tú sabes quién es, qué fama tiene?- el joven pudo ver alarma en su expresión- No es bueno que te acerques a él en ese plan; todos salen escaldados, o eso dicen los rumores- Loki la miró dolido.

Los rumores no siempre son verdad, Jane- se acercó más a ella- No he pasado mucho tiempo con Stark, sólo unas pocas semanas. Pero son infinitamente más de los que habrán pasado todas esas mujeres que tan mal hablan de él- Loki se sentó mejor en la silla- Él… él no es tan superficial como pueda parecer… no lo creo…- aún recordaba la conversación que habían tenido unas horas antes sobre cómo la gente se acercaba a él por interés, en cómo lo había consolado hablándole de los problemas que había tenido con su padre o cómo había intentado animarle durante toda la tarde mostrándole las funciones que podía tener aquel mini reactor ARK. Todo aquello no podía ser fruto de la casualidad. No quería pensar en que había sido engañado. Alzó su mirada y vio a Jane mirándole con una sonrisa llena de intenciones.

Te gusta, ¿verdad?- aquella pregunta le hizo sonrojar aún más.

Creo que es hora de irme a clase- miró su reloj de muñeca- Ya llego tarde… ¿Puedes decirle a mi madre que estoy bien y que vendré pronto a casa?- Jane asintió aún con la sonrisa, incomodándolo hasta que no se fue de la casa.

Corrió hasta la universidad, a sabiendas que las dos primeras horas se las había saltado a la torera. Pasó las horas entre clase y clase junto a Clint y Natasha en la cafetería hablando y riendo como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Aquella conversación con Jane lo había puesto de un extraño buen humor, aparte de que estaba cansado de estar cabreado y cabizbajo por culpa del tema de Peter. Si ese tipo había pasado página con todo lo que le ataba allí, él debía hacer lo mismo. No iba a perder ni un segundo pensando en él. Lo había echado de su vida.

Pasó la mañana más centrado de lo que imaginaba en sus clases. Decían los sabios que la mejor manera de superar problemas sentimentales era refugiarse en su trabajo. Visto que su lugar de 'trabajo' era también un foco de conflicto, lo único que le quedaba era la universidad, sus clases y el baile de fórmulas que bailaban en su mente a esas horas. Miró su reloj con pesadez temiendo que la hora de su marcha llegaba. La temía, por qué no decirlo, temía volverse a encontrar con Stark después de la manera cómo se había ido de la torre. Ahora, en frío, se preguntaba cómo lo iba a mirar, a encarar después de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. ¿Cómo olvidarla, cuando sentía aun el tacto de sus manos, de sus labios, rozando su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer y sentirse deseado otra vez? ¿Cómo olvidar haber sentido su aroma nada más despertarse, de dormirse envuelto en sus brazos, de notar su respiración pausada? Jane le había preguntado si le gustaba y él había sido incapaz de confesarlo. Sí, le gustaba, pero no sabía si era por él, por lo que significaba que él tuviera interés en él o por egoísmo. Porque sentir, de nuevo, un cuerpo junto al suyo había sido emocionante. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué sentir? Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

Llegó al edificio, ya cada vez más conocido, y miró hacia arriba intentando ver la terraza que lo coronaba. Ahora todo estaba en silencio, calmado. Se dio prisa por subir hasta el piso 31, aunque cuando estuvo allí los temores se apoderaron de él. A lo lejos vio a Steve y recordó la escena de días atrás cuando lo había pillado besando a Tony. Sintió una punzada en su estómago sin saber cómo interpretarla. Parecía triste, algo abatido. Se sintió extrañamente culpable. Sabía por Stark que no había nada entre ellos, al menos nada serio, pero ¿quién podía creer a esas alturas al millonario? Aunque se habían besado, él no recordaba nada de lo que habían compartido, por lo que no sabía si Tony era completamente consciente de lo que hacía siempre. ¿Acaso se estaba replanteando la férrea defensa que había hecho de él ante Jane? Se frotó el cabello con rabia. Ya no sabía qué pensar, la verdad.

Caminó pausadamente por el pasillo rozando las paredes con la punta de sus dedos. Miró su reloj y vio que era la hora de llegada, aunque imaginaba que Tony ni lo tendría en cuenta. Cuando llegó a la puerta acristalada, se sorprendió de verla medio abierta. El taller estaba en silencio. El aparato de música estaba apagado y Tony se mantenía a lo lejos, de pie, colocándose una especie de botas metalizadas llenas de cables y pesadas. Loki entró pausadamente y se lo quedó mirando.

Cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?- dijo Stark sin girarse. El joven le hizo caso y la cerró en silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima- De acuerdo JARVIS, propulsores al 2% de capacidad-

Loki se apoyó en una mesa cercana y se quedó admirando cómo el moreno se alzaba unos dos metros del suelo, levitando con algo de dificultad por la sala. Ese hombre podía ser de todo, pero nadie le podía negar que no fuera un genio. Era admirable cómo podía sacar provecho de cualquier idea que tuviera; como su mente trabajaba más rápido que la mayoría y sacaba un rendimiento netamente superior. Era, simplemente, fantástico. Lo miró descender, posando las botas con algo de dificultad encima de la superficie y respirando profundamente ante el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Perfecto- se dijo a sí mismo- Ya tenemos botas- y sonrió como si de un niño se tratara. Al fin miró a Loki y la sonrisa empezó a deshacerse, cosa que desilusionó al joven- ¿Estás mejor?- él asintió débilmente sin dejar de mirarle. No quería perderse ninguna de sus reacciones. JARVIS le estaba ayudando a quitarse las botas con una agilidad que le sorprendió. Ya libre de ataduras, se acercó a su mesa- ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha pasado esta mañana?- Loki desvió su mirada. Había temido esa conversación desde que había salido de su habitación.

He preferido irme temprano para poder llegar a casa y cambiarme antes de ir a clase- el joven se encogió de hombros, mientras el moreno se rascaba la cabeza.

¿Sabes? Ayer bebí demasiado. Siempre me digo que es la última vez que lo hago, pero siempre lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo apoyando su mano en su mejilla- Ayer hice algo, no lo recuerdo bien, pero hice algo que te afectó tanto para quedarte en mi cama a dormir- Loki estaba cada vez más incómodo- Dímelo. Si no me lo dices, tendré que buscar entre las cámaras de seguridad de mi habitación y no me apetece nada- aquella confesión hizo sonreír levemente al joven.

Sólo estuvimos hablando- Tony frunció el ceño- Estaba en la sala y me arrastraste hasta allí porque no soportabas más esa fiesta. Los echaste a todos y luego estuvimos hablando, mientras bebíamos algo- desvió su mirada- Luego te quedaste dormido y me agarraste tan fuerte que no pude moverme hasta esta mañana- por la cara que ponía Stark parecía que no se creía mucho de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Hay algo que no cuadra- aquello descolocó a Loki- Si hablábamos, ¿por qué acabamos en la cama?- el joven sonrió incómodo.

Me desperté a media noche, tenía frío- se encogió de hombros- y te arrastré. Fin del asunto- el moreno frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a su ayudante, analizándole la cara. Loki se mantuvo sereno, confiado en su arte de la mentira, ese arte que había pulido a lo largo de los años y que tanta ayuda le había dado. Esta vez no podía fallar.

Sea como fuere, Tony se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de él, centrando su atención en el reactor ARK. Cogió un par de herramientas y siguió ajustando la parte alta de los brazos. Loki, a su lado, caminó hasta otra mesa donde el día anterior había dejado el trabajo a medias. _Lo mejor es refugiarse en el trabajo_, le decía su cabeza. Sí, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando tu trabajo es el centro del problema?


	7. Chapter 7

**Agradecer a todo el mueble sus comentarios y que sigan leyendo este fic. Muchas gracias**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Estaba meciéndose en la silla, como si de un balancín se tratara, mientras su mente volaba entre sus recuerdos. Pepper hablaba a su lado, moviendo papeles y tecleando en su ordenador mil y una cosas que, en esos momentos, no le interesaba. Entre sus manos jugueteaba con una de esas pelotas anti estrés tan blandas, llevándola de una mano a otra ininterrumpidamente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la amplia ventana situada a la espalda de la joven. Una espléndida vista de Nueva York se presentaba cada día ante ellos, pero pocas veces podía disfrutarla tan plenamente como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

… Y aún está el asunto del discurso en Manchester- dijo Pepper, de pronto- ¿Aceptas o no aceptas?- Tony dibujó una enigmática sonrisa al tiempo que la miraba.

Era obvio que Tony Stark no creía de buenas a primeras todo lo que le decían, y menos cuando él estaba involucrado. Por muy sólidas que parecieron las explicaciones de Loki sobre su presencia esa mañana en su cama, no le había creído ni por un segundo. Conociéndose, que lo hacía y mucho, tenía la certeza que no se habría quedado quieto hablando amigablemente con un joven tan atractivo y que lo ponía tanto como Loki. No, él habría atacado, simple y llanamente. Por eso, y aunque le había dicho que le aburriría recurrir a las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad, lo había hecho la pasada noche. Y nada de lo que había visto le había sorprendido en absoluto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar esas instantáneas que había visto varias veces para recordarlas perfectamente. Ambos sentados en el sofá, con sendas bebidas, y hablando cosas que en un estado lúcido jamás se habría atrevido a tratar. En eso no le había engañado el joven. Pero en su explicación de la noche se había saltado lo más importante: la manera en cómo sus labios se habían tanteado, el sabor de su cuello y de su pecho lampiño, el roce de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el tacto de su sedoso cabello,… Desvió su mirada, algo alterado por recordar esas escenas y el efecto que habían tenido en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dormirse en ese momento? Aunque, la verdad, lo agradecía. Haberse acostado con Loki y no acordarse habría sido muy duro para él. Aun así necesitaba que aquello se repitiera, necesitaba experimentar con toda su lucidez aquellas sensaciones que su ebriedad había borrado. En el vídeo parecía feliz, deseoso, excitado. Disfrutaba completamente y envidiaba extrañamente a ese tipo que tenía a Loki en sus brazos, aún siendo él. Apretó con fuerza la pelota anti estrés entre sus manos, clavándole los dedos.

¡Tony!- dijo de golpe Pepper- ¿Aceptas o no aceptas?- le repitió mirándolo expectante.

¿Cuándo es?- preguntó. La joven miró unos papeles.

De aquí a tres semanas. Un poco justo…- pero Tony ya estaba tramando algo.

No importa. Iré- dijo al fin, sorprendiendo a Pepper.

¿Lo dices en serio? Sabes que si aceptas no puedes presentarte tres horas tarde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… No funcionará- el moreno la miró confiado.

Eso no será necesario. Iré puntualmente- la joven sonrió conforme y sorprendida ante la nueva actitud ¿responsable? de su jefe- ¿Eso era todo?- Pepper asintió.

Oye, Tony- dijo de repente- ¿Puedo saber a qué viene tanto interés en ir a Inglaterra? Hace unos días que ni se te pasaba por la mente- el moreno la miró de reojo.

Es parte del plan- sonrió, cosa que no agradó a Pepper- Quiero que alguien tenga su venganza. Y, de paso, saco mis propios beneficios- la joven negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué ocurre, Tony?- él se levantó de su sitio y volvió a jugar con la pelota en sus manos- Tú nunca das puntada sin hilo. Estoy segura que tramas algo y no estoy segura de que vayas por el buen camino- el moreno la miró.

Estate tranquila, no pasará nada- pero ella estaba lejos de sentirse tranquila.

¿Cómo vas con Loki?- aquello lo tensó de golpe- ¿Es buen ayudante?- la manera en cómo había desviado su mirada, el tensión en sus manos, la forma de comportarse del hombre, la pusieron nerviosa. Lo conocía demasiado bien- Tony… Espero que no hayas cometido ningún error…- pero antes de que acabara, la calló.

No he hecho nada malo… aún- Pepper se levantó y lo miró de frente.

¿Pero estás loco? No es más que un estudiante, un chico que se supone que quiere aprender del mejor y no que lo metas en tu cama- aquello le hizo alzar las cejas.

No sé yo…- las imágenes de la cámara, tan recientes en su retina, respondían esa pregunta por sí solas. En ese momento recordó cómo Loki se había acurrucado entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho para dormir. Pepper negó con la cabeza.

Aunque se meta desnudo en tu cama, te bese o te incite, no debes acceder, no con él- Tony se cruzó de brazos.

¿Y por qué? Somos dos adultos- frunció el ceño- ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas tanto de mis relaciones? ¿Acaso estás celosa?- le gustaba esa idea.

No, Tony- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras- Sólo tengo en cuenta los intereses de la empresa, cosa que parece que a ti no te importa- el moreno hizo un gesto con la boca. Aquello no tenía sentido- Por cierto, he hablado con Steve- y Tony abrió los ojos ante la realidad de los acontecimientos.

Ahora entiendo todo… te pones de su lado- esa jugada era muy sucia por parte de Steve.

No me pongo del lado de nadie, sólo me preocupo por ti- le puso la mano en el hombro- Eres mi amigo, te quiero y no quiero que metas la pata, otra vez- aquello hizo sonreír al moreno.

¿Crees que meto la pata tanto?- Pepper sonrió.

No te puedes imaginar cuánto- Tony bufó, cansado, y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

¿Y qué hago?- se encogió de hombros- Fui sincero con Steve, le dije que no podía estar más con él, que era lo mejor- Pepper le dedicaba una sonrisa triste- No es la primera vez que se lo digo y lo sabes- ella asintió.

Lo sé, pero eso no lo hace menos duro para él- se apoyó en sus piernas- Está destrozado- el moreno volteó los ojos.

No me ayudas mucho diciéndome eso- la joven abrió sus manos en señal de incomprensión.

Es la verdad. Y lo verás así si tienes la decencia de salir de vez en cuando de tu taller y atender los asuntos de empresa- Stark se levantó pesadamente.

Estoy aquí, ¿no?- dijo visiblemente aburrido- Además, ¿para qué quiero verlo si me pondrá cara de cachorrito abandonado? No, gracias- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Tony- lo llamó Pepper al llegar a la puerta- Piénsalo bien y no la fastidies con Loki. Por ti- y le dedicó una sonrisa confiada que al moreno siempre le pesaba. Simplemente se limitó a asentir y se fue.

Hacia un buen día, demasiado bueno para ser otoño, por lo que habían decidido pasar las últimas horas del viernes tirados en el césped del parque cerca de la universidad mirando el cielo azul. A Natasha le gustaba buscar formas en las nubes que pasaban encima de ellos. Ninguna de las cosas que ella decía las percibían los otros dos chicos, lo que provocaba más de una carcajada para malestar de la joven pelirroja. _No tenéis imaginación_, replicaba malhumorada, mientras buscaba otra nube para analizar. Clint, por su parte, prefería jugar con su teléfono móvil a un nuevo juego tremendamente asfixiante que lo tenía enganchado. Apenas y decía dos palabras seguidas coherentes.

Si no me haces un mínimo caso, te quedarás sin sexo un mes- dijo de golpe Natasha sin dejar de mirar las nubes. Clint, absorto en su juego, sólo se limitó a asentir diciendo un evasivo '_Ajá'_ que no convenció a la muchacha- De acuerdo, como quieras- y se acomodó mejor.

Loki, sentado al lado de la pareja, no dejaba de juguetear con las hebras verdes que lo rodeaban con la mirada algo triste. No podía borrar de un plumazo lo que había sentido en los brazos de Tony Stark ni cómo se había sentido al besarlo. Lo había negado ante él, inventándose una excusa que, a cada día que pasaba, le parecía más pobre y sin sustancia. ¿Quién estaría hablando tanto tiempo con Stark sin acabar entre sus brazos? Los rumores parecían ser ciertos y, cada vez que lo pensaba, llegaba a la misma conclusión: se había convertido en una de aquellas historias no confirmadas; formaba parte del grupo de los polvos olvidados, aunque en su caso, no había tenido el gusto de disfrutarlo. Porque si hubiera sido así, al menos, se habría llevado algo. Bufó con las manos en las sienes, hastiado de darle tantas vueltas a algo sin dejar de sentirse un poquito más miserable.

No deberías comerte la cabeza con eso, Loki- dijo Natasha sin dejar de mirar el cielo- Lo pasado, pasado está- aquello parecía fácil decirlo, pero no tanto hacerlo.

No lo puedo evitar, Nat. Me siento idiota- ocultó la cara entre sus manos.

Es que lo eres- el joven agudizó su mirada y la miró de reojo- Y tuviste muy mala suerte. Habría sido un polvo fantástico, seguro- Loki se sonrojó levemente.

Gracias por recordarlo- como si no fuera suficientemente frustrante pensarlo, ahora en voz de otro no era mejor. Natasha se incorporó y lo miró fijamente.

En serio, Loki, da igual. ¿Acaso querías ser un número más en su lista?- el joven desvió su mirada- Quizás es lo mejor que puede haberte pasado. Liarte con el jefe nunca le ha salido bien a nadie-

Salvo a las secretarias rubias y mosquita muertas de los seriales que veía mi madre hace años- dijo de golpe Clint- Pero Loki no es ni secretaria, ni rubia, ni mujer- sentenció.

Ni mosquita muerta- añadió Natasha, haciendo reír a Clint, que no quitaba su mirada del móvil- Por cierto, cariño, te quedas sin sexo durante un mes a partir de esta noche- aquello alarmó al joven, que se incorporó mirándola con los ojos como platos.

¿Por qué?- dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Justo este fin de semana?- Loki los miró.

¿Qué pasa este fin de semana?- Clint dibujó una sonrisa enigmática.

Los del club de tiro con arco van a organizar una fiesta cerca de una de esas hermandades con letras griegas. Una de esas fiestas grandes, como la de Proyecto X- aquello hizo reír a Loki. Los tres habían ido a ver esa película hacía unos años y habían decidido que debían asistir a alguna de ese tipo.

¿Cuál es? ¿La quinta fiesta tipo Proyecto X a la que asistiremos?- dijo Natasha en tono aburrido- Todas son iguales, muchas expectativas y luego a las cuatro de la mañana nadie se puede tener en pie. Débiles- refunfuñó. Pero a ojos de Loki, la joven no tenía por qué quejarse tanto ya que en esas fiestas siempre acababa en algún cuarto con Clint o perdiéndose no sé cuántas horas sin saber nada de ellos.

Yo creo que paso- sentenció el joven de ojos verdes. No estaba de ánimo.

¿Por qué?- dijo Clint mirándole- No te lo iba a decir, pero hay un tipo del club, un tal Phil, de primer año, que le encantaría conocerte- aquello acabó por zanjar el asunto: definitivamente, no iba.

Paso de esas cosas y lo sabes- su amigo hizo un mohín con los labios. Loki se levantó pesadamente, recogiendo sus cosas pausadamente.

¿Te vas ya?- dijo mirando su reloj. Natasha sonrió a su lado.

Quiere ver a su adorado Stark- aquél comentario hizo fruncir el ceño al joven.

Esto no tiene nada que ver con el romanticismo, sino con la responsabilidad de cumplir con mis deberes- la chica amplió su sonrisa.

Ya…- Clint se reincorporó y lo miró.

No tiene nada de malo admitir que ese tipo te gusta de más- Loki gruñó malhumorado.

He visto fotos y, la verdad, es un tipo muy atractivo- Clint miró a su novia con las cejas elevadas- ¿Qué?- replicó ella- Tengo ojos- su novio negó con la cabeza.

Loki los miró de reojo y se despidió de ellos, a sabiendas que tardarían muy poco en reconciliarse y a decirse aquellas palabras que tan enfermo le ponían. Pero ahora tenía que centrarse en lo que venía a continuación. Que sus amigos hubieran incidido en su frustrante lío con Stark le había hecho ver lo mal que había hecho en comentarles nada. Les parecía una historia tan fantástica que no podían parar de hablar de ella no sin cierta sorna en sus voces. Debía haberse callado, debía habérselo comentado sólo a Jane, ya que era la única que parecía mantenerse en silencio sobre el tema y la única que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharle sin juzgarle ni burlarse de sus malditas malas experiencias. En serio, ¿Qué había visto en Thor?

El camino a la torre cada vez se le hacía más corto y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pasó todos los sistemas de seguridad, la cara escalofriantemente sonriente de la joven y ya estaba subiendo por el ascensor con el estómago incómodo. ¿Podía dejar de sentir aquellos molestos nervios? Así no podía actuar como una persona normal. Pasó por el pasillo, viendo de lejos a Steve, algo cabizbajo, mientras hablaba con otro de los chicos tomando un café. Cada vez que lo veía sentía un punzante dolor en el corazón. Por un lado se sentía mal al verlo, ya que después de pillarle besando a Stark días antes estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento la noche de la fiesta. Era así como se había comportado Peter ante él, destrozándole el corazón y marchándose lejos. Pero por otro, Tony le había asegurado que entre ellos no había nada serio, bueno, ni entre él y Stark había nada serio tampoco. Un beso y unas cuantas caricias estando borracho no debían contar para nada. ¿O sí? Se tocó el pecho y notó cómo los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban. Quizás sí, quizás sí que contaba y no le gustaba esa sensación. Aún no.

Caminó hacia el largo pasillo, intentando controlar el ansia que empezaba a sentía. Aquello no debía estar pasando, aquello debía ser divertido. Llegó a la puerta y se quedó pasmado ante el cristal. ¿Es que no podía llegar al taller sin ver a Tony Stark abrazado a alguien? ¿En qué ser se había fijado? Al otro lado, un Tony muy afectuoso tenía el cuello de un hombre, aun de espalda a él, agarrado mientras sonreía divertido. El otro parecía querer quitárselo de encima, pero el moreno parecía apretar y apretar. Fue entonces cuando miró a su espalda y lo vio. Su sonrisa se amplió e hizo aspavientos para que entrara. Parecía ser que la puerta estaba abierta. Loki entró sin dejar de mirarlos, muy interesado en saber quién era ese hombre.

Como siempre, puntual, Loki- dijo Tony- No como otros- dijo mirando al hombre de aspecto tímido que tenía a su lado. Loki lo miró con la sensación de haber visto su cara en algún sitio. De repente, su cara se iluminó.

Es usted el doctor Banner, ¿cierto?- el aludido sonrió acercándole la mano.

¿Has oído hablar de mí?- parecía que aquello le parecía inconcebible a Bruce, más trabajando a la sombra del gran Tony Stark. Loki asintió.

Por supuesto. He leído alguna de sus investigaciones sobre los rayos gamma- aquella alusión lo tensó.

Sí, bueno. Casi me cuesta caro, pero… en fin- el joven se lo quedó mirando. Recordó el artículo que había salido en la prensa sobre su accidente, motivo por el cual la empresa había decidido darle unas vacaciones.

Bueno- dijo Tony rompiendo el momento melodramático- ahora que Bruce ha vuelto, nos podemos poner a trabajar- aquello descolocó a Loki. Si el doctor Banner había vuelto, eso significaba que él ya no le servía como ayudante. ¿Dónde lo iban a recolocar? La simple idea de irse de allí lo decepcionó, pero no lo demostró. Aquello no iba a durar siempre, tan sólo unos meses, así que lo mejor era despegarse ahora que estaba a tiempo. Porque aún estaba a tiempo, ¿verdad?

¿Y qué tienes entre manos, Stark?- dijo Banner subiéndose las mangas de su camisa y mirando alrededor.

Pues algo muy aburrido, la verdad- dijo él. Loki miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había rastro del reactor ARK, ni de los brazos ni las botas mecánicas. No había rastro alguno del nuevo proyecto en el que habían estado trabajando las últimas semanas. El joven los siguió sin saber bien qué hacer, como si de un observador se tratara. Ante ellos, Stark desplegó un plano con un montón de indicaciones y garabatos que no estaba seguro cómo interpretar. Según les explicó había estado trabajando en ese proyecto para mejorar la manera de reducir las emisiones contaminantes en la ciudad, algo de lo que Loki no había oído hablar.

Pasaron media tarde hablando, haciendo una lluvia de ideas sobre mejoras y los problemas a los que se suponía que se enfrentarían a la hora de ponerlo en práctica. Durante aquél tiempo, Loki estuvo sorprendentemente a gusto con ambos. Bruce era un cerebro brillante, algo taciturno, pero con unas opiniones y unas sugerencias muy interesantes. De Stark, a esas alturas poco podía decir de él, salvo que había descubierto una nueva cara de él: la seria, la comprometida con un proyecto y la habilidad que tenía de trabajar en grupo cuando quería. Era muy individualista, pero le gustaba saber que cuando estaban implicadas más personas, aunque a regañadientes, sabía adaptarse.

Llegó la hora de irse para Loki y, aunque había una parte que quería quedarse a su lado, seguir trabajando y compartir esos momentos con él, otra parte le gritaba que se fuera, que huyera ahora que podía, que empezaba a engancharse demasiado y que aquello iba a acabar pronto. Muy pronto. Se fue hacia la puerta y recogió su mochila. Una mano en su hombro lo paró.

Oye- le dijo Tony- supongo que te habrá parecido raro que no le mostrara nuestro pequeño proyecto secreto a Bruce- Loki sonrió al escuchar cómo lo llamaba 'nuestro'. Asintió- Pero no quiero que sea algo de dominio público, al menos por ahora- él lo entendía y, lo cierto, es que le hacía muy feliz que confiara en él de aquella manera. De nuevo se sentía aprisionado por sus redes.

No diré nada- prometió, sacando una sonrisa de Tony, quién lo miraba fijamente, analizando su expresión. Se quedó mirándole unos instantes, como embobado.

¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada durante la fiesta?- susurró fijándose en sus labios. La proximidad de aquél hombre lo seguía poniendo nervioso.

Seguro. ¿Por qué?- preguntó tragándose los nervios.

Por nada. Sólo quería estar seguro- de golpe, Tony se separó abruptamente- Dentro de un par de días se va a celebrar una de esas galas benéficas que esponsoriza Industrias Stark- lo miró y le sonrió- ¿Te apetecería venir?- Loki se lo quedó mirando, agarrándose al asa de su mochila.

No creo que sea el lugar más indicado para mí- se encogió de hombros, disimulando la incomodidad que esa petición le provocaba- Además, yo no pertenezco a la empresa- Tony dibujó una leve sonrisa.

Eso no es del todo cierto- se apoyó en una de las mesas, dejando ver parte de los restos de las aleaciones que él mismo había desechado- Seguramente eres el miembro más productivo de esta empresa; obviamente después de Pepper y de mí- y le sonrió, acelerando el pulso de Loki. El joven desvió su mirada, cada vez más y más incómodo.

Aún así, no creo que deba ir por… - pero Stark no le dejó acabar, dando un paso hacia delante y posando sus manos en sus hombros.

Bueno, si no quieres venir, no vengas. Pero… - se aleja de él y le guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer para reunirse con Bruce. Loki se quedó mirándole, ahí de pie, respirando algo agitado. ¿Pero? Oh, aquello era un ataque muy bajo. Aún siendo por parte de Stark. Se agarró la mochila, algo cabizbajo y pensativo, y salió de aquél edificio rumbo a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Se quedó un momento mirando su reflejo haciendo una mueca. Volvió a coger la prenda y le dio una nueva vuelta, intentando conseguir el lazo que se suponía que debía resultar. Pero no. Lo único que conseguía era una especie de nudo deforme con una solapa de la pajarita hacia arriba. Bufó aburrido, tiró de la tela de su cuello y la lanzó lejos con algo de rabia. No era posible que estuviera de esa guisa ante algo tan tonto como una maldita gala benéfica, que ni tan siquiera recordaba a quién beneficiaba. ¿Policías? ¿Bomberos? ¿Viudas?

Se dejó caer en el borde de su cama, agarrándose la cabeza. ¿Por qué negar lo que había estado sintiendo esos dos últimos días, las preguntas que habían paseado por su mente sin descanso? Suspiró y miró de nuevo el reflejo que le devolvía de sí mismo el espejo. ¿Vendría Loki? Era absurdo esperar que sí, aunque él tampoco lo había negado en ningún momento aún su velada insistencia. Durante esos días se había sentido incapaz de preguntarle directamente sobre el tema y eso no dejaba de parecerle más absurdo todavía. ¿Acaso un niño podía incomodar a Tony Stark? Se levantó de la cama y recogió la pajarita que había desechado en el suelo. Rodeó su cuello con ella y empezó a anudarla con sumo cuidado hasta que quedó perfecta. Se giró levemente, mirando las luces de la ciudad a través de su ventana y se alejó, cogiendo la chaqueta de encima de la cama y saliendo lo más de prisa que pudo de su apartamento.

No tardó mucho en llegar al recinto de la gala. Siempre era el mismo y, usando uno de sus tantos deportivos, cualquier distancia era corta. Un aparcacoches de aspecto impoluto se personó en su puerta nada más parar enfrente de la larga alfombra roja, llena de cámaras de televisión, periodistas y fotógrafos. Suspiró un instante antes de salir del coche y mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas, saludando a todos los presentes, tanto de la prensa cómo los curiosos que se agolpaban en las vallas de detrás de él. Así era la fama. Caminó hacia la alfombra roja con los brazos a la espalda listo para atender a la prensa. Las preguntas siempre eran las mismas, así que las respuestas que daba no dejaban de ser una reiteración de lo dicho hasta ahora unido a su verborrea natural. La aparición de otros invitados, y las ganas que tenían porque les grabaran, le dio la oportunidad de escabullirse dentro de la fiesta.

Por un momento dudé que vinieras- le dijo Pepper mientras se pedía la primera copa de la noche en la barra. Tony dio un pequeño sorbo y la miró de reojo- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- dijo burlona.

He sacado un hueco en mi apretada agenda para asistir, así que no me eches bronca, querida- le guiñó el ojo e hizo un barrido con la mirada a los presentes- Dime, ¿hay algún invitado interesante o a quién deba prestar especial atención?- Pepper le quitó la copa de las manos y la dejó en la barra.

Lo cierto es que sí. Hay un par de hombres de negocios que sería interesante que conocieras. Además, hay varios accionistas de la empresa que querían hablar contigo y, puesto que no te apareces por ahí, pues han decidido que una gala benéfica sería un buen sitio- Tony hizo una mueca de desagrado. Si no quería hablar con ellos durante el día, ¿qué les hacía pensar que quisiera de noche?

Volvió a coger la copa y se metió entre la muchedumbre, notando varias palmadas a su espalda a modo de saludo y sonrisas vacías que escondían otras intenciones. No tardaron los accionistas en acorralarle en una de las varias mesas, dispuestas a lo largo y ancho de la sala, para pedir 'explicaciones' sobre su reiterado desapego por los intereses de Industrias Stark. Tony no tuvo inconvenientes en sacar a pasear su natural verborrea para hacerles ver la situación desde su perspectiva, toda edulcorada y manipulada a su favor con la suficiente habilidad como para salir airoso, una vez más.

Dejó el vaso, ya vacío, encima de una de las bandejas y cogió otra copa con gran habilidad. A lo lejos vio a Steve hablando con varios compañeros dentro de esa aura suya de tristeza y abatimiento que, según Pepper, lo acompañaba a todas partes. Por eso, Tony caminó en dirección contraria, bebiendo animado mientras buscaba lo que realmente quería, pero parecía que sus deseos, esta vez, no iban a ser cumplidos.

Y, entonces, lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, podía ser otra persona, pero sabía que era él. Una sonrisa de plena satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, acelerando sin querer su paso, esquivando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Parecía que estaba hablando con Bruce. ¿Con quién, sino? Aparte de él, Bruce era el único miembro de aquella empresa con el que había creado ciertos vínculos, aunque esperaba que su _Science Bro_ no sintiera lo mismo que él. Más bien por la pobre Betty.

… lo cierto es que este nuevo proyecto podría abrir las puertas a una nueva concepción de las energías renovables, algo que no creo que guste mucho a los intereses de las industrias petroleras, nucleares o …- entonces Bruce se calló de repente, mirando a Tony justo detrás del joven con el que hablaba- Tony… pensaba que no vendrías ya…- el millonario sonrió de lado, dejando su copa vacía a un lado.

Es gracioso que digas eso. Es la segunda vez esta noche que me lo dicen- suspira con gesto melodramático- ¿Después de tantos años y no me conocéis?- y, entonces, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Loki, atrayéndole levemente para hablar en su oído- ¿Crees que por ponerte coleta voy a dejar de reconocerte?- el joven se giró y lo miró. De nuevo esos ojos verdes que tanto lo desestabilizaban. Sonrió y miró a Bruce- ¿No le estarías contando mentiras sobre mí, no?- se abrazó a él, apretando levemente su hombro. El científico lo observó algo extrañado.

No, la verdad es que sólo…- pero Loki lo interrumpió, mirando a Tony fijamente.

El doctor Banner me estaba hablando sobre las disparidad de utilidades que tendría el nuevo proyecto en el mundo actual, algo que gustaría mucho a los de Greenpeace, pero no tanto a las petroleras- Stark amplió su sonrisa y miró a Bruce.

¿En serio no puedes divertirte un poco sin dejar de hablar del trabajo? Estamos en una fiesta, amigo; baila, bebe, habla con vejestorios muermos y disfruta- y, como si fuera toda una invitación a dejarles solos, Tony lo empujó un poco para que empezara a alejarse, un mensaje que el doctor entendió a la perfección.

No tenía por qué irse- dijo Loki- Nuestra conversación era realmente interesante y empezábamos a tener varias ideas de cómo mejorar el proyecto. Mira, Bruce ha comentado…- y, sin poder evitarlo, Tony gruñó. No sabía cómo, pero un sonido casi animal había salido de su boca de manera incomprensible. O, quizás, no tan incomprensible.

¿Cómo que 'Bruce'?- se acercó más a él- ¿Desde cuándo sois tan íntimos?- Loki sonrió.

¿Acaso está celoso?- el moreno frunció levemente el ceño.

¿Y si te dijera que si?- el joven se lo quedó mirando, en silencio, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle. Simplemente sólo podía mirarle. Quiso responderle, quizás cambiar de tema para disipar ese ambiente tan íntimo que se había formado entre ellos en tan sólo unos segundos, pero algo, mejor dicho, alguien, se encargó de enturbiarlo.

Hola, señor Stark. ¿Se acuerda de mí?- Tony la miró a regañadientes, más por tener que quitar los ojos de Loki para mirarla que por otra cosa. La observó y no supo qué decir- Christine Evehart, un placer. Otra vez- le dio la mano recordando algo de ella. "Oh, no. Ahora no…", pensó. La joven se fijó en Loki y le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio- Soy periodista y no hace mucho que hice un reportaje sobre el señor Stark- Loki lo miró y vio el suficiente bochorno en el rostro de su jefe como para entenderlo todo.

Entiendo- dijo él asintiendo. Miró a ambos y tuvo deseos de irse. Aquello era demasiado incómodo.

¿Trabajas para Industrias Stark? – lo miró de arriba abajo- Pareces un poco joven… ¿Otro genio como Tony?- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y que le obligó a llamar la atención de Christine sobre su persona. Otra vez.

Lo cierto es que…- pero Loki no estaba dispuesto a achicarse de aquella forma.

Formo parte del plan de becas que la empresa ha destinado a la Universidad de Nueva York para jóvenes científicos- aquellas palabras parecieron música celestial a oídos de Christine.

¿De verdad? Sería muy interesante saber cómo está siendo tu experiencia en una empresa tan importante como esta y bajo las órdenes del llamado Rey Midas de la tecnología- Tony sonrió falsamente ante aquello. ¿Qué puñetas estaba pasando?

No creo que nadie tenga interés en saber cómo van mis prácticas- miró de reojo a Tony- Y, en el caso de querer saber cómo es trabajar con el señor Stark, no creo que necesite ninguna de mis aportaciones- y, sin decir nada más, Loki se fue dejando a Christine con la boca abierta y a Tony tapándose la cara. "Éste sigue cabreado conmigo…"

Atravesó todo el salón con los puños cerrados, canalizando la rabia que sentía. Había sido una equivocación venir a aquél sitio, aún la insistencia de Clint y Nat porque viniera con las mejores galas. "Anda y ves a ese evento. Aunque no te lo haya dicho, ese Stark está deseando que vayas. Y, sino, ¿Para qué te lo nombró, eh?". Aquellas palabras de Clint habían sido el detonador que lo impulsara a desempolvar su esmoquin y se presentara en aquél sitio lleno de gente estirada. ¿Y para qué? Para ver cómo los antiguos ligues de Tony se presentaban ante él para vanagloriarse de sus logros. Cómo lo odiaba en esos momentos…

Y como había hecho en la desastrosa 'fiesta de pijama' de la última vez, sus pasos le llevaron a la terraza. "Al menos esta no está llena de gente", se dijo, acercándose al muro de piedra que la rodeaba. No era muy alta, nada comparada con la Torre Stark, pero así era mejor. Estaban en una buena zona de Nueva York, alejados del ruido incesante de la ciudad y eso se agradecía, de alguna manera. Se giró y cogió una de las copas que los camareros paseaban de un lado a otro, casi sin que el hombre se diera cuenta. Con la mirada un poco afectada observó su reflejo al otro lado del vidrio. Parecía un pingüino repeinado con ínfulas de gran señor. En serio, ¿qué esperaba de esa fiesta? ¿Qué fuera como la otra? Definitivamente era un idiota que no aprendía de sus errores, por muy dolorosos que fueran. De repente lo recordó. Él mismo se había sorprendido, pero aún ahora era la hora de acordarse de Peter y su abandono. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y lo observó durante un rato. No había nada. Nunca había nada, pero en esos momentos no sentía pena, ni decepción, ni rabia. Sólo alivio… Alzó su mirada hacia la fiesta y lo observó hablando con aquella mujer, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado. "Se han acostado, lo sé. Se nota", se dijo. Miró a los demás invitados y pudo percibir que aquella sensación era la misma que tenían todos. "Ahora sí molesta…", dijo una voz en su cerebro, procedente de su corazón. Los observó un rato más, viendo cómo ella le hablaba al oído, enseñándole cosas de su móvil. Estaba seguro que quería otra entrevista.

No quiso seguir mirando, más por la incomodidad del momento que por otra cosa. ¿Qué le importaba Tony Stark? Aquellos besos fueron sólo un juego, uno más que ni él recordaba. Suponía que había sido una suerte para él. Se acabó la copa y dejó abandonado el vaso encima del muro. Miró su reloj. No era ni media noche y ya estaba harto de todo aquello. Lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a casa cuanto antes y, así, evitarse los sarcasmos matutinos de su querido padre.

¡Loki!- le gritó Steve, acercándose casi al trote- No te había visto. La verdad es que no nos veíamos desde hace días- el joven observó su expresión serena, pero triste a la vez. Mirarle sólo le hacía recordar la escena que, semanas antes, había presenciado y que lo había perturbado de tal manera que se había ido corriendo. Por aquél entonces las cosas eran más sencillas en su vida.

Sí, es cierto… ¿Cómo estás?- se obligó a sonreír. Steve lo merecía, hoy más que nunca. El rubio asintió y observó a su alrededor.

Bien, trabajando como siempre – Loki se lo quedó mirando, sonriendo un poco. Sabía que buscaba a Tony con la mirada, como seguramente había hecho desde que llegó a la fiesta y escuchó los murmullos. Pudo ver su expresión abatida cuando lo encontró, cómo si todo su mundo se viniera abajo. Entonces tuvo la mala idea de mirar él también. Y lo vio. Demasiado cerca de esa mujer, demasiado. Loki desvió su mirada, suspirando. Parecía que la chica quería revivir viejos momentos del pasado, pero él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí para verlo. Miró a Steve y le sonrió.

¿Te apetece salir de aquí?- el rubio lo observó sorprendido- No creo que nadie nos eche de menos en una fiesta tan grande como esta, ¿no crees?- Steve guardó silencio durante un rato, pensando. Fue cuando cambió su expresión taciturna por una más jovial, sonriendo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Me parece una idea perfecta- y, sin medir ninguno de sus gestos, cogió a Loki y ambos salieron de la fiesta sin percatarse en la angustia creciente de un hombre.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que se habían ido, pero su cabeza aún seguía procesando lo que había ocurrido. Se mordió el labio varias veces, notando que estaba consciente aún las tres copas que llevaba en su cuerpo. La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco y, aunque deseaba irse a casa, darse una ducha y dormirse, había algo en él que se negaba a alejarse de ese sitio, agarrándose a la absurda idea de que pudiera volver.

Te están esperando- le dijo Pepper, acercándose a él y quitándole el vaso de los labios- Ya has bebido suficiente para toda la semana, Tony- el aludido gruñó, por segunda vez aquella noche, cosa que alarmó a la pelirroja- ¿Ahora eres un perro?

No quiero hacerlo, Pepper- miró a su alrededor- No estoy en condiciones de dar ningún discurso sobre algo que ni sé de qué va- la miró con ojos de pena, confiando que resultara efectivo. Pero la joven estaba muy entrenada en esa área de Stark.

En cuanto hagas el discurso, Happy te llevará a casa y podrás dormir- el moreno suspiró, volteando los ojos con asco.

Al menos dime qué tengo que decir- Tony se recolocó el cuello de la camisa. ¿Desde cuándo se le había deshecho la pajarita? La pelirroja se acercó y empezó a anudarla.

Es una gala benéfica- lo miró a los ojos- Sólo di lo que se dice normalmente- acabó de atársela en el cuello y la estiró para que quedara perfecta- Y, por favor, evita los chistes malos- el moreno resopló. ¿Desde cuándo esa fiesta había degenerado tanto? "Lo sabes perfectamente", le dijo una voz interior. Sí, sí que lo sabía y era algo que lo quemaba por dentro.

Si tan siquiera Christine se hubiera quedado quieta, al menos sus manos, y le hubiera dicho las cosas sin tantas insinuaciones, Loki aún estaría ahí y habría tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él fuera del taller. Oh, Dios… ya empezaba a hablar como un maldito cursi. Notó cómo varias manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, unos saludando y otros dándole ánimos. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien para qué. Subió al escenario improvisado y observó a todos los invitados, quiénes no tardaron en absoluto en darse la vuelta y focalizar su atención en él. Su vanidad salió a flote, haciéndole sonreír.

Gracias por su asistencia a este acto benéfico…- miró alrededor, buscando inútilmente algún cartel que le informara de qué se trataba todo aquello. Gracias por la ayuda, Pepper- Como saben, cada año por estas fechas, Industrias Stark impulsa esta iniciativa que ha contado con su colaboración durante todos estos años. Sólo… quería agradecerles su donación y asegurarles que acabará en las mejores manos posibles- sonrió ante la incredulidad de sus palabras. No se le daban bien esas cosas. Al menos si hablara de algo que le interesara…- De nuevo, muchas gracias- hizo un amago de reverencia, tan pomposa como estaba acostumbrado a hacer y bajó con la espalda bien recta, recibiendo las mismas sonrisas falsas de siempre. La única diferencia era que él sabía diferenciarlas. Esquivó con gran maestría los halagos, las invitaciones nocturnas y los roces más allá del llamado decoro, y fue directo al bar. Su problema con el alcohol iba en aumento.

Bonito discurso. Muy sentido- dijo Bruce a su lado sin apenas mirarle. Tony hizo una mueca.

Gracias. Es el protocolo. Subes ahí, dices un par de frases tan típicas como vacías y todos y cada uno de los asistentes a esta fiesta se van a su casa creyendo que han hecho algo bueno para el mundo- bebió un sorbo generoso de su whisky- Es una buena manera de hacer callar esa vocecita molesta que te dice que estás haciendo las cosas mal- Bruce se lo quedó mirando, pensativo.

¿Te molesta muy a menudo esa vocecita, Tony? ¿Acaso no te deja dormir?- el moreno se giró y lo miró de frente.

La verdad es que no mucho. ¿Sabes? Cuando decidí que mi empresa dejara de fabricar armas y se dedicara a otros fines creí que se callaría. La gente seguiría muriendo, sí, pero no por mi culpa. Aprendí la lección, mi manera de pensar no era la correcta, pero cambié. Se suponía que todo iba a ir bien- bebió otro trago, casi vaciando el vaso- Pero parece que no fue suficiente, Bruce. Nunca es suficiente. Y por mucho que intento esforzarme por corregirlo, siempre me encuentro con barreras que superar o bordear- tenía la respiración agitada.

Entiendo que te sientas así. No es fácil vivir en este mundo en el que te mueves. A mí me parece una verdadera locura- cogió el vaso de Tony y se lo quitó de la mano- Y aunque entiendo tus preocupaciones, creo que hay algo más en esa cabecita tuya que no te deja dormir. O, al menos, descansar- el moreno lo miró de nuevo, sintiéndose expuesto- No te escondas tras esa fachada de playboy millonario y nuevo genio de las energías renovables. A ti te pasa algo, algo muy distinto a los asuntos de empresa- Tony se mordió el labio, tocándose el pelo.

¿Tanto se nota?- dijo en un susurro, despertando una sonrisa en Bruce.

Lo cierto es que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero ahora me lo acabas de confirmar- Stark volteó los ojos, sintiéndose un muñeco en manos de su amigo- A veces creo que se te olvida, pero, aparte de compañeros de laboratorio, soy lo más parecido a un amigo que tienes, aparte de Rhodes- aquél comentario le hizo sonreír- ¿Quién es?- Tony estuvo tentado en explicarle todo, desahogarse con él, pero temía que se fuera a chivar o, peor, creerse celestina e intentar ayudarle. Aunque, la verdad, Bruce no era de ese tipo de amigos.

Es alguien que me lleva de cabeza- se tapó la cara por inercia- No sé qué hacer delante de él y, por Dios, ya sabes cómo soy. ¿Acaso soy alguien que pueda sentirse intimidado?- Bruce empezó a reírse a carcajadas, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo. Tony frunció el ceño- ¿De qué te ríes?- el doctor intentó calmarse.

De ti- el moreno apretó los labios. Aun su estado no iba a dejar que se burlaran de él- Ni tan siquiera te das cuenta de lo que te pasa. ¡Vaya un playboy de pacotilla!- Tony sonrió forzado ante aquellas palabras.

Sí, bueno- carraspeó y se alejó de la barra- Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vale?- si seguía viendo a Bruce reírse de él estaba tentado en pegarle un buen puñetazo y romperle la nariz. Entonces sí que necesitaría unas buenas vacaciones.

La noche acabó muy distinta a como se había imaginado mientras se miraba frente al espejo, haciéndose la coleta. Había fantaseado con la idea de acercarse a Stark, de pasar tiempo juntos y, quién sabía, acabar lo que alguna vez habían empezado. Pero no. En vez de a un apuesto moreno de sonrisa magnética tenía a un inocente rubio de cuerpo espectacular que no sabía lo especial que podía llegar a ser. Imaginó por qué Tony había estado con él, por qué alguna vez habían estado juntos. No era una ecuación difícil de resolver. Y entonces tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, una locura que lo desestabilizó. Miró su vaso casi vacío y culpó al alcohol por pensar en esas cosas. "Es culpa de las tres cervezas… Sí, ellas me hacen pensar y desear cosas". Se mojó los labios y se acabó lo que le quedaba de cerveza, algo cabizbajo.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Steve, acariciando su ya encorvada espalda. Loki notó su roce y se enderezó rápidamente, mirándole y asintiendo.

Si, es sólo que… - carraspeó- ¿Cómo es que no te afecta ni un poco el alcohol?- Steve rió, mirando hacia abajo como si fuera a descubrir un secreto.

Es una historia muy larga…- su sonrisa se amplió- Pero si, no me afecta mucho el alcohol. Y, la verdad, han hecho varios experimentos conmigo para conseguir, al menos, que me marease o algo- Loki se apoyó en su puño, algo somnoliento.

¿No me digas que intentó emborracharte?- el joven sonrió de lado. Era una táctica muy Stark. Steve asintió.

Sí, pero no lo consiguió- se bebió su cerveza- Nunca. Ni un simple mareo… - el rubio se encogió de hombros y llamó la atención del camarero para pagar. Loki estaba a punto de dormirse encima de la barra.

Steve- dijo de repente el joven- ¿Qué pasó entre Tony y esa mujer?- lo miró, con los ojos ensoñados. Imaginaba qué había pasado, pero por alguna razón, quería saberlo directamente. El rubio se mordió el labio.

Lo que siempre pasa con Tony Stark- Steve lo miró fijamente- ¿Y tú?- Loki desvió la mirada, cosa que el rubio interpretó como un sí. Carraspeó incómodo, evitó mirarle durante un rato mientras se acababa la bebida. Pagó todas las bebidas y salió del bar con las manos en los bolsillos. Loki lo siguió, tropezando con un taburete por el camino.

No… no hemos hecho nada- dijo el joven a trompicones. Steve se paró en seco, aun de espaldas.

No debes darme explicaciones o sentirte mal- se giró y lo miró- Tony es sólo mi jefe. Nada más- No sabía cómo, pero su respiración se había acelerado al oír al rubio hablar así.

Os vi- Loki se mordió el labio- Hace semanas, pero os vi en el taller- hizo un amago de sonrisa, viendo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del otro- Pero fue sólo un momento… En seguida me fui- Steve tragó saliva, evitando mirarle directamente. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

Ya veo… - Loki observó su incomodidad, acercándose casi sin darse cuenta- Pero, como has dicho, eso pasó hace semanas. Sólo fue una ilusión. Una más… - el joven sintió un nudo asfixiante en la garganta. Era como verse en un espejo, aunque, en el caso de Steve, al menos Tony había sido consciente en cualquiera de las cosas que hubieran hecho. ¿Y él que tenía? Un par de besos de borrachos y una mañana narcoléptica. Steve se dio cuenta de su abatimiento y se acercó- ¿Te apetece tomar la última en mi casa?- Loki ni tan siquiera escuchó nada de lo que le decía. Sólo asintió y lo siguió hasta su moto, montándose y agarrándose fuerte a la cintura de su compañero. Lo demás fue difuso.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Apenas había dormido esa noche. No, la verdad es que no había pegado ojo. Y esa vez no era como las otras, donde el trabajo en el taller lo absorbía y lo llenaba tal que cualquier actividad fuera de él no tenía sentido. Y eso incluía el hecho de dormir. Pero aquello había sido distinto. La imagen de esos dos yéndose juntos, agarrados, quién sabe dónde, lo había acompañado en la oscuridad de su habitación mientras daba vueltas en la cama. ¿Qué había sido eso? No, en serio. ¿Qué pretendían, uno y el otro? ¿Ponerle nervioso, celoso? Vale, muy bien. Lo habían conseguido, pero jamás se lo demostraría. No, de eso ni hablar.

De repente volvieron a su mente esas imágenes de la cámara de seguridad, ésas mismas en las que se había estado refugiando siempre que necesitaba sentirse bien. Pero aquella maldita noche las había modificado, adulterado. Ya no eran Loki y él besándose en su sala hasta acabar uno en brazos del otro encima de la cama. No; ahora eran Steve y Loki besándose con una necesidad casi animal, acariciándose y mordiéndose mutuamente como si se trataran de dos bestias en celo. Se comían en su cama, ¡en su propia cama!, mientras él los observaba notando cómo el mundo se derrumbaba sobre él. Ellos sabían que los estaba viendo. Ellos lo miraban y se reían, mientras señalaban la cámara. ¡Incluso lo saludaron! Instintivamente clavó las uñas en el sillón de piel y la rasgó, manteniendo la mirada fija en un punto invisible de la sala. En su mente, Steve hacía gemir a Loki, no sin dejar de mirarle y susurrarle cosas. "Es mío, es mío", le decía. Tony sabía que aquello no estaba pasando, que no era real. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera paralela, rebelándose y dominando casi todo su ser. Y, entonces, ya no lo pudo aguantar más. Debía saberlo; debía saber qué había pasado esa noche.

Salió de la sala de juntas, en mitad de la reunión que estaba teniendo, sin dar explicación alguna. Aquello podía esperar. Bajó las escaleras a trompicones hasta la planta donde sabía que encontraría a Steve. Y allí lo vio, tan rubio y tan sonriente como lo recordaba. Sonriente… "Oh, Dios", se dijo. "No me digas que…". No pensó. Nunca lo hacía, pero en aquél momento menos. Cogió a Steve bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la primera puerta que vio. Lo metió y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Estaban en un almacén.

¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?- dijo Steve alzando la voz- Si querías hablar conmigo, bien podrías habérmelo dicho- el rubio se rozó el brazo y lo miró fijamente. Tony estaba de espaldas a él, con la mano apoyada en la puerta, como sosteniéndose.

¿Te has acostado con él?- el rubio abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Qué?- el moreno dio un puñetazo en la puerta, aún sin girarse.

¡¿Es algún tipo de venganza?!- Tony se giró, encarándole- ¿Es porque te dejé?- Steve lo miró incrédulo, negando con la cabeza.

Estás pirado, Stark… ¿Crees que todos somos tan mezquinos como tú?- apretó los dientes y lo empujó sin medir la fuerza, empotrándole contra la madera- ¡No eres el centro del mundo! ¡Y menos del mío!- lo empujó e intentó salir del almacén, pero Tony no estaba dispuesto a que se fuera sin que le diera una respuesta.

No pienso dejar que te vayas sin que respondas mi pregunta- Steve lo observó, sintiendo cómo algo que creía roto volvía a hacerse pedazos. Miró hacia el suelo.

¿Tienes algo con Loki?- Tony se enderezó, tragando saliva sin dejar de mirarlo.

Yo pregunté primero- el rubio sonrió con tristeza y lo encaró.

No…- lo miró fijamente, aguantándole la mirada- Es tu turno- el moreno respiró, relajando sus músculos.

No… no tengo nada con él- Steve frunció los labios sin dejar de mirarle, como si estuviera analizándolo.

¿Y te gustaría? ¿Lo estás buscando?- Tony abrió mucho los ojos, sintiéndose muy incómodo de pronto. Desvió su mirada- Supongo que eso es un sí- el rubio rió sin apartar sus ojos de él, sintiendo más profunda esa decepción que venía arrastrando desde hace tiempo. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Lo siento, Steve…- el moreno susurró su enésima disculpa. Sentía que sólo sabía pedirle perdón.

No me pidas perdón más veces. Ya hasta carece de sentido- no lo miró, agarrado como estaba al pomo de la puerta- Loki y yo sólo salimos de otra de tus fiestas hipócritas y pasamos un buen rato. Nada más- y, sin dejar que tuviera tiempo para preguntarle algo más salió del almacén. Tony se quedó apoyado en la pared, mirando hacia el vacío mientras escuchaba los fuertes pasos de Steve alejarse en medio de típico ruido de oficina. Se tapó la cara y suspiró. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

No podía decir que se acordara de mucho de lo que había hecho el día anterior, pero parecía que todo estaba en su sitio. Se incorporó de la cama, notando cómo alguien lo había tapado con esmero, cosa que le hizo sonreír. "Este Steve…", se dijo. Salió de la cama, estirando su espalda como si se tratara de un gato. Se peinó un poco, observando con estupor lo arrugados que estaban sus pantalones y su camisa. Un verdadero desastre, la verdad. Caminó hacia lo que creía que era el cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y acabó de peinarse un poco. Entonces se quedó mirando su rostro, observando cómo unas débiles ojeras asomaban bajo sus ojos, así como una extraña herida en su cuello. Acaso era un… No, aquello no podía ser posible. Era imposible. Steve nunca…

Se separó del lavabo y se recolocó las solapas de la camisa y el pelo para tapar la marca. Salió del baño buscando su corbata y la chaqueta. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían acabado en el apartamento de Steve, durmiendo en la misma cama y despertándose abrazado a su cintura con el consecuente sonrojo y la incomodidad propia. El rubio apenas y había dicho nada. Sólo le había dicho que se sintiera como si fuera su casa antes de irse precipitadamente a trabajar. ¿Y él? Bueno, había descartado ir a clase desde primera hora de la mañana a tenor de la fuerte resaca que lo martilleaba, lo que le daría tiempo a volver a casa, darse una ducha y dormir una siesta generosa si le daba tiempo. Y el plan parecía resultar… hasta que llegó a casa y vio a Jane.

¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó ella. Loki intuyó que algo no funcionaba.

¿Qué ha pasado?- de pronto sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba. La joven se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.

Ahora está bien, pero Frigga se cayó por las escaleras ayer por la noche. Dicen que se desvaneció- Loki sintió cómo el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía, dejándolo caer sin parar, asfixiándolo cada vez más hasta apenas poder respirar. Parpadeó un par de veces, apretando la mano ajena buscando algo que lo devolviera a la realidad. Intentó pensar, pero, extrañamente, su mente se había quedado en blanco.

¿Dó- dónde está mi madre?- su voz estaba muy lejos de ser la de siempre. Apenas y la reconoció.

Está en el hospital- Jane cogió el rostro del joven e hizo que lo mirara- Loki, ella ya está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te pongas así- él asintió casi mecánicamente, notando cómo unas débiles lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Se separó de ella y empezó a subir a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse más rápido que nunca. Bajo el agua, en silencio, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos y empezó a sollozar. Ella estaba bien, sólo había sido una caída, pero le dolía no haber estado junto a ella, ayudarla. ¿Y ese desvanecimiento? No, no quería pensar en ello ahora. Sólo necesitaba ver a su madre bien, sonriendo y abrazarla muy fuerte.

Bajó junto a Jane y, sin apenas mirarla, salió a la calle y se montó en la camioneta de ella con el cuerpo más tenso de lo que creía. Clavó la mirada en la ventana, apenas viendo el paisaje que se presentaba ante ellos. Sólo podía pensar en su madre. Jane lo miraba de reojo, consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era de las pocas personas que podía ver más allá de la fachada que siempre adoptaba el joven, una fachada de auto protección que no siempre funcionaba. Dio un último volantazo y se metió en uno de los párquings exteriores. Nada más pararse el coche, Loki bajó sin mediar palabra y empezó a caminar cuesta arriba ignorando los gritos y quejas de Jane, incapaz de seguir su ritmo. En cuanto llegó a la recepción sólo tuvo que decir su nombre para que le dijeran la planta y la habitación donde estaba. Nunca había subido tan rápido unas escaleras. Y entonces la vio. Sonriendo de forma serena, mientras agarraba la mano de Thor. Su corazón latió a toda velocidad, caminando hacia ella sin poder mirar a nadie más. Ella lo vio y amplió su sonrisa, alzando su brazo.

Ven cariño- Loki se mordió el labio, acercándose lentamente y sentándose en el borde de la cama- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lo pasaste bien?- el joven bajó su rostro y la abrazó, apoyándose en su pecho.

Perdóname, madre. Por no estar a tu lado- Frigga rió, acariciando su pelo.

No tengo por qué perdonarte nada – la mujer sonrió- ¿Cómo ibas a saber nada?- Loki alzó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

Aún así…- notó la mano de Thor sobre su hombro, reconfortándolo. Se giró levemente para verlo, advirtiendo la sonrisa dibujada. Por unos instantes se sintió bien, cómodo entre todos ellos…

Al fin has llegado- dijo Odín, apareciendo con un café humeante en sus manos. Loki se incorporó, visiblemente molesto con su presencia y por haber roto aquella aura que los había envuelto. Siempre había pensado que él era el problema de aquella familia. Ahora lo sabía del cierto- Dime, ¿te lo has pasado bien? Supongo que como siempre…- Odín hizo una mueca.

Padre, no creo que este sea el momento- intervino Thor, mirando tanto a su hermano como a su padre- Estamos en un hospital y madre está convaleciente…- en ese momento llegó Jane, algo acalorada. Su sonrisa inicial se borró al ver la escena y prefirió quedarse en la puerta.

No voy a hacer ninguna escena dramática, Thor- Loki se levantó de la cama, aún agarrando la mano de su madre y mirando a su padre- No voy a hacerte caso, hoy no- el joven se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza- Hoy me das más igual que otros días. ¿Adivina por qué?- Odín frunció los labios, apretando los dientes con ganas. Podría decirle unas cuantas cosas, cosas dolorosas, hirientes, pero como había dicho Thor, ese no era el momento ni el sitio indicado para empezar una guerra. Así que, por primera vez en muchos años, Odín claudicó, dejó el café en la mesilla y, sin mediar palabra, se fue ante la mirada de estupor de unos y el orgullo de la victoria en otros.

Después de la metedura de pata con Steve, Tony no tuvo ganas de ver a nadie más el resto del día. Incluso deseaba que se olvidaran de él por una semana entera. La vergüenza y la culpa lo estaban consumiendo. Pero si había alguien a quién no quería perder de vista era a Loki, y era por eso que no podía dejar de mirar el reloj que decoraba el taller. Seguía con la firme convicción de averiguar qué había pasado después que se fueran de la fiesta, pero debía ser más sutil que con Steve. No podía cogerlo y empotrarlo contra una pared, esperando que aquello lo intimidara. Tony Stark no era un matón y, no sabía cómo, pero se empezaba a comportar como uno. ¿Acaso sus largos años en el internado no le habían servido para nada? Ser un niño genio puede ser muy bueno en el lado académico, pero también muy malo en la parte social. Los golpes nunca habían solucionado nada.

Miró de nuevo el reloj y vio que ya era la hora de entrada. Un extraño cosquilleo se apoderó de la parte baja de su abdomen. En cualquier momento, Loki aparecería con su eterna mochila al hombro picando a la puerta de cristal y, quizás, mostrando una leve sonrisa. Sí, debía ser amable, sin presiones. Loki era un joven tan atractivo como complicado, así que si quería conseguir saber por las buenas qué había pasado debía ir con pies de plomo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Vaya, se estaba retrasando y eso no era normal en él. Cogió un paño y se limpió las manos de grasa, revolviendo en su caja de herramientas. Si algo tenía el joven era su puntualidad. Incluso había días en los que había llegado media hora antes. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? De repente aquél pensamiento lo puso en guardia. Definitivamente estaba paranoico.

Toc, toc. Golpes en la puerta. Tony intentó simular su sonrisa radiante, mientras se giraba para abrirla. Pero no tuvo que simular mucho más cuando no vio a quién esperaba tras el cristal.

Se supone que tienes código de acceso, Bruce- intentó simular su habitual tono desenfadado, pero la decepción que sentía en esos momentos era difícilmente simulada.

Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo el doctor, mirándolo de reojo- Y sí que tengo código, pero no sé por qué no funciona- caminó hacia la que consideraba su mesa y dejó los papeles que llevaba- Pensé que Loki ya habría llegado- y observó el reloj del taller- He traído estos documentos para que los leyera- a Bruce se le escapó una sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida por Tony- Creí que le interesaría leerlos, después de la breve conversación que tuvimos ayer- el moreno se hizo el desentendido ante el tono que había usado al referirse a aquella charla que había interrumpido. No se arrepentía. Y hoy menos que nunca. Bruce volvió a coger los papeles y los revisó por encima- ¿No ha llamado ni ha dicho nada?-

No…- Tony ni tan siquiera se giró. Estaba enfrascado en desmontar una pieza para volver a montarla. Era su manera de canalizar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Es extraño…- Bruce se puso las gafas y empezó a teclear el ordenador, en silencio. Stark, muy cerca de él, seguía inmerso en el silencio más absoluto mientras manipulaba y limpiaba los tornillos y las arandelas. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Mucho. Pero se veía incapaz de centrarse en otra cosa que no fueran esas malditas arandelas- Oye, Tony. Quizás Steve sepa algo- las palabras de Bruce lo tensaron- Creo recordar que desaparecieron al mismo tiempo…- por aquél entonces, las arandelas ya estaban más que limpias.

Si tanto interés tienes, ve tú a preguntarle- no había simulado su malestar. Tampoco lo había pretendido. Acabó de montar la pieza, mucho más tranquilo, y volvió a su mesa de trabajo. Aquello siempre le ayudaba a no pensar. Y, eso, era lo último que quería hacer en esos momentos- JARVIS, pon algo de música, ¿quieres?- de pronto empezó a sonar 'Paranoid' de Black Sabbath y Bruce suspiró, mirándole de reojo.

¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por lo de ayer?- Tony paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se giró para mirarle.

Enfadado no sería la palabra, pero tampoco te lo tengo en cuenta- retomó su trabajo, intentando centrarse en él.

Lamento haberme burlado de ti, pero, la verdad, fue una sorpresa que alguien como tú esté en una situación tan mundana – el moreno se giró y lo miró fijamente.

¿Mundana?- aquella palabra sonaba peor de lo que en verdad significaba- ¿Acaso me creías incapaz de sentir algo por otra persona?- Bruce se encogió de hombros.

Esa no sería la explicación más adecuada, pero, a grandes rasgos, sí- Tony hizo una mueca de fastidio- Pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal; es más, estoy gratamente sorprendido- el moreno se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que siguiera- Desde hace meses que lo estoy y lo cierto es que esta última revelación ha sido como la guinda del pastel- Tony sonrió incrédulo.

¿Me estás diciendo que creías que era una especie de monstruo sin sentimientos o algo así?- Bruce hizo una mueca.

¿La verdad? Un poco sí, pero tampoco te he juzgado mal- Stark asintió, desviando su mirada.

¡No, qué va! Tranquilo, hombre gamma…- sonrió y volvió a darse la vuelta, intentando centrarse en su trabajo. Bruce se acercó un poco por detrás.

Y… ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?-

No- dijo Tony inmediatamente después, casi sin darle derecho a réplica- Ayer ya hablé suficiente- el doctor se quedó pensativo.

¿Es de la empresa?- el moreno bufó.

No pienso decirte nada, Bruce…- el aludido se apartó a regañadientes.

Es un hombre, ¿verdad?- Tony lo observó de soslayo- Ayer se te escapó un 'él'- el doctor sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

¿Y eso qué importa?- bufó y volvió a lo suyo. Bruce le dio una palmada en su hombro.

En absoluto- y se alejó de él sin cambiar su expresión. Aquella situación no dejaba de hacerle mucha gracia. Recogió sus papeles y, sin que se diera cuenta, salió del taller. De repente tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Odín no volvió en todo el día, aunque tampoco se le esperaba. Sus negocios, no se sabe dónde de la ciudad, lo habían mantenido alejado del hospital lo suficiente como para que Frigga y sus hijos pudieran pasar unas horas sin discusiones ni ceños fruncidos. Ese tiempo también le sirvió a Loki para redimirse de uno de sus peores errores jamás cometidos: el haber acudido a aquella gala benéfica, sólo para darse cuenta de lo que su subconsciente le había susurrado a veces. "Aléjate de Tony Stark". Porque si había algo que le habría encantado olvidar, o ni tan siquiera saber, era el tipo de relación que habría podido mantener con Christine Everheart. Quizás a aquello se le podría llamar celos. Seguramente lo eran, visto el repentino desprecio que sentía por una joven periodista a la que acababa de conocer, pero ¿a cuántas debía empezar a odiar? ¿Cuántas mujeres podían aparecer en el camino de Stark, vanagloriándose de haber revuelto sus sábanas? Si, exacto. Muchas. Muchísimas y, la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a tener que aguantar los coqueteos y las miradas furtivas que pudieran intercambiarse. ¿Qué era él, un masoquista? Si había algo que tenía muy claro era en que no quería convertirse en otro Steve Rogers.

Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se quedó clavada en un punto fijo de la pared sin apenas pestañear, apretando levemente el vaso de plástico con té humeante que había ido a buscar a la máquina del pasillo. Si apretaba un poco más, lo aplastaría tanto que acabaría derramando el líquido.

\- Loki, cariño- dijo Frigga al darse cuenta de la tensión que acumulaba su hijo en los hombros- ¿te encuentras bien?- el aludido volvió en si y se la quedó mirando unos instantes antes de reaccionar. Miró su mano y se relajó.

\- Si, madre. Es sólo que... -miró de reojo a Thor, cuya expresión demostraba lo perdido que estaba respecto a las subidas y bajadas que existían en la vida de su hermano; cosa que Jane sí sabía. O, al menos, imaginaba. La joven simplemente se tapó el rostro y desvió su mirada, incapaz de creer que su cuñado siguiera en aquella situación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Loki? -y como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, Frigga abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Es por qué te has saltado tus clases y tus prácticas? - Thor rió creyendo que era una broma, mientras Jane suspiraba algo incómoda. Aunque no más que Loki, quién su leve sonrojo lo delataba. Y el posterior tartamudeo no le ayudó mucho que digamos.

\- N-no es eso, madre -se forzó a sonreír, cogiéndole la mano y besándosela- Sólo pensaba en cosas tontas, nada más importante que estar aquí contigo -su sonrisa de amplió, mirándola a los ojos y sintiéndose mucho más aliviado al ver ese brillo indescriptible que le informaba que su madre ya estaba mejor de salud.

El médico no tardó mucho en aparecer por la puerta, portando un par de carpetas con los análisis y las pruebas que le habían estado haciendo. El desmayo no era otra cosa que una inoportuna bajada de tensión a causa del estrés al que estaba sometida día a día. Lo único que debía hacer era guardar reposo absoluto durante un par de semanas y tomarse varias pastillas para aliviar los dolores que sufriría durante esos días. Al escuchar el diagnóstico, Loki no pudo evitar dar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Los malos pensamientos de esa mañana sólo habían sido eso. Meros pensamientos.

En cuanto el doctor se fue y les entregó el documento que acreditaba su alta médica, Jane fue a por su destartalada camioneta, mientras Thor tiraba de la silla de ruedas hasta el piso principal. Frigga mantenía su eterna sonrisa, observando cómo el día llegaba a su fin. No podía creer que tan sólo hubiera pasado un día desde que había perdido el conocimiento y se había despertado magullada y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza en el asiento trasero del coche de su marido. Lo demás habían sido una consecución de horas de espera en Urgencias, pruebas interminables y tremendamente incómodas. Pero aquello ya daba igual. Sentada en esa silla pudo ver notar cómo Loki cogía su mano y la ayudaba a levantarse, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa. Pero sabía de sobras que algo le pasaba. Nunca se había jactado de ello, pero era de todos conocido que ella era la única que podía ver más allá de su hijo y dilucidar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aquella fiesta tan elegante a la que había acudido no habría salido tal y como había previsto, pero ¿cómo saberlo a ciencia cierta? Simplemente no podía preguntárselo libremente. Se levantó lentamente, apoyándose en el hombro de su hijo y se esperó a que Thor abriera la puerta y la acomodara lo mejor que podía en los asientos traseros. Jane, consciente de los múltiples golpes que poblaban el cuerpo de su suegra, optó por conducir por un camino más largo, aunque con menos baches delo habitual.

\- ¿Has llamado informando a Industrias Stark?- Frigga habló casi sin pensar, cogiendo aún la mano de su pequeño. Loki desvió su mirada, negando con la cabeza.

\- Se me ha olvidado- miró a su madre y besó su mano. No había pensado en Tony en todas aquellas horas y, la verdad, lo había agradecido mucho. Frigga sonrió triste y miró hacia la ventana.

\- Deberías justificar tu ausencia mañana a primera hora. No quiero que esto te perjudique- Loki la miró extrañado.

\- Tratándose de ti, lo demás no importa. Y lo sabes bien, madre- Frigga lo abrazó, sintiéndose algo confusa. Sentía que había algo que no funcionaba, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar en esos momentos. Sólo deseaba que sus hijos estuvieran bien, que fueran felices y notaba que, al menos uno de ellos, estaba lejos de serlo.

Era la segunda noche en la que apenas dormía, pero tampoco lo echaba de menos. Las palabras y la mirada que le había echado Steve antes de irse se le repetía una y otra vez. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquél nivel? Se retiró el pelo de la frente sudorosa y se reincorporó de su cama, notando el cuerpo más cansado de lo normal. Caminó hasta el gran ventanal de su habitación, colocándose bien el pantalón del pijama y admirando el paisaje que se le presentaba de la ciudad. Se apoyó en el cristal y suspiró, pensando en Loki y en dónde podría estar. Necesitaba verlo, y más después de todo lo que había pasado a raíz de la fiesta. Steve le había asegurado que no había pasado nada entre ellos y no tenía por qué dudar de su palabra. Si algo era Steve era noble. Pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en aquella posibilidad. Quizás no hubiera pasado nada aquella noche, pero nadie le podía asegurar que no fuera el inicio de algo. Se estremeció nada más pensar en ello, pensar en Loki y Steve juntos, rememorando aquél horrible sueño que había tenido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Debía dejar de pensar en eso. Sí. Cuanto antes mejor antes de volverse completamente loco.

Se fue directo a la ducha, despojándose de la ropa mientras caminaba. Abrió el agua caliente y se apoyó en la pared, dejando que el agua cayera por su espalda, relajando su maltrecho cuerpo. Entonces vio su semi erección erguirse cada vez más, pidiendo atención urgente. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Loki, en aquellas imágenes que había visto tantas veces de su fiesta de pijama y en cómo había deseado repetir aquella escena conscientemente. Se agarró el miembro y empezó a masajearse lentamente, apoyándose en la pared con una sola mano. Loki…, dejó escapar de sus labios, recordando aquél pecho lampiño que tantas veces había deseado tocar, lamer. Lo deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo. Estar a su lado era una infinita tortura más por no tocarle que por tenerlo cerca. Empezaba a asustarse de sus sentimientos, pero ahora no le importaba. Sólo deseaba sentirlo jugar con su entrepierna, de rodillas delante de él, mientras mostraba esa sonrisa pícara de la que era poseedor. Pensar en eso lo excitaba más si cabe, imaginando aquella boca apetitosa acariciarle; de su lengua repasar toda su longitud hasta volverlo completamente loco. Lo deseaba tanto… tanto que no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin empotrarlo contra la mesa o contra una pared y hacerlo suyo. Ese simple pensamiento lo despertó de golpe. El agua caliente lo excitaba más, por lo que empezó a masturbarse con desenfreno, moviendo sus caderas hacia la nada buscando un roce más allá de esa mano. Siguió moviéndose, dejándose caer de rodillas en el plato de ducha pero sin dejar de tocarse. Estaba tan necesitado que empezó a jugar con su entrada, introduciendo un primer dedo lo que le provocó un gruñido silenciado por el ruido del agua. Siguió moviéndose sin parar, totalmente preso de las sensaciones hasta que acabó corriéndose en la pared de la ducha. Tony respiró profundamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba un poco mareado, la verdad, así que se quedó sentado un rato admirando el líquido blanquecino que caía. Se abrió un poco de piernas y dejó que el agua lo limpiara. Aquella ausencia prolongada de sexo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Al cabo de un rato, mucho más recuperado, salió de la ducha y se vistió lo mejor que pudo dentro de su informalidad habitual. Si Loki venía esa tarde debía estar lo más entero y calmado posible. Simplemente no podía repetir los mismos errores cometidos con Steve. No, eso no debía repetirse.

Se talló los ojos varias veces antes de centrarse en el prototipo de casco que tenía delante de él. Tenía guantes, botas y partes dispersas de la parte de los muslos y los antebrazos aun sin acabar, pero la idea del casco le había perseguido durante esos días como vía de escape para obviar lo que realmente le importaba y que, en ese momento, tampoco quería recordar. Se retiró el sudor de la frente con la manga y siguió mirando fijamente los pequeños circuitos, probándolos uno a uno hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Durante esas horas no escuchó cómo Bruce había entrado en el taller, ni le había intentado hablar sobre el proyecto que había comentado con Loki durante la fiesta. Tampoco había tenido consciencia de la presencia de Steve, quién había evitado mirarle durante todo el rato, para traer unas carpetas que Pepper le había dado antes de desaparecer, como hacía últimamente. Sólo se dio cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo cuando casi se quema uno de los dedos con el soldador que tenía en la mano y alzó la vista para ver la hora que era en el reloj de pared. ¿Tantas horas habían pasado? Se apartó de la mesa de trabajo y se revolvió el pelo con gesto cansado. No le acababa de gustar lo que había hecho. Estaba bien, pero no era suficiente. Miró de lado y vio a Bruce con los brazos cruzados, sosteniendo sus gafas en una mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Su gesto serio estaba lejos de aquella sonrisa maliciosa y burlona que le había dedicado en días anteriores. Parecía molesto y Tony ya empezaba a pensar qué había hecho ahora para molestar.

¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó Tony rodando los ojos. Bruce dejó las gafas a un lado y se acercó a él.

Nada- se encoje de hombros- Simplemente me sorprende que al fin hayas alzado tu cabeza para ver que los demás seguimos aquí- Tony suspiró, mirando a todos lados.

¿A quién te refieres con los demás? Aquí no hay nadie y…- de repente se da cuenta de la presencia de la máscara, los guanteletes y piezas sueltas del traje. Ese traje que Bruce no debería ni saber de su existencia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pensando excusas y maneras de ocultarlos sin que el otro percibiera su nerviosismo, pero era tarde.

Ahora no, pero antes sí. Cuando estabas sumido en… eso- señala el casco y lo mira sin mostrar emoción alguna- ¿Qué estas tramando ahora, Tony?- Stark suspiró sin apenas darse cuenta, rascándose los ojos cansados.

Es sólo mi proyecto personal, una idea que tuve hace tiempo y que desarrollo en mi tiempo libre- sonrió afablemente- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte- Bruce alzó una ceja, dejando escapar una risita incrédula.

No hay nada que hagas que esté lejos de preocuparme- miró fijamente las piezas desperdigadas por la mesa- ¿No me puedes explicar nada?- Tony abrió la boca para replicar negativamente justo en el momento en que oyó golpes en la puerta de cristal. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo vio otra vez. Sintió esa molesta punzada en el pecho, agarrándose torpemente en la mesa de trabajo mientras Bruce iba a abrirle. No era ni capaz de acercarse para abrir una maldita puerta acristalada. Aquello era patético…- Buenas tardes, Loki- Tony oyó decir a Bruce de la manera más natural, cosa que no debía sorprenderle. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso y desubicado? Él no era así.

Buenas tardes, Bruce- el moreno sonrió afable, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro en señal de camadería mientras pasaba hacia el taller. Giró su rostro hacia Tony y dibujó una semi sonrisa- Hola, Stark- el aludido salió de su ensoñación, volviendo a ser el mismo tipo de siempre. O eso pretendió.

Hola, ¿qué tal?- sin hacerle mucho caso, empezó a recoger las cosas de la mesa para guardarlas en unos cajones especiales. Luego se trasladó de mesa y cogió varias piezas con las que había trabajado días anteriores, montándolas y desmontándolas. Era su manera de minar la tensión que vivía en esos momentos.

Loki lo observó aún con la mochila al hombro sin acabar de comprender muy bien qué le ocurría. Pero, después de sus coqueterías en la fiesta, su conversación con Steve y los sucesos en su familia estaba lejos de preocuparse por él. Quizás lo mejor que podía haberle pasado era aquello. Darse cuenta que simplemente había sido un juego de un tiempo antes de meter demasiado la pata. Bastante la había metido ya, pero aun podía decir que conservaba un poco de dignidad. Así que siguió a Bruce, quién parecía tan sorprendido como él de la actitud esquiva y ermitaña de Tony, pero Loki suponía que él, tras años de amistad y convivencia, podía leerle mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía él. Dejó su mochila en un rincón y se acercó al científico, quién le pidió que lo ayudara a hacer unas pruebas basadas en lo que habían estado hablando durante esos días y que tan interesante le había parecido. Cuando se pensaba en Industrias Stark la imagen de un Tony Stark resplandeciente como modelo de rey midas de la tecnología siempre se presentaba en la mente de cualquiera que viviera informado; pero durante su tiempo ahí había podido descubierto talentos ocultos como lo era el doctor Banner que, aunque sabía de su existencia y lo magníficos que le habían parecido sus trabajos, jamás había pensado en él como un referente, un compañero de laboratorio. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Y así pasaron las primeras horas, trabajando mano a mano, resolviendo dudas y apuntando un sinfín de reacciones totalmente necesarias para saber de lo que era capaz aquél proyecto. Bruce estaba realmente satisfecho porque usualmente trabajaba en proyectos ajenos, aunque siempre aportando ideas propias. Pero aquél era su primer proyecto personal desde que estaba en la compañía y, a falta de hijos, siempre era agradable poder tirar una buena idea hacia adelante. Miró a Loki y sonrió afable, cosa que el otro no tardó en agradecer.

Has hecho un trabajo magnífico, Loki- revisó los papeles que sostenía en sus manos una y otra vez- Con este trabajo hecho podremos avanzar mucho más en el proyecto y, si pasa las pruebas, sacarlo adelante antes de lo previsto- Bruce no podía evitar sentir la emoción de quién le salen las cosas bien por primera vez en la vida. Volvió a mirar los papeles y al joven que tenía delante.

Sólo he hecho mi trabajo- el joven se encogió de hombros- Además, ya le dije que me parecía una muy buena idea y muy útil a largo plazo, aunque a ciertos sectores pueda parecerles una amenaza- Bruce suspiró y dejó los papeles a un lado.

Ellos no me preocupan ahora mismo. El simple hecho de llevarlo a cabo, que sea factible, es más que suficiente por ahora- posó una mano sobre su hombro y apretó levemente- Creo que te voy a monopolizar como ayudante a partir de ahora- Loki rió, Bruce rió, pero Tony no. Sólo dejó caer una herramienta sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ella con las dos manos sin darse la vuelta.

¿Queréis que me vaya para que estéis solos?- gruñó, apretando con fuerza sus manos. La conversación, aunque inocente, lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Esa complicidad, esas palabras de aliento, esa camadería… sólo les faltaba mamársela uno al otro y no estaba dispuesto a estar ahí para mirarlos.

¿Qué te pasa, Tony?- dijo incrédulo Bruce- Sólo estamos hablando- miró a Loki, quién había fruncido el ceño.

Hablar… hablar… todo empieza por una conversación…- empezó a recoger sus cosas, hastiado y a sabiendas que lo que estaba haciendo no era ni medio normal, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo le hervía por dentro. Era la misma sensación que había tenido al ver a Steve y a Loki salir juntos de la fiesta hacia paradero desconocido. Mil y una imágenes le habían acompañado durante esa noche, cuyas consecuencias aún lamentaba. Por eso precisamente, porque quería evitar perder a un segundo amigo en cuestión de horas que había decidido salir pitando del taller antes de decir algo inapropiado. Bruce se lo quedó mirando fijamente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Eso eran celos? Estaba a punto de burlarse de la situación con Loki cuando percibió cómo el joven cogía su mochila y seguía a Tony con paso firme y algo amenazante. Aquello… ¿aquello estaba pasando? Tony salió por una de las puertas de servicio, quedándose apoyado en la puerta. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Era un completo idiota. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, ya que Loki, sobrepasado por la situación, abrió sin cuidado la puerta y se lo quedó mirando sin decir ni una palabra. Tony alzó su mirada- ¿Qué?

Eso digo yo… ¿Qué?- Loki frunció más el ceño. Tony se levantó y lo encaró.

Ni se te ocurra hablarme así, niñato…- el moreno rechinó los dientes. El aludido posó sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno y lo empujó, acercándose hacia él cada vez más cabreado.

¡Y a ti tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad!- Loki lo miró a los ojos, reprimiéndose las ganas de golpearle la cara. Tony lo empujó, incómodo ante la proximidad de ambos.

¡Trabajas para mí, no para Bruce!- gritó, intentando defenderse, pero el moreno estaba lejos de creerle.

Lo cierto es que no trabajo para nadie. Son sólo unas prácticas, ¿no?- Loki lo siguió mirando fijamente, mientras Tony se la mantenía.

Sí, pero aun así saco un beneficio de ti- el joven alzó su mentón.

Pero parece ser que no te es suficiente- Stark luchaba contra su cuerpo para no abalanzarse contra él y empotrarlo contra aquella puerta. Dio un paso, apretando fuertemente sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Nada es suficiente para mí- logró articular con cierta dificultad. Loki sonrió de lado.

Lo sé. Hablé con Steve- y de repente esa nube que empezaba a distorsionar la realidad de Tony se desvaneció completamente, trayéndole de golpe a la tierra- Sobre aquella vez que os pillé de pleno en el taller- el mayor suspiró, sintiéndose de repente tremendamente cansado.

Aquello fue hace mucho tiempo…

No tanto- lo interrumpió Loki, desviando su mirada. Tony bajó su mirada y se apoyó en la pared.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó al fin Stark. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir enfadado o luchando por algo que ni tan siquiera sabía qué era. Porque no sabía cómo llamar a aquello que había entre Loki y él. Era una atracción y un deseo muy fuerte, pero que no acababa de culminar. Y, la verdad, después de esos gritos dudaba que fuera buena idea culminar nada.

Que cada uno vaya por su lado. Seguir como hasta ahora. Aprender hasta que… se acaben las prácticas- Loki no lo miró, dejó salir toda la retahíla sin pestañear, como si se la hubiera aprendido de memoria. Tony lo miró, asintiendo levemente.

Entonces, eso tendrás- caminó hacia él para abrir la puerta- A partir de mañana trabajarás para Bruce. Parecía muy contento con tu ayuda, así que creo que es lo mejor para todos- Loki no se movió, mirándole fijamente.

¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?- no pestañeó. Sólo quería asegurarse de que no era ningún arrebato suyo y que después no se lo echaría en cara. Tony se mordió el labio.

Sí. Definitivamente- el joven asintió, hizo una mueca de desagrado y se fue dando un portazo, dejando a Stark estático con la mirada fija en la puerta grisácea que tenía delante. ¿Era lo que quería? No, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Debía empezar a comportarse como alguien responsable, debía mantener las distancias, debía… Y de repente empezó a correr tras Loki- ¡Espera!- gritó al alcanzarlo a punto de llegar al ascensor. El aludido se dio la vuelta y se lo quedó mirando con cierto malestar- ¿Qué te parecería viajar a Inglaterra de aquí a unas semanas?- preguntó de golpe. Aquello lo descolocó completamente.

¿A Inglaterra? ¿Para qué?- el moreno se había apoyado en una de las paredes, recuperando un poco el aliento. No sabía qué estaba diciendo, simplemente improvisaba basándose en un plan que tenía rondando por la cabeza hacía semanas.

Tengo que dar un discurso, una especie de presentación en una universidad y he pensado que quizás te gustaría venir como ayudante- Loki frunció el ceño.

Ahora que Bruce ha vuelto, ¿no deberías proponérselo a él?- Tony negó con la cabeza.

Bruce no sirve para estas cosas. Es un hombre más de laboratorio- Loki se cruzó de brazos.

¿Y a qué universidad de Inglaterra iríamos?- el moreno sonrió satisfecho.

A Manchester- Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

No- sentenció.

¿Por qué no?- Tony se acercó a él- Tendrás tus respuestas y podrás disfrutar de un ambiente universitario distinto- aquellas palabras no convencían al joven, sino que lo enfadaban más si cabe.

¿Acaso es una artimaña tuya?- le dijo de sopetón- ¿Un plan para divertirte?- Stark se sintió un poco dolido ante aquellas palabras. No era del todo cierto.

¿Entonces te pongo como confirmado?- el joven se lo quedó mirando un rato hasta que se dio la vuelta.

No pienso ir- la puerta del ascensor se abrió y se metió en él- Y es mi última palabra-


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

No podía creer que estuviera ahí. Parecía que su palabra había dejado de tener valor al lado de ese hombre. ¿Acaso esas cosas se pegaban?

Nada más salir del laboratorio, Loki se había ido a su casa temprano con ganas de preparar el tema de su tesis que, si todo debía ir bien, debía presentar a finales del año entrante, aunque viendo el trabajo que conllevaba todo aquello empezaba a dudarlo. Esa misma noche había decidido aceptar la invitación de Clint para unirse a la fiesta de la que le había hablado con el equipo de tiro con arco y, aun a esas alturas, no sabía con certeza por qué lo había hecho. Había conocido al renombrado Phil, un joven serio, de sonrisa enigmática permanente y muy agradable en el trato, pero dudaba que su interés por él fuera de la forma en la que Clint le había insinuado. Phil era tímido, demasiado, y debía admitir que en algunos momentos de su conversación se había sentido algo incómodo ante los largos silencios que habían tenido. Todo aquello más algunos detalles más como que se le fueran los ojos tras los chicos rubios y musculosos que pasaban a su alrededor, le hacían darse cuenta que su presencia no le llamaba tanto la atención como se suponía. Poco tardó en perderse por la casa buscando alguna cara conocida, pero ninguna parecía dispuesta a hablar con él, ya que estaba más interesada en centrarse en la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. Ese tipo de cosas lo cabreaban.

Las semanas restantes tampoco habían sido todo lo placenteras que habían sido las primeras. Stark se la pasaba mirándole, hablando sobre lo bonito que era Inglaterra, lo descansado que se quedaría si se encaraba a Peter, si lo asustaba de alguna manera. Incluso había insinuado la posibilidad de matarlo como venganza. Aquella manera que tenía de incitarlo, de hacerle reír con sus tonterías, de ponerle nervioso ante su proximidad para luego alejarse inocentemente,… aquellos detalles provocaban en él una situación entre angustiosa y placentera.

Y allí se encontraba, sentado en el asiento del jet privado de ese hombre pérfido y desalmado que lo había arrastrado a regañadientes para que lo acompañara. No había servido de nada pedirle ayuda a Bruce o a Pepper, quién le había dedicado una mirada extraña que lo entristeció. Estaba enfadado, con los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba por la ventana.

¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó Tony mientras se acomodaba bien en su asiento- Es un vuelo de casi nueve horas como para estar enfurruñado. Además existen muchas maneras de pasar esas horas de espera. Algunas de ellas muy placenteras- Loki lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Te lo pasas bien, Stark?- gruñó. Estaba enfadado con él, pero sobretodo con él mismo por ser tan débil. ¿Desde cuándo era tan manipulable? Siempre se había considerado alguien independiente, alguien que hacía siempre lo que quería siguiendo sus propias reglas. Parecía que había topado con la horma de su zapato.

No, la verdad es que no- se acercó a él- ¿Por qué no cambias esa expresión? Me amargas un poco…- el joven sonrió débilmente notado unas ganas tremendas de matar a ese tipo.

Pues no haberme obligado a venir. Yo no quería- Tony se levantó y se fue a una especie de bar.

¿Quieres tomar algo? Lo que sea…- Loki desvió su mirada hacia la ventana- Yo lo necesito- el joven rió por lo bajo. Stark se sirvió, sorprendentemente, una coca cola, y se sentó delante de él- Aunque te cueste creerlo, no suelo beber antes de un acto como este- el joven se encogió de hombros, cabreando más si cabe a Tony- ¡Oye! Creo que la broma ya ha acabado, ¿no?- Loki lo miró muy molesto- No querías venir, vale, lo he pillado. Pero no tienes por qué estar así todo el viaje. Asúmelo y punto- el joven se levantó de su asiento y se fue al bar, sirviéndose, sorpresivamente, un whisky.

Para ti es muy fácil hablar, ¿verdad? Hablar, hablar y hablar- el moreno lo miró- Hacer lo que quieras, con quién quieras y luego, olvidarlo- Tony tomó un largo trago de la botella y se acomodó en su asiento. Era divertido ver cómo se destapaba él mismo la careta- Yo no funciono así. No quiero volver a ver a Peter porque ya no me importa lo más mínimo; lo borré, lo borré tan rápido de mis pensamientos que hasta me asusta pensar en que nunca le quise suficiente. Luego recuerdo lo que hizo, cómo huyó y sé que, en ese caso, lo merecería- tomó un trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

Si ya no sientes nada por él, ¿por qué te molesta tanto volverle a ver?- preguntó Stark. Loki lo miró.

Porque no quiero que piense que me importa. Porque no lo hace desde hace tiempo- el moreno tuvo ganas de levantarse, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta quedarse saciado de él. Pero no lo hizo, se controló agarrándose a los reposabrazos.

¿Has pensado en la venganza?- el joven lo miró con una ceja levantada, mientras Tony sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Aterrizaron puntualmente a las diez de la mañana, hora inglesa. Apenas habían dormido durante esas horas, algunas cabezadas mal dadas, pero Tony Stark parecía tremendamente despejado y listo para el espectáculo. Bajaron del avión en una de las pistas privadas del aeropuerto y Loki se sorprendió de la recepción que la propia universidad había montado para dar la bienvenida al millonario. Varios hombres trajeados, sonrientes e inquietantes, se mantenían a una distancia prudencial del aparato junto a un par de coches negros y brillantes. Parecía más bien la recepción a un presidente o a un diplomático que a un hombre adinerado. Aquello, simplemente, pillaba fuera de lugar a Loki.

¡Señor Stark!- exclamó uno de los hombres, adelantándose para darle la mano con efusividad- soy el rector de la universidad, Ian McAllister y sólo quiero decirle que me honra que haya aceptado nuestra invitación con tan poco margen de tiempo- Tony le devolvía el apretón con una sonrisa de suficiencia como aquél quién está acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

Encantado, señor McAllister- le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y se giró hacia Loki- Él es mi ayudante, el señor Odinson- todas las miradas se centraron en él, incomodándolo. Podía leer la expresión de sus miradas. Lo hacían sentir como aquellas jóvenes y atractivas mujeres que se sitúan a la espalda de magnates importantes. Pero él no era la puta de nadie y quería que ellos lo supieran.

Pensamos que vendría con usted la señorita Potts- el gesto contrariado del otro chocó con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Tony.

En estos tiempos que corren y, como ha dicho el rector, con tan poco tiempo de margen, no podía dejar la empresa en las manos de cualquiera. Y más después de lo de Obadiyah- todos sonrieron, más o menos conformes, mientras miraban, de nuevo, a Loki- Además, el señor Odinson es un excelente ingeniero, así como científico, y durante sus prácticas en Industrias Stark me ha estado ayudando en desarrollar un proyecto del que hablaré durante la conferencia, así que este viaje de 'fin de curso' me parecía algo justo-

Loki lo miró sorprendido ante aquella innecesaria explicación, pero que parecía haber convencido a los allí presentes. Su respiración se calmó, desviando la mirada de los allí presentes y centrándose en subir en el coche detrás de Tony. Junto a ellos, el rector de la universidad alabó las patentes que la empresa Stark había ido desarrollando a lo largo de los últimos meses, así como compartir la opinión de algunos científicos que calificaban al propio Tony como una especie de Da Vinci del siglo XXI. Loki quería salir de allí, ya por el dolor de cabeza que le producía la voz aguda de aquél hombre, ya por la peligrosa proximidad al moreno que éste aprovechaba sin reparos.

La entrada a la universidad no fue mejor. Tanto la facultad como el auditorio donde se hacía la conferencia estaba hasta arriba de gente, pegadas unas a otras y vitoreando a Stark. Loki no podía imaginar cómo un solo hombre pudiera crear esa sensación de euforia con su sola presencia, aunque sabiendo cómo era no le extrañaba en absoluto. Por su parte, Tony disfrutaba de su momento de gloria, de sentirse amado y admirado por una gran multitud. Era parte de él, de su lado exhibicionista y que nunca trataba de ocultar. Le gustaba que vitorearan su nombre, aunque estaba seguro que la mitad de los allí presentes lo conocían más por salir en noticias sociales que no por su trabajo de investigación. Era un precio que pagar, pero su ego estaba por las nubes. Buscó a Loki con la mirada, pero con tanta gente era difícil encontrar a alguien. Ante su mirada se presentaron varias jovencitas de generosos escotes, aun el mal tiempo que hacía, guiñándole un ojo o haciendo gestos extraños con el cuerpo para incitarlo a una conversación privada, por así decirlo. Pero ya no estaba interesado, ya no quería fastidiarla más y más teniendo a Loki tan cerca de él. Lo siguió buscando con la mirada, preguntándose dónde se habría metido si iba detrás de él. Entró en el auditorio y un gran estruendo estalló al verlo. Se limitó a sonreír y a saludar como sólo su estilo le permitía, y tirándole el pendrive de la presentación al técnico que lo miraba ceñudo. Se quedó en el escenario, viendo cómo un montón de hombres y mujeres trajeados lo rodeaban aplaudiendo entusiasmados, mientras los alumnos, en sus butacas, aplaudían, chillaban, vitoreaban y le decían cosas que no podía oír, menos mal.

Antes de empezar la exposición vio cómo Loki se sentaba en una de las sillas reservadas, tal y como él había indicado semanas antes, dedicándole una mirada pícara que sacudió todos y cada uno de los músculos de Stark. Suspiró profundamente, interiorizando el personaje que estaba acostumbrado a interpretar en esa clase de situación. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con la presentación reflejada en la pantalla detrás de él, la exposición empezó. Estaba claro que no iba a decir una sola palabra del verdadero proyecto en el que Loki y él habían trabajado, pero sí aquél que había comentado con Bruce y que, a la par, sería mucho más llamativo, al menos, en esos momentos. Miró a los presentes con la completa convicción de que más de la mitad no entendía lo que decía y que la otra parte se había perdido en algún punto. Siempre contaba con esa posibilidad para evitar decepciones. Ya lo decía Einstein: "Sólo hay dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana. Y no estoy tan seguro de la primera".

Cuando llegó el turno de preguntas y la gente empezó a decir cada uno la suya, Loki supo que aquello iba para largo y no estaba dispuesto a oír tonterías. No le gustaba ver cómo Tony coqueteaba con todos, hombres y mujeres, y como éstos se insinuaban tan descaradamente. Había oído los murmullos, los comentarios cuando se había perdido entre la gente tras la llegada de Stark. ¿De verdad la gente lo veía así? ¿De verdad pensaban que era ese tipo de hombres? No podía ser injusto con ellos cuando él mismo había pensado así en un principio. Pero no por ello le daba menos rabia. Y ahí estaba él, paseando solo en aquél campus desconocido agradecido por el aire que le estaba dando y, así, despejar sus ideas.

Recordó las palabras de Tony antes de arrastrarle a ir allí: busca las respuestas que tanto deseas. Era una buena opción, pero no sabía si encontraría a Peter con toda aquella gente, o si quería. Tan sólo plantearse el momento de verlo otra vez se le atragantaba en la garganta.

¿Loki?- preguntó una voz reconocible a su espalda. La había oído tantas veces; incluso hubo un tiempo en que adoraba la manera cómo lo pronunciaba. Pero ahora le hastiaba, le molestaba que lo recordara y tuviera la indecencia de pronunciarlo si quiera. Tuvo ganas de callarle a golpes, de cerrarle la boca para que nunca más pudiera llamarlo, ni a él ni a nadie. Pero todo aquello sólo le traería más odio del que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se decidió encararlo, habiendo imaginado ese momento durante muchas noches atrás, por lo que sentía que aquél momento lo había vivido ya antes. Aun así la congoja era la misma.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en tono seco. Peter estaba serio, mirándolo a cierta distancia, como esperando a que él diera el primer paso.

¿Has venido a buscarme?- aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Loki. ¿Buscarle? Aquél tipo era más idiota de lo que creía. Aquella sonrisa se tornó una carcajada ante la mirada confusa del otro.

Creo que el aire inglés te ha confundido los sesos definitivamente- nunca, en sus sueños, habría pensado que la cosa iría así. Es más, siempre pensaba que él lloraría, que le suplicaría que le dijera por qué lo había abandonado. Ahora veía que como sueño era patético- No he venido a buscarte. Mi presencia aquí es fortuita y una broma pesada del destino- Peter bajó levemente su rostro. Parecía compungido, quizás avergonzado. Quién sabía. Después de lo que le había contado la joven rubia, aquellos planes tan detallados sobre lo que quería hacer podía llegar a creerse cualquier cosa de él como el mentiroso que era.

Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?- ¿Te duele, Peter? ¿Te duele mi desprecio? Porque es el mismo que sentí en el momento que decidiste borrarme de tu vida. Loki sonrió.

Sólo he venido como ayudante, bueno, es una especie de premio por ayudar al señor Stark en su último proyecto. ¿Lo recuerdas? Las prácticas en Industrias Stark- Peter asintió vagamente.

Ha sido una buena presentación, muy interesante, la verdad- se encogió de hombros- Pero te he visto a lo lejos- sonrió levemente- La verdad es que pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías, que era imposible que estuvieras aquí. Pero me equivoqué y me alegro de ello- la sonrisa continuaba en el rostro del joven mientras admiraba a quién había sido su pareja durante cuatro años- Me gusta cómo te queda el pelo así- Loki chasqueó la lengua. Maldito adulador…

Gracias- carraspeó sonoramente- Ya que nos hemos encontrado, me gustaría que me explicaras por qué te fuiste sin avisar… así como detalle- Peter desvió su mirada, algo incómodo- Tuve una interesante conversación con una amiga tuya, la misma con la que te acostaste antes de irte aun jurando y perjurando que eras gay, por cierto- el joven se cruzó de brazos, cada vez más incómodo- y me contó cosas aún más interesantes, la verdad y me gustaría confirmarlas, ya que estamos aquí- Loki estaba deseando escuchar lo que le tuviera que decir. Quería oírle, aunque sólo fueran excusas, aunque le explicara tonterías. Había esperado mucho tiempo por tenerle ahí delante y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo expectante y nervioso que estaba.

Confieso que fue un error acostarme con Susi- empezó a decir- pero si tengo que serte sincero siempre había querido probar qué se sentía estar con una mujer- Loki sonrió incrédulo.

¿Y te gustó?- dijo con tono burlón. Pero por la cara que puso no creía que repitiera la experiencia- ¿Y lo demás?-

Sabes que quería irme, que aquél ambiente se había tornado asfixiante para mí- explicó Peter con cierta rabia- Mis padres no aceptaban mi condición y la vida no era fácil-

¿Y eso te da el derecho a irte sin avisar, abandonar todo aquello que se suponía que te importaba y acostarte con una mujer, a sabiendas que ella siente algo por ti, sólo por experimentar?- Loki se sentía vacío, expuesto, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que todo esto lo hiciste porque te dio la gana, porque querías cambiar de aires y te sobrábamos la mitad- Peter movió la boca, visiblemente molesto- ¿Por qué no lo admites claramente? Ya no importa… no me importas- susurró. Peter aún lo miraba, sin saber qué hacer. El joven vio cómo parecía decidirse a acercarse a él, pero algo le hizo detenerse, cambiando radicalmente su expresión.

¡Loki!- gritó Tony a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¡Te he estado buscando un rato! No te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de gente que quería un autógrafo mío. Me duele hasta la muñeca- Loki sonrió de lado ante la habilidad de Stark por romper ese tipo de momentos. Pero lo que no se esperó fue su siguiente reacción cuando, estando medio girado, Tony lo agarró por el rostro y lo besó con dulzura en los labios. Una, dos, tres veces mordisqueando su labio inferior. En ese momento Peter desapareció de su mente, llenándose completamente de ese moreno que lo volvía loco hiciese lo que hiciese- Y este chico, ¿Quién es? ¿Un amigo?- Loki volvió al presente, notando el brazo de Tony apoyado en su hombro en tono posesivo.

Él es…- por unos instantes el nombre de Peter había desaparecido de su mente. Ahí estaba el poder de Tony Stark: cuando él estaba presente, lo demás dejaba de ser importante.

Soy Peter y quiero decirle que he disfrutado mucho con su exposición- el moreno sonrió ante aquél comentario.

Gracias, aunque no creo que mucho ya que te has saltado el turno de preguntas y ha sido muy… - no encontraba la palabra para describirlo- En fin, Loki debemos irnos. El avión nos espera y ya sabes cómo se pone Pepper si llego un minuto tarde- miró a Peter- Encantado, chaval. Un verdadero placer- el joven asintió complacido.

El placer ha sido mío- dijo Peter. Tony se giró sin dejar que la sonrisa se borrara.

Créeme, el placer ha sido enteramente mío- ante aquello, el empresario se fue arrastrando a Loki, quién no tenía nada más que hablar con Peter. En sus labios una sonrisa contagiosa afloró en su rostro- ¿Satisfecho con tu venganza?- preguntó a sabiendas de su respuesta.

No te imaginas cuánto- lo miró casi embobado- Gracias- Y Tony no pudo evitar sentir esa calidez que sólo ese joven le hacía sentir.

La salida de la universidad fue tan complicada como la entrada. La gente, no satisfecha con el rato que había estado firmando, quería más y pedía fotos. La llegada al hangar les costó la friolera de dos horas con el consecuente enfado de los que allí les esperaban, aunque sabían que trabajar para Tony Stark esas cosas eran más que posibles. Subieron por las escaleras aun oyendo los agradecimientos del rector y toda una tribu de personas que lo habían acompañado hasta allí. El moreno deseaba meterse en el avión y salir volando ya por miedo a que aquél grupo lo siguiera hasta Nueva York aun dándole las gracias. Ante aquella experiencia había algo que le había quedado claro: no aceptar más ese tipo de ofrecimientos. Los académicos eran unos pesados de narices.

Ya dentro del aparato fue directamente a sentarse suspirando y notando el cansancio recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que un grupo de personas agotara tanto física como mentalmente? Aquello debía ser un castigo por todas aquellas barbaridades que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. El karma, suponía. Miró a Loki sentarse, sonriendo con cara de satisfacción. Creía que nunca había visto una expresión más complacida como la que veía en esos momentos. Aquello le alegraba.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- el joven lo miró sonriendo.

Vacío- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¿Lo celebramos?- dijo Stark acercándose al mini bar y sirviendo un par de copas- La verdad es que he disfrutado mucho; no pensaba que disfrutase tanto- Loki lo miró pícaramente al aceptar la copa.

Creo que lo celebraste más de la cuenta- Tony puso cara de inocente- ¿Por qué me besaste?-

¿Acaso importa?- replicó rápidamente el moreno bebiendo un trago. Loki se acomodó mejor en el sillón sin dejar de mirarle- Me mentiste- susurró Stark.

¿Respecto a qué?-

Respecto a la noche de la fiesta- se calló unos instantes- ¿Mientes con frecuencia?- el joven sonrió de lado.

Sólo lo necesario- bebió un sorbo, degustando el licor ambarino- Supongo que revisaste las cámaras de seguridad…- el moreno asintió.

Sabía que mentías. Me conozco demasiado bien como para haberme quedado con las manos quietas- alzó su copa- Así son las reglas del juego- Loki se reincorporó de su asiento y lo miró con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

¿Y si quisiera cambiarlas?- Tony se reincorporó y se quedó rozando su nariz.

Sé adaptarme a cualquier situación- Loki sonrió ampliamente.

No podían dejar de mirarse, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Loki alargó su mano y acarició el rostro de Tony, deslizando sus dedos tras su nuca y acercándole hacia él para tentar sus labios. Primero lo besó delicadamente, sorbiendo su boca con deleite, saboreándolo pausadamente y llenándose de él. Pero la impaciencia de Tony lo impulsó a intensificar el beso, agarrándolo del cuello y tirar de él para que se sentara encima de sus piernas, rodeando su cintura. Loki recordó las palabras que Jane le había dicho semanas atrás. _'Las cosas se pueden retomar'._ En un principio había dudado que ese caso se diera; ahora sonreía complacido, mientras enredaba sus dedos dentro del cabello del moreno.

Notó las manos rodear su cintura, masajear su espalda e ir de arriba abajo dejando suaves caricias que le ponían los pelos de gallina. Ese cosquilleo era tan estremecedor como agradable, incitándole a querer más contacto. Separó sus labios de los del moreno y gimió ante el contacto de la boca de Tony en su cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndole levemente dejando pequeñas marcas. Aquello hizo sonreír a Stark.

Eso dejará marca- susurró Loki sin apartar su mirada del techo. Tony siguió dando pequeñas mordidas, acercando sus caderas para obtener más roce.

Eso pretendo- el joven sonrió al notar el aliento del otro en su piel, erizándole.

El moreno alzó el tejido de su camiseta, descubriendo su pecho blanco y atrayente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Tony empezó a lamerlo, acariciándolo con las dos manos, deleitándose con su tacto suave. Loki seguía agarrado a su cuello, gimiendo y jadeando ante el contacto de esa lengua que hacía lo que quería con él. Tony se deshizo de su chaqueta y de su corbata, mientras el joven empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con más ansia que destreza, sin dejar de besarse con necesidad. Sentía una atracción posesiva hacia ese hombre, como si no pudiera desengancharse de él, como si sus cuerpos se atrajeran irremediablemente necesitando un roce constante. Loki alzó sus caderas y se acercó más a Tony, iniciando el contacto prolongado de ambas entrepiernas, cosa que excitó más si cabe al moreno.

Eres un ser muy travieso, Loki- susurró en su oreja a la hora de besarla y morderla. Aquello hizo sonreír al joven.

Siempre me han gustado las travesuras- y mirándolo de frente- sobre todo en la cama- Tony sintió cómo su entrepierna despertaba definitivamente, dándole unas fuerzas y unas ganas que, hasta ahora, había podido moderar. Se había pasado las últimas semanas admirándole de lejos, reprimiendo las ganas de estamparlo contra una mesa o contra la pared y hacerlo suyo. Pero la sombra de Steve era alargada, demasiado quizás, y no quería cometer el mismo error otra vez. Pero tenerlo allí, ver el deseo en sus ojos, el mismo deseo que había percibido en esas imágenes mal olvidadas,… simplemente no había podido aguantarse. No había querido negarse a Loki.

El joven deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Tony y empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y el botón de su pantalón, sorprendiéndolo. El tacto algo frío de sus manos sobre su piel lo erizó tanto como el propio del roce, mientras los labios de Loki nunca le abandonaban. Era como estar envuelto en una vorágine de sentimientos y el joven fuera el dueño, el que lo controlara todo. Y no estaba acostumbrado a tal descontrol. Sin cortarse lo más mínimo agarró el trasero de su amante y empezó a masajearlo con devoción, atrayéndolo más a él en busca de más contacto, más caricias. Subió una de sus manos hasta sus pantalones para deshacer las ataduras que lo mantenían sujeto a su cintura y con la ayuda del joven empezó a deslizarlos hasta sus muslos, ahora desnudos y tan lampiños como el cuerpo que tenía expuesto. Al ver la mirada lasciva de Tony recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, Loki se sonrojó. Era como si de repente se diera cuenta de su situación, de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El moreno temió que se echara atrás en su decisión y lo besó intensamente, como queriendo borrar cualquier atisbo de duda en él. El joven se deshizo definitivamente de sus pantalones y se sentó abrazándole, besándole con avidez, mientras Tony deslizaba una mano dentro de su ropa interior para prepararle. Loki suspiró al notar la intromisión y, aún la tensión del primer momento, se serenó y fue acostumbrándose poco a poco. Hacía bastante que no estaba con un hombre, ya que las últimas semanas de relación con Peter habían sido como una montaña rusa que ahora ya empezaba a olvidar. Tenía a Tony Stark entre sus piernas, por Dios. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Cuando estuvo listo, el moreno se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa con rapidez e incitó al joven a que se sentara en su erección para deleite de ambos. Loki cerró los ojos, suspirando ante la sensación casi olvidada de unirse a alguien. Abrazado al cuello de Tony para sostenerse, lo siguió besando hasta acostumbrarse y sentirse preparado para comenzar con el vaivén de sus cuerpos. El moreno agarró sus caderas, marcando sus dedos en su fina piel, ayudándole a subir y a bajar, mientras intentaba no perder el control. Estaba tan extasiado con ese chico, tan perdido en su aroma que temía venirse antes de tiempo y quedar como un inútil. Se concentró en él, en ambos, acariciándose, dándose placer mutuamente sin dejar de besarse ni mirarse con devoción en esos ojos que ya se conocían de tantas otras veces. A punto de culminar, Tony agarró al joven y lo alzó hasta acabar empotrado en una de las paredes. Loki rió sin dejar de jadear. Le encantaba esa postura, ya que intensificaba las sensaciones y el moreno llegaba más dentro él, llevándolo al delirio. Aun agarrado a su cuello, el joven acercó más el rostro del hombre e introdujo su lengua todo lo que pudo en su boca, casi sin poder dejarle respirar. Pero le daba igual ya. Estaba tan imbuido por las sensaciones, los roces, las caricias y el placer que estaba sintiendo que no pudo aguantar más y explotó, alcanzado el clímax más intenso que recordaba en años. Su mirada se nubló, extasiada. Su cuerpo, sudoroso, estaba pegado al otro, encajado perfectamente. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al notar cómo Tony llegaba al orgasmo y él lo abrazaba posesivamente, respirando en su cuello. Las piernas le temblaban, cansado, agotado. Se dejó caer con Loki en los brazos hasta el suelo, donde el joven rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y lo abrazó, haciendo que el moreno apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Notar su olor, el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos,… Tony se asustó un poco de lo que significaban esos sentimientos o lo que aquél joven empezaba a significar para él. Temía equivocarse de nuevo, pero parecía todo tan real, tan normal entre ellos. Loki acarició su cabello, algo sudado ahora.

¿Cansado?- preguntó el joven con algo de sorna. Tony alzó su cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa que habría derretido el hielo.

Para nada- y, abrazándolo por la cintura, empezó un nuevo round de besos y caricias.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

El vuelo de regreso a Nueva York fue mucho menos pesado que lo que había pensado en un principio. Incluso le faltaron horas para disfrutar por completo de Tony Stark. Después del primer tanteo, se habían pasado las nueve horas del viaje abrazados, besándose y haciendo el amor. Loki no recordaba haber hecho un viaje más placentero que aquél.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Happy los esperaba con el coche con una cara algo seria y los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo. Tony bajó sonriente, mientras bromeaba con Loki sobre el estado en el que habían dejado los sillones y la necesidad imperiosa de reponer los suministros de alcohol y preservativos. Entraron en el coche con una sonrisa, riéndose de algo que sólo ellos dos sabían, algo que molestó un poco al chófer que se sentía algo desplazado por él. Se suponía que era su guardaespaldas, es más, era su amigo, uno de los pocos que tenía y no podía dejar de sentir celos por ese chiquillo que acaparaba toda la atención de Stark. Llegaron a la casa de los Odinson y Loki bajó cargando su pequeño equipaje, despidiéndose como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, aun las ganas que sentía por tirarse a los brazos de ese hombre. Sonrió ante la idea de volver a verlo al día siguiente y de rememorar, una y otra vez, todo lo que habían experimentado juntos. Tony se quedó mirándolo cómo desaparecía tras esa puerta e indicó a Happy que lo llevara lo antes posible a la torre Stark. Quería ducharse e irse a dormir temprano. Lo cierto es que estaba agotado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Loki tuviera tanta energía. Bueno, eso era mentira. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo habría sido la continuación de aquellas imágenes y había elucubrado sobre todas las posibilidades. Y todas le habían encantado.

Oye, Tony- dijo de pronto Happy- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?- el moreno lo miró por encima de sus gafas de sol.

¿A qué te refieres?- el chófer chasqueó la lengua algo molesto por hablar de esas cosas.

Al chico- aquello incomodó a Tony- Es un crío, como quién dice-

Tiene 23 años, no estoy corrompiendo a un menor- empezaba a hartarse que todo el mundo se creyera con autoridad para opinar sobre su vida sentimental.

El problema no es la edad, aunque sí que es un poco joven- Tony se incorporó en el asiento.

Cuando me liaba con jovencitas no hacías tantas preguntas- Happy miró de nuevo la carretera- ¿Es que has hablado con Pepper?- el sonrojo en su cara lo delató- ¿En serio?-

Estaba preocupado por ti y no sabía con quién hablar- dijo en modo de disculpa.

¿Quizás conmigo?- se quitó las gafas y se tiró aburrido en el sillón- En serio, Happy. Esto no es como siempre, no lo creo- aquello le gustaba y lo temía a partes iguales.

No quiero ahondar en la herida, pero dijiste algo similar con Steve y después…- Tony volteó los ojos. Eso mismo pasaba por su mente cada día, a cada minuto, temeroso de meter la pata otra vez. No quería herir a Loki, no después de cómo lo había visto tras enterarse de lo de Peter o encararle apenas unas horas antes.

¿Qué pasaría si estuviera en lo cierto, si de verdad lo quisiera como para quedarme con él?- Happy se encogió de hombros.

Que nos ahorraríamos muchos dolores de cabeza, la verdad- aquello le hizo sonreír- Sabes que tus líos nos han traído más de un problema-

¿Nos? Querrás decir 'Me', ya que toda la culpa ha recaído en mi, en mi persona, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy el promiscuo, el cabrón y eso- Happy asintió- Y, ¿qué pasaría si me equivocara, si me estuviera engañando otra vez?- aquella posibilidad le ponía los pelos de punta.

Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, Tony- el moreno sonrió débilmente, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Estaba a punto de anochecer en Nueva York y las luces de los edificios le daban cierto halo especial a la ciudad. En cuanto llegó a la torre, se apeó del coche sin decir nada más que 'gracias' a Happy y mandarlo a casa para que descansara. No lo iba a necesitar más, ya que su velada iba a consistir en algo relajante, una ducha, algo para cenar y dormir. Si lo pensaba, apenas había comido ese día y tampoco lo echaba de menos. Pidió a JARVIS que encargara comida mientras él se relajaba bajo el agua caliente. Se miró el pecho mientras se lo enjabonaba, sonriendo ante las marcas rojas que habían quedado impresas en su piel. Ese chico… Acarició su cuello, bajando su mano y suspirando, notando el cansancio. Estaba completamente agotado.

Salió de la ducha vestido únicamente con un pantalón, mientras se secaba los cabellos. El timbre avisó de la llegada del repartidor y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba delante del televisor, comiendo una pizza de queso y pepperoni, mientras hacía zapping sin acabar de ver nada. ¿Por qué la televisión era tan aburrida fuera la hora que fuera? Estaba a punto de retirarse a dormir, aunque aun fuera relativamente temprano, cuando oyó el ascensor moverse. Miró el reloj que decoraba el salón y se extrañó que alguien fuera a visitarle a esas horas a sabiendas que acababa de venir de un viaje transatlántico. Pero lo que lo dejó en shock fue lo que vio cuando la puerta se abrió ante él.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de casa, una especie de comité de bienvenida lo esperaba en el salón. Aunque quisiera haber escapado, las posibilidades de huída eran remotas, así que, una vez más, tuvo que hacer tripas corazón y encarar a su padre, el gran Odín, encabezando la gran mesa del salón. Su mirada estaba clavada en él, en cada movimiento que hacía, cosa que le molestaba más que incomodaba. Con los años había aprendido a controlar sus temores. Su madre estaba algo cabizbaja a su lado, con las manos cruzadas en el regazo, y sin mirarle, algo que sí le preocupó, mientras que Thor le miraba con una sonrisa triste.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo dejando la maleta que portaba en el suelo.

Siéntate- exclamó Odín con voz firme. Loki miró a Thor, quién le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se sentara a su lado. Aquello no le gustaba.

No, hasta que me digas qué pasa- miró a Frigga, que continuaba con la mirada baja- ¿Qué ocurre, madre?- la mujer lo miró, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

¿De dónde vienes?- intervino Odín como si no hubiera oído ninguno de los reclamos de su hijo.

¿Acaso importa?- su padre frunció las cejas.

¡Por supuesto que importa!- gruñó visiblemente molesto- ¿A qué estás jugando?- Loki no pudo remediar una sonrisa sarcástica.

¿A qué juego? ¿A qué juego?- rió por lo bajo- ¿Desde cuándo te has preocupado por lo que hago? ¡Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero!- su padre se levantó, pegando un golpe encima de la mesa.

¡No bajo mi techo!- el joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Era una invitación para marcharse?- Responde, ¿dónde has estado? Y no digas que en la universidad, porque no es cierto- Loki miró de reojo a Thor, que miraba a su madre.

¿Por qué tanto interés?- preguntó secamente. Empezaba a hartarse de aquél interrogatorio.

Porque han llegado rumores a mis oídos y no quiero creerlos- Loki carraspeó.

Y, ¿qué clase de rumores son esos?- Thor se tapó media cara.

Deberías saber que tengo muchos contactos, muchos oídos repartidos por esta ciudad, algo que hace que mi trabajo sea mucho más seguro y eficiente- el joven desvió su mirada. Nunca había querido saber con certeza a qué se dedicaba su padre- Y alguien me habló de cierta fiesta, una reunión de amigos por así llamarlo en el piso que tiene tu actual jefe, Tony Stark, en su llamativa torre. Y, ¿sabes? Tú estabas allí- miró a Thor- No mires a tu hermano, Loki. Él no ha dicha ni una palabra- volvió su mirada a su padre, comprendiendo de qué iba aquello. La maldita fiesta- Por lo visto te vio de lejos, en la terraza, pero cuando parecía que te ibas, Stark te arrastró hacia una habitación y luego echó a todo el mundo. ¿Casualidad?- Loki mantenía su mirada baja, sin saber qué decir. ¿Acaso debía disculparse por aquello?

¿Y qué quieres que te diga, padre?- dijo sin mirarle.

Quiero que me confirmes qué tipo de relación tienes con ese tipo- Loki alzó sus ojos y lo miró fijamente.

¿Qué te lo confirme? Por lo que veo ya tienes tu propia versión de los hechos, ¿no?- aquello cada vez se ponía más tenso para ambos. El joven miró de reojo a la mujer- Madre, ¿tú también piensas que me he vendido a ese hombre?- Frigga lo miró por primera vez y en sus ojos llorosos vio la respuesta. Aquello fue un golpe duro para él- Entonces no hay nada más que decir- Loki agarró su maleta y salió del salón para correr escaleras arriba y recoger sus cosas. Tan pronto como su hermano se fue, Thor corrió tras él tirando la silla donde estaba sentado. Al entrar en la habitación vio a su hermano sacando cosas de los cajones y tirándolas encima de la cama con rabia. Estaba haciendo otra maleta para irse de casa.

¿Qué haces, hermano?- preguntó el rubio mirando cómo el otro se movía de un lado para otro- No lo hagas, no es necesario, de verdad- Loki se paró en seco, mirándolo.

¡Sí, que lo es! En pocas palabras, ¡me ha echado él!- gritó aguantándose las lágrimas y metiendo de cualquier manera la ropa. Thor se acercó a él y le agarró un brazo.

Basta, ¡Basta, Loki!- el otro se paró- No te vayas, por favor. Él… él está enfadado, cabreado por lo que le han dicho… Sólo eso- el joven se deshizo del brazo de su hermano. Thor carraspeó, incómodo ante la duda que lo carcomía- Oye, Loki, ¿es cierto?- su hermano lo miró- A mi me da igual, sólo tengo curiosidad…- el joven siguió metiendo cosas, haciendo caso omiso a la súplicas de su hermano.

Si te refieres si en la fiesta me acosté con Stark, te digo que no- Thor sintió cierto alivio en esas palabras.

Pero, ¿y después?- Loki lo miró, dejando a un lado la ropa.

Me gusta, Thor. Y sí, nos hemos besado y nos hemos acostado, pero como dos adultos hacen- tanta sinceridad abrumó al rubio- Como Jane y tú- pero para el rubio no era tan igual.

No es exactamente como Jane y yo- su hermano lo volvió a mirar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos hombres?- Thor negó con la cabeza.

No, no es eso- se cruzó de brazos- Es por Stark. Sabes perfectamente como es, todo lo que se dice de él y mamá está preocupada- aquello hizo reaccionar a Loki.

¿Mamá está preocupada por eso?- Thor asintió.

Entre otras cosas. Ya sabes que padre no es la persona más abierta del mundo, pero sabe que después de Peter alguien nuevo entraría en tu vida, como es normal- suspiró cansado- Lo que no aceptan o no ven con buenos ojos es que sea un tipo como Tony Stark- aquél argumento lo había escuchado otras veces y siempre le parecía igual de inválido. Los rumores, los cotilleos y las noticias sensacionalistas no siempre eran un reflejo real de una persona. Vale que Tony no fuera ejemplo de nada, pero tampoco pretendía serlo. Simplemente era alguien libre que hacía lo que quería. Y, ahora, parecía que habían iniciado algo juntos, algo que aun no tenía nombre y que prefería no ponérselo, pero que ya estaba amenazado antes de empezar.

Stark no es sólo la persona que aparece en la televisión haciendo aspavientos como la reinona que se cree ser- dijo Loki- Como todo el mundo es algo más, un acertijo tan intrincado que deseas resolver porque sabes que valdrá la pena. Y vale la pena- Thor sonrió de lado- Durante estas semanas a su lado, trabajando codo con codo, he aprendido más y he disfrutado más que en años de estudio. Quizás te suene raro, pero he sido feliz y quiero intentarlo- el rubio se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos casi privándole de aire. Cuando Thor quería ser afectuoso, no medía sus fuerzas para mal de los otros.

¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces?- dijo apartándose de su hermano, pero agarrándolo de los hombros.

Me iré unos días. No pienso quedarme aquí para ver la cara de padre- estaba decidido. No quería que le echara en cara más cosas.

¿Tienes dónde ir? Siempre puedes venir con Jane y conmigo- aquello le hizo gracia. Los tres viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

No estoy tan desesperado, hermano- Thor dibujó una mueca en su boca- Me quedaré con Clint- el rubio asintió. En la puerta, Frigga apareció con los ojos llorosos, pero sin poder decir nada. Al verla, Loki se acercó a ella y la abrazó, besándola en las mejillas- Estaré bien, no te preocupes más-

Y sin decir nada más, el joven agarró su maleta y bajó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta. No se dio la vuelta, aun sabiendo que su padre estaba aun en la sala, mirándolo. Todo estaba dicho y no pensaba suplicarle, ni avergonzarle más, como parecía que había hecho. Abrió la puerta y se fue, notando como la noche empezaba a caer y el frío se acentuaba. Había mentido sobre quedarse en casa de Clint. Sabía que esos días su amigo no estaba 'operativo' por así decirlo, así que no podía presentarse en su casa con cara de cachorro abandonado, por lo que sus alternativas eran pocas.

Inventándose una de las excusas más viejas que conocía obtuvo el acceso que necesitaba para coger el ascensor y subir hasta la última planta del edificio. Nada más abrirse las puertas, Tony estaba allí, de pie, vestido sólo con un pantalón y con cara de bobo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios a medida que se acercaba. Loki suspiró tranquilamente. Por un momento pensó que lo echaría- ¿Ha pasado algo?- el joven se abrazó a la cintura del moreno y se apoyó en su pecho.

Uno de los espías de mi padre me vio en la fiesta y el Padre de Todos ha entrado en cólera imaginando cualquier cosa- Tony acarició sus cabellos- Me he ido después de que me invitara sutilmente a irme- el moreno lo escuchaba incrédulo.

¿Espías?- de toda su explicación, ¿lo único con lo que se había quedado era el nimio asunto de los espías?

Sí, espías- dijo mirándole ceñudo- Suena estúpido, incluso anticuado, pero los tiene- aquello hizo sonreír a Tony.

¿En serio? No suena mal. Yo también quiero espías, aunque no sé para qué los iba a utilizar- Loki deshizo el abrazo.

¿Por qué no te lo puedas tomar seriamente?- dijo el joven- No te puedes ni imaginar cómo me ha hecho sentir- el hombre se acercó a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Créeme, te entiendo- y dándole un beso- Pero ahora eso no importa lo más mínimo. ¿Has cenado? ¿Te has podido duchar?- Loki negó con la cabeza.

Me han abordado nada más cruzar la puerta- aquello hizo sonreír a Tony.

Ha quedado algo de pizza y puedes tomarte una ducha. Hay todo lo que necesitas- el joven se lo quedó mirando unos instantes con una sonrisa- ¿Qué?-

Estaba pensando que es una pena que te hayas duchado ya…- el puchero que hizo excitó al moreno, quién lo atrajo por la cintura, besándolo y abrazándolo.

Eso se puede arreglar- y Stark arrastró a Loki hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con el pie.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

La primera mañana que Loki se despertó en la cama de Tony con él a su lado pensó que era un sueño o un simple recuerdo de algo ya vivido. Pero, a medida que pasaban los días, aquél sueño se hizo realidad y ya no podía pensar en dormir en una cama que no fuera aquella. Nadie sabía de su presencia allí y eso facilitaba su convivencia. Los días comenzaban con un desayuno agradable, lleno de confidencias, bromas y besos hasta que Loki se veía obligado a escabullirse por la escalera de incendios para salir del edificio sin que nadie lo viera. Volvía por la tarde, como había hecho hasta ese momento, pero sin irse a casa, ya que subía hasta el último piso esperando a que Tony acabara sus deberes. Si decidía trabajar más, el joven se escabullía para ayudarlo en su proyecto secreto y, si no, se pasaban la noche enredados en cualquier parte de la casa. Había sido muy fácil acostumbrarse a esa vida, demasiado fácil, ya que todo ser humano disfruta fácilmente de la buena vida y la felicidad.

He estado pensado en probar el traje una de estas noches- dijo de repente Tony estando tirado en el sofá con Loki abrazado. El joven se levantó de golpe, mirándole.

¿Lo tienes listo?- dijo ilusionado. Aquél traje era tan fantástico que no podía esperar a verlo.

Más o menos. JARVIS ha hecho pruebas y los datos son muy optimistas- acarició el cabello del joven- ¿Has podido hablar con tu hermano?- Loki desvió su mirada, incómodo.

No, pero tampoco tengo mucho que decir. Thor sabe lo esencial- Tony se dejó caer en el sofá arrastrando al joven encima de él, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Quiero que salgamos a cenar- dijo de golpe Tony- Estoy harto de pasarme las noches encerrado y necesito respirar aire puro, o lo que sea que se respire en esta ciudad- el joven le dio un beso.

Soy tuyo cuando quieras- respondió, mirándolo fijamente.

¿No te importan los espías? Y eso que aún no me he hecho con ninguno, debe ser divertido- elucubró el moreno, mirando al techo. Loki le dio un suave golpe en el pecho sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente.

Mi padre ya sabe todo lo importante- dijo al rato, encogiéndose de hombros- Lo demás, lo imagina- Tony lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él y acarició sus mejillas- Y, ¿dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó, de repente, muy animado. El moreno se quedó pensando un momento.

¿Qué te apetece? ¿Un sitio ruidoso, con mucha gente o algo más sencillo, más íntimo por decirlo de alguna manera?- Loki se lo quedó mirando mientras pensaba. La respuesta era fácil.

Preferiría que nadie me estuviera mirando mientras estoy contigo- dijo el joven. No soportaba que la gente lo mirara y lo juzgara. Nunca lo había soportado.

Pero sabes que eso es prácticamente imposible, ¿verdad?- aquello le hacía gracia porque era una realidad incuestionable- De acuerdo, entonces. Iremos a algún sitio tranquilo. ¿Un Shawarma?- el joven volteó los ojos reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba del sillón- ¿Un Fresh Food de esos? Dicen que es muy saludable y no creo que haya mucha gente…-

En serio, una cafetería estará bien- Tony alzó una ceja.

No pienso ir a una de esas cafeterías 'abierto toda la noche' en nuestra primera cita- aquello le hizo gracia a Loki.

¿Primera cita?- aquellas palabras incomodaron a Stark que se sentó en el sillón, tanteando por debajo de los cojines hasta encontrar el mando- Ha sonado muy bien, la verdad- Miró a Tony, quién desvió la mirada abrumado. Aquél tipo de revelaciones nunca habían sido muy cómodas para él.

Entonces, prepárate para esta noche, a las ocho- se levantó del sillón de un bote y se fue hacia el ascensor.

El deportivo blanco matrícula Stark se paró en medio de la avenida sin reparar, mínimamente, en el profuso tráfico que se había amontonado a esas horas de la noche. Loki tuvo ganas de volver a la torre al ver a tanta gente mirándole a través de los cristales tintados del automóvil, esperando a que el gran Tony Stark bajara con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Había pedido sólo una cosa, algo sencillo y fácil de cumplir: privacidad. Desde que su padre le había hablado sobre sus espías, saber que constantemente había alguien vigilando cualquiera de sus movimientos, lo ponía nervioso. Y aquella escenificación no le ayudaba en absoluto a mantenerse en el anonimato. Loki miró cómo Tony salía y saludaba ante los vítores de la gente, personas con ganas de hacerle una foto o pedirle un autógrafo. Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que saliera de allí, que se metiera en el restaurante para poder salir, pero el moreno no le dio opción al picarle en el vidrio y animarle a salir. Odiaba a esa estúpida gente que no se separaba de ellos.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar, el joven estaba ya de tan mal humor que estaba seguro que no iba a disfrutar en absoluto de una noche que había esperado con entusiasmo. Porque lo había hecho. Esa tarde, estando en el taller trabajando con Bruce, apenas había podido unir un circuito con otro al tener la mente ocupada, pensando en todo lo que viviría durante y después de la cena. Le ilusionaba poder compartir un momento así con Tony fuera de su piso; era como comportarse como una pareja, algo que no sabía bien si ya lo eran o no. Pero aquello, todo aquello lo estaba estropeando y su ánimo estaba por los suelos.

El _maître_ tuvo la bondad de darles una de las mesas más alejadas de la sala, teniendo así algo de privacidad, aunque no faltaron las miradas y los comentarios por lo bajo que tanto detestaba. En esos momentos odiaba tanto a esa gente que no le habría importado barrerlos a todos. Notó la mano de Tony coger la suya y tirar sutilmente de él. Loki lo miró algo sorprendido.

Perdona por el numerito- dijo sin mirarle- Son gajes del oficio- el joven le apretó la mano sintiéndose menos asqueado.

Se sentaron, uno en frente del otro, mirando el menú de arriba abajo. Tony observó la expresión en el rostro de Loki, intentando averiguar qué pasaba por su mente, sin poder. Pensaba que sería divertido verle en un sitio como ese, fuera de su ambiente habitual. Pero, una vez más, el joven lo sorprendió.

¿Ya han escogido qué van a tomar?- preguntó el _maître_, a lo que Tony sonrió a punto de ofrecerse a Loki para ayudarle en su elección.

Un _Pâté Lorrain_, pero sin ensalada, por favor. Y de segundo _Pôchouse_. ¿Qué clase de pescado han utilizado?- preguntó el joven.

Perca, señor- contestó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del joven, quién cerró el menú para dárselo al hombre y mirar a Tony.

Tomaré lo mismo- dijo el moreno, entregando el menú- ¿Puedo decir que me has sorprendido gratamente?- Loki alzó una ceja, confuso.

Me alegra haberte sorprendido en algo- cogió una copa y dio un sorbo de vino blanco.

Me sorprendes más a menudo de lo que crees- aquello alegró al joven- ¿Habías venido alguna vez a este sitio?- Loki miró alrededor, negando con la cabeza.

No, la verdad es que no. Pero sí he ido a otros restaurantes con mis padres y lo cierto es que, en el fondo, todos son iguales- Tony le sonrió, observándolo. Era increíble cómo, después de tanto tiempo, estaban ahí, cenando tranquilamente en un ambiente tan íntimo, tan especial creado por ellos mismos. ¿Quién le iba a decir cuando lo conoció que estaría así de embobado mirándole, fascinado buscando su constante atención y provocándole cualquier sonrisa, por pequeña que fuera? Porque las necesitaba, las quería todas para él sólo. Era un poco egoísta.

Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es tu padre- se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- Loki rodó los ojos, visiblemente molesto.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Hablar de mi padre es lo último que desearía en estos momentos- Tony sonrió de lado y alargó su mano para coger la suya.

No pretendo que hablemos de él. Ni de esa manía suya por los espías. Simplemente quiero saber más del enemigo, ya que parece que está respirando constantemente en nuestra nuca- el joven suspiró, jugando distraídamente con la mano de él.

Odín Borson- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras. Tony alzó una ceja y lo escribió en su móvil. Lo que vio no le sorprendió, aún el pequeño aullido que emitió.

Creo que empiezo a entender lo de los espías- Loki desvió su mirada, incómodo- Parece ser que papi es un pez muy gordo. Más gordo qué yo- Tony lo miró incrédulo- ¿Debería sentirme ofendido?- el joven jugueteó con el pan, haciéndolo pedazos mientras esperaba con impaciencia.

Parece que te divierte mucho leer sobre mi padre- el moreno lo miró, cerrando su móvil.

No te ofendas, pero jamás pensé que estarías relacionado con alguien… así- sonrió divertido, viendo el extraño puchero que mostraba su pareja. Guardó su móvil y posó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa- Venga, háblame de ese proyecto tuyo- alargó la mano y le robó un pedazo de pan. Estaba hambriento.

Trajeron la comida y ambos disfrutaron de la cena conversando sobre la tesis que Loki pensaba realizar como trabajo de fin de carrera. Tenía muchas ideas, demasiadas, pero no estaba seguro de poderlas unir en un único trabajo. Las teorías, a veces dispares, no parecían encajar unas con otras. Además quería dividir el trabajo entre algo teórico y práctico, una teoría y algo que la demostrara. Pero tenía la cabeza tan llena de preocupaciones que no tenía tiempo para otras cosas. Estaban a punto de tomar el café, cuando una joven rubia, de aspecto deslumbrante se acercó a su mesa, quedándose mirando a Tony.

¿Te acuerdas de mí?- la sonrisa boba era la antesala de la voz de pito. Stark se la quedó mirando.

Pues no. ¿Debería?- la mirada del moreno estaba lleno de burla.

Nos conocimos en una fiesta en Los Ángeles hace un par de años- y mirando a Loki- No pude decirle que no. Es muy insistente, ¿verdad?- el joven alzó una ceja.

Oye- interrumpió Tony- No me acuerdo de ti, en serio…- empezó a decir cuando la chica se sentó en su regazo, abrazando su cuello- Ey ey ey… ¿Qué es eso de sentarse encima de la gente?- pero ella no le hacía caso.

Con lo bien que nos lo pasamos… ¡No puedo creerme que lo hayas olvidado!- Tony estuvo tentado en gritarle que no recordaba a la gran mayoría de mujeres con las que se había acostado porque habían sido polvos de una noche, sin más. Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados para decirlo. Miró hacia Loki y se dio cuenta que había desaparecido, cabreándole más si cabe. Se deshizo de la mujer y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes pagar la cuenta.

Al salir empezó a buscarle con la mirada, sorprendiéndose de verlo apoyado en el coche blanco con los brazos cruzados y mirando a lo lejos. Tony se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos sin apartar su mirada de él, mordiéndose el labio. Su cara no expresaba nada, algo que no le ayudaba en absoluto y que temía a la vez. ¿Estaría enfadado, decepcionado, aburrido o ni tan siquiera le importaba?

¿Te importa si nos vamos ya?- le dijo Loki antes si quiera de poder preguntarle algo. Tony asintió y abrió el coche con desgana, dejando que el joven entrara primero. Puso algo de música para animar el ambiente. Le gustaba escucharla mientras pensaba. Miró de reojo a Loki, quién tenía la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas mirando por la ventana. No decía nada.

¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó Tony al no ver reacción alguna.

No-

¿Seguro?-

Sí-

El moreno suspiró cansado, mientras seguía el ritmo de la música con los dedos encima del volante. Odiaba que las cosas hubieran acabado así por una simple zoqueta de su pasado que había elegido justo ese día para reconocerlo. Volvió a mirarlo de reojo y posó su mano encima del muslo ajeno, acariciándolo, llamando su atención, pero seguía sin hacerle ningún caso. Definitivamente estaba enfadado.

No debería sorprenderte que aparecieran mujeres como esa a cada esquina. Forman parte de mi pasado, pero no de mi presente- apretó el muslo cariñosamente- Todos tenemos cadáveres en el armario- aquello hizo sonreír a Loki.

Unos más que otros- espetó. Se pararon en un semáforo y Tony llamó su atención.

Oye, esa mujer forma parte de todos esos rumores, cotilleos y habladurías que bien conoces. Pero no por ello me importan lo más mínimo- se tocó el pelo algo nervioso- Mira, soy como soy. Nunca he sido un angelito, pero tampoco tengo que pagar toda la vida por mis errores o mis deslices- Loki lo miró.

Sé perfectamente quién eres y lo que has hecho- el joven no cambiaba su expresión seria- Sólo me ha molestado ver a esa mujer en tus piernas, intentando besarte. Por eso me he ido- Tony lo obligó a mirarle y acarició su mejilla.

Olvídala. Como hice yo…- el joven sonrió- En serio, no tengo ni idea de quién es- arrancó de nuevo, sintiendo la música rebotar por todo el coche y disfrutando de la risa de Loki.

Subieron a la torre entre besos y abrazos, empotrándose mutuamente en las paredes del cubículo en un pulso de fuerzas para dominar al otro. Esa era la mejor parte de las disputas, de las peleas y las diferencias entre los miembros de una pareja, aunque lo que había habido entre los dos no se podía denominar como pelea. Llegaron al piso y, casi a tientas, alcanzaron el amplio sillón de cuero donde se dejaron caer uno encima del otro. Loki tomó el control, alzando los brazos de Tony por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándolos, mientras lo devoraba a besos por todo el rostro bajando poco a poco por su cuello. El moreno suspiraba, dejándose hacer disfrutando de las caricias que el joven le proporcionaba, sintiendo la excitación de ser retenido, sin poder moverse. Movió su cuerpo, rodeando la cintura ajena con sus piernas, atrayéndolo más a él, forzándolo a que le proporcionara más placer si cabe. Loki le sonrió, complacido, arrancando los botones de la camisa de un tirón y despejando el pecho para su deleite.

¿Crees que será tan fácil?- dijo Tony entre jadeos. El joven lamió su pecho y lo miró fijamente.

No me gustan las cosas fáciles- aprisionó sus labios, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos con pasión mientras notaba las piernas del otro apretando su agarre. Deslizó una de sus manos, desabrochando el botón del pantalón y metiendo su mano por dentro, estimulando el miembro ajeno. Tony cerró los ojos, respirando pesadamente notando esa mano traviesa jugando con su ropa interior.

Eres un demonio…- jadeó sonrojado intentando no perder aun la cordura. Entre abrió los ojos, mirándole con deseo- Más… dame más…- Loki sacó la mano de la entrepierna recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

Lo miró de nuevo y deslizó, poco a poco, sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior quedando completamente expuesto. Se subió encima de él, bajando un poco el pantalón de Tony y sentándose sobre su creciente erección. Se empezó a preparar, dándose placer al tiempo que movía sus caderas y excitaba la entrepierna del millonario, quién lo ayudaba agarrándose a la cintura ajena. Poco duró en aquella posición, ya que el deseo que sentía por ese hombre era tan intenso que no pudo dejar de retirar lo que le quedaba de ropa y penetrarse, poco a poco, notando la completa invasión de su cuerpo. Intentó pausar su respiración, ahora agitada, con los ojos cerrados, pero notando los besos del moreno por todo su cuerpo. Lo abrazó por el cuello, besándolo apasionadamente hasta quedarse sin aire. Lo amaba, lo amaba. Era raro decirlo, quizás precipitado, pero sentía que ese hombre lo completaba en todos los aspectos de su vida, llenándolo de una calidez que creía que no existía. Reanudó el beso, mientras sus cuerpos empezaban una danza frenética, perdiendo el equilibrio una y otra vez sin importarles dónde acabarían. Rodaron por el suelo entre risas, cambiando las posiciones, pero no por ello dejando de sentirse por completo. El clímax les llegó cerca de la puerta de la habitación, con placenteros escalofríos recorrer sus espaldas, cegándolos por momentos. Loki rió sonoramente.

¿Qué le pasa, señor?- bromeó Tony intentando serenarse. El joven lo miró desde su altura, apoyándose.

No lo puedo decir. Es un secreto- se acercó a su rostro y lo besó dulcemente. El moreno se lo quedó mirando, intrigado.

¿Y qué debo hacer para que me cuentes lo que tienes dentro de esa cabeza tuya?- la sonrisa de Loki se amplió.

Oh, deberá emplearse muy a fondo, señor Stark- y, como si fuera un reto, Tony lo agarró por la cintura y le dio la vuelta, dispuesto a sacarle todos los secretos a su amante.

Era tarde, pero tampoco le importaba. Sabía que él lo estaría esperando, como había hecho cada noche desde hacía varios días. Miró a la chica que lo acompañaba y la apremió a que caminara más de prisa. No había parado de quejarse y mascar chicle desde que se habían encontrado dos calles más allá del citado restaurante. No quería testigos. Subieron las pesadas escaleras de madera, las cuales rechinaban a cada paso que daba. Se paró en el primer piso, esperando a que la chica llegara.

No me gusta ni un pelo que me hayas traído aquí. Es siniestro- dijo ella. Pero el hombre no dijo nada. No era muy dado a hablar, pero menos hacerlo con idiotas. Y esa chica era muy idiota.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y ambos se internaron en la penumbra de la planta llena de despachos semi abandonados. Lo cierto era que aquella zona no era especialmente idónea para pasear de aquí para allá a esas horas. Si no fuera por el jefe y su férrea lealtad por él… Se lo encontró sentado detrás de su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en su mentón, pensativo. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, denotaban cansancio y, verdaderamente, estaba agotado. Necesitaba dormir, dormir durante días si pudieses pues la fatiga lo estaba consumiendo. La presencia de ambos no hizo que cambiara de postura o los mirara; simplemente se limitó a esperar.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Odín.

Lo han visto esta noche en compañía de Tony Stark en un restaurante francés, cerca de Times Square- Heimdall se lo quedó mirando, intentando averiguar por su expresión qué pasaba por su mente- La señorita Summers, aquí presente, ha representado su papel, aunque no con los resultados esperados- Odín se reclinó en su asiento, dando un profundo suspiro. Heimdall miró a la chica y le dio un pequeño empujón para que se acercara a la mesa y empezara a hablar. El Padre de Todos la escuchaba.

Pues…- empezó a titubear, jugando con sus manos nerviosa- Llegué a la hora del café, en medio de una conversación muy extraña sobre cosas raras y, sin pensarlo, me senté sobre Tony Stark y le solté todo ese rollo de la fiesta en Los Ángeles. Si hubiera visto la cara que se le quedó…- intentó reír, pero ninguno de sus acompañantes parecía divertirse tanto como ella. Más bien todo lo contrario. Lo cierto era que le daban miedo y, a no ser por el cheque de quinientos dólares que le habían dado, nunca se habría atrevido a hacer aquello. Más por tener trato con mafiosos que por algún sentimiento de culpa. Vale que lo de Stark estuvo bien, pero había sido hace tanto tiempo que casi se le había olvidado. Guardó silencio y miró a Heimdall, quién apenas había abierto la boca desde el callejón.

¿Algo más?- se atrevió a preguntar el guardián, pero la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza. Luego miró a Odín, quién parecía sopesar las palabras que había escuchado. Parecía que ya no la iban a necesitar, así que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera. La chica se dio la vuelta y, lo último que escucharon de ella fueron los tacones de sus zapatos sonar escaleras abajo.

Esta charada no ha servido para nada- dijo al fin Odín malhumorado- Apuesto que hemos provocado el efecto contrario- dio un leve puñetazo de frustración encima del reposa brazos. Heimdall bajó su mirada.

¿Quiere que me ocupe de algo más?- preguntó sin mirarle.

No, no- negó con la cabeza- Lo siguiente tengo que hacerlo yo- Heimdall saludó con la cabeza y se fue de la oficina con la cabeza llena de preguntas, unas preguntas cuyas respuestas ni quería saber por su complejidad. Loki siempre había sido un foco de problemas en la familia, pero la expresión que había visto en su rostro no creía haberla visto antes. Parecía feliz. Ya fuera del edificio miró hacia la ventana del despacho, a oscuras y pensó en qué tenía en mente Odín para hacer que su hijo volviera a casa. Sólo con pensarlo, temblaba.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Tras el incidente del restaurante, las ganas de salir por ahí tentando la suerte de que cualquiera de sus ex mujeres saliera de debajo de las piedras para estropearles el momento había disminuido considerablemente. Así que Tony lo dispuso todo para pasar una tranquila velada de películas y palomitas, la primera acompañado en muchos años. Y es que el millonario no había sido muy dado a compartir ese tipo de momentos con cualquiera de las mujeres con las que se había acostado a lo largo de los años. Eran simples polvos de una noche, una trato placentero entre dos adultos; un trato que acababa en el momento en que salía el sol.

Loki salió de la habitación inmerso en la lectura de un libro con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió directamente al bar, apoyándose distraídamente en el mármol. No quitaba la vista de encima de esas páginas, algo que molestó a Tony. ¿Qué podía estar leyendo Loki que evitara mirarlo? El hombre se acercó a él con curiosidad, mirándole por encima del hombro con las manos en su espalda. Reconocía ese libro, ya que él mismo lo había consultado durante sus años de juventud.

¿Algo interesante?- Loki se giró hacia él, dibujando una tímida sonrisa, mientras lo miraba.

Si, sólo estaba comprobando algo…- miró el libro- ¿Te importa que lo haya cogido?- Tony negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba al bar y rebuscaba en la pequeña nevera escondida bajo la barra. Estaba seguro que había dejado un par de refrescos hacía unos días. ¿Dónde estaban? Loki se apoyó en la barra e intentó ver en qué estaba metido su pareja- ¿Qué buscas?- los ojos del hombre aparecieron por encima de la superficie, mirándole fijamente.

¿Qué tipo de películas te gusta ver?- el joven se encogió de hombros.

Supongo que las de aventuras- una estúpida sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al recordar un episodio de su niñez, algo que Tony no pasó por alto.

¿En qué estas pensando?- Loki desvió su mirada, algo avergonzado.

Cuando éramos niños, Thor y yo jugábamos a que éramos héroes y que debíamos preservar la paz mundial, algo que mi madre no siempre aprobaba visto el estado en el que quedaba gran parte del salón- miró a Tony- Thor ya era un bruto entonces- una pequeña risa salió de su boca, maravillando al moreno que se reincorporó con los dos refrescos en sus manos.

Creo que es la primera vez que me hablas de tu familia con esa expresión- le dijo el otro. Loki se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

¿Qué expresión?- el hombre le acarició el rostro.

La que dice lo mucho que los echas de menos- el joven desvió su mirada y, cogiendo el libro, se fue hacia el sofá. Tony lo siguió- No es malo echar de menos a la familia. Al menos tienes una- dijo como apunte, algo que llamó la atención del otro.

Lo lamento- el hombre sonrió y se acercó para besarle.

No te disculpes- se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, notando como la misma sonrisa tonta que había visto en Loki empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro. El joven lo imitó.

¿Qué ocurre?- Tony se apoyó en el sofá sin cambiar su expresión.

Es un secreto- aquello amplió la sonrisa del joven, que se acercó más al rostro del moreno, chocando sus narices.

Y, ¿existe alguna manera de que me lo digas?- Tony mostró su típica sonrisa, llena de autosuficiencia y descaro. Acarició su nariz con la ajena, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios.

Se me ocurren varias…- y, cuando estaba a punto de besarle, el pitido del ascensor sonó y todos sus pelos se pusieron de punta. ¿Quién puñetas se atrevía a visitarle a aquellas horas e interrumpirle un momento como ese?

Cuando giró la cabeza, un muy agitado Happy apareció con la tez colorada y balbuceando cosas. Detrás de él, un muy serio Steve miraba a ambos con desdén, haciendo sentir a Loki como el más miserable de los hombres. El joven desvió su rostro e intentó centrarse de nuevo en la lectura del libro, a sabiendas que la mirada del rubio estaba posada en él. Tony, por su parte, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su amigo obviando la presencia del otro. En esos momentos no quería pensar en lo rara y embarazosa que era esa situación. Cogió a Happy del hombro y lo guió hacia el ascensor.

¿Se puede saber qué haces?- se giró hacia Loki, quién se había dado la vuelta, mientras Steve no dejaba de mirarle- ¿No ves que estaba ocupado?- el hombre intentó disculparse por todos los medios, pero apenas era capaz de articular una palabra.

Lo sé, lo sé, Tony, pero es que…- lo miró nervioso- Ha habido un problema en uno de los laboratorios. Ha habido una especie de escape- el moreno lo miró extrañado.

¿Escape? ¿Qué tipo de escape?- Happy se encogió de hombros.

No tengo ni idea- se quedó mirando la cara cambiante de su jefe.

¿No se supone que eres el jefe de seguridad? Deberías saber qué tipos de 'escapes' son, ¿no?- el hombre frunció el ceño.

No tiene por qué- se lo quedó mirando- ¿Quién es el que presume de ser un genio aquí?- Tony volteó los ojos, mientras arrastraba a Happy hacia el ascensor murmurando uno y mil improperios.

Atrás, en la sala, Loki deseó que Steve se hubiera ido con ellos, pero sospechaba que continuaba allí, mirándole, seguramente culpándole de todo a él. Estaba seguro que lo consideraba como una especie de Sue. Cerró el libro lentamente, incapaz de poder leer y lo dejó a un lado.

¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó Loki sin mirarlo. Steve empezó a caminar hacia él, apoyándose en el sofá levemente.

Sólo estaba recordando la primera vez que nos vimos- el rubio sonrió incrédulo- En un primer momento me pareciste un chico algo reservado y, la verdad, padecí un poco por ti cuando Tony te medio secuestró para que le hicieras de ayudante- Loki desvió su mirada, visiblemente incómodo- ¿Quién lo iba a decir entonces, eh?- rió tristemente- Siempre me han dicho que no tengo buen ojo para las personas- aquello enfadó al joven, pero decidió pasarlo por alto porque sabía que no hablaba Steve, sino el dolor que tenía dentro. Se levantó del sofá con el libro en la mano y se dirigió a la habitación, para dejarlo encima de la mesilla. Quizás le echaría un ojo después. Pensó que el rubio se quedaría en el salón, que quizás se iría, pero no. Lo siguió, metiéndose en la habitación- Parece estar tal cual la recordaba- suspiró. Loki se giró y lo miró.

Dime lo que tengas que decirme- le dijo mirándole a los ojos, preparado para lo que le iba a echar en cara. Pero Steve simplemente le sonrió; esa sonrisa triste, melancólica que ya había visto en tantas ocasiones y que lo hacía sentir como un miserable.

No te culpo de lo que está pasando, de verdad- empezó diciendo, sorprendiendo al joven- Sólo… sólo quiero que sepas algo, que lo tengas en mente- Loki sintió que la respiración se le agitaba y los músculos se le tensaban. Eso no era bueno- Ten cuidado- aquello le puso más nervioso si cabe.

¿Por qué?- sentía las manos sudadas. Steve se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, junto donde dormía Tony. Loki se recordó que ambos habían tenido una relación, que era normal que él supiera dónde dormía, ya que habrían pasado muchas noches en esa misma habitación. Aquél sólo pensamiento lo puso enfermo.

Porque nunca sabes lo que Tony siente- se lo quedó mirando nervioso- Tener una relación con él es fantástico, es una de las mejores cosas que te puede pasar en la vida. Es como estar montado constantemente en una montaña rusa, con la adrenalina por las nubes- se paró unos instantes- pero sientes que nunca tienes el control- Steve desvió su mirada hacia la mesilla y colocó una mano sobre la madera. Luego se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a él- Mira, no sé qué va a pasar a partir de ahora, pero quiero que lo tengas en cuenta- Loki apretó sus puños, mientras veía cómo el rubio salía de la habitación.

Steve…- susurró. El otro se paró y lo miró- ¿Qué pasó?- el rubio sonrió.

Me dijo que ya no me quería, que no podía estar conmigo- aquella respuesta sorprendió al joven, que no dejaba de mirarlo- que no era justo para mí, puesto que sentía que me engañaba- se encogió de hombros- Intenté reconquistarlo, como sabes- Loki sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, recordando aquél incómodo momento- pero no dio resultados, o no los que pretendía- Steve suspiró profundamente y se quedó mirando al chico sin decir nada porque con la mirada lo decía todo. El joven lo siguió hasta que desapareció del piso, dejando tras de sí una sensación de inseguridad y temor demasiado familiares para él, pero que no había pensado en sentir con Tony. Aquella última mirada, aquellos ojos le habían dicho más que sus propias palabras. Y lo que había visto en ellos le había llenado de dudas. ¿Cuánto puede durar el amor de Tony Stark?

Más abajo, en medio de un humo que no parecía del todo normal, Tony intentaba saber a qué se debía tanto jaleo si parecía que no había nada por lo que temer. Se puso una máscara, a sabiendas que ese extraño humo verdoso podía ser tóxico, y se metió en la sala mirando a todos lados para localizar el foco y extinguirlo. Cuando lo encontró casi se echa a reír ante la estupidez de lo que tenía entre manos. Se agachó y miró con curiosidad un pequeño plato de Petri con una mezcla extraña que despedía ese color verde. Pero no era nada que no hubiera visto antes, ni nada que fuera tóxico; era, simplemente, una gamberrada. Y conocía a muy pocos a los que se le diera bien ese tipo de cosas. Cogió el plato y se deshizo de él como pudo, abriendo ventanas y volviendo a la puerta para indicar que pusieran en marcha el dispositivo de extracción de sólo esa sala. La cerró bien e indicó que nadie entrara.

Sin mirar a nadie en concreto, caminó por los pasillos con resolución, sabiendo hacia donde debía ir. Una extraña idea se le había formado en la cabeza y quería confirmarla. Si era verdad, ¿en quién podría confiar a partir de ese momento? Las amistades en su vida parecían muy pueriles, sin sustancia y volubles. ¿Era él el foco del problema? Seguramente. Otro problema que añadir a la lista.

Entró en el laboratorio sin picar a la puerta, sin mirar a la gente que pudiera estar dentro puesto que en esos momentos no le importaban. Miró a los allí presentes y movió la cabeza para indicarles que se fueran cuanto antes. No quería público. Cuando se quedaron solos lo miró de frente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba molesto y no podía quitarse esa sensación de burdo engaño de encima.

¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Bruce se lo quedó mirando con las gafas en las manos, jugueteando con ellas sin dejar de mirarle.

Steve me lo pidió- aquello le parecía inconcebible. Rió incrédulo.

¿Steve?- empezaba a ponerse nervioso- ¿Steve te pide que hagas esta pantomima y tú la haces? Pensaba que eras mi amigo, Bruce- y de verdad lo creía. De los pocos que tenía. Era su hermano de laboratorio, su mano derecha- ¿No será una venganza por haberte sustituido temporalmente por Loki, no?- el hombre sonrió incrédulo negando con la cabeza.

No, Tony. No es por eso- dejó las gafas encima de la mesa- Lo hice porque Steve me lo pidió como favor personal. Y él también es mi amigo, aunque no lo creas- Tony se mordió el labio. Parecía que todos se habían convertido en muy amigos de repente, como una piña en contra de él y Loki- Quería hablar con el chaval. Necesitaba hablar con él- aquella revelación lo puso en tensión y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo hacia su piso. Quién sabía lo que le estaría diciendo. ¿Tan mal estaba como para intentar poner a su pareja en su contra? Pero Bruce no le dejó, lo agarró del brazo y lo miró fijamente- No le va a decir nada malo. Sólo quiere hablar- aquello, precisamente, era lo que temía- Conoces a Steve, mejor que nadie en esta empresa, y sabes que no va a hacer nada en tu contra porque no está en su naturaleza- Tony empezaba a dudarlo. Empezaba a ver fantasmas por todos lados. Y no era para menos. Cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación, cualquiera sacaba el tema de Loki, de su juventud y lo inapropiado de esa relación para ambos. Estaba harto de escuchar la misma canción una y otra vez.

Le conozco, sí- dijo él al fin- Pero sé que está abatido. Sólo hay que verle y no confío en que pueda hacer algo perjudicial para nosotros- se soltó del brazo de Bruce y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Fue en ese momento que Steve apareció y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente- ¿Contento?- el rubio desvió levemente su mirada.

Sí. Pero no culpes a Bruce- miró al susodicho- él sólo ha actuado como el amigo que es- Tony se giró y también lo miró.

Sí, como tu amigo. Pero no como el mío- salió por la puerta con una sensación extraña. Era decepción. Había sido objeto de una burda mentira por parte de gente que creía amiga. ¿Dónde le dejaba eso? ¿Acaso podía confiar en alguien que no fuera él mismo?

Pensó en todos aquellos que le rodeaban, aquellos con los que había pasado tiempo y con los que había compartido grandes momentos y confidencias. Ahora, que vivía un momento especial, algo diferente en su vida, parecía que todos le daban la espalda. ¿Acaso estaba tan mal tener una relación con un joven de 23 años?

Llegó al piso y se quedó mirando a Loki a lo lejos. Estaba sentado en el sofá, de espaldas a él, pero mirando fijamente a la pared que tenía enfrente. Se acercó poco a poco, con los brazos cruzados y sintiéndose algo inseguro por lo que Steve podía haberle dicho durante su pequeña charla. Sabía cómo era su ex amante, sabía que no había maldad en él, pero lo temía. Sabía muy bien lo que el despecho puede hacerle a un hombre, por muy bueno que sea.

El joven supo de la presencia de Tony anda más las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero se sentía incapaz de girarse. Las palabras de Steve no paraban de darle vueltas a la cabeza, creándole dudas y miedos. ¿Acaso lo había hecho por su bien o para acabar con esa especie de relación que habían iniciado? Se acarició el cuello pesadamente notando cómo sus músculos se mantenían tensos. Necesitaba calmarse, alejar todos esos pensamientos y volver a su estado relajado de antes de que llegaran todos. Quería disfrutar de Tony, como había hecho hasta ahora; quería seguir sintiéndose tan pleno como cada vez que lo miraba, que lo tocaba o le sonreía. Todas esas atenciones eran sólo para él; el moreno era sólo para él y lo que hubiera pasado antes no debía por qué afectarle. Lo pasado, pasado está. Notó una mano en su hombro, acariciándole con el pulgar y luego subiendo por su cuello, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Tony había descubierto su punto débil.

Si continuas así, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir- le dijo Loki con los ojos cerrados e intentando acompasar su respiración. Tony sonrió de lado.

Es bueno saberlo- se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo suavemente, tensando el cuerpo del joven- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo de golpe. Loki abrió los ojos y se giró para mirarle.

No te preocupes- el moreno dibujó una sonrisa forzada. ¿Cómo no preocuparse por eso? Se acercó a él y lo besó.

¿Te apetece una maratón de películas? Tengo todos los géneros que quieras- Tony amplió su sonrisa y se lo quedó mirando, apoyado en el sofá- Imagínate, tú, yo, una mantita, palomitas…- se encogió de hombros. Loki se apoyó también en el sofá y se lo quedó mirando como un rato antes. Adoraba sus ojos chocolate, brillantes y tan apasionados como él mismo.

Me encantaría- el hombre amplió su sonrisa y se levantó para sentarse junto a él y abrazarlo. El joven se lo quedó mirando y empezó a reírse, admirando cómo Tony ponía cara de circunstancias.

¿Ocurre algo?- Loki lo miró unos instantes hasta que se acomodó encima de su pecho. Le gustaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Sólo pensaba en que ahora sí que parecemos una pareja, pasando la noche abrazados en el sofá mirando películas- el moreno sonrió empezando a acariciar los cabellos del joven.

JARVIS, puedes poner alguna película de aventuras- el joven se agarró más al cuerpo de su pareja, disfrutando de la elección.

En seguida, señor- y, de repente, apareció la inconfundible silueta de Indiana Jones en medio de la jungla. Y Loki sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Steve estaba de pie, admirando las luces de la ciudad desde la parte alta de la azotea. Hacía frío, si, pero no le importaba. Había querido hablar con Loki desde hacía semanas, desde que había sospechado de la relación que podría mantener con Tony, aunque hubiera habido una voz en su interior que se lo hubiera negado una y otra vez. ¿Quizás era la voz de la esperanza? Podía ser, pero después de aquél inesperado viaje a Manchester de ambos, las cosas habían sido claras como el agua. Había perdido a Tony, definitivamente.

¿Pero cuándo habían empezado a ir las cosas mal entre ellos? ¿Cuál fue el momento en que el grandullón se había aburrido de él? Siempre había sido tan detallista, tan pasional en todo lo que hacía, que le era imposible pensar en el inicio del declive. Sonrió tristemente al recordar el día en que había decidido que todo aquello había finalizado, que no podía continuar a su lado, ya que sus sentimientos no eran los mismos. Recordó cómo su corazón se había roto, cómo sus manos habían empezado a temblar y a sudar. Los ojos de Tony le habían parecido más oscuros de lo normal, envueltos en una expresión seria y decidida que mostraba la firmeza de sus intenciones. Lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles, hablándole, tentándole e, incluso, humillándose para recuperarle. Pero nada había funcionado. Nada en absoluto y eso lo hacía sentir un fracasado.

Pero aquello debía acabar. El mundo seguía dando vueltas aunque el gran Tony Stark ya no estuviera con él. Suponía que parte de la culpa de sentirse así era sólo suya por esa estúpida manía de depender emocionalmente de los demás. Era lo bastante mayor como para replantearse ese tipo de cosas. Siendo un adolescente, más o menos inocente, tenía un pase. Estar al borde de los 32 años y seguir tan mojigato no era bueno para él. ¡Por Dios! Vivía en el , no en los nobles años cuarenta. El mundo había cambiado y él debía hacerlo también. De repente, un carraspeo a su lado le hizo darse levemente la vuelta. A su lado, un joven sonrojado con una sonrisa tímida lo miraba fijamente. Miró a su alrededor, pero parecía que los demás ocupantes de la azotea se habían marchado hacía tiempo. Volvió su mirada al joven y alzó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

¿Puedo ayudarte, hijo?- el joven pareció recomponerse, bajando su mirada y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Aquello incomodaba a Steve.

Me… me llamo Phil- le dijo al fin, alargando su mano para estrechársela.

Encantado- le respondió. El rubio le correspondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima, cada vez más intrigado- ¿Quieres… algo?- Phil se lo quedó mirando, sin decir nada. Fue entonces cuando Steve creyó que aquella situación surrealista había llegado a su fin- En fin, me tengo que ir- empezó a marcharse, pero el joven lo retuvo.

¡Espera!- dijo al fin, provocando que el rubio se girara- Sólo… sólo quería saber si estás bien- aquello pilló desprevenido al mayor, que se lo quedó mirando con intriga- Me refiero a que, bueno… no se te veía muy bien allí- el joven le dedicó una sonrisa amable, cálida. ¿Cómo…?

¿Vas por ahí preguntando a la gente si se encuentra bien, según la expresión de su cara?- Phil rió levemente avergonzado, rascándose el cuello.

La verdad es que eres al único al que se lo he preguntado- se encogió de hombros sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa confiada. Steve no sabía cómo tomarse aquello.

¿Y por qué lo has hecho?- de nuevo, el joven se encogió de hombros.

Tuve la sensación de que necesitabas que alguien te lo preguntara- ahora era el rubio quién sonreía. Aquello sí que era sorprendente.

¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó. Phil se extrañó ante esa pregunta.

Acabo de cumplir 24- Steve bajó levemente el rostro. Cómo no…- ¿Algún problema?- el rubio lo miró cansado.

¿Te apetece una copa?- el joven sonrió satisfecho y asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía la rubio hasta dentro del local.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Tras hablarlo mucho con Tony, Loki había podido llegar a una única idea sobre el tema de su tesis. Quería empezar pronto, cuanto antes mejor, y disfrutar del asesoramiento de su pareja, ya que por entonces, lo consideraba como tal. Y es que el joven no podía pedir más en su vida en esos momentos, nunca había imaginado que las cosas se desarrollarían de esa manera tan natural, tan tranquila; y, aunque a veces admitía echar de menos a su familia, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no por ahora. Aquella mañana se presentó en la universidad con su ya usual sonrisa, algo que no dejaba de sorprender a Clint, acostumbrado a otro tipo de actitud.

Hacía mucho que no te veía- exclamó Clint cogiendo por el cuello a su amigo.

He estado ocupado- el castaño sonrió de lado.

Ya imagino qué tipo de ocupaciones…- Loki se sonrojó un poco- Yo también disfruto de ese tipo de distracciones, pero no por ello abandono a mis amigos- hizo un puchero, intentando hacer sentir mal al moreno que lo miraba de reojo- Entonces, imagino que con Phil nada de nada…- aquello sí hizo sonreír a Loki, recordando cómo había sido abandonado e ignorado en el momento en que un tipo rubio había pasado por sus narices.

No creo que cuajara. ¿Sabes que tiene una especie de fijación por los tipos rubios y musculosos? - Clint estalló a reír.

Eso explicaría muchas cosas, la verdad- Loki no entendía la broma- Siempre ha sido muy fan del Capitán América; incluso tiene una colección vintage de cromos- el castaño se rascó la cabeza- Creo que sueña con acostarse con él- el joven sopesó la idea- Por cierto, deberías hablar con tu hermano. El otro día le llamé para preguntar por ti y parecía preocupado- el moreno frunció levemente el ceño.

Tengo el móvil apagado para evitar ese tipo de llamadas- no sabía si quería hablar con él. Vale que había sido el único que lo había medio entendido, pero no estaba seguro de dar ese paso.

Haz lo que quieras, pero Thor es capaz de presentarse aquí- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No lo dudaba; y, a la vez, lo temía.

Lo pensaré- dijo distraído, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal para subir hasta su próxima clase.

Hablar con Thor tampoco era una idea descabellada. Era el único vínculo directo con su madre, él y Jane, y quería saber cómo estaba ella. La había dejado hecha un mar de lágrimas, visiblemente preocupada y confundida, creyendo cosas de él que ni tan siquiera eran. Eso le había dolido, que ella creyera aunque fuera por un instante que se había convertido en el puto de un millonario. Sacó su móvil y lo encendió tras días de estar apagado. No le sorprendió que aparecieran un montón de mensajes de llamadas perdidas y sms preguntándole cómo estaba. Buscó un momento de tranquilidad para responder algunos mensajes de Jane, seguro de que se haría eco más rápidamente que intentando hablar con su hermano a esas horas de la mañana.

Loki…- dijo una voz harto conocida delante de él. Alzó su mirada y ahí estaba. La persona que menos quería ver en el mundo. Suspiró y se incorporó pesadamente, guardando su teléfono móvil.

Padre… una sorpresa verte por aquí- el joven desvió su mirada hacia uno de los edificios de la universidad- ¿No me digas que has venido a dar, personalmente, tu generoso donativo al decano? ¿A cambio de qué?- Odín frunció el ceño.

Estás muy equivocado, siempre lo has estado- Loki asintió sin mirarle.

Es cierto, siempre he estado muy errado en todo. Nunca he sabido nada y todas esas extrañas coincidencias son sólo eso. Meras situaciones propias del azar. ¿Es así como engañas a mamá?- el hombre dio un paso hacia delante, controlando la ira que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

No he venido aquí a que me des lecciones de moralidad, hijo- el simple apelativo hizo remover el estómago de Loki- Simplemente quiero que recapacites y vuelvas a casa. Tu madre está preocupada- el joven lo miró fijamente.

¿Sólo mamá?- en aquella pregunta había un atisbo de esperanza. Pero Odín no parecía dispuesto a fomentarla, por lo que Loki volvió a colocarse al armadura- Ya veo- sonrió- Mándale recuerdos a mi madre y dile que estoy perfectamente. Que el hecho de que me haya trasladado no quiere decir que no podamos vernos en cualquier lugar de la ciudad. Estoy seguro que tú puedes ser muy útil en ese campo- el hombre suspiró y cerró su ojo.

Puedes echarme en cara cualquiera de mis acciones, pero te aseguro que todo lo que hago es por protegerte. No me fio de ese tipo-

Pues ya sois dos- dijo él de repente- Internet no es buen aliado tuyo, por lo que se ve- Odín abrió de nuevo el ojo y se acercó aún más a su hijo.

Loki, te lo pido por última vez: recapacita y vuelve a casa. No hay nada que te ate a ese tipo. Ahí fuera hay muchos otros. No tienes por qué conformarte con el primero que te pone ojos tiernos- aquello era demasiado para el joven. Aparte de la frustración que le hacía sentir, la incomodidad era algo nuevo a apuntar.

Si vas a volver a intentar ser un padre preocupado y protector, ya te digo que vas tarde, Padre de Todos- Odín suspiró frustrado y dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo con el bastón.

¡Maldita sea, Loki! ¿Acaso no puedes razonar por una puñetera vez en tu vida?- el aludido se lo quedó mirando- Asume que ese Peter se fue y no busques en Stark llenar el vacío que te pudo causar. ¡Hay otros tipos como tú por ahí!- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven, casi inmovilizándolo.

¿Tipos como yo?- se acercó a su padre- ¿Tipos como yo, padre? ¿Te refieres a tipos indeseables que buscan la compañía de otros tipos indeseables?- Odín no dejó de mirarlo.

Tergiversas mis palabras. De nuevo- Loki sonrió triste.

Claro, recuerda: siempre he estado tan equivocado respecto a ti, respecto a todo que… bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar, no?- Loki se acercó más a él- No pienso dejar a Tony y menos volver a casa, a menos que tu desaparezcas de ella- lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes antes de alejarse de él a paso rápido y sin darse la vuelta.

Sentado en su mesa, con la mirada perdida por enésima vez aquella mañana, Thor jugueteaba con una pequeña pieza metálica en forma de martillo. Había sido un regalo de su padre en su decimoquinto cumpleaños y, casi al instante, había creado una extraña conexión con el objeto. Con los años, su mero roce lo tranquilizaba, lo ayudaba a pensar y a obtener una solución en condiciones. Pero aquella parecía ser la primera vez que su Mjolnir no podía ayudarle. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando todo. Desde que Loki se había ido de casa, presumiblemente para irse a la de Clint, su padre había actuado muy raro. Apenas hablaba, siempre pendiente del teléfono y se ausentaba repetidas veces en horas intempestivas. No le gustaba en absoluto. Suspiró, sopesando el martillo en su mano. No había sido difícil averiguar que Loki no estaba con Clint, más por la llamada que el mismo arquero le había hecho a él preguntando por su amigo que por otra cosa. Parecía que, desde su inesperado viaje a Manchester, no había podido hablar con él y, simplemente, quería saber cómo había ido por "tú ya sabes quién". Ante aquella afirmación no sabía muy bien a quién se refería, puesto que es aquél viaje había dos puntos de conflicto, a cuál peor. Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y bufó hastiado. Temía lo que estuviera a punto de pasar.

No me gusta verte así. Quizás deberías ir a verle personalmente- dijo Jane, apareciendo por la puerta de su despacho. Thor alzó su mirada y sonrió débilmente.

No sé si querrá verme. No ha respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes ni de mis llamadas- chasqueó la lengua- Es un cabezota- Jane se acercó a su silla y se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

A los tuyos no, pero sí a los míos- le acercó el móvil para que él mismo lo viera- Parece que está bien- el joven leyó varias veces el mensaje.

Ya veo. Aun así no creo que sepa nada de las intenciones de mi padre- Jane alargó la mano y acarició su pelo.

Quizás deberías intentarlo una vez más, yendo a la Torre. Creo recordar que sigue haciendo sus prácticas allí- Thor desvía su mirada.

Prácticas y lo que no son prácticas- Jane escondió una sonrisa. Loki había tenido la suficiente confianza con ella como para hablarle de la creciente atracción que sentía por Tony Stark. Jamás pensó que acabaría de esa manera- aunque si fuera, no creo que quisiera verme. Ya sabes cómo es…-

Bueno, siempre podemos interceptarle en la universidad o quedar con Clint para que nos sea más fácil. Si hablas con él, estarás más tranquilo- Thor dudaba en demasía esa afirmación. Hablar con su hermano nunca le había traído tranquilidad.

Bueno, ya veremos qué hacer- se levantó de la silla, guardando el pequeño objeto metalizado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Jane lo observó alejarse, jugando con sus pies sobre la alfombra del despacho. Cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje con la esperanza de que Loki lo leyera.

"Llámame. Es importante. No nos fiamos de tu padre" 

Estaba inquieto, pero no por nervios, sino por la excitación que sentía en esos momentos. Después de lo mal que había ido la cena del pasado fin de semana, aunque la noche se había arreglado de alguna forma, no podía esperar a que se hiciera de noche. Miró de reojo a Loki, quién seguía inmerso en su trabajo sin desviar su atención en ningún momento. Sonrió de lado y miró el reloj que estaba justo encima de su cabeza. En poco minutos echaría a patadas al traidor de Bruce y secuestraría la atención de Loki. Sí, debía salir bien. El universo debía darle un descanso.

¡Auch!- se quejó Loki al mirarse el dedo sangrante. Se había cortado con una lámina de acero. Tony alzó una ceja y se acercó por detrás de él, obviando la presencia de Bruce. Le cogió la mano y se la quedó mirando.

Vaya…- el joven miró al moreno, sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo. Bruce, a su lado, desvió su mirada.

Creo que… hasta mañana, chicos- y, sin esperar una respuesta que dudaba que le dieran ninguno de los dos, simplemente se fue. Tony seguía admirando la pequeña herida en el dedo de Loki, notando lo escandalosa que podía ser la sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo el dedo dentro de su boca y empezó a lamerlo con cierta lascivia. El joven sintió cómo su respiración se paraba de golpe.

Tony…- se mordió el labio, mirándole a los ojos- ¿Acaso eres un vampiro?- el moreno se sacó el dedo de la boca, lamiendo la herida sin dejar de mirarle.

No, pero puedo llegar a replanteármelo- se relamió los labios- Sabes delicioso- Loki no lo pudo evitar y se colgó del cuello de él, besándole lentamente, mientras sentía cómo Tony lo aprisionaba contra la mesa.

Pareces ansioso…- el joven acarició el cuello del moreno, sintiendo los mordiscos bajar por su cuello. Tony respiró sobre su piel, subiéndolo encima de la mesa y colocándose entre sus piernas.

Tú me haces estar ansioso- sonrió con el deseo grabado en su rostro. No podía esperar a salir del laboratorio y subir los pisos restantes hasta su apartamento. Además, le daba cierto morbo hacerlo allí. En ese laboratorio había nacido lo suyo.

Loki alzó el mentón del mayor y lo besó profundamente, abrazándole con las piernas para atraerlo lo máximo que podía. Curvó su espalda, sintiendo las manos de su pareja apretar sus muslos, notando cómo su ansia crecía abultada. Cerró los ojos y volvió a besarlo, cada vez con más ganas, más necesidad.

Eres perverso, Tony Stark- le dijo él, deshaciéndose de su propia camiseta. El aludido acarició sus costados con sus dedos, dejando besos dispersos.

No sabes cuánto, sexy- Loki ensanchó su sonrisa, acomodándose mejor encima de la mesa con las piernas totalmente abiertas, invitándole a seguir con su juego.

No tardaron en desaparecer las ropas y las herramientas que habían quedado desperdigadas por la mesa. Ahora sólo había dos cuerpos moviéndose en una danza frenética de placer, acompañada de gemidos y jadeos amortiguados por la suave música que el bueno de JARVIS había optado por poner. A punto de llegar al éxtasis, Tony se reincorporó y giró a Loki, quién se sentía un muñeco en manos de su amante. Alzó su trasero y volvió a moverse, de menos a más dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Aquello era simplemente fantástico. Loki, totalmente extasiado, se incorporó levemente arañando la superficie de la mesa al notar la estimulación constante de su punto débil. No podría aguantar mucho más, no a ese ritmo y lo lamentaba. Estaba disfrutando demasiado con aquello. Y entonces llegaron al clímax. Tony mordiendo la parte trasera de la nuca de su joven amante, mientras él lo abrazaba por encima del hombro. Había sido tan excitante…

Que sepas que no veré igual este laboratorio- susurró Loki con los ojos cerrados. Tony, apoyado encima de él, acarició su espalda.

Llega un momento en el que te acostumbras- el moreno rió, pero aquella sonrisa no gustó al joven, quién se removió debajo de él y se apartó bruscamente, recogiendo su ropa para vestirse. Tony lo miró extrañado- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Loki no habló, simplemente mantenía su mirada baja- Oye...- lo cogió del brazo, pero el joven se deshizo de su agarre.

No te preocupes- el joven lo miró fijamente y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse tras él.

¿Pero ahora qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he dicho?- Loki agarró la puerta de cristal y la abrió, quedándose de pie a espaldas de él.

Deberías subirte los pantalones antes de salir- y, sin decir nada más, se fue rumbo a la última planta del edificio.

Tony se quedó estático, con la boca abierta y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos: subirse los pantalones, recolocarse la ropa y seguirle hasta su apartamento con un creciente enfado. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estropearse sus planes?

Entró directamente a su habitación, a sabiendas que Loki estaría en el baño dándose una ducha o, al menos, preparándose para ello. Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que se dignara a decirle qué puñetas había pasado. El joven, simplemente, lo ignoró.

Jamás entenderé tus arrebatos- musitó Tony desviando su mirada. Loki se giró semi desnudo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Supongo que debes pensar que soy un drama queen o algo por el estilo. Debes pensar que exagero o que le doy una importancia exagerada a algo que no lo tiene- alzó una ceja- ¿Me equivoco en algo?- Tony hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

En cierta manera, sí- deshizo sus brazos y se acercó a él. Retiró parte de su pelo largo hacia atrás y besó su cuello- Me gustaría compensarte de alguna manera. Ya lo quería hacer antes, pero ahora con más razón- acarició su brazo, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba tras su roce.

No tienes por qué- Loki se giró y se deshizo de la ropa restante para entrar en la tina. Tony se sentó en el váter, admirándolo como un bobo. Él también necesitaba una buena ducha, pero sabía que no iba a ser bienvenido en esos momentos.

Sólo quería que esta noche me acompañaras a un sitio- Loki se giró, tirando su pelo mojado hacia atrás.

¿A dónde?- Tony alzó la ceja e hizo un sobre esfuerzo para no sonreír.

Es una sorpresa. Sólo acepta y ya lo veras- el joven cerró el agua y cogió una de las toallas que había para enrollársela en su cintura antes de salir fuera. Se lo quedó mirando.

De acuerdo. Pero espero que valga la pena- Tony empezó a desnudarse y se metió en la ducha, mientras Loki salía del cuarto de baño.

De eso no te quepa duda, sexy-

Al cabo de un par de horas, Loki estaba en el salón del apartamento mirando por el amplio ventanal del edificio. A sus pies, Nueva York centelleaba llena de vida. De repente, su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo y lo miró. Era un mensaje de Stark.

"Te espero en la terraza. Tráete algo de abrigo. TS"

Loki se extrañó y miró a su alrededor, buscando al autor del mensaje, pero sí que era verdad que hacía un rato largo que no lo veía. Caminó hacia la habitación y cogió una chaqueta, siguiendo así las instrucciones de Tony, y salió a la terraza. Pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde puñetas se había metido?

Y de repente lo escuchó. Era como una especie de ráfaga de viento, como si una avioneta se acercara a baja altura. Pero aquello no era posible. El cielo de Nueva York estaba especialmente protegido después del 11S, por lo que aquello no debía ser. Caminó por la terraza, mirando el cielo de un lugar a otro, hasta que le pareció ver algo en la lejanía, como un destello plateado que se acercaba a él demasiado de prisa. Abrió mucho los ojos y, antes de darse cuenta, ya lo tenía encima. Sólo pudo sentarse de culo y admirar la obra de arte que se presentaba ante él. No podía creer que estuviera acabada.

No esperaba una reacción así- dijo Tony con la voz amortiguada por el casco. Loki se incorporó y alzó su mano para tocarlo, resiguiendo con los dedos parte de la armadura- Entonces, ¿qué me dices?- el joven sonrió ampliamente, intentando articular alguna frase inteligible.

No… no sé qué decir…- acabó por levantarse y ponerse a su altura, mirándole fijamente a las oberturas que, suponía, eran los ojos- ¿Está a la altura de las expectativas?- Tony, desde dentro, sonrió.

Estás hablando conmigo, Loki- rodeó su cintura y lo animó a que se agarrara fuerte a él- Ese tipo de preguntas sobran- y, antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera ya estaba sobrevolando la ciudad de Nueva York con el pánico dibujado en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y rezó por no caerse. Tony estaba loco, definitivamente loco.

Tony lo agarró con fuerza y rodeó la Estatua de la Libertad, parándose incluso delante de su eterno rostro, el rostro de la oportunidad, de una nueva vida. Loki, al sentir que se habían parado en seco, alzó su rostro y lo miró. Y entonces giró su rostro por encima de su hombro y abrió completamente sus ojos. ¡Estaban muy alto! Cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo y casi se mareó. Sólo él se buscaba un novio lunático que podía inventar un traje volador para darle un paseo para disfrutar de la brisa casi invernal de la ciudad. Lo abrazó más, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad, admirando el horizonte del Océano Atlántico abrirse delante de él. Y cuando estaba más calmado, cuando su respiración se estaba acompasando, Tony decidió que ya era hora de partir y antes de que Loki pudiera quejarse o pedirle que aminorara la velocidad, ya volvía a ver edificios a su espalda, o lo que creía que eran porque apenas y veía algo más que aquella armadura plateada delante de él. Y de golpe, se paró todo, notando bajo sus pies un suelo o lo que imaginaba que sería una superficie donde poder descansar medianamente.

¿Mareado? – Loki alzó su rostro y miró hacia el casco, que en seguida se abrió para mostrar la sonrisa de Tony. El joven lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en el cuello metalizado de él.

Estás chalado – murmuró sobre el metal bastante avergonzado. Por lo menos habían parado de dar vueltas, pero no creía que aquello fuera a acabar. No al menos hasta volver a casa.

Ven – Tony deshizo el abrazo y lo cogió de la mano, acercándole al muro de piedra. Y entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. En el Empire State Building. Loki abrió mucho los ojos, agarrando su abrigo ante el fuerte aire que empezaba a soplar. Lo había llevado al mirador y, la verdad, aquello era precioso - ¿Te gusta? – Tony se quitó el casco completamente, dejándolo a sus pies mientras el joven se apoyaba en la piedra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gustarme es poco, Tony – giró su rostro y lo observó durante un instante. Definitivamente amaba a ese hombre. Se había metido bajo su piel de tal manera que dudaba que alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo, por muchas cosas que pudieran pasar. Se apartó del muro y lo besó lentamente, abrazándose a su cuerpo, echando de menos su calidez corporal atrapada en esa fría armadura. El moreno respondió a su beso, enredando sus dedos metalizados en su pelo ahora alborotado por el viento. A lo lejos se escucharon las doce campanadas que finalizaban el día. Tony sonrió y mordió levemente los labios del otro.

Feliz día de Acción de Gracias – Loki amplió su sonrisa, mirándole desde abajo.

Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Tony- y el moreno sintió que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, excepto ellos dos.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Tenía la cabeza como un bombo. Odiaba ese tipo de reuniones y, por eso, siempre intentaba evitarlas. Pero ese día no lo había podido hacer gracias, o por culpa, de la perspicacia de Pepper y la inestimable ayuda de Happy, al que juró represalias dolorosas. Los tipos del consejo eran una panda de vejestorios arrugados con cara amargada que no paraban de echarle en cara un montón de tonterías que ni los tendría que preocupar. La empresa iba bien, tenia beneficios y sus proyectos estaban muy avanzados; habían ganado tres contratos nuevos ese año, además de haber renovado otros tres. ¿Qué querían más? A veces pensaba que si su padre aun viviera, quizás si Obadiyah no se hubiera ido, aquello sería diferente. O, al menos, se consolaba pensando que sí.

Después de mirar su reloj de pulsera catorce veces en la última hora, la reunión finalizó con las mismas caras alargadas mirándole reprobatoriamente. Parecía que no aprobaban su actitud ni la imagen que daba de su empresa, pero daba la casualidad que no le importaba un comino y si por él fuera los mandaría a todos al infierno. Pero Pepper nunca le dejaría; insistía en que los necesitaba, aunque nunca había sido capaz de explicarle para qué.

Se quedó en silencio, un maravilloso y placentero silencio, mientras admiraba la gran vista que se podía apreciar de Nueva York desde esa altura. No era tan impactante como la que disfrutaba desde su piso, pero no estaba mal. A su espalda, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una Pepper demasiado seria, casi con expresión compungida. Se lo quedó mirando un rato y supo que había algo que andaba mal.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al cabo de un rato al no decirle nada.

Ha venido un hombre. Quiere verte y es urgente- Tony frunció sus labios y se acomodó en el sillón.

Ya sabes cómo funciona el horario de consultas y visitas. Arregla un día de estos y…- pero ella dio un paso hacia delante.

No va a ser necesario, Tony- ella negó con la cabeza- Esta vez no hay alternativa- el moreno miró hacia la puerta, viendo a un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y mirada adusta. No lo reconocía- Los dejaré solos- y Pepper se fue de la sala, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada extraña a su amigo. Tony se cruzó de brazos, examinando a ese hombre que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Permita que me presente, señor Stark- tanto formalismo lo puso en guardia- Soy Odín, el padre de Loki- aquello sí que lo descompuso- Como imaginará, he venido a hablar de mi hijo- Tony se acomodó en su sitio, invitando al hombre a que tomara asiento. De repente sentía una cierta ansiedad apoderarse de su cuerpo- He esperado unos días hasta confirmar que mi hijo se encontraba conviviendo con usted, en el piso que posee en lo alto de esta torre- Tony recordó las palabras que Loki le había dicho, palabras que se había tomado un poco con sorna. Entonces era verdad que tenía espías…- Quizás él pensó que había sido muy listo viniendo aquí, pero no pudo ser más evidente- la superioridad con la que hablaba, la templanza capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Entendía que Loki nunca se hubiera sentido a gusto al lado de ese hombre.

¿Y qué busca aquí, señor? ¿Ayuda? ¿Comprensión?- eso no era el colegio. Odín apoyó sus manos encima de la mesa.

Vengo a buscar a mi hijo- Tony negó con la cabeza.

Pues aquí no está-

Ahora…- le replicó Odín- Pero volverá, como cada día- el moreno no soportaba esa actitud mezquina, controladora. No quería ni imaginar cuántos ojos habrían seguido cada uno de sus pasos en cuanto salían del edificio.

Entonces hable con él- era adulto, él era su padre y Stark entendía que él no pintaba nada en esa ecuación.

Estoy hablando con usted porque quiero que le haga entender que esto debe acabar- Tony frunció el ceño.

¿Qué?-

Ya me ha oído. Este juego debe acabar. Ninguno de los dos entiende la inconveniencia de esta relación- el moreno se levantó, caminando por el lugar.

A ver si lo entiendo… ¿usted me pide que acabe mi relación con Loki?- Odín se lo quedó mirando- No puede hablar en serio- el hombre bajó levemente su rostro.

Al contrario, señor Stark. Hablo muy en serio- el moreno frunció, más si cabe, su ceño- No quiero ofenderle, pero usted no es apropiado para mi hijo- Tony alzó sus cejas, sorprendido.

Entonces, ¿el problema soy yo?-

Sólo quiero rememorar las veces que ha salido en prensa, las mujeres y los hombres que habrán pasado por su cama por simple y puro placer. Un placer egoísta, sin pensar en la otra persona. ¿O me equivoco?- Tony se apoyó en la madera, dando un golpe.

¡No tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme!- Odín se quedó en silencio, mirándole sin cambiar su expresión.

Ni lo pretendo, pero debe admitir que tiene un pasado y su pasado habla. ¿Acaso no se acuerda de la joven que se acercó a su mesa en el restaurante? Como esas, hay muchas. Y no todas son tan discretas-

¿Me está amenazando?-Odín negó con la cabeza.

En absoluto. Sólo quiero hacerle ver lo voluble de su carácter, lo caprichoso que puede ser en el sexo y no quiero que mi hijo forme parte de esa lista, aunque lamento haber intervenido tan tarde- Tony se sentó en el sillón, confundido- Ahora cree amar a Loki, lo creo sinceramente, pero ¿Cuánto dura su amor? ¿Días, semanas, meses? Pero sabe que tiene caducidad, como siempre. Y Loki no será la excepción, y lo sabe- el moreno se acarició los cabellos. Ese tipo le estaba echando en la cara todas las dudas que había tenido hasta ahora. Sus miedos, sus culpas, esas sensaciones que junto a Loki desaparecían. ¿Y si estaba equivocado?

Es distinto. Loki es distinto- dijo en un susurro.

Ahora es distinto. Cree que es distinto, pero sabe que volverá a aburrirse y Loki será quién pague el pato- Tony lo miró con rabia.

¿Por qué esta tan seguro de nuestro fracaso?- Odín lo miró fijamente.

Porque lo he visto antes. Y usted también, ¿cierto?- ¡Steve! ¿Se refería a Steve? Miró al hombre y vio cómo se levantaba casi a cámara lenta. ¿O era él que no podía verlo bien?- Piénselo bien. Piense en Loki y en el daño que le ahorrará- Tony sonrió tristemente.

Si conociera a su hijo, como cree, sabría que el daño será igual- lo miró- ¿Qué hizo después de lo del Peter? ¿También fue a hablar con ese tipo o prefirió que su hijo pasara por ese calvario solo? ¿Fue a avisarle de su mala actitud, de sus falsas intenciones, de sus engaños?- Odín se mantuvo de pie, imperturbable.

El caso era distinto. No tenía conocimiento del carácter de Peter, mientras que…-

Del mío sí, ¿no?- Tony estaba dolido por el juicio al que estaba siendo sometido- Haga lo que haga, Loki sufrirá; tanto si meto la pata ahora como si lo hago dentro de un tiempo. Pero no existe una certeza de que lo haga- Odín tiró hacia delante su cuerpo.

Lamento decir, señor Stark, que lo hará. Y usted, mejor que nadie, lo sabe- Tony se quedó observando como el hombre abandonaba la sala tal y como había entrado. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, la respiración agitada y tenía ganas de llorar. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, con la mirada perdida y sudoroso. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sudar? Se tocó la frente, mojada. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que irse lejos y respirar un poco de aire.

Salió corriendo de la torre Stark mirando a todos lados, buscando su coche sin recordar dónde lo había dejado. Pidió a uno de los mozos a que se lo fuera a buscar con celeridad, ansioso por irse. Sentía que la torre estaba a punto de caérsele encima, aprisionándolo. Sacó al mozo casi en volandas del volante y saltó dentro del coche, pisando a fondo el acelerador, haciendo zigzag entre los coches de la avenida hasta salir fuera de Manhattan. Cuando la carretera se limpió de coches, cuando se metió en uno de esos caminos secundarios que llevaban no sabía dónde, se sintió un poco más libre. Paró cerca de una arboleda y apagó el coche, dejándose caer encima del volante, llorando desconsoladamente.

Había intentado hablar con Thor y con Jane, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba localizable, algo extraño. Suponía que estarían ocupados. Subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso revisando los apuntes que había cogido durante su última clase y que podrían serle muy útiles para su tesis. Era un nuevo enfoque, quizás algo arriesgado, pero quería que su trabajo fuera diferente, nada mediocre y que sorprendiera al tribunal que lo iba a juzgar. Con una amplia sonrisa de aquél que ve cómo sus ideas van cobrando forma, Loki salió del ascensor buscando a Tony con la mirada. Sabía que no estaba en el taller, ya que Bruce le había informado que no se había presentado en todo el día a causa del número de reuniones que había estado aplazando durante semanas. Aquello no había sorprendido al joven, ya que sabía que Stark era reacio a ese tipo de acontecimientos a los que calificaba de aburrido e insulsos.

Se sorprendió de encontrarlo sentado cerca de la terraza, admirando las vistas con una copa de whisky y la cara desencajada. Loki dejó sus cosas encima de la barra del bar y se acercó a él por la espalda, dándole un beso en el cuello. Tony ni se movió.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el joven. El moreno dio un trago largo a su bebida hasta extinguirla. En su expresión podía notar que no era la primera que tomaba.

He tenido una visita muy interesante esta mañana- Tony se giró para mirarle- El señor Odinson me ha honrado con su presencia- el moreno se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la barra para servirse otra copa. Loki se quedó en la misma posición, clavando sus dedos en el respaldo.

¿Y qué quería?- el moreno sonrió de lado, mirando cómo el líquido ambarino caía en su vaso.

Lo normal que quiere un padre en estas circunstancias- miró al joven- Que me aleje de su hijo- Loki se reincorporó.

¿Y qué le has dicho?- Tony se encogió de hombros.

Obviamente, que no- aquello hizo sonreír a Loki, pero la expresión en la cara de Stark no era la que esperaba.

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, acercándose a él-

Nada- desvió su mirada, sin ánimo para poder aguantársela.

No, si no pasara nada más, no estarías en este estado- odiaba que le mintieran, pues él reconocía las mentiras de lejos y aquello era demasiado evidente como para ignorarlo. Había algo más, algo que Tony se negaba a contarle- ¿Qué pasa?- y el moreno le miró.

¿Y si tiene razón?- Loki frunció el ceño- ¿Y si te uso como he hecho con todos los demás?-

Eso no lo sabemos. No lo sabes- Tony bebió toda la copa de un trago.

O quizás nos negamos a ver lo evidente- el joven lo miró negando con la cabeza.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- Loki se acercó a él, quién pretendía servirse otra copa, pero se lo impidió- ¡Deja la botella, Tony!- el moreno lo miró y se alejó de él, sentándose en el sofá- Sea lo que sea, ¡dilo! ¡Dilo de una vez!- el hombre se giró hacia él.

¡No estoy seguro de que pueda continuar con todo esto!- Loki bajó su rostro con una sonrisa triste.

Entonces, ¿ya está? ¿Viene mi padre, te dice un par de cosas y tú las crees de buenas a primeras?- estaba rabioso, cabreado, con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo para que reaccionara. ¿Dónde estaba aquél Tony burlón, sobrado y que usualmente se creía por encima de cualquiera? No lo veía. Algo había hecho Odín con él para destruir aquello que creía que los unía.

Tu padre sólo me ha repetido aquello que no dejan de decirme todos desde que te conozco- el joven se sorprendió ante aquella revelación.

¿Y por eso crees que tienen razón? ¿Por qué todos lo dicen?- Tony se tapó los ojos- ¿Y qué hay de lo que pensamos nosotros, de lo que sentimos? ¿Es eso también una mentira?- le obligó a mirarle a la cara- ¡Dime!- el moreno se deshizo de sus manos y volvió a levantarse.

¡No lo sé!- gritó sin mirarle- Le he dado tantas vueltas que ni tan siquiera sé qué pienso- Loki lo miró fríamente.

Entonces, ¿qué más puedo hacer?- dijo como si hablara con él mismo, encogiéndose de hombros- Resulta que el gran Tony Stark no es el hombre que tanto presume ser, sino un cobarde que se deja dominar por lo que dicen otros- el moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Sabes que no es así. ¡No lo es!-

¿Y entonces qué es, eh? ¡Dime!- se mordió el labio, intentando calmarse- ¿Qué ha cambiado desde esta mañana a ahora?-

La duda- dijo Tony- No puedo obviarla cuando esta tan metida en mi cabeza- aquello hizo sonreír a Loki.

Ya… y las dudas no se pueden disipar sin el miedo de que, en el futuro, venga alguien y te diga: Ya te lo dije, ¿no?- seguía sin dejar de sonreír, incrédulo- Pensaba que te daba tan igual como a mí, que sólo hacías lo que querías sin importarte lo que vendría después-

Supongo que tengo que aprender de mis errores-

Y, supongo, que yo soy uno de ellos…- Loki caminó hacia la habitación y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Aquello empezaba a ser una tediosa rutina. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así? ¿Por qué cuando parecía que su vida cogía un buen camino, que incluso estaba cerca de ser feliz, había algo o alguien que lo destrozaba? Parecía que aquello eran señales, señales que le indicaban que su destino era estar solo, apartado de la gente, aislado para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Tiró su maleta en el suelo y fue a la barra a recoger sus cosas- ¿Sabes cuál es la gracia de todo esto?- Tony no le miraba- Que tus temores se han hecho realidad antes de tiempo. Siéntete satisfecho por ello. ¡Y recuerda que yo no soy Steve!- el moreno lo miró, mientras el joven se acercaba al ascensor- Supongo que entenderás que mis prácticas hayan acabado antes de hora. Le agradezco, señor Stark, todo lo que me ha enseñado. Espero que me perdone estos últimos días. Convalídelos por las horas extras que he pasado en su cama- Y sin mirarle, entró en el ascensor y desapareció.

Caminó sin mirar a nadie, aguantando el rostro impasible, sin dejar salir ninguna emoción. No iba a darle a ninguno de esos estúpidos con los que se cruzaba la satisfacción de verle llorar o dilucidar algún rastro de pena en su rostro, no. Podían irse todos al infierno, del primero al último. Cuando salió del edificio sintió que la opresión en el pecho se aliviaba, notando el aire frío del otoño jugar con su cabello. Bajó el rostro y respiró profundamente, mientras una sonrisa histriónica se formaba en su rostro. No tenía elección.

Llamó a un taxi. No tenía ganas de arrastrar todo aquél equipaje por media ciudad. No tenía el cuerpo como para aguantar más peso. Tenía la vaga sensación que se desmoronaría en cuestión de minutos y estar dentro de un coche sería mucho más seguro para él. Se frotó la cara, viendo las calles llenas de gente, a sus ojos, vulgar, ir de un lado para otro con sonrisas en su rostro. Odiaba ver a gente feliz cuando él era tan desdichado. Era un defecto en su carácter, pero qué le importaba en ese momento. Apremió al taxista para que se diera prisa a llegar, harto de aguantar aquel olor a sudor que impregnaba todo el coche. Al llegar a su destino, Loki se bajó rápidamente pagando, quizás, más de la cuenta la carrera, pero no tenía ganas de discutir. Agarró sus pertenencias y se arrastró hasta la puerta de la casa, picando dos veces al timbre.

Loki…- dijo Jane- ¿Qué…?- y no tuvo que decir nada más al ver las maletas- Thor te quería avisar, te llamó,…- el joven bajó el rostro.

Ahora lo sé…- la volvió a mirar- ¿Puedo pasar?- ella le sonrió y le ayudó a entrar las cosas.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17  
**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su patética huída de la torre Stark y Loki estaba, más o menos, asentado en la casa que Thor y Jane compartían desde hacía dos años. Ni por un segundo había pensado en regresar a casa. El simple hecho de pensar en cruzarse con su padre le ardía las entrañas, por lo que para poder ver a su madre, Frigga debía desplazarse, algo que no le importaba en absoluto. La mujer siempre aprovechaba para llevarle algo de su habitación, cosas que necesitaba y que le ayudaban a seguir con su trabajo, aquél en el que había concentrado todos sus esfuerzos hasta casi el agotamiento. Y es que, tanto sus estudios como su tesis, ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo y de su mente, algo positivo hasta cierto punto ya que había modificado considerablemente su carácter. Nunca había sido un desecho de sonrisas ni alegrías, pero ahora ese tipo de sentimientos estaban fuera de su mente. No había motivo para ello. Sólo acabar ese curso, licenciarse y buscar un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno o rentable para irse a vivir solo.

Aquella mañana de sábado estaba más espeso de lo normal. Apenas había dormido y su cabeza no le dejaba enlazar un pensamiento con otro. Su madre había acudido a primera hora trayendo el desayuno con una gran sonrisa en los labios con la excusa de que se sentía algo sola en la casa, ahora que su marido se había ido unos días en un viaje de negocios. Loki pensó que sería una buena excusa para ir a su casa y ver cómo estaba su habitación. En cierta manera, la echaba de menos. Comieron en familia, haciéndolo sentir un poco menos solo. Era como volver atrás, como si nada hubiera pasado y no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Mentiría si dijera que no había vuelto a pensar en Tony Stark, en cómo estaría, qué estaría haciendo. A veces se sorprendía buscando noticias sobre la empresa en los periódicos que traía su hermano, aunque intentara disimularlo como podía. No podía negar que lo quería porque ese sentimiento no podía desaparecer de un plumazo; es más, a veces, cuando trabajaba en su tesis lo recordaba hablando con él sobre qué incluir y qué no, qué sería más adecuado y, era entonces, cuando las amargas lágrimas aparecían en su rostro. Siempre intentaba llorar cuando estaba solo, cuando todos se habían ido y nadie podía ver qué estaba haciendo. Le dolía, le dolía recordar la última vez que habían estado juntos, su última conversación y la expresión desencajada de su rostro. Aun no comprendía por qué había tomado aquella decisión, auspiciándose en que quería evitarle un daño mayor. ¡El sufrimiento era el sufrimiento, ahora o después! Y dolía saber que había tocado el cielo, que había sido feliz y que por sus dudas, sus miedos, todo aquello se había ido a la mierda. Aun el tiempo que había pasado seguía dándole vueltas a sus palabras, a sus excusas y seguían ardiéndole. No las entendía, no las compartía y estaba seguro que Tony tampoco.

Frigga aprovechó su soledad para auto invitarse a almorzar, ofreciéndose a preparar la comida ella misma. Loki lo agradeció, ya que, aunque agradecía los esfuerzos de Jane y Thor por hacerle la vida más cómoda, echaba mucho de menos los platos de su madre. Cuando ella lo llamó para que empezaran a sentarse a la mesa, Thor se quedó mirando ceñudo la televisión con el mando en la mano. Jane se acercó para ver qué le ocurría.

_[…] Aún se desconoce la identidad del objeto que esta noche ha sobrevolado la ciudad de Nueva York a altas horas de la madrugada. Fuentes policiales aseguran que sólo se trata de un reclamo publicitario, algo que se empieza a dudar desde varios sectores de la opinión pública, ya que, sospechosamente, el objeto en cuestión coincide en tamaño y forma con el localizado hace unos días en un pueblo situado al oeste de Afganistán y que causó la disolución de una célula terrorista. En aquella ocasión, el Ejército de Estados Unidos se desvinculó de la acción y aseguró que ninguna de sus secciones operaba en la zona. […]_

Loki se acercó a su hermano mordiendo un mendrugo de pan y casi se cae de culo al ver las imágenes borrosas que la televisión estaba ofreciendo. Quién no supiera nada sobre el tema, jamás habría imaginado que algo así pudiera suceder. Aquello le hizo sonreír, algo que llamó la atención de Thor, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

¿Sabes de qué se trata?- los ojos azules chocaron con los verdes, buscando respuestas. Pero Loki no se las iba a dar. Después de todo, aquello era un secreto.

No, hermano- negó- Sólo me parece que hacen demasiado ruido por nada- volvió a la mesa, mordiendo el pan y sentándose cómodamente, mientras no podía dejar de sentir orgullo de ese hombre complicado y egocéntrico que era Tony Stark. Lo había conseguido, el muy cabrón lo había conseguido… Lástima que no pudiera disfrutar de su éxito a su lado.

¡Qué cosas que pasan en el mundo!- espetó Frigga comiendo una patata- ¿Qué debe ser eso? ¿Debemos creer que es un simple reclamo publicitario?- Jane se encogió de hombros.

No soy de las que cree en lo que se dice, la verdad- bebió un poco de agua- Además, la excusa de la publicidad están tan usada como la de 'maniobras de entrenamiento' del ejército- Loki se mantenía en silencio. No pensaba intervenir.

¿Y tú qué crees?- dijo de golpe Thor dándole un golpe en el hombro- Siempre tienes alguna teoría más realista que darnos- el joven podía notar sorna en la voz de su hermano, pero también curiosidad.

Quizás sea un robot asesino o un superhéroe que nos quiere librar del mal- dijo en tono de broma. Frigga sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

Siempre tan imaginativo…- Y que lo digas, madre, se dijo Loki al centrarse, de nuevo, en su plato.

Cuando acabaron de comer, el joven se levantó rápidamente y desapareció directo a su habitación. Ver aquellas imágenes no había sido nada positivo para él, ya que la curiosidad que tenía sobre el tema lo estaba carcomiendo. Abrió su portátil y empezó a buscar toda la información relativa a ese objeto volador que nadie había podido identificar, pero que él estaba seguro de lo que era. Es más, él había contribuido en su construcción, aunque su papel en todo aquello había sido nimio. Fue de página a página, enlace a enlace maravillándose de los hechos, testigos y algunas fotografías que alguien había conseguido. Stark se estaba exponiendo demasiado y, aunque sabía que no era un hombre precisamente discreto, aquello era distinto. Debería tener más cuidado.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Tony Stark acababa de llegar a su piso tras un día movidito. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba agotado y sólo pensaba en beberse una copa sentado en la oscuridad de su salón. Había volado demasiado bajo, lo sabía y esperaba que Rhodey se dejara caer en cualquier momento para echarle la bronca, pero no lo había calculado bien. Quizás era la primera vez que sus cálculos no eran exactos y la explicación era sencilla. Desde hacía días que no pisaba su cama, ni la suya ni ninguna otra, ya que había hecho de su taller su búnker personal. Ni tan siquiera Bruce había podido entrar desde entonces. Se había pasado día y noche trabajando en la armadura para acabarla y poder usarla tan pronto como fuera posible, aun las advertencias de JARVIS de la falta de pruebas y análisis completos. La simple idea de poder volar con ella era fantástica. Recordó la primera vez que había podido elevarse, algo torpemente, pero en seguida le había pillado el truco y, en pocos días, ya surcaba el cielo americano como si de un cohete se tratara. Podía alcanzar una velocidad sorprendente, además de una ligereza de movimientos que optimizaban sus acciones. Las balas ni le afectaban y se había permitido la licencia de incorporar algunos cohetes y juguetes diversos para no tener que mancharse las manos directamente. Sólo había un problema.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- y, como caído del cielo, Rhodes apareció por el ascensor. Tony volteó los ojos y desvió su mirada- Y no te pongas así, que aquí el cabreado soy yo- el hombre se puso justo delante de él, mirándole fijamente.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

¿Qué qué quiero que me digas?- sonrió de lado, incrédulo- Por ejemplo, si no había quedado claro que eso de actuar por libre no se debía repetir. Hay muchos intereses mezclados aquí- el moreno le dio un sorbo a su whisky.

Sólo hago lo que creo que es correcto. Deberías haber visto las caras de aquellos aldeanos cuando les entregué a aquél terrorista- recordarlo le hizo sonreír. Rhodes se tapó la cara, desesperado.

Esa no es la cuestión, Tony. Aquí, lo que estamos tratando es de que no puedes presentarte en todos los países en guerra y acabar con los malos sólo por desquite- aquello hizo sonreír al moreno.

¿Desquite? Desquite…- repitió burlón- ¿Desquite por qué?- Rhodes bufó.

Admite que lo echas de menos y que parte de toda esta parafernalia es por él- Tony dejó el vaso de un golpe encima de la mesa.

Déjalo en paz- espetó- ¿No insistíais tanto en que me alejara de él? Pues olvídalo- el hombre se lo quedó mirando.

Oye, que yo recuerde no tenía ni idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que…-

Qué importa… Seguro que tú también lo habrías pensado y habrías insistido en que lo mejor era que estuviera lejos de mí- lo miró- Felicidades- gritó con voz aguda. Rhodes se sentó en el sillón, acariciándose la cabeza.

Sea como fuere, sólo te pido que dejes de exponerte de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo?- lo miró preocupado- Tony, te lo digo por tú bien. Eres mi amigo y no quiero que te pase nada- Stark se dejó caer a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

Gracias, Rhodey- y le dio unos leves golpes en la pierna.

Prométeme que no volverás a exponerte en Oriente Medio o en cualquier otro foco de tensión del planeta- Tony lo miró pensativo. Aquél tipo de promesas no se le da bien cumplirlas.

Haré lo que pueda- y se reincorporó de un salto, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No, eso no es suficiente- dijo siguiéndole- Es por tu bien. No siempre estaré ahí para evitar que te tiren una bomba o un torpedo para liquidarte- Tony rió desde dentro.

Que lo intenten…- dijo con la voz amortiguada por la puerta. Rhodes se desesperó y se fue del piso murmurando mil y una maldiciones hacia su amigo. No podía creer que fuera tan inconsciente.

Cuando Tony volvió a salir de la habitación, duchado y cambiado, bajó de nuevo a su taller con fuerzas renovadas para solucionar el problema al que había estado dando vueltas durante un tiempo. A esas horas la oficina estaba a oscuras, algo un poco tétrico en según qué zonas. Los guardias seguían apostados en puertas y algún pasillo y, después de días, semanas viéndolo ir y venir se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y, con su humor cambiante, ni tan siquiera cruzaban palabra.

JARVIS esta noche haremos una segunda prueba para comprobar la resistencia del traje a grandes alturas-

Pero, señor, el problema del hielo aún no está solucionado del todo…- Tony empezó a tocar botones.

Por eso mismo vamos a hacer la prueba-

Señor, le recomiendo esperar al menos un día para verificar los…-

Esta noche. Prepárate- JARVIS guardó silencio, dando su brazo a torcer aun sus dudas.

Entendía que tuvieran que hacer más pruebas, más verificaciones, pero él no podía esperar. Se colocó la armadura, sintiendo cómo el acero se fusionaba en su cuerpo de manera perfecta. Era como una segunda piel, una piel mucho más fuerte, resistente y capaz de hacer frente a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Se tapó con la máscara, iniciando así el despegue, notando la libertad correr por todo su ser. Le gustaba mirar la ciudad desde cierta distancia, apreciarla en su vulnerabilidad. Era uno de los pequeños placeres que aquél traje le proporcionaba. Giró sobre sí mismo e inició las maniobras para empezar a ascender. JARVIS le informaba de los metros, subiendo y subiendo, notando cómo el cambio de temperaturas volvía a afectar al traje sin remedio, creando una leve capa de hielo. Abrió los alerones para romper esa capa, pero la temperatura era tan baja que en seguida se formaba otra. Las alarmas volvieron a sonar y decidió parar. Sí, paró sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Miró hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Decidió que esa prueba podría hacerse, otra vez, otro día.

Bajó a cierta velocidad, dando un rodeo a Manhattan y fijándose, a lo lejos, en la Estatua de la Libertad. La rodeó, mirándola fijamente y recordando extrañamente la película de '_Los_ _Cazafantasmas_'. Subió hasta su sombrero y se sentó mirando hacia el mar, ahora oscuro. Era extraño pensar en las personas que, durante años, habían llegado hasta allí mirando a aquella mujer implorando para que sus sueños de prosperidad se hicieran realidad. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el fuerte aire que golpeaba a esas horas a esa altura le diera en el rostro, enfriándoselo. La última vez que había estado ahí había sido con Loki, de las últimas ocasiones en las que habían podido disfrutar uno del otro en total tranquilidad. En pocos días todo se había ido a la porra.

Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Aquellas semanas habían sido más pesadas y más duras de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento. Se había aislado de todos y cada uno de los que le habían inflado la cabeza a dudas y riñas sobre su relación con Loki. Estaba seguro que si los veía, los mandaría al diablo.

El pobre Bruce había sido un daño colateral en aquella guerra fría que había declarado en contra de su empresa, por lo que se había visto obligado a trasladarse a otro laboratorio para seguir trabajando y ser relegado como su ayudante. Ya no quería a ningún otro a su lado que no fuera Loki. No podía imaginar compartir ese tiempo con otra persona distinta y, aunque apreciaba a Banner, prefería trabajar solo en esos momentos. En el fondo sabía que Bruce lo agradecería. Y Betty también.

Por lo que se había enterado por ahí, Steve parecía estar mucho más animado, algo que él agradecía. Era extraño saber que cuando él estaba en ese estado, el rubio se recuperaba en tan buenas condiciones. ¿Casualidad? Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, de alguien mezquino como él, habría tenido la certeza de que esa casualidad no existía, aunque sí que era una causalidad. En el caso de Steve… Era Steve y se estaría recuperando a su ritmo. Algo que él, por otra parte, debería estar haciendo, ¿no?

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en alguien a quién se quiere con la certeza de haber actuado mal con él, de haberle hecho daño cuando quería evitarlo completamente? Loki había tenido razón en todo lo que le había dicho antes de irse. Tenía tanto miedo a hacer daño a la gente, a herirles que lo hacía inconscientemente. Las palabras de Odín convenciéndole de que, tarde o temprano, dañaría a su hijo no habían sido sino un presagio inducido, un dolor irremediable que había infligido demasiado pronto. Había pensado mucho, elucubrando cómo podrían haber seguido su vida juntos, imaginando sus días y sus noches, sus conversaciones, sus proyectos. Pero en ninguna de esas visiones había cabida para la decepción. Eran felices, sonriendo, prosperando. ¿En qué se había equivocado?

Volvió en sí al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Llevaba demasiado tiempo allí arriba y empezaba a parecer ridículo. Necesitaba entrar en calor y una copa le vendría de perlas. Voló hacia la torre Stark, siempre iluminada y visible a varios quilómetros de distancia. Todo un logro. Entró por la terraza y, sin quitarse el traje, se sirvió una copa generosa. La primera de muchas.

Al día siguiente, Tony se despertó tras recibir unos cuantos golpes en su casco. Gruñó, intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Sentía que algo le aprisionaba en todo el cuerpo, aparte de que la cabeza le dolía horrores por culpa de las copas que se había bebido, pero le daba igual. Intentó abrir los ojos, costándole más de lo habitual. La resaca era mortal. De nuevo, unos leves golpes en su casco hicieron fruncir su ceño, odiando instantáneamente a la persona que los provocaba. Suspiró profundamente, frotándose los ojos con saña hasta estar casi hinchados. Fue entonces cuando tuvo consciencia de dónde estaba y el estado en el que se encontraba. Justo delante de él, Pepper lo miraba preocupada, pasando su mano por delante de sus ojos intentando hacerle reaccionar. A la quinta vez, cogió su muñeca, dándose cuenta que aun llevaba el traje. Uups.

Hasta que respondes- dijo suspirando aliviada. Se levantó de su lado y se puso los brazos en jarras, admirando todo su cuerpo- ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa todo esto?- Tony intentó girar sobre sí mismo, buscando un apoyo para levantarse. Ese movimiento envió un dolor punzante encima de su frente, provocando un profundo gemido de dolor. Odiaba sufrir resaca- Entonces, ¿eres tú el objeto que aparece y desaparece?- notó su voz angustiada. Tony abrió por fin los ojos y se encontró con la mirada asustada de Pepper.

Sí, lo soy- la joven se sentó en el sofá, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos- ¿No te gusta el traje?- ella no respondió.

¿Por qué lo haces? No hay necesidad- no entendía que Tony se metiera en más problemas de los que tenía.

Porque quiero y porque puedo- caminaba sintiendo todo el engranaje funcionar por todo su cuerpo. Pepper no podía creerlo.

¿Todo esto es por Loki? ¿Aún sigues enfadado?- aquello le hizo sonreír.

La verdad es que este traje era parte del proyecto nuevo en el que estaba metido cuando él llegó. Esto es sólo una consecuencia de lo que viví en Afganistán. Por otro lado, sí, sigo cabreado. ¿Contenta?- la joven se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a él, adaptándose a esa imagen que daba con el traje puesto.

Si te sirve de consuelo, no estoy contenta. Me duele que estés así por mi culpa- acarició su rostro- Te dije lo que era mejor para ti- Tony la miró.

¿Para mí? No lo creo. Para los demás, quizás- dijo alejándose de ella y sentándose en el sofá- Pero, ¿qué importa ya? Todos contentos. Él ya no está aquí, así que deja de recordármelo. ¿No es lo que queríais?- Pepper se acercó, dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

Deberías revisarlos y firmarlos cuanto antes. La universidad reclamará una copia para el expediente académico- y, antes de que Tony pudiera replicarle nada, se fue.

Al oír las puertas cerrarse, Stark se quitó los guanteletes y cogió las carpetas de encima de la mesa. La primera contenía una serie de contratos nuevos que Industrias Stark había conseguido recientemente y que les reportaría unos beneficios millonarios. La otra fue más difícil de leer. Era la evaluación que debía hacer sobre el trabajo que había realizado Loki durante aquél tiempo de estancia. Pepper había rellenado la mayor parte de las líneas, pero faltaban las impresiones finales que sólo él podía hacer. Adjuntada había una carta de recomendación firmada por la misma Pepper y que él no tardó en firmar también. Dejó ambas hojas sobre la mesa y se las quedó mirando. Aquello era lo último que quedaba de su relación, dos papeles. Después de eso, nada. Los leyó y releyó cientos de veces hasta aprenderse cada palabra, cada punto y cada coma. Cogió un bolígrafo y escribió un primer borrador sobre lo que quería expresar en esa última hoja para lograr que Loki consiguiera aquello que tanto quería. Era lo único que podía hacer por él, lo que aquella absurda decisión le había dejado. Unas simples palabras, típicas, insulsas, pero no por ello menos ciertas de lo que había sido el trabajo del joven en su taller. Tuvo ganas de escribir más, de explicar qué había significado su presencia, su compañía durante esas semanas. Cómo había llenado su vacío, cómo lo había inspirado y vuelto loco un millón de veces, cómo lo echaba de menos y cómo deseaba volverle a ver. Pero aquella carta, tan pronto estuvo escrita, la rompió en pedazos, dejándolos caer sobre la mesa. Aquellos sentimientos ya no tenían cabida en su presente y vivir del pasado nunca había sido su estilo. Cogió las hojas y las volvió a meter en la carpeta, revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Ese era su último regalo para Loki.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Las luces de Navidad tintineaban por toda la ciudad, dando un halo especial de las fiestas que se aproximaban. Habían salido de compras, arrastrados por Jane, para comprarles sendos regalos a sus padres. Loki había dejado muy claro que no iba a contribuir en el regalo para su padre, cosa que se había aceptado a regañadientes por los recientes acontecimientos, con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. Aquella tarde se habían recorrido la mitad de las tiendas de la Quita Avenida en busca de algo que le gustara a Frigga. Su madre era una mujer de gustos sencillos, pero refinados y habían pensado en comprarle algo distinto, algo que ella pudiera lucir y que nunca hubiera tenido, algo difícil, ya que siempre se encargaba de obtener aquello que le gustara. Al final optaron por una gargantilla sencilla, pero elegante con pequeñas piedras verdes que colgaban. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la tienda, Jane se quedó mirando las alianzas de boda por lo que Thor, parte interesada, se acercó y se entretuvieron durante un buen rato intentando llegar a un acuerdo. Loki, visiblemente aburrido, salió a tomar un poco el aire, notando cómo débiles copos de nieve empezaban a caer. Nevaba y aquello no dejaba de entristecerlo. A lo lejos, como si de una mala broma se tratara, pudo ver la torre Stark iluminada con colores verdes, rojos y blancos, como si fuera el árbol gigante del Rockefeller Center. Se fijó en la parte superior, en el que pensaba que sería el último piso dónde había vivido con ese hombre no hacía tanto. Notó un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar el rostro de Tony y algunas de las conversaciones que habían mantenido. Se acordó de la primera vez que se habían visto, casi secuestrándole para que lo ayudara a crear una nueva aleación, mientras notaba su respiración en el cuello. La vez que lo había pillado besando a Steve, la cara de horror que le había puesto y cómo le había dado todo tipo de explicaciones para luego desaparecer durante un rato. Su pecho caliente y reconfortante el día que se había enterado de la traición de Peter, consolándole y contándole su más preciado secreto: el reactor ARK. Su primera vez juntos en la fiesta, saboreando sus labios y recreándose con su cuerpo, aunque él ni se hubiera acordado al día siguiente, algo que habían remediado muchas veces las siguientes semanas. Su viaje a Inglaterra y todo lo que había conllevado… Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, aun mirando aquella torre testigo directo de su suerte y su infortunio. Nunca volvería a vivir aquello, ya formaba parte de su pasado, aunque fuera reciente. Se limpió las mejillas y miró hacia el cielo. Los copos de nieve se estaban reproduciendo con una celeridad pasmosa, lo que hacía presagiar que una gran nevada se aproximaba. Muy acertado siendo Nochebuena.

Jane y Thor salieron discutiendo por culpa de los anillos y siguieron así durante todo el trayecto a casa, obligándolo así a ponerse la música a todo volumen. No soportaba los gritos y menos las riñas de pareja. Ya en su casa, Loki hizo de tripas corazón al pensar que debería compartir mesa y mantel con su padre. No lo veía desde que se había ido de casa y, aunque iba asiduamente a ver a su madre sin importarle si estaba o si no, no le dirigía la palabra, creando un ambiente tenso entre la familia. Pero él se lo había buscado. ¿Quién se había creído él para tener la potestad de meterse entre Tony y él? ¿Qué maldita idea se le había metido entre ceja y ceja para creer que aquella relación era perjudicial para alguien? ¡A él sí que lo consideraba perjudicial para su propia salud mental!

Frigga estaba acabando de encender las velas de la mesa cuando sus hijos aparecieron por la puerta con la cabeza llena de nieve. Esa noche sería más fría que las anteriores, pero nada que no curara un chocolate caliente y el calor natural del fuego de la chimenea. Se había arreglado especialmente para esa noche, estrenando un vestido largo y verde de terciopelo que hacía años que se había comprado, pero que había olvidado tener. Quería que aquella velada fuera especial, que la familia se uniera un poco más e intentar que Loki y su padre dejaran de ignorarse mutuamente. Aunque, este último deseo, era muy difícil de conseguir.

Empezad a sentaros a la mesa. He glaseado tanto el jamón que está a punto de brillar- aquello hizo sonreír a Thor al recordar un viejo capítulo de los Simpson. Miró de reojo a Loki y vio que su hermano había tenido la misma idea. Odín apareció por la puerta del comedor tensando rápidamente el ambiente. Miró a su hijo menor con seriedad, mientras él se alejaba lo más que podía de él, sentándose al lado de dónde lo haría su madre. La noche empezaba con mal pie- ¡Ayudadme a llevar los platos!- gritó Frigga desde la cocina.

Thor y Jane saltaron de la mesa corriendo hasta la cocina, dejando a Odín y a Loki, solos, en la mesa. El joven dejó su servilleta encima de la mesa con la intención de levantarse, cuando su padre se lo impidió.

¿No piensas hablarme en lo que te queda de vida?- dijo Odín colocando mejor los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

No, padre. Tan sólo lo que te queda a ti de vida- el hombre lo miró fijamente, molesto.

Hice lo que debía. Y no me arrepiento de ello- Loki sonrió.

Tampoco lo pensaba. Gracias por la aclaración- guardaron silencio unos instantes antes que Odín apoyara los codos en la mesa, mirándole.

¿Nunca te has planteado que, quizás, te hice un favor?- el joven lo miró de reojo- Si Stark de verdad hubiera sentido algo de verdad por ti, no creo que me hubiera hecho caso- Loki frunció el ceño. Aquella odiosa idea se le había pasado muchas veces por la cabeza y su corazón se había negado a aceptarla siempre.

Sea como fuere, no te debo nada- espetó, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde, tanto de madre como su hermano, portaban sendos platos intentando disimular no haber estado escuchando nada. Loki volteó los ojos y cogió el cuenco lleno de puré de patatas y se lo llevó a la mesa para empezar a comer.

Thor cargó el jamón hasta la mesa y lo dejó caer como el peso muerto que era. Olía que alimentaba y el glaseado que lo cubría lo hacía mucho más apetecible, si cabe. La cena transcurrió bajo un ambiente tenso a causa del silencio impuesto tanto por Odín como por Loki, aún los esfuerzos de los otros tres por sacar algún tema interesante o divertido. Todas las esperanzas de Frigga de una posible reconciliación entre padre e hijo pasaban por esa cena, pero, tras la breve conversación que habían tenido, acusándose mutuamente en un tiempo casi récord, esa esperanza se había desvanecido. Para evitar peores situaciones, Thor fue el encargado de cortar el jamón, mientras los demás se repartían el puré de patatas, la salsa de arándanos y la ensalada con manzanas. Prefirieron colocarlo todo en el centro de la mesa, con la bandeja del jamón ya apartada, para evitar cualquier situación complicada como que uno quisiera algo que el otro no estaba dispuesto a darle. Más problemas no, gracias.

Loki se centró en su comida, en su plato y no alzaba su rastro para nada. Sabía lo que pretendían los demás, intentando que participara en las bromas, en las conversaciones y, de paso, que hiciera las paces con su padre. Pero no podía. Aun le dolía. No podía evitar acordarse de aquella fatídica noche y el daño que las palabras de su padre le habían hecho a ambos, aunque en algo sí tenía razón y era en la parte de culpa que tenía Tony por haber sucumbido tan fácilmente a las dudas. Aquello sí que le destrozaba por dentro.

Cuando hubieron acabado, Frigga se levantó y trajo una tarta de frutos secos y un bol lleno de frutas. Loki cogió una manzana y la mordió distraídamente, mientras veía cómo su madre partía la tarta y la repartía entre los presentes. Desvió su mirada hacia Jane, quién había partido un trozo y pretendía hacer el avión con el tenedor hasta que Thor lo cazara al vuelo. Aquella escena, lejos de revolverle el estómago, se lo encogió, obligándole a desviar su mirada hacia su plato y controlar las emociones que querían aflorar de su pecho. Aquello era ridículo. Y, entonces, su teléfono sonó.

¿Loki?- aquella voz le sonaba, pero no acababa de reconocerla. Frunció el ceño, intentando hacer memoria- Oye, ¿estás ahí, chico?- los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, provocando en su rostro una mueca indescriptible.

¿Happy?- preguntó incrédulo- ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Y quién te ha dado mi número?- no le gustaba que su número de teléfono estuviera dando vueltas por ahí, al alcance de quién quisiera llamarlo. Se suponía que se había ido definitivamente de ese lugar y no tenía ninguna vinculación. Pero…

Eso da igual ahora. ¿Has visto las noticias?- no había abierto la televisión en todo el día y no pensaba hacerlo. Hasta ese momento.

No. ¿Sabes que hoy es Nochebuena?- un ruido extraño en la otra línea lo inquietó- ¿Eso ha sido un grito?-

Bueno… más o menos- dijo en un susurro. Loki suspiró un poco harto de tanto misterio.

Oye, en serio Happy, no es que me haga mucha ilusión, pero debo volver con mi familia. Si es para felicitarme las fiestas, gracias, igualmente y adiós- estaba a punto de colgar, cuando el hombre al otro lado empezó a gritar.

¡No, no, no! ¡Mierda!- de nuevo, silencio y unos pasos demasiado audibles por teléfono. ¿Dónde estaba?- Oye, mira. Sé que lo tuyo con Tony no funcionó, pero creo que deberías saberlo- Loki se puso la mano en la frente, ya desesperado. Quería que le dijera lo que fuera para colgar y olvidarse. También podía colgarle e irse o dejar el móvil en alguna parte e irse. Cualquier posibilidad era buena en esos momentos- Tony está mal. Ha tenido un pequeño accidente con esa cosa que fabricó y, bueno, si ves las noticias verás el jaleo que se ha montado- Loki se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared, sin parpadear. Ese loco cabrón… ¿En qué lío se había metido ahora? Se mordió los labios reuniendo el valor para seguir preguntando.

¿Cómo de mal está?- preguntó. Happy vaciló un poco.

Tiene varias contusiones, unas cuantas fisuras en las costillas y una herida bastante fea en la cabeza. Pero está consciente y diciendo mil y una bobadas. Ya sabes cómo es- el joven suspiró aliviado. Aunque magullado, parecía estar bien. No quería ni imaginarse desde qué altura había caído, pero estaba seguro que el traje le había ahorrado un mal mayor. ¿A qué estaba jugando, a ser un superhéroe? ¿A ir salvando vidas, inocentes?- Sólo quería que lo supieras…- Loki cerró sus ojos, imaginando a ese hombre postrado en cama y quejándose en todo momento. Los compadecía.

Gracias, Happy- el otro se quedó en silencio.

No debería decirlo, pero sé que te echa de menos- aquellas palabras, más que aliviarle, se le clavaron como flechas. Agarró con fuerza el teléfono y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

Él lo decidió así- dijo con cierto deje amargo. Él había tomado esa decisión, él lo había echado de su lado. Ahora ambos sufrían por la distancia.

Todos nos equivocamos y, aunque Tony lo niegue hasta la saciedad, él también. Demasiadas veces- aquello le hizo gracia, dibujando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Era verdad.

Feliz Navidad, Happy- el hombre rió al otro lado de la línea.

Feliz Navidad, Loki- cuando colgó, sintió que el corazón le latía más fuerte y las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas. Maldito seas, Tony Stark. ¿No habrá ningún momento en la vida que deje de preocuparme por ti?

Salió de la habitación y miró a su familia con cara de susto. Habían acabado con la tarta, incluso sospechaba que Thor había repetido un par de veces ante su inesperada desaparición. Aun así cogió su manzana mordida y le dio unos cuantos mordiscos antes de acabarla. Era una extraña manera de coger fuerzas para lo que tenía que decirles. Sabía que se lo iban a tomar a mal, que le echarían en cara un millón de cosas y que su padre aprovecharía la oportunidad para continuar con su discusión.

Me voy- Frigga se giró espantada con la taza de café en la mano.

¿Adónde?- miró hacia la ventana. El tiempo se había puesto mucho peor y los copos de nieve estaban cubriendo los patios y haciendo más resbaladiza la carretera- Está nevando mucho. Y es Nochebuena- se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, intentando averiguar la razón de tan repentina huida.

Debo ver a alguien, en seguida- bajó su mirada, evitando los ojos acusatorios de su padre.

¿Tiene que ver con esa llamada que has recibido?- dijo Odín con el ceño fruncido. Loki lo miró fijamente, sin tan siquiera responderle. Thor se levantó y se acercó a su hermano, cogiéndole del brazo y llevándoselo aparte.

¿Quién te ha llamado?- preguntó el rubio- Debe ser importante si te roba de los brazos de tu familia- el joven lo miró divertido.

La velada no estaba siendo muy divertida que digamos- replicó ante la mirada triste de su hermano.

Pero estamos juntos en Navidad. Eso debería contar para arreglar las cosas, ¿no?- Loki negó con la cabeza.

Eso no basta, hermano. No ahora. No a mí- Thor le dio una palmada fuerte en el brazo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hace que te vayas tan tarde y con este tiempo de casa?- el joven lo miró.

Mira las noticias- se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación para coger algo de abrigo e irse.

Thor esperó a que la puerta se hubiera cerrado para ir hacia la televisión y buscó un canal de noticias. Lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. A su mente vinieron las imágenes que, semanas antes, habían visto en su propia casa dando pie a un montón de absurdas teorías sobre robots y superhéroes metálicos. Pero lo que más le inquietó en aquél momento, y que le inquietaba en ese, era la expresión en el rostro de su hermano; la sonrisa de entonces y la preocupación de ahora. Empezaba a pensar que ese tipo estaba involucrado y no sabía si preocuparse o no. Jane apareció a su espalda, preocupada, mirando la televisión. Frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba viendo, ya que no acababa de entender qué ocurría.

¿Qué pasa, Thor?- el rubio apagó la televisión, dando un profundo suspiro mientras se tapaba el rostro.

No lo sé, y no sé si quiero saberlo- la joven le quitó las manos del rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

Ese cráter que ha salido, esa extraña silueta tambaleante de la que hablaban, ¿es lo mismo de aquella vez?- Thor movió la cabeza.

Sospecho que sí- Jane le agarró del brazo y se apoyó en su pecho.

¿Y Loki está involucrado?- Thor sonrió de lado, acariciándole los cabellos. Esa mujer, además de lista, leía su mente con demasiada facilidad.

Creo que deberíamos volver a la mesa. Si también nos ausentamos, a mi madre le puede dar algo- la joven besó su mejilla y le sonrió antes de que volvieran a entrar en el comedor. Seguro que el café ya estaba frío.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era como si un edificio se le hubiera caído encima, aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Intentó moverse hacia la izquierda, intentando poner bien los cojines que tenía en su espalda, pero un dolor agudo procedente de las costillas lo dejó tal cual estaba. Apretó los dientes, gruñendo todo lo que podía y acordándose de todos y cada uno de los imbéciles que había conocido en su vida. Ahora los odiaba más que cuando los conoció. Apoyó su maltrecha cabeza en la pared, quedando en una postura difícil mirando al techo. La había fastidiado, se había despistado un segundo y se había chocado con aquella cosa que ni debería estar ahí. ¿Qué era, por cierto? Ni tan siquiera sabía para qué servía ni qué hacía en medio del desierto, o del campo, o donde fuera que estaba. Ya ni sabía qué había hecho.

Resopló molesto, mirando a todos lados de su habitación. Aquello era muy aburrido y el mando de la televisión estaba tan lejos que ni podía alcanzarlo. ¿Acaso quería acabar el trabajo que aquella cosa de piedra no había conseguido? Buscó algo con lo que llamar la atención para que acudiera alguien en su rescate. Buscó algo pesado, algo que hiciera ruido, encontrando un sinfín de objetos extraños en el cajón de su mesilla. Agarró un paquete de celo y lo empotró contra la madera, pero el ruido del golpe no pareció alertar a nadie. Rebuscó algo más pesado, pero los bolígrafos, cajas de condones y demás objetos no parecían funcionar. Abrió el segundo cajón, con mucho esfuerzo, y encontró un bote de vaselina. Rodó los ojos ante aquél hallazgo, pero era lo suficientemente pesado para hacer ruido. Lo tiró junto a los demás objetos, quedando abandonado encima de la alfombra. Nada. Su última oportunidad residía en un llavero viejo en forma de pelota de golf que alguien le habría regalo. O, más probablemente, que alguien había perdido y no había vuelto a recuperar. No podía imaginar a quién podía pertenecer algo tan raro. Sopesó la pelota y la besó antes de tirarla con tan mala suerte que, en ese mismo instante, entraba Happy. La pelota en cuestión, dura como las originales, impactó en el pecho de su amigo, dejándolo casi KO. Asustados por el repentino derribo, Pepper y Rhodes corrieron a ver qué ocurría. Happy, en el suelo, intentaba levantarse tocándose el pecho.

¿Se puede saber qué haces, Tony?- dijo Pepper ayudando al hombre a levantarse- Podrías haberle hecho mucho daño- Tony hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras miraba a su amigo. No había sido su intención hacerle daño.

Sólo quería que me dierais el mando a distancia. Me aburro- quiso que aquella explicación bastara, pero no coló.

¿Y por qué no gritaste?- Tony se apoyó mejor en el cojín.

Me duele la cabeza. No quiero gritar- la joven frunció el ceño y caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

¿Te duele aun?- el moreno cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

Me duele todo el cuerpo- se quejó, intentando, de nuevo, ponerse mejor, cosa que Pepper le ayudó- Gracias-

¿Por qué te arriesgas de esa manera?- le preguntó- ¿Por qué te pones en peligro?- él sonrió de lado, mirándola.

Porque sé que ese traje nos puede ser muy útil. Y funciona, créeme- ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- Funciona, Pepper. Sólo me he despistado, pero ese traje es perfecto. Y no lo digo porque lo haya construido yo, que también- ella sonrió ante eso. Tony Stark siempre tan humilde.

Aun así, no me parece bien que te expongas de esa manera, por muy seguro que digas que sea-

Lo es. Te podría explicar un montón de tecnicismos, pero la conclusión es que funciona perfectamente- en ese momento, Rhodes se acercó a Pepper susurrándole algo. Tony los miró- ¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo tenéis secretitos entre vosotros, eh?- pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándolo solo.

Fuera, Happy restaba sentado en el sillón con una mano en el pecho, masajeándose el lado dañado. Tony era un bruto y se lo haría pagar cuando estuviera más repuesto. Observó a Rhodes cómo miraba hacia el ascensor, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Con mucho esfuerzo, Happy se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Sabía que iba a venir.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Loki se estaba deshaciendo de la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y quitándose la nieve que lo había cubierto durante el trayecto, que no había sido corto precisamente.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó quitándose la chaqueta.

Ahora bien, aunque nos ha pegado un buen susto- dijo Pepper, saliendo de la habitación- ¿Cómo te has enterado?- el joven se encogió de hombros.

Como todo el mundo. Las noticias están llenas de sus imágenes. Aparte que en las redes sociales hay fotos y vídeos sobre el extraño traje metálico que ha dejado un cráter enorme en medio de aquél pueblo- durante su trayecto había tenido la oportunidad de consultar varias fuentes para ver qué había ocurrido en realidad. Sabiendo que él estaba bien, las imágenes que mostraban hasta le habían hecho gracia. Una mala publicidad si alguien se enteraba que, tras el traje, se encontraba Stark.

Entonces ya lo sabe todo el mundo…- aquello no pareció gustar mucho a Pepper, pero le habría sorprendido lo contrario.

Aun me sorprende que ningún miembro del ejército no me haya llamado…- y, como si lo hubiera pedido al cielo, su móvil empezó a timbrar, sacándole una mueca de desagrado- Si antes hablo…- y Rhodes se alejó de la sala para poder calmar los ánimos, seguramente, enervados. Era la segunda aparición de ese tipo en pocas semanas.

¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó Loki. Pepper se lo quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados.

No creo que sea lo más conveniente…- el joven se mordió el labio.

Sólo quiero ver cómo está. Cinco minutos, nada más- la mujer tamborileó sus dedos sobre su brazo.

De acuerdo, pero cinco minutos- una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, intensificando su paso hasta llegar a la habitación. Pepper se alejó, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Happy.

Has hecho bien. Se alegrará mucho de verle- la mujer lo miró de reojo y luego se apoyó en su hombro.

Eso espero-

Tony se había quedado embobado mirando la puerta, esperando a que Pepper o Rhodey volvieran para darle el maldito mando a distancia. ¿Acaso no habían venido para atenderle? ¡Necesitaba atención y no se la estaban dando! La puerta empezó a abrirse…

¡Por fin! ¡Pensaba que me habíais abandonado! ¿Es una broma vuestra? Porque no tien…- y la frase murió en sus labios al ver a Loki ante sus ojos. Por un instante pensó que el golpe en la cabeza lo había vuelto más loco de lo normal, pero no creía estar teniendo alucinaciones- Loki… ¿Qué haces aquí?- intentó disimular una sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios, mientras seguía los pasos del joven que le acercaba el mando- Gracias-

He venido a verte, a ver cómo te encuentras- su sonrisa, la calidez que desprendía. Maldijo su mal estado físico que le impedía abrazarlo y besarlo como deseaba. Pero también pensaba que, si no se hallara en esa deplorable situación, él no habría venido a verlo.

Estoy bien, un poco magullado, pero bien- le devolvió la sonrisa, deseando que él se acercara más para tocarle- ¿Cómo has sabido que…?- Loki amplió su sonrisa.

Reconocería ese traje entre un millón y, la verdad, no es que hayas sido muy sutil en tus pruebas- el moreno bajó la cabeza a sabiendas que tenía razón.

Sabía que no se te pasaría por alto, que lo reconocerías. Tienes el 2% del mérito en la construcción del traje- el joven frunció el ceño listo para replicar- ¿El 2,5%?- Loki lo miró incrédulo, pero divertido. Ese hombre era un caso- Y tú, ¿qué tal?- dijo al cabo de unos instantes. Éste se encogió de hombros.

Como siempre. Ahora estoy centrado en la tesis y deseando que lleguen los finales para acabar la carrera- Tony bajó el rostro- Por cierto, quiero agradecerte tus observaciones y la carta de recomendación que hiciste- el moreno sonrió levemente.

Sólo dije la verdad- lo volvió a mirar- Además, te mereces todas las oportunidades que te ofrezcan. Y, si puedo ayudarte en algo, siempre lo haré- Loki tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, sintiendo cómo un espeso nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Daba igual lo que hubiera hecho o dicho: lo quería y eso no iba a cambiar por tiempo que pasara.

Creo que me iré- se puso la chaqueta y se enrolló la bufanda- Me he ido de casa en plena Nochebuena y no quiero llegar tarde- miró hacia la ventana- Al menos parece que no nieva tanto- su sonrisa fue natural. Miró a Tony y, aun las ganas de acercarse a él, se quedó de pie, poniendo distancia entre ellos- Espero que te recuperes pronto- el moreno asintió sin decir nada viendo cómo, por tercera vez, Loki se alejaba de él sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás. Escuchó voces amortiguadas, suponía que las típicas frases de despedida, hasta que cesaron. Se quedó con las manos apoyadas en el regazo, mirando fijamente un punto de la pared. A su lado, el mando a distancia reposaba justo en el sitio en el que Loki lo había dejado. No debería haber venido, se dijo, no debería haberlo visto. Se tapó la cara, frotándose los ojos con fuerza alejando su imagen de la cabeza. Gritó todo lo que pudo llamando a Pepper, aun el rebote de su propia voz en su cabeza.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?-

Haz que preparen el jet para mañana por la mañana. Me voy a Malibú-


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Había llegado más temprano de lo que imaginaba, aun habiéndose entretenido por el camino. Había sido inevitable. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y era necesario que su corazón se tranquilizara. Todos sus temores mientras iba hacia la torre Stark se habían disipado en el mismo momento en que había visto a Tony tirado en su cama, magullado, pero consciente. Se había alegrado mucho de verlo, de hablar con él, aunque hubiera sido una conversación insustancial. Se frotó la cara con fuerza para borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se suponía que era Nochebuena y que debía retomar una velada navideña junto a su familia, pero, nada más cruzar la puerta, supo que aquél ambiente había desaparecido.

Entró en el salón donde, apenas una hora antes, la mesa estaba puesta y llena de comida, su madre estaba elegantemente vestida y con una sonrisa, junto a Thor y Jane. A su padre ni lo contaba. Pero ahora parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubieran celebrado, o al menos intentado. Se sintió algo decepcionado, la verdad. De espaldas, la pareja estaba cuchicheando y riendo mientras leía algo que parecía una especie de catalogo lleno de objetos extraños. Supuso que sería para la lista de regalos. Quiso pasar desapercibido, ir directamente a su habitación y encerrarse junto a sus sentimientos, de nuevo, a flor de piel. Pero no pudo.

¡Hermano!- le gritó Thor, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a él con cara de preocupación- ¿Dónde has ido?- Loki se tensó y lo miró.

No te importa- le soltó. Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero el rubio lo cogió del brazo.

Sí me importa, puesto que te has ido en medio de una celebración navideña y has hecho preocupar a mamá- le soltó el brazo al ver su expresión compungida- Deberías llamarla o enviarle un mensaje- Loki asintió. Sí, la verdad es que por la única por la que había sentido marcharse tan precipitadamente había sido por su madre- ¿Tiene algo que ver ese extraño accidente en el desierto?- el joven lo miró- ¿Es el mismo sujeto de la otra vez, el que se vio sobrevolando la ciudad?- el moreno desvió su mirada. Jane se acercó a ellos, apoyándose en el brazo de Thor.

No tiene caso que sepáis nada- los miró a ambos- Ha sido sólo una visita de cortesía. Una despedida- Jane le dedicó una sonrisa triste, adivinando a qué se debía todo aquello. En cambio, Thor seguía sin hilarlo, algo que lo ponía nervioso.

¿Cortesía?- exclamó- ¿Quién podría arrancarte de los brazos de tu familia en una noche como ésta…?- entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo, era absurdo, pero empezaba a tener sentido. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente, analizando la mirada, los ojos de Loki. Estaban tristes, agotados; ya no brillaban. A decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que habían perdido su brillo natural, a excepción de…- ¿Qué ha pasado?- su hermano desvió su mirada hacia sus zapatos.

Estoy cansado, Thor, me duele la cabeza y sólo quiero dormir…- pero el rubio era muy cabezota.

Sólo… sólo dime si esto va a continuar afectándote- Loki lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos acuosos- Sólo quiero saber eso… Eres mi hermano y no quiero verte tan hundido- el moreno dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios, bajando su rostro para evitar que le vieran llorar. Aquello había sido la puntilla del día. No creía que pudiera soportar más. Negó con la cabeza.

Se acabó- dijo Loki, encogiéndose de hombros. Jane no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello y acariciándole el cabello. Aquél gesto lo descompuso completamente, eliminando todas las barreras que aun mantenía en alto. Ya no podía más, ya no aguantaba más. Se abrazó a ella y empezó a llorar.

Había tenido un buen vuelo, teniendo en cuenta su estado físico y las incómodas turbulencias que habían sufrido a causa del cambio de presiones. En cuanto había llegado al que podía llamar su hogar, se había dejado caer en el sofá más próximo todo lo largo que era mirando fijamente al techo. En cuanto le había pedido a Pepper que lo dispusiera todo para volar a Malibú, la pelirroja había puesto el grito en el cielo argumentando un montón de cosas, empezando por el delicado estado de salud que tenía hasta la inconveniencia de restar solo en la otra punta del país. Él no le había visto ningún problema; es más, para él todo eran cosas positivas. Se alejaría de la ciudad que lo estaba aprisionando, ahogando. Apenas y podía respirar cada vez que salía de su loft, temiendo a quién podría encontrarse por el pasillo. Todos representaban un problema. Pepper recurriría a él cada dos por tres para hablar sobre aburridos y tediosos temas de empresa; Steve seguiría siendo un alma en pena con cara de cachorrito abandonado, aunque su humor hubiera mejorado considerablemente. Pero verle siempre le hacía recordar sus más recientes errores; Bruce era al único que podría soportar, aunque también le recordaba algo, más bien alguien, a quién había perdido. ¿Acaso podía ir por su empresa, SU empresa, sin sufrir ataques de culpabilidad, melancolías varias y brotes de ansiedad? Parecía que no, así que Malibú era la mejor opción para él en esos momentos.

Nada más asentarse en aquél mullido sofá, con un montón de cojines alrededor de su cuerpo, pidió a JARVIS que le mostrara todas las informaciones que habían salido en los medios de comunicación sobre su pequeño accidente. Estaba expectante y no le decepcionaron. La mayoría de noticiarios reproducían, una y otra vez, las imágenes que un video aficionado había grabado mientras se levantaba, tambaleándose entre el polvo que él mismo había creado. Menos mal que estaba lejos y la calidad de imagen no era óptima, porque habría tenido más de un problema. Las teorías sobre el suceso eran, ciertamente, dispares. Desde los experimentos secretos del gobierno y la siempre renombrada área 51 hasta los que creían en la llegada de seres de otro planeta, extraterrestres. Pudo disfrutar de algunos debates, dónde personas que se hacían llamar entendidos o sabios expresaban una serie de locas teorías sobre su persona que estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Le fascinaba la imaginación del ser humano. Por eso, cuando pensó en el día que descubrieran la verdad, sintió cierto pesar por ellos. Tantas ilusiones para nada.

Ilusiones, deseos, esperanzas,… todo aquello le era tan extraño ahora. Por un momento, un solo instante en su vida pensó que podría alcanzarlas, que podría conseguir hacerlas realidad al lado de Loki. Habían sido sueños, el hecho de creer que, esa vez, iba a ser distinto a las otras. Que nada ni nadie iba a romperlo, que ni él mismo lo iba a estropear. Y, como siempre, se había equivocado. Él siempre lo hacía, siempre metía la pata en cualquier tipo de relación. Quizás no estaba hecho para tener a nadie a su lado. Se tapó la cara con las manos y respiró con dificultad. ¿Cómo era posible echar tanto de menos a alguien? ¿Cómo podía dejar de pensar en él? Y es que estar en su piso en la torre tampoco había representado un alivio para su mente. Mirara donde mirara lo veía. No es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo viviendo con él, pero sí podía decir que habían compartido muchos momentos domésticos juntos; cosas insustanciales, rutinarias, pero que para ellos habían significado casi un mundo, su mundo. Ahora que lo pensaba, en ninguno de esos momentos de convivencia había pensado en algo malo, ni había recurrido a la bebida para tranquilizarse. Loki había sido su bálsamo, su tranquilidad, su sosiego; aquél que acallaba esas dudas moletas que lo habían carcomido durante semanas. Sólo existían ellos, sólo dos personas, dos sonrisas, dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. Parpadeó un par de veces para evitar que las molestas lágrimas aparecieran. Odiaba llorar.

Los siguientes días de confinamiento fueron tranquilos. Siempre encerrado en su taller, había tenido la precaución de llevarse consigo el traje para hacer las reparaciones pertinentes y algunas reformas que había tenido en mente. Tenía tiempo, estaba solo y no podría emplear mejor sus recién adjudicadas vacaciones que haciendo algo que realmente le gustaba. Hasta que llegó el día en que necesitó despejarse, salir a que le diera el aire. Pensó en bajar a la playa, nadar un rato o tomar el sol, cosas normales. Pero, la verdad, ese tipo de vida no pegaba mucho con él. Miró hacia el gran horizonte que se veía desde su balcón y respiró hondo. Necesitaba otro tipo de cosas, su cuerpo las reclamaba y él ya no podía hacer oídos sordos a tanta demanda. ¿Qué importaba lo que dijeran de él, lo que pensaran? Jamás le había importado, jamás les había puesto atención, pero ahora… ahora sentía que, si daba el paso, si de verdad salía por esa puerta, estaría cerrando otra definitivamente. Caminó hacia su habitación y se quedó mirando fijamente el objeto que había encima de la mesilla de noche. Era absurdo haberlo traído. Era como traerse una parte de Nueva York y eso no era lo que había pretendido en cuanto planeó irse. Tenía todo tan poco sentido… tanto como el sentido que le estaba dando a ese estúpido libro. Lo tenía hacía años, a veces guardado de cualquier manera, a veces olvidado en medio de un montón de papeles en su laboratorio. Pero ahora ese maldito libro le recordaba a él, en cómo lo cogía y lo consultaba. Cómo lo leía, tomaba apuntes y se olvidaba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se dirigió al libro y lo cogió entre sus manos, sopesándolo y mirándolo fijamente. Caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando al mar, tranquilo en ese momento y oscurecido. Volvió a mirar el libro y suspiró profundamente mirando la solapa. Si lo seguía teniendo con él, esos recuerdos jamás se irían y necesitaba borrarlos cuantos antes mejor. Necesitaba ser él mismo otra vez y con esa sombra encima de su cabeza le era imposible. Así que, cogiendo con fuerza el libro, abrió la ventana y lo tiró la mar sin mirar tan siquiera. No escuchó el impacto en el agua, ya que la altura y los sonidos propios del mar se lo impedían, pero estaba seguro que había desaparecido. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa marina acariciar su rostro, como si le estuviera consolando. Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y miró el horizonte, cada vez menos anaranjado y sonrió tristemente. El día llegaba a su fin, al igual que sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos por Loki.

¡Debes estar bromeando!- gritó una chica de increíblemente largo pelo oscuro y generosos senos, mientras se tambaleaba sonriente. Estaba más que borracha.

No, yo nunca bromeo con la tecnología- dijo Tony después de tomar un generoso trago de su tercer whiskey. ¿O era el cuarto? Había perdido la cuenta. La chica se acercó más a él y lo cogió del cuello, acercándole a ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Y… ¿habría alguna posibilidad de ver ese traje? Parece muy interesante…- el moreno sonrió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella y empezando a chupárselo. La joven empezó a jadear.

¿Quién sabe?- entonces la miró fijamente- Depende del humor en el que esté mañana por la mañana- ella amplió su sonrisa, colgándose de su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente. Luego empezó a reírse escandalosamente, cosa que molestó al ya muy cansado Tony Stark- ¿Qué te pasa?- ella le acarició la barba con un dedo, arriba y abajo.

Tu barba me hace cosquillas- él alzó una ceja y empezó a chupar el dedo de ella. La joven gruñó.

Si quieres, puedo hacerte más cosquillas, si cabe- ella abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa e inició de nuevo el beso, intensificándolo, volviéndose cada vez más salvaje. Tony empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, agarrando sus senos y aprisionándolos entre sus manos. Eran grandes, demasiado. Notó los dedos ajenos jugar con su pelo y su cuerpo se tensó. Frunció el ceño y acarició mejor los pechos, masajeándolos y jugando con sus ya erectos pezones. No llevaba sujetador.

Si sigues así, vamos a acabar follando en medio de toda esta gente- entonces algo de conciencia volvió a su cuerpo al darse cuenta que aun estaban en un sitio público.

Esa noche había decidido poner fin a su enclaustramiento obligado y, sintiéndose sanado de sus heridas, había cogido el coche y se había plantado en el primer bar que había visto. En menos de diez minutos tenía a esa joven voluptuosa comiendo de su mano, poniéndole ojitos y sin perder la ocasión de tocarle donde fuera. Parecía que no había perdido su toque. Aun así aquello no lo satisfacía lo suficiente; había algo que no le acababa de encajar. Miró su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y fijándose en la mirada pícara y deseosa que le lanzaba. Sus ojos eran color avellana, bonitos para quién pudiera apreciarlos. Pero él no era ese tipo de persona. No para ella. Sólo se limitó a besarla y a morder sus labios con posesividad, mientras ella sonreía y tiraba su cuello hacia atrás. Estaba tan ebria como él, aunque no hubiera probado ni una sola copa. La joven se separó de la barra y tiró de él hasta la salida más próxima. Parecía que no quería perder más el tiempo.

He oído por ahí que tienes una bonita casa cerca del mar- Tony la miró de reojo. Ser alguien como él atraía a cierto tipo de personas. Y una de ellas era esa chica que no paraba de sonreírle desde que se habían conocido. Sabía lo que quería y él no tenía ningún reparo en esos momentos para dárselo. Estaba soltero y en ayunas. Parecía que esa mujer iba a tener suerte esa noche.

Sin tan siquiera responderla, la ayudó a entrar en el coche y luego se sentó detrás del volante pensando en lo bueno que sería en esos momentos tener a Happy para que los llevara. Empezaba a estar cansado. Sin decir nada programó a JARVIS para que tomara el control del coche, aunque él fuera quién condujera. Después de tantos años no quería acabar muerto con una chica de la que apenas y sabía cómo se llamaba. No, perdón. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Miró a la joven, mostrando su sonrisa más característica y le dio al acelerador. No escatimó en la velocidad, ya que amaba sentir el aire de la noche revolver su cabello. La chica a su lado empezó a gritar emocionada, mientras alzaba los brazos y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que tronaba por toda la zona. En seguida se encontraron en la carretera sinuosa que llevaba a la mansión y, aunque aminoró un poco, la adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos le hacía desear ir más allá. Llegaron a la casa derrapando, provocando que la joven empezara a reírse a carcajadas, no sabía si por diversión o por miedo. Nunca se aclaraba. Bajó del coche y fue a abrir la puerta del acompañante, sintiendo en seguida los besos necesitados de la joven. Cerró la puerta por inercia y empezó a caminar sin saber muy bien por dónde iba. Abrió un poco el ojo y la arrastró hasta la puerta no sin cierta dificultad. ¡Parecía una lapa!

Oye… oye, cariño- empezó a decirle algo agobiado- cálmate, ¿eh?- la joven lo miró con expresión fiera. Su pintalabios estaba corrido y suponía que lo que le faltaba a ella lo tendría él pegado en los suyos. Un par de payasos, se dijo. La cogió de la mano y fue a paso ligero hasta su habitación, mientras oía cómo ella alababa la decoración de la casa. "Si, ya, muchas gracias", se oyó responder distraídamente. Ya en la habitación la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola y recorriendo su espalda con voracidad hasta llegar a su cuello.

Me gusta el camino que llevas, Stark- se separó de él y lo empujó hasta la cama, cayendo tras él y colocándose encima entrelazando las piernas- Hazme gemir- y siguió con la retahíla de besos y caricias que habían empezado hacía ya horas.

Apenas había amanecido cuando Tony se deshizo de las molestas sábanas y se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha revigorizante. Notaba el cuerpo algo dolorido. Esa mujer se había pasado con las mordidas y los arañazos. Suponía que tendría toda la espalda marcada durante un buen tiempo. Al salir se quedó mirando al espejo, analizándose y comprobando que sus temores estaban fundados: tenía el cuello lleno de cardenales y lo que podía ver de su hombro arañado. ¿Acaso se había acostado con una tigresa o qué? Volvió a la habitación y cogió algunas prendas para vestirse cómodamente y bajó hasta su taller, dando indicaciones a JARVIS de indicarle la salida a la joven en cuanto se despertara y le llamara a un taxi. No quería verla rondando por su casa cuando saliera de trabajar.

Esperó a que fuera casi mediodía para volver a subir a la planta de arriba, no sin antes preguntar a su IA si la joven se había ido ya. En cuanto supo que el camino estaba despejado subió las escaleras alegremente pensando en tomar alguna cosa para engañar al estómago. La fruta sería perfecta. Pero, nada más poner un pie en su salón, una silueta harto conocida lo sorprendió, bajando su ánimo por los suelos.

Pensaba que eso de 'recoger la basura' había dejado de ser una de mis funciones- dijo Pepper aun de espaldas a él. Tony sopló aburrido y se fue a la cocina a coger un par de piezas de fruta. Había tantas que le costaba elegir.

Se suponía que tú no debías estar por aquí, así que supongo que no me echarás la culpa- dijo él mientras miraba las manzanas y los plátanos. La joven rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras.

Me sorprendes, Tony- dijo enojada- Vengo a verte, pensando que aun estarías convaleciente y me encuentro con una tipa saliendo de tu casa con el pelo revuelto y los zapatos en la mano- se fue acercando a él- ¿Qué quieres que piense sobre esto?- el moreno le dio un generoso mordisco a la manzana y se la quedó mirando.

No tienes por qué pensar nada, Pepper- dijo al tragar- Ya sabes cómo soy, qué he hecho durante toda mi vida y no entiendo a qué viene este ataque de celos- frunció el ceño- ¿Estás celosa?- la pelirroja gruñó malhumorada.

Pensaba que, después de todo, habías cambiado un poco- Tony la miró de reojo- que no volverías a las andadas- aquello lo hizo sonreír.

A ver si lo pillo- se quedó mirando la manzana, sopesándola- Desde que conocí a Loki os la pasasteis diciéndome lo inconveniente que era, el error que estaba cometiendo e insististeis en que debía alejarme de él- Pepper desvió su mirada- y ahora, ahora que me distancio, que intento pasar página, que me alejo de él como tanto ansiabais, ¿me reclamas que intente ser yo?- el moreno apretó la manzana, visiblemente molesto- ¡Qué os jodan!- gritó- ¡Estoy harto de oír qué debo hacer y qué no! ¿No se supone que yo soy el jefe?- cada vez se sentía más rabioso, más irascible. Estaba más que hastiado de esa situación angustiosa en la que vivía permanentemente.

Tony… sí que lo eres, pero…- Pepper se mordió el labio- pero debes entender que nos preocupamos por ti, que no queremos que cometas los mismos errores una y otra vez- él sonrió ante ese comentario.

Ya veo…- miró de nuevo la manzana. De repente, se le había quitado el hambre- entonces, debo agradeceros vuestra preocupación y los buenos resultados de vuestros consejos- la joven sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta- porque gracias a vuestras palabras perdí lo único que de verdad me había importado en mucho tiempo- la miró fijamente- Muchas gracias, de verdad- y, sin mirar atrás, bajó de nuevo a su taller. Pepper caminó hacia el sofá y se dejó caer con las manos en la cara intentando reprimir las lágrimas de culpabilidad que sentía.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

El año estaba a punto de acabar y esa idea no podía gustarle más a Loki. Nunca había sido un entusiasta de Nochevieja, ni del Año Nuevo, pero ese año iba a ser distinto. Deseaba un nuevo comienzo, olvidar los últimos 365 días y pensar que los próximos iban a ser mejores. Al menos, se obligaba a pensarlo.

Las cosas con su padre no habían mejorado, pero no era algo que le preocupara en demasía. Desde los sucesos de Nochebuena, sólo habían coincidido por obligación en Navidad y, después de su inesperada visita a la torre Stark, no estaba para muchas discusiones. Todo lo contrario. Lo único que quería era quedarse en su habitación y evitarse las caras de pena que le dedicaban cada vez que se dirigían a él. No soportaba esa sensación.

Quizás por eso mismo ahora se encontraba paseando por el puente de Brooklyn, notando cómo el aire frío procedente del río Hudson jugaba con su pelo y con su chaqueta. Esa noche había quedado con Clint y Natasha en Times Square para vivir el Fin de Año. Era algo que hacían desde hacía tiempo, casi desde que se conocían, pero aquél año era especial para todos. La parejita había decidido no hacía mucho que se iban a ir a vivir juntos, algo que a Loki no le había sorprendido. Era la evolución natural de una pareja. Su caso, bueno, el haber estado con Tony Stark conllevaba que la relación en sí nunca fuera normal. Se retiró el pelo de la cara y se quedó mirando las luces de los edificios al otro lado del río. Era impresionante cómo aquella ciudad jamás dormía, siempre llena de gente de todas las etnias intentando alcanzar el renombrado sueño americano.

Tardó cerca de una hora para cruzar el puente, ya que no paraba de pararse. Caminó un poco hasta localizar una estación de metro que lo llevara directamente hasta Times Square, dónde sus amigos lo esperaban resguardados en una de las cafeterías próximas. Aún era relativamente temprano, pero la calle estaba repleta de gente con gorros coloridos, gafas con la forma del año entrante y un montón de luces y guirnaldas a prueba de epilépticos. El cambio de temperatura al entrar en el local fue considerable, pasando del frío atlántico a la calidez que proporcionan una chimenea de leña y unas cuantas estufas eléctricas. Los buscó con la mirada hasta hallarlos en la parte trasera del local con sendos chocolates calientes en sus manos. A diferencia de otras veces, se les veía sonrientes, incluso acaramelados. Loki siempre había pensado que era la típica pareja que se comporta de forma distinta dependiendo si se creían observados o no.

Siempre es agradable ver lo mucho que os queréis- aquello pillo a la pareja en falso, quedándose ambos mirándole con cara sonrojada y visiblemente incómodos. Era digno de ver.

Llegas tarde- le espetó Natasha, mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios sin dejar de mirarle. El joven sonrió, sentándose justo enfrente de ambos.

He estado dando un paseo- Clint alzó su ceja.

Ya… ¿Quizás alrededor de la torre Stark?- Loki desvió su mirada, negando con la cabeza.

No pienso volver por allí- llamó la atención de uno de los camareros y pidió otro chocolate caliente. Era lo mejor que podía tomar en una noche tan fría como esa.

Había pensado- empezó a decir Clint- que, bueno, podríamos ir un día a patinar- Natasha se lo quedó mirando.

¿Desde cuándo quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas?- el rubio jugó con sus dedos encima de la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

Es sólo algo que se me había ocurrido- miró a su novia- Para cambiar, eso es todo- la joven hizo una mueca con los labios y luego miró a Loki.

¿Tú qué piensas?- el joven se encogió de hombros y agradeció al camarero que le traía la bebida.

Nunca se me ha dado bien patinar- y le dio un generoso sorbo al chocolate. Delicioso, se dijo.

Sea como fuere, ahora no tiene caso eso- dijo de golpe Clint- Hoy hemos invitado a alguien- el moreno rodó los ojos.

Espero que no pretendas lo mismo que con Phil…- el rubio sonrió, mirando a Natasha- ¿Recuerdas que salió mal? Además, no me apetece- pero su amigo no le hizo caso.

Sólo quiero que le conozcas, nada de rollos. Sólo amistad- Clint alzó sus manos en señal de rendición, aguantando la mirada acusatoria del otro. Loki suspiró cansado.

¿Y cuándo se supone que viene?- su amigo amplió su sonrisa.

Ya debería estar aquí- y cogió, de nuevo, su taza.

En ese momento, y aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, un joven alto y de aspecto despistado, había entrado en el local, desenrollándose la mullida bufanda que llevaba enrollada en su cuello. Miró a todos lados, buscando alguna cara conocida, pero el calor era tan intenso, en comparación al frío de fuera, que sufrió un efecto vaho en sus gafas de pasta negras, privándole de su vista momentáneamente. Suspiró ante lo inapropiado del momento, sintiéndose estúpido. Se acarició los rizos de su cabeza y se limpió los cristales.

A lo lejos, un brazo extendido llamó su atención, viendo que era Clint quién lo llamaba. Parecía que volvía a llegar tarde. Quitándose el pesado abrigo y colgándoselo de los brazos, se acercó con cierto temor hacia la mesa. Aquél tipo de encuentros, cuando no conocía a todos los comensales, se le hacía difícil hasta que podía hablar con todos y evaluaba cómo eran. No siempre eran buenas las sorpresas. Seguramente, la mayoría. Pero intuía, por lo que Clint le había contado, que ésta vez iba a ser distinto. Se fijó en la persona que estaba de espaldas. Suponía que era él.

Ey, John. Ven, siéntate- le gritó Clint nada más verle haciendo aspavientos. El joven se fijó en Natasha, que estaba a su lado y le dedicaba una sonrisa enigmática de las suyas. A veces la temía. Llegó a la mesa y se sentó al lado del aun desconocido y se lo quedó mirando, mientras el otro dibujaba una sonrisa ensayada en su rostro- John, te presento a Loki- acercó su mano aun fría y se la estrechó, notando que, aun su aspecto delgaducho, ese joven tenía mucha fuerza.

Una persona decidida, ¿cierto?- Loki se quedó mirándole extrañado.

¿Perdón?- John dibujó una extraña mueca.

Por el apretón que me has dado… Pareces alguien decidido- Clint rió ante el comentario.

Cada vez menos, la verdad- dijo el moreno, devolviendo su mano hacia la mesa. Natasha apoyó su mentón en su puño y se quedó mirando a todos los hombres que la rodeaban. Siempre acababa así. ¿Por qué nadie traía a una chica?

¿Cómo has estado, John?- el aludido se encogió de hombros y empezó a repicar encima de la mesa.

Bueno, tirando, supongo- hizo una mueca con la boca- No es muy agradable ver a Jenn con ese tipo, pero, bueno…- de nuevo ese encogimiento de hombros. Loki se lo quedó mirando de reojo, en silencio. Empezaba a ver el patrón del interés de Clint para que se conocieran.

¿Habéis hablado, ya?- John negó con la cabeza y Loki empezó a cansarse.

¿Acaso pretendían hacer una especie de sesión de terapia? Se bebió lo que quedaba de bebida y tuvo ganas de beberse algo más fuerte. De pronto, una sensación extraña se apoderó de él. Se quedó mirando la taza, con un creciente nudo en la garganta que empezaba a impedirle tragar. Esa… esa reacción era tan Stark; sentir cómo una situación te sobrepasa e ir directamente al bar a tomar algo más fuerte para encararlo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría ya recuperado de sus heridas? En los últimos días apenas y había visto las noticias, pero nadie le había hablado sobre otro incidente extraño, como el último. Nunca lo admitiría en alto, pero le echaba de menos, más de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado, y no entendía cómo. ¿Acaso podría haberse enamorado de ese hombre en tan poco tiempo? ¡Qué estupidez!

Volvió a conectarse a la conversación que estaban manteniendo, enterándose de que al pobre chico que tenía a su lado le habían puesto los cuernos en varias ocasiones, eso sí, siempre la misma persona, con sendas reconciliaciones que habían durado un suspiro. De repente se acordó de Peter y la frustración que había sentido ante su engaño. Si lo miraba ahora, con perspectiva, ni tan siquiera le importaba qué hubiera pasado con él. Tan sólo podía recordar la cara que le puso cuando vio cómo Tony lo besaba y lo abrazaba cuando apenas y eran nada. La sensación de satisfacción que había sentido en esos momentos aún le acompañaba.

¿Y tú?- dijo de golpe John, sacándole de su ensimismamiento y dándose cuenta que ni Clint ni Natasha estaban en la mesa. Focalizó su atención en el joven.

¿Yo qué?- preguntó algo aturdido- ¿Dónde se han metido?- John se apoyó en su mano, mirándole fijamente.

Ya me dijo Clint que estabas algo ausente. Reconozco los síntomas- Loki se enderezó, carraspeando y sintiéndose incómodo. ¿Qué pretendían con todo aquello?- Pero no debes preocuparte; dicen que esto se supera- sí, él también lo había oído por ahí. Siempre hay alguien que lo dice y, respecto a Peter, no se habían equivocado. Pero Peter no era Tony.

¿Sabes dónde han ido?- si pretendían que se quedara con un total desconocido lleno de traumas amorosos, estaban muy equivocados. Sí, quizás compartían problemas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a compartirlos con un total desconocido.

Han dicho que volverían en media hora- de nuevo, John se encogió de hombros- Parecía que Clint quería comprar algo con urgencia- Loki imaginó qué quería comprar. Nada. Una burda excusa para disculparse y huir cual cucarachas. Suspiró profundamente mientras se acariciaba el cabello. Si de verdad quería sentirse incómodo, habría ido a visitar a sus padres- Oye, he escuchado por ahí que estuviste trabajando en Industrias Stark- de repente, Loki se lo quedó mirando- ¿Conociste al grandullón?- de nuevo esa sensación de angustia, de asfixia ocupando gran parte de su pecho. Su respiración se hizo pesada y sintió ganas de irse corriendo.

¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- el joven sonrió- Clint, ¿verdad?- maldito bocazas…

Lo cierto es que parecía muy animado cuando me lo dijo. Y no es para menos…- apuntó con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Lo conociste?- Loki se sonrojó, recordando de golpe las tantas veces que se habían conocido durante esas semanas. Muchas veces, a decir verdad.

Sólo de vista- acortó. No iba a sincerarse con un total desconocido, sólo porque compartieran experiencias. John sonrió algo ensoñado, empezando a cavilar sobre lo muy emocionante que sería conocerle, hablar con él o, simplemente, verle a lo lejos en uno de esos coches de alta gama que poseía. Lo que me faltaba, se dijo, ahora el coche.

Aunque faltaban un par de horas para media noche decidieron que el ambiente en el bar era lo suficientemente agobiante como para recurrir al frío de la calle. Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas y la amenaza de un profundo dolor de cabeza era latente. Así que dar un paseo por las calles colindantes no les pareció una mala idea. Sería una buena forma de estirar las piernas y conversar más animadamente.

Durante todo el trayecto, Loki apenas y veía por dónde iba. Las piernas le llevaban y, en esos momentos, ya le iba bien dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada. John se había mostrado muy interesado en sus estudios de ingeniería y, puesto que nadie a su alrededor se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle sobre sus progresos, se vio a sí mismo hablando y hablando de sus teorías y las últimas notas que había ido recogiendo y que encajaban a la perfección con la dirección que quería que tomara su trabajo. La verdad era que, desde ese punto de vista, no podía estar más satisfecho. Por su parte, John era un hombre de letras, inmerso en un mundo lleno de escritores, dramaturgos y grandes nombres de la literatura. Uno de sus tantos sueños era escribir una obra de teatro que llegara a representarse en Broadway, convertirse en una especie de Andrew Lloyd Webber, aunque, la verdad, no parecía muy confiado. Era extraño. Dos hombres tan parecidos, con inquietudes similares, aunque de diferentes ramas. Quizás Clint había acertado por primera vez en su vida.

Fue en uno de esos momentos de camadería, dónde los temas más académicos habían dejado paso a las vivencias personales, cuando John paró en seco, mostrando una expresión de fascinación sólo comparable a la que el mismo Loki había sentido años antes al recibir por Navidad su primer juego de química. Cuando el joven miró hacia la dirección dónde miraba su nuevo amigo, la sangre se le congeló. No podía ser cierto que hubieran acabado precisamente en aquél lugar.

Sin saber cómo, sus pies lo habían llevado a aquél edificio estrambótico, mitad cristal de colores, mitad aluminio con hormigón. Nunca le había gustado, demasiado llamativo; por no hablar del hecho de poner su propio apellido con letras grandes y luminosas que se podían ver desde varios metros. Egocéntrico…

La torre Stark se levantaba imponente, como siempre, pero esta vez con una iluminación más extravagante de lo normal. Miró hacia el último piso y recordó aquella fiesta de 'pijama' más lejana en su memoria que en el tiempo. Ahí había empezado todo. Y también había acabado. Empezó a darse la vuelta para ir hacia otra dirección, pero John estaba demasiado absorto en aquéllas luces que no se movía.

Es fascinante, ¿no te parece?- dijo de golpe John. Loki desvió su mirada, incapaz de mirarla de nuevo.

Yo diría extravagante- tenía ganas de irse. Bien podría darse la vuelta y dejarlo tirado. Lo cierto es que sólo lo conocía desde hacía un par de horas.

¿Crees que ahí arriba estarán celebrando una de esas famosas fiestas de Stark?- no, no lo dudo, quiso decirle, pero le era imposible hablar en esos momentos. Los recuerdos poblaban su mente, torturándolo de nuevo. Quería irse, quería huir de ahí. De pronto, John empezó a caminar hacia la torre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Eh, ¿dónde vas?- pero el joven siguió caminando sin darse la vuelta. Loki se lo quedó mirando, decidido a darse la vuelta e irse. Pero algo lo paró. No podía dejarle allí, no podía abandonarlo. ¿O sí? Suspiró, mirando cómo se alejaba hasta quedarse justo en la entrada del edificio, mirándolo. Loki no quería acercarse, no quería que nadie le reconociera ni reconocer a nadie. Aquello formaba parte de su pasado, él no iba… Y de repente, John hizo lo impensable. Reuniendo toda la confianza de la que era capaz, el joven apretó los puños con fuerza y empezó a subir uno a uno los escalones hasta perderse dentro del hall.

A Loki casi le dio algo. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Cómo podía entrar tan alegremente en el edificio sin importarle nada? Se quedó observando desde la distancia. No pensaba seguirlo, si es lo que pretendía. Se apoyó en la pared que tenía al lado y esperó. Estaba seguro que en pocos minutos alguno de los guardias de seguridad lo sacaría 'amablemente' del edificio al no estar autorizado. Así, podría volver a tiempo para vivir el fin de año junto a Clint y Natasha a quiénes, por cierto, les iba a dedicar un par de palabras. Pero nada de lo que esperaba ocurrió. Esperó cinco, diez, quince minutos y no había señales de John. ¿Acaso había conseguido entrar? Miró hacia el edificio. Su corazón empezó a latir como un loco, sus manos sudaban y los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. Quizás, sólo quizás podría impedir que subiera hasta la fiesta. Sólo había un acceso, el ascensor. Y, por lo que recordaba, había una clave para que funcionara. Era muy difícil entrar, así que, lo más seguro, era que John estuviera dando vueltas perdido por alguna de las plantas, eso si no estaba en recepción.

Se decidió, a regañadientes, acceder a entrar al edificio, jurándose a sí mismo que sólo lo hacía por John. Pero había una parte de él que se lo negaba. _Tus ganas de encontrarte, casualmente, con Tony son las que hacen moverte con tanta ligereza y que tu pulso esté a punto de colapsar. _Una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Tan simple era?

Cuando entró en el hall del edificio se sorprendió de no ver a la recepcionista sonriente ni a nadie que le parara los pies, como un miembro de seguridad. Al acercarse a uno de los ascensores, un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido de etiqueta, se lo quedó mirando de arriba abajo. A diferencia de lo que pudiera pensar en un principio, que lo mirara ceñudo a causa de sus pintas para nada elegantes, le dedicó una sonrisa pícara junto a un guiño realmente descarado. Loki no supo qué hacer. Simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, esperando a que la puerta se abriera y los llevara a la mitad del edificio. El trayecto no fue cómodo, sintiendo la mirada de ese hombre recorrer todo su cuerpo con lascivia. Era el final perfecto para un año para olvidar. Su último ligue, un hombre de mediana edad corpulento y, seguramente, con problemas de erección. Rió mentalmente. Cada vez te los buscas más mayores… ¿qué pretendes, Loki?

Salieron del cubículo, el joven con mucha más prisa y adelantándose hacia el otro ascensor, a sabiendas de dónde se encontraba. Reconocía esa planta. Era la misma que había recorrido aquél sábado resacoso después de ser 'castigado' por Tony al haberle impedido emborracharse. Miró alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar a John por alguna parte. Pero ni rastro de él. Suspiró frustrado, cansado. Debía irse, dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera y alejarse de ahí antes que alguien lo viera. Pero no. Otra voz le impulsaba a seguir subiendo, aun sus nervios. Y, aunque esa voz era más débil que las otras, la siguió con los ojos cerrados. Porque sabía que ésa era la voz de su corazón.

Se dejó llevar hasta ese ascensor, tantas veces usado, sin decir nada. No miró a nadie, no podría en esos momentos. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Y, entonces, las puertas se abrieron y el sonido ensordecedor de la música y las luces de colores lo invadieron. Dio un par de tímidos pasos, mirando a su alrededor buscando al ya infame John. Si no lo veía en cinco minutos, volvería sobre sus pasos.

¿Loki?- una voz extraña lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero nadie podría haberle sorprendido más que él.

¿Phil?- lo miró de arriba abajo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- estuvo tentado en preguntarle cómo podía recordar su nombre si ni tan siquiera le había hecho caso cuando se habían conocido, pero prefirió guardar silencio. El susodicho sonrió tímidamente, mientras sostenía una copa de champagne.

He venido acompañando a alguien- el moreno no podía imaginar a quién podría estar acompañando, pero, la verdad, en esos momentos no podía importarle menos- ¿Y tú?- Phil frunció levemente el ceño- Clint me dijo que habías acabado tus practicas ya…- Loki cerró los ojos cansado. En serio, cuando pillara a su amigo iba a arrancarle esa larga lengua que tenía.

Estoy de paso- dijo sin mucho ánimo, mientras no dejaba de mirar por todos lados. Y, entonces, cerca del mini bar que Tony siempre visitaba, John parecía muy animado mirando a todo el mundo y siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza. No se despidió de Phil. Simplemente quería llevarse a ese tipo de allí. Se acercó dando zancadas, apartándose de la gente y medio escondiéndose. Aquello era patético. En serio, ¿de qué tenía miedo? Cuando llegó a su lado no tuvo ningún cuidado de coger el brazo de John y tirar de él- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- el otro se lo quedó mirando.

¡Pasar la mejor Nochevieja de mi vida!- Loki volteó los ojos. Maldito friki…- No, en serio. ¿Nunca… nunca en tu vida has visto fotos o imágenes de este tipo de fiestas y has deseado estar ahí?- cogió las manos del moreno- ¡Pues ya estamos!- aquello no era posible. En serio, se suponía que iba a ser otra Nochevieja rodeado de gente riendo, borracha, abrazándose y besándose cuando hubieran dado las doce. Era un final tranquilo para un agitado año. Pero no. Parecía que el destino le tenía guardada una última broma, más pesada que cualquier otra.

Mira, si quieres quedarte aquí pasándolo de miedo, tú mismo. Yo me voy- pero John lo agarró del brazo.

No puedes irte, no ahora- miró el ambiente- Mira toda esta gente, estas luces y esta música- entonces unos gritos se oyeron por todo el salón y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No, no…

Los ojos de John brillaban, extasiado por el momento. Tony Stark salió de su escondite mostrando su mejor sonrisa y saludando a todos y cada uno de sus invitados, animándolos a que se divirtieran y bebieran todo lo que quisieran sólo hasta el año entrante.

El viaje de vuelta desde Malibú había sido más incómodo de lo que había pensado. Pepper había estado muy callada durante todo el vuelo, inmersa en un montón de papeles. La excusa perfecta para evitar hablar con él. Y es que después de su pequeña discusión la relación entre ellos se había limitado a comentarios vagos y miradas dispersas. ¿Qué podía hacer él, pedir perdón? No, esa vez sabía que tenía razón, sabía que, por primera vez quizás en su vida, él era la víctima de todo aquello y no pensaba bajarse del burro sólo porque le pusieran ojitos de pena.

La tradicional fiesta de Nochevieja había quedado en manos de ella, como siempre, y él sólo se había limitado a escoger la ropa y asistir. No conocía a la mitad de la gente que había allí. O, si los conocía, ni los recordaba. Lo que sí podía ver era que el número de mujeres había aumentado considerablemente desde la última fiesta y, eso, no sabía si era algo positivo. Paseó por la zona con una copa en la mano saludando a quienes se le acercaban y simulando que los oía. Por primera vez en años no quería estar en un sitio como ese.

Oye, Tony- le dijo una joven de pelo liso y rubio con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación- Pareces algo triste- y le acarició el hombro, bajando por el pecho y quedándose peligrosamente en su estómago. El moreno le dio un trago generoso a su bebida.

Estoy bien- espetó, alejándose de ella para servirse otra copa.

¿Cuándo todo se había vuelto tan aburrido, tan insulso? Antes, su otro yo estaría bebiendo como un cosaco, abrazando y besando a cualquier mujer que le prestara un mínimo de atención hasta llevársela a la cama. Su experimento de Malibú le había salido bastante mal, la verdad. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le había costado mucho arrancar. Y más seguir. Quizás, extrañamente, se había acostumbrado a otro tipo de cuerpo, algo más delgado, pálido, pero excepcionalmente pasional. Un pecho lampiño, bien formado y tremendamente suave. Unas piernas largas y flexibles, adictas a enrollarse en su cintura, incitándole a más. Y sus ojos, unos ojos grandes y verdes, tan profundos como expresivos. De pronto, un montón de gritos lo rodearon y la gente a su alrededor empezó a hacer aspavientos hacia él. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Dibujó una amplia sonrisa y se colocó la máscara de playboy millonario que tanto empezaba a pesarle.

Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Nochevieja, la noche perfecta para hacer todo aquello que nos hemos negado durante todo el año, claro que ése no es mi caso... Vosotros decidís- unas risas se oyeron a su alrededor- Haced lo que queráis, pero intentad no romper nada. Y prohibido el uso de mi habitación. Ya que la usaré yo…- un montón de chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas, saludándole y acercándose a él insinuándose. Era todo tan repetitivo…

Empezó a alejarse de todos, acercándose hacia donde estaban Steve y Bruce hablando animadamente. No les había perdonado esa extraña alianza que habían hecho en contra de él, pero si no recurría a ellos, ¿con quién podría hablar en su propia fiesta? Y, de golpe, otro brazo rodeándole su cintura acompañado de un par de pechos turgentes aplastándose en su espalda.

¿Podría ser yo la afortunada esta noche?- empezó a girarse, viendo a la misma rubia con la que había cruzado un par de palabras sonriéndole sin dejar de mirarle de arriba abajo. Tony cogió su brazo y empezó a apartarlo de su cuerpo con una sonrisa fingida.

¿Quién sabe, cariño?- le respondió, quedando de frente- ¿Qué credenciales presentas?- y, como invitación que era, la joven se colgó de su cuello y empezó a besarle sin decoro alguno. El moreno se quedó estático. Por primera vez en años no sabía qué hacer en una situación como esa. Así que se dejó llevar por el instinto, por aquello que siempre había hecho y que siempre había funcionado. Empezó a devolverle el beso, aferrándose a sus caderas y masajeando sus largas piernas. Quizás a la segunda iba la vencida…

E hizo lo impensable. Abrió los ojos y allí lo vio, de pie, mirándole con los ojos más abiertos que había visto nunca y al borde del llanto. Lo miró fijamente, creyendo vanamente que era una simple ilusión, un recuerdo, una alucinación. Pero no. Parpadeó y allí seguía; mirándole fijamente sin moverse. Se separó de la chica, que se quejó ante la brusquedad del movimiento, pero no le importaba en esos momentos. Esa imagen, esa extraña alucinación estaba durando demasiado. ¿Tan borracho estaba? Si sólo se había tomado unas copas si acaso…

Caminó hacia él. Extrañamente la gente a su alrededor había desaparecido, ni la veía, ni la notaba. Tampoco escuchaba ni el ruido ni la música que los rodeaba. Todo era silencio. Sólo ellos dos. Ellos dos, mirándose fijamente sin apartar la vista. Pero sus miradas eran distintas. Mientras la de él era todo confusión, esperanza y algo de temor, la de Loki estaba llena de pena, de rabia y dolor. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de sus actos. De pronto toda la gente a su alrededor volvió a aparecer acompañada del ruido y la música. Parpadeó un par de veces y Loki ya se había ido. Lo buscó con la mirada, caminando entre la gente. ¿Acaso lo había soñado? ¿Acaso estaba tan mal como para empezar a verlo cuando ni tan siquiera él se encontraba allí? Porque él no tendría ningún motivo para volver a esa torre. Él mismo se lo había dejado caer. Miró a Steve y Bruce y sus expresiones le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. No había sido un sueño, ni una broma de su mente. Él había estado allí y lo había visto. Miró a la joven rubia, admirándose en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo y sintió deseos de rompérselo en mil pedazos. Pero no. No podía añadir siete años de mala suerte a su vida. Sería como cavarse su propia tumba. Así que, visiblemente perturbado, caminó indeciso entre la gente y se encerró en su habitación. La fiesta de Nochevieja había acabado para él.

Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver bien lo que tenía enfrente, pero le daba igual. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, guiándose por instinto intentando tranquilizarse. ¡Estúpido y mil veces estúpido! ¿Cómo había sido tan necio de pensar que Tony aun estaría pensando en él? Se limpió la cara casi arañándose las mejillas. Ya no lo podía soportar más. Simplemente había llegado a su límite. Miró hacia el cielo ennegrecido y suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba a lo lejos las últimas campanadas del año. Se forzó a sonreír. Un año nuevo empieza. Un año nuevo lleno de proyectos e ilusiones que cumplir. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, un año nuevo sin Tony Stark.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Los gritos de júbilo y los aplausos se colaban por la puerta de su habitación, pero le daba igual. Allí, en la penumbra de la noche más solitaria, Tony intentaba recordar todos y cada uno de los errores que había cometido en su vida. Y no eran precisamente pocos. Ya desde niño se había sentido un estorbo, alguien prescindible que pasa de una mano a otra, mientras otros fingen cuidarle. Quizás ésa había sido la base de su independencia, de su ego desmedido porque era una realidad que era alguien hecho a sí mismo. Muchos lo habían denominado 'genio', 'niño prodigio' y nos les faltaba razón, la verdad. Aun así… aun así el camino nunca había sido fácil.

De repente recordó el día que le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto, esa sensación de vacío profundo, de abandono que había sentido. Nunca habían sido una familia muy unida, pero sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, ellos estarían ahí, aunque sólo fuera de cuerpo presente. Pero con su muerte, ni eso le había quedado. El vacío se había hecho cada vez más hondo a lo largo de los años, inmunizándolo hacia los sentimientos. Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, todos aquellos rumores que había desoído, todas aquellas mujeres colgando de su cuello y de sus labios, escapando a la mañana siguiente con los zapatos en la mano o, simplemente, invitadas amablemente a abandonar su cama mientras él se duchaba, todas, todas ellas habían sido el resultado de aquél abandono. Porque, al fin y al cabo, aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta, él era un ser humano. Un genio, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Y ahora, ahora que creía firmemente en alguien… cuando había conseguido acallar esos murmullos en su alma que le decían lo solo que se sentía, justo en ese momento, él lo había fastidiado oyendo voces amigas que pensaban que lo mejor para él era otra cosa. Pero ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de proporcionársela hasta ese momento.

Se desaflojó el nudo de su corbata intentando respirar más pausadamente. ¿Por qué había ido allí? ¿Por qué había decidido justamente ir a esa farsa de fiesta? Ah… no podía creer que lo hubiera visto besando a esa chica, cuyo nombre ni sabía. Era lo último que le faltaba para hundirse definitivamente en el fango. Se abrazó la cabeza y la escondió en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosamente. Estaba solo, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estaría.

Unos leves golpes se oyeron amortiguados en la puerta. Tony no alzó su cabeza, haciendo oídos sordos a los ruidos. En esos momentos no quería ver a nadie. Aún así pudo escuchar cómo la puerta se abría y unos leves pasos se acercaban a él hasta notar la presencia de alguien a su espalda. No se iba a dar la vuelta.

No es muy normal que el anfitrión de una fiesta se esconda- Bruce se acomodó a su lado, apoyándose en el colchón de la cama, a su espalda.

¿Qué quieres, Bruce?- le preguntó Tony con la voz amortiguada por sus brazos. De todas las personas que podrían haber ido a verle, él era la que más podía necesitar.

Ya es más de media noche. Feliz Año Nuevo, Stark- aquello hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente al millonario, aunque su hermano de laboratorio no pudiera verlo- ¿Cómo estás?- el moreno se abrazó más a sí mismo, impidiendo que el otro pudiera ver nada.

No quiero hablar de ello- le dijo. Bruce miró alrededor, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que entraba en esa habitación. No quería ni imaginar las cosas que habrían pasado entre esas paredes.

Cuando Steve me propuso esa pequeña charada supe al instante que sería una mala idea- Tony gruñó imperceptiblemente, cosa que le animó a seguir adelante- Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Se veía tan mal, tan desesperado que no me pude negar- el moreno alzó su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y ese es motivo suficiente para traicionar mi confianza?- Bruce desvió su mirada- Porque, aún hoy, no tengo ni idea de lo que le dijo a Loki. Pero, la verdad, ya no importa- su amigo le miró y sintió el peso de la culpa colgar de sus hombros.

Sea como fuere, me gustaría disculparme por aquello- Tony se lo quedó mirando fijamente- en aquél momento sólo pensé en los sentimientos de Steve y no en los tuyos. No debí hacerlo- el moreno bajó de nuevo su rostro y apoyó la frente entre sus brazos entrelazados.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando cómo una conocida canción empezaba a sonar y los presentes la cantaban voz en grito. En circunstancias normales, ambos habrían estado ahí fuera. Seguramente Tony se habría unido a la fiesta, quizás incluso habría estado bailando, mientras que Bruce habría preferido quedarse admirando el panorama, siempre y cuando Betty no hubiera tenido ganas de arrastrarlo a la pista de baile para ponerlo en evidencia.

¿Por qué crees que estaba aquí?- preguntó de golpe el científico intrigado. Tony también se lo había estado preguntando desde que había entrado, pero no había encontrado respuesta alguna- ¿Crees que querría hablar contigo?- el moreno se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

No lo sé y no creo que nunca lo sepa- de nuevo esa cara, esos ojos mirándole fijamente, ojos acusatorios, ojos tristes.

Pues si fuera tú, lo averiguaría- dijo de golpe el otro. Tony se giró hacia él, mirándole extrañado- Se nota a leguas lo mucho que le echas de menos. Deberías haberte visto la cara que has puesto cuando lo has reconocido entre tanta gente- el aludido desvió su mirada- Reconoce que aún le quieres. No es tan malo…- pero el otro se levantó de golpe, empezando a caminar por su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. Se le veía agobiado.

¿Y con qué cara me presento ante él, eh?- Bruce sonrió tristemente- ¡Ya has visto cómo me ha mirado! ¡He visto el asco, la decepción en sus ojos!- sí, él también lo había visto.

Piensa que la situación en la que estabas no era la mejor como para plantearse algo parecido a una reconciliación- Tony rió con ansiedad. Cada vez que lo recordaba se le removían las tripas. No podía haberlo hecho peor…

Nunca imaginé que él pudiera venir- dijo mucho más tranquilo, próximo al abatimiento. Se acercó de nuevo a Bruce y se dejó caer encima de la cama boca arriba.

Y eso hace que la situación sea más delicada- Tony lo miró- porque imaginará que ese tipo de situaciones, aquellas de las que tantas veces te vanagloriaste en el pasado, vuelven a formar parte de tu presente- el moreno cruzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo. El científico decidió que era hora de volver a la fiesta, o lo que quedara de ella. Le había dicho a Betty que volvería en unos minutos, que no se preocupara y que intentara socializar si quería. Pero visto el ambiente que se respiraba allí y, después del espectáculo 'made in' Stark, temía que su esposa se sintiera más incómoda si cabe que las otras veces. Así que dio por concluida la conversación y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Tanto se me nota?- dijo de golpe Tony. Bruce se giró para mirarle.

Ya no te diviertes tanto como antes- le dijo- Y lo sabes- el moreno se quedó en silencio, sopesando las palabras de su amigo, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Se giró levemente, aferrándose a la mullida almohada.

Quizás Bruce tenía razón. Quizás debía averiguar el motivo de su presencia allí y, de paso, volver a crear un lazo entre ambos. Porque era una realidad el hecho de que lo echaba de menos. Muchas veces se había quedado pensando en cómo había sido capaz de abandonarlo, de forzarle a zanjar su relación. Siempre se había considerado un hombre fuerte, sin ataduras y lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para evitar que nadie tomara las decisiones por él. Si hubiera sido voluble, manipulable quizás, la mitad de las relaciones que había tenido ni tan siquiera se las hubiera planteado. Entonces, ¿por qué había sucumbido tan pronto a las presiones? ¿Qué había sido distinto en aquella ocasión? 'Tus propias dudas', le dijo su cabeza. 'Creíste que era demasiado bueno para ti, incluso siendo el gran Tony Stark. Creíste que un chico como él, casi una prolongación de ti mismo, no podría estar junto a alguien como tú más tiempo de lo debido. Como habían hecho todos los demás'. Oír aquello de nuevo en su cabeza lo aturdió. Eran sus miedos, otra vez, alzando su voz. Una voz que no quería escuchar más, que quería silenciar para siempre. Y había decidido cómo.

No le había costado mucho averiguar su dirección, siempre con la inestimable ayuda de JARVIS. Lo complicado venía ahora.

Aparcó su coche delante de la casa, quedándose un rato dentro con las manos apoyadas encima del volante. Durante todo el trayecto se había convencido a sí mismo que aquello era un buen plan, que tenía el 50% de éxito y que, gracias a su encanto natural, ese tanto por ciento podía subir. Suponía que eso habría sido suficiente para los demás; es más, ya lo había usado antes, aunque para asuntos menos importantes que aquél. Pero ahora se trataba de Loki, una de las personas más importantes de su vida y a quién había decepcionado ya en varias ocasiones. No era un juego como las otras veces; ahora sentía que se jugaba mucho más.

Volvió a mirar a la casa y esas incómodas cosquillas en su estómago volvieron a aparecer. Él no era un hombre tímido, y ahí estaban las pruebas. Pero ahora… ahora se sentía cómo un crío delante de su severo padre intentando justificar su último suspenso. Era desagradable. Así que agarró con fuerza el volante y, reuniendo todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, salió del coche decidido a llamar a aquella puerta blanca de madera.

Lo cierto era que el aspecto de la vivienda era totalmente opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Mientras sus casas se caracterizaban por los diseños modernos, con mezclas de materiales y algún que otro color extravagante, la vivienda que tenía justo enfrente era la típica casita blanca con jardín delantero y una coqueto caminito que lo atravesaba. El amplio porche que le daba la bienvenida era perfecto para pasar las noches de verano con una bebida refrescante en la mano. Por un momento pudo imaginarse a Loki sentado en esas escaleras con algún libro en la mano. Suspiró profundamente alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y centrándose en llamar a la puerta. Tocó al timbre dos veces, visiblemente nervioso, esperando que fuera él quién le abriera la puerta. Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

¿Qué desea?- preguntó una mujer de sonrisa y porte elegantes. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes, y su pelo pajizo caía en cascada por su hombro. Era realmente una belleza. Tony se la quedó mirando.

Yo… ¿está Loki?- la mujer se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, cambiando su expresión servicial a otra más ceñuda, mirándole de arriba abajo hasta que, de nuevo, su rostro se relajó mostrándole una sonrisa.

En cierta manera, le estaba esperando, señor Stark- dijo ella, retirándose de la puerta para que pasara- Lamento decirle que Loki no se encuentra en casa desde hace meses. Supongo que imaginará por qué- el moreno empezó a caminar, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, y siguiendo a la voz de la mujer que le estaba hablando.

¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarle?- preguntó él al llegar a la cocina, dónde la mujer se estaba sirviendo una taza de café- Me gustaría hablar con él- ella se giró con las manos alrededor de la taza.

Sí, pero antes…- el cuerpo de Tony se tensó- creo que deberíamos mantener una conversación- la mujer se lo quedó mirando. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado Loki esa mirada tan penetrante.

Frigga retiró una de las sillas y se sentó con extrema lentitud. Luego le ofreció asiento a su inesperado invitado. Lo cierto era que le había costado identificarlo en un primer momento, ya que no era muy dada a los cotilleos o las revistas. Pero en cuanto había preguntado por su hijo, algo en su cabeza le había dicho de quién se trataba y todo había sucedido muy de prisa. Sin pensarlo mucho lo había conducido a la cocina, ávida de conocerle mejor e intentar desgranar por qué su hijo pequeño se había jugado tantas cosas por ese hombre quién, según palabras de su marido, 'era una bala perdida'. Se lo quedó mirando con la taza en los labios mientras se sentaba justo delante de ella, carraspeando y sintiéndose visiblemente incómodo. Debía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no empezar a reírse.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué busca a mi hijo?- dijo ella de golpe- Creo recordar que sus prácticas acabaron antes de Navidad. Y de eso creo que han pasado cerca de tres semanas- volvió a dar otro sorbo. Tony sonrió nerviosamente. Si hablar con Loki se le planteaba harto difícil, hablar con su madre era harina de otro costal. Él no trataba con madres. Nunca. Era algo que ni siquiera lo contemplaba. Pero esa mujer, esa mujer lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Estuvimos hablando sobre su tesis final- Frigga asintió- Me pidió ayuda en algunos temas y pensé que quizás pudiera seguir ayudándole…- la excusa era muy pobre. Incluso para él. Pero no se le había ocurrida nada mejor, por mucho que había pensado.

¿Piensa decirle eso?- le cuestionó la mujer. Tony frunció el ceño, mientras ella se levantaba y dejaba la taza encima de la encimera- Debe reconocer que como excusa es muy pobre y, conociendo a mi hijo, seguramente le dirá: No, gracias- el moreno volvió a tensarse. Esa mujer era muy inteligente- ¿Así pretende recuperarle?- y, entonces, casi se cae de la silla. Frigga lo miraba fijamente, apoyada en la mesa- Es obvio que quiere acercarse a él para algo más que para su tesis que, por cierto, va muy bien- aquello hizo sonreír a Tony- pero, dígame señor Stark, ¿cómo puede convencerme para que acceda a que vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo? ¿A decirle dónde está?- de repente, se perdió en esa mirada, en esas palabras y empezó a preguntarse lo mismo. ¿Era buena idea? Sabía que le echaba de menos, que quería tenerlo a su lado, sentirse completo de nuevo, pero ¿y él? Quizás para Loki no era lo mejor. Quizás él estuviera mejor así, centrado en sus estudios y no intentando salvarle a él de sí mismo. Miró a la mujer y sintió la duda recorrer todo su cuerpo, la inseguridad apoderarse de sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era que se marchara, que lo dejara tranquilo, que no siguiera perjudicándole.

No puedo convencerla de ninguna forma, señora Odinson- le dijo agotado- porque ni yo mismo sé si es bueno que volvamos a vernos- Frigga sonrió de lado y tomó asiento de nuevo.

Si no está convencido, ¿por qué ha venido?- Tony se tocó el pelo, dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

Supongo que porque albergaba una mínima esperanza de que Loki pudiera perdonarme. Que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo, aunque sólo fuéramos amigos- la mujer alargó su mano y cogió la ajena, estrechándosela.

¿Sabe? Me enteré de lo de Peter por pura casualidad. Loki no es de esas personas que hablen mucho sobre sí mismos, pero quizás sea la que mejor lo conozca. Al fin y al cabo, es mi niño- Frigga sonrió amorosamente- En cambio, fue mi marido quién me habló por primera vez de usted y lo que, se suponía, que hacía con mi hijo- Tony se tensó- y puedo confesarle que no me gustó en absoluto- el hombre desvió su mirada.

Entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero…- entonces la mujer lo calló.

Espere…- suspiró- Aun así pude ver en su mirada lo feliz que era a su lado, aunque las circunstancias de su huída…- aquello lo hizo sentir culpable. En cierta manera él había provocado su marcha con aquél estúpido viaje a Inglaterra para que Loki alcanzara su deseada venganza. Según le había contado días después, la gente que rodeaba a su padre le había informado de todo lo relevante que ocurría entre ellos, cosa que lo había incomodado hasta cierto punto. Él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, sobretodo de la prensa. Pero Loki no. Miró a la mujer y la extraña sonrisa que se le había formado mientras le miraba. No podía imaginar en qué estaría pensando- ¿Por qué no prueba a decirle la verdad? ¿A ser sincero?- ella se encogió de hombros- Aunque juegue demasiado con la mentira, no es algo que le agrade mucho a mi hijo. Si no, mire cómo acabó con ese Peter- lo recordaba perfectamente. También recordaba el triunfo que vio en sus ojos mientras se alejaban de él después de humillarlo. Incluso él había disfrutado.

¿Y cree que funcionará?- Frigga frunció los labios.

Sinceramente, no- Tony casi se cae de la silla ante tanta sinceridad- Sepa usted que las palabras se las lleva el viento. Pero los actos…- ella apoyó su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas- Demuéstrele sus sentimientos, vuelva a hacer feliz a mi hijo y le estaré eternamente agradecida- el moreno la miró con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

¿Y si vuelvo a fallar?- Frigga cambió su postura, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole ceñuda.

Entonces, mi querido señor Stark, sabrá lo que es la ira de una madre-

Aquellas últimas palabras lo acompañaron durante todo el camino, tanto por su tono de voz como la expresión de su rostro, alejado de toda la dulzura que había mostrado durante toda su conversación. Ella tenía razón. Las mentiras no le habían servido de nada en todos esos años. ¿Por qué iban a servirle ahora? Entró en el coche y se quedó dentro, mirando fijamente a la calle. Le había dicho que Loki se había trasladado a vivir a casa de su hermano después de su huída de la torre, ya que no podía soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre. Tampoco le culpaba de ello. Había tenido la desagradable oportunidad de conocerlo en aquella improvisada reunión en su despacho, la misma reunión que había puesto de manifiesto sus dudas. Sería injusto decir que toda la culpa de lo que había pasado era de él, ya que el señor Odinson sólo se había limitado a exponer una serie de teorías, con más o menos acierto, con la firme intención de alejar a su hijo de alguien como él. La culpa de haberle hecho caso era absolutamente suya. Y ahora se veía en esa tesitura, yendo de casa en casa, siguiendo el rastro de ese joven que había puesto su mundo del revés. Sonrió ante aquello. ¿Cómo había sido posible cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Quizás era amor? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a darse la oportunidad de saberlo sin que las dudas lo atormentaran otra vez.

Después de los acontecimientos de Nochevieja no había vuelto a saber nada de John. Y tampoco lo necesitaba. Estaba seguro que sería muy difícil para ambos mantener una conversación decente antes de que pudiera matarlo con sus propias manos. Si no hubiera sido por él, Loki jamás habría vuelto a aquella maldita torre ni habría visto algo que se le repetía, una y otra vez, en la mente. Porque la imagen de Tony besando a aquella rubia insinuante lo había estado acompañando día y noche los últimos cuatro días, torturándolo cada vez un poco más. ¡Qué necio había sido al albergar una mínima posibilidad! Recordaba tan vívidamente las palabras de Jane meses atrás. _"¿Pero tú sabes quién es, qué fama tiene? No es bueno que te acerques a él en ese plan; todos salen escaldados, o eso dicen los rumores". _En aquella ocasión lo había defendido, cegado por la fascinación que sentía entonces, base innegable de los sentimientos que lo aprisionaban ahora. Habría jurado que aquellos rumores sólo eran eso: habladurías. Porque aquella conversación que habían tenido antes de besarse, aquellas palabras tan sinceras que le había dicho sobre cómo le hacía sentir el hecho de ser usado por todos, le había descubierto una nueva faceta de él, una muy distinta a la máscara de frivolidad que parecía empeñado en llevar siempre. Pero toda aquella farsa había caído por su propio peso, o al menos eso parecía. Y ahora se veía en una biblioteca cada vez más llena de gente, paseando por los largos y blancos pasillos buscando libros que apenas y les prestaba atención. ¿Cómo concentrarte en algo, cuando tu mente no para de actuar por cuenta propia? Se quedó de pie, mirando una de las lejas. Pasó distraídamente uno de sus dedos por el lomo del libro con una sonrisa distraída. Era el mismo libro que había consultado en casa de Tony, aquél que siempre llevaba consigo. Lo cogió y lo sopesó, abriéndolo y pasando páginas mientras admiraba los gráficos y los esquemas que había ilustrados.

Loki…- dijo una voz a su espalda. Se giró con cansancio, a sabiendas que su aspecto no era el más saludable para la interacción social. Thor ya le había hecho notar días atrás lo pronunciadas que eran sus ojeras y lo cansados que se veían sus ojos; no le importaba. Pero el verlo allí, que estuviera delante de él de pie con esa actitud tan seria le sorprendió y le asustó a partes iguales.

Tony…- se oyó pronunciar demasiado bajo para que alguien más que ellos dos lo pudiera oír. Y es que sentía cómo el suelo bajo sus pies empezaba a abrirse, rememorando una y otra vez lo que había visto en la fiesta. Le era difícil mirarle directamente y más poder hablarle- ¿Qué haces aquí?- logró decir al fin, recuperándose del shock inicial. El moreno se lo quedó mirando fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta del libro que tenía en sus manos. Su expresión se volvió más relajada.

¿Podemos hablar fuera?- pidió. El joven asintió distraídamente, mientras volvía a dejar el libro en su sitio y se acercaba a una de las tantas mesas para recoger sus cosas. Caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio, sin mirarse tan siquiera hasta que cruzaron la puerta de salida y Loki se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared sin mirarle.

¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿También me has espiado?- empezó diciendo el joven ante el silencio de Tony. El moreno se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

La verdad es que ha sido tu madre quién me ha dicho dónde encontrarte- aquello casi lo paraliza.

¿Mi madre?- Tony lo miró, disfrutando de la perplejidad en el rostro de Loki. Raras veces se le podía pillar con la guardia baja.

Como no sabía dónde encontrarte, JARVIS me dio la dirección que ponía tu expediente. Pero se ve que ya no vives allí- el joven desvió su mirada, sonriendo de lado.

¿Qué quieres, Tony?- el susodicho se miró los pies, algo inquieto. No sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Verás… he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses y sé que te debo muchas disculpas por todo- Loki se cruzó de brazos- Soy consciente que no te puedo pedir nada, pero sí me gustaría que pudiéramos tener algún tipo de relación cordial- el joven bajó su mirada- Y, estoy seguro que te parecerá absurdo, pero he estado pensando en todo lo que hablamos sobre tu trabajo y, bueno, me gustaría ayudarte- una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en el rostro ajeno- Porque, si lo miramos desde una perspectiva académica, arruiné tus prácticas y… en fin- Tony se sentía absurdo y cansado a partes iguales. No sabía qué inventar más para evitar hablar de lo que verdaderamente le importaba: que le quería, que lo necesitaba en su vida para no volverse loco definitivamente. Loki lo miró, admirando su expresión necesitada y confusa.

¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva a la empresa?- Tony guardó silencio, esperando a que dijera algo- Lo siento, pero no puedo. No puedo… - al moreno no le sorprendió aquella respuesta- Que estuviera aquella noche en tu piso fue una terrible casualidad, la consecuencia de la locura de un tipo al que acababa de conocer- aquello hizo fruncir el ceño al mayor.

¿Un tipo al que acababas de conocer?- replicó. Loki alzó una ceja, separándose de la pared.

¿Qué se supone que estás pensando?- Tony frunció el ceño- ¿Crees que todos somos como tú, que nos agarramos a cualquier rubia que se nos abalanza?-

Ah, sabía que no podrías esperar para restregármelo…

¡Eres tú el que me trata como si fuera un cualquiera!-

Ya, porque aquí el cualquiera soy yo, ¿no?- le dijo dando un paso adelante- el hombre al que se prejuzga haga lo que haga-

No fui yo quién estaba besando a esa mujer. O a cualquier otra quién sabe dónde- aquello lo dijo con amargura porque, desde el día de la fiesta, la idea de que Tony se hubiera consolado con cualquier otra persona nada más salir del edificio lo había carcomido.

Si me conocieras realmente como decías sabrías que lo que ves no siempre es verdad- Loki tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de la angustia del hombre que tenía delante. Había visto esa misma expresión antes, durante aquella conversación tan sincera que habían tenido.

¿Y qué quieres que piense cuando te veo abrazado a una tipa en una fiesta?- Tony bufó cansado.

Si te sirve, sólo estaba siguiéndole el juego- se encogió de hombros, mirándole- aunque no lo creas, he cambiado- y era cierto, Loki no podía estar seguro de nada. ¿Acaso podía confiar en él después de todo? Ahora le decía que lo que había visto con sus ojos no era exactamente real. Pero ésa no había sido la primera vez que se había sentido decepcionado y, aunque en un principio sabía a qué se exponía, no estaba seguro de poder seguir aguantando esa montaña rusa de emociones de la que Steve le había hablado, más porque no sabía a dónde iba que por lo que realmente pudiera ocurrir- Me ha caído muy bien tú madre- dijo Tony de golpe, sorprendiendo a Loki- ya vi de dónde habías sacado todo tu…- el joven alzó una ceja.

Si pretendes conseguir algo de mí camelándote a mi madre, ya te digo que no funcionará-

Vaya…- respondió el otro, simulando un golpe. Loki lo miró de reojo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír- Entonces, ¿qué?-

¿Qué de qué?-

¿Quieres ver de cerca el traje?- aquello era juego sucio, lo sabía, pero le quedaban muy pocos cartuchos. Más bien ninguno. Lo cierto es que en su cabeza todo había ido mejor. Miró al joven y esperó pacientemente, disfrutando de la confusión que se reflejaba en su rostro. Sabía que había dado en el clavo- ¿Entonces?- Loki se mordió el labio, pensativo.

¿Has hecho alguna modificación?- Tony sonrió ampliamente.

La verdad es que sí. Y…- acentuó- tengo pensadas algunas más, pero no he tenido tiempo de nada… aún- el joven lo miró de reojo, recogiendo sus cosas.

Ya me lo pensaré- y, sin despedirse, empezó a caminar en dirección contraria sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, mientras Tony lo admiraba sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sus pasos le guiaron hacia su casa por inercia. Parecía que su cuerpo sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba por mucho que hiciera esfuerzos por evitarlo. Hacía un par de semanas que no pisaba esa casa y, la verdad, empezaba a echarla más de menos de lo que estaría dispuesto a confesar. Subió pesadamente los escalones de la entrada y ni se molestó a llamar a la puerta, ya que aún conservaba las llaves. Al fin y al cabo, era su casa.

Pudo escuchar la voz de su madre a lo lejos, suponía que hablando por teléfono. Dejó su pesada mochila en la entrada y se deshizo de su chaqueta y la bufanda para colgarlas en el colgador de la entrada. Todo aquello era tan extrañamente familiar que ni se sentía incómodo. Caminó por el pasillo mirando a ambos lados y siguiendo el sonido meloso de la risa de su madre. Suponía que estaría hablando con alguna de sus amigas o alguna de sus tías. Era ese tipo de conversaciones que Frigga mantenía por horas y, cuando se le preguntaba de qué había hablado, nunca era capaz de decir algo en concreto. Su madre estaba de espaldas a él, con su hermoso cabello cayendo por su espalda y haciendo aspavientos con la mano que le quedaba libre. Parecía muy animada con la conversación, así que prefirió sentarse en el sofá y esperar su turno. Nada más sentarse, la mujer se giró y se lo quedó mirando, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y unos ojos brillantes. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella poder tenerle allí, aunque fuera en tan pocas ocasiones. Quizás por eso se apresuró tanto en colgar y acercarse a él para besarle y abrazarle.

Sabía que vendrías, aunque no tan pronto- le acarició su rostro, retirándole uno de los mechones rebeldes que le caían en el rostro.

Ha venido a verme y dijo que había hablado contigo. No podía esperar- aquello hizo sonreír a Frigga- ¿Qué te pareció?- la mujer se apoyó en el sofá.

Es más guapo en persona que en las fotos- dijo burlándose de su hijo, quién sonrió levemente- y se le veía algo superado, cosa que me permitió ponerle un poco contra las cuerdas- aquello le hizo reír- pero creo que era sincero- Loki bajó su rostro y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

¿Qué debería hacer, madre?- dijo agarrando las rodillas de la mujer- Ya no sé qué pensar, ni qué hacer…- estaba tan confuso que temía dar el paso equivocado.

No puedo decirte qué hacer o qué no- acarició sus cabellos como tantas veces había hecho de niño- Sólo piensa en qué te puede hacer realmente feliz-

Pero, ¿y si lo que creo que me puede hacer feliz, en realidad, no lo hace? ¿Y si me equivoco, otra vez?- temía al fracaso, más que a cualquier otra cosa.

La vida se basa en ensayo y error. Si nunca nos equivocáramos, nunca aprenderíamos-

Pero yo quiero acertar, madre- se levantó, mirándola fijamente- quiero ser feliz- Frigga le cogió del rostro y le besó la frente.

Y lo serás, Loki- sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes- porque te lo mereces, cariño. Y será o al lado de Tony Stark o de otro hombre- su hijo le sonrió levemente, dejándose caer en su regazo, otra vez, mientras se quedaba medio dormido ante las caricias de su madre. Quizás volver a la empresa no fuera una idea tan descabellada.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Sacó de nuevo la carpeta que portaba medio colgada de la cintura y comprobó por enésima vez la dirección del edificio, aunque era ya tan emblemático que casi le pareció absurdo el comprobarlo de nuevo. Se giró para poder subir el carro más fácilmente por las escaleras y se encaminó hacia lo que presumía era la recepción del lugar. Allí, una señorita de sonrisa siniestra y pelo extremadamente brillante lo recibió jugueteando con un bolígrafo. Él simplemente se apartó la gorra hacia atrás y sacó la carpeta para colocarla sobre el mostrador.

Vengo a dejar este material al doctor Bruce Banner – revisó los papeles y volvió a mirar a la joven, quién asintió muy enérgica y empezó a teclear algo en su ordenador.

De acuerdo. Espere un momento a que venga el jefe de seguridad para pasar por rayos el contenido de los paquetes – él asintió conforme y se apoyó en el carro, adoptando una postura desenfadada, mientras sentía su rostro algo enrojecido. Lo cierto es que era uno de esos extraños día de invierno caluroso, lo que le animaba a pensar que la primavera cada vez estaba más cercana. Se quitó definitivamente la gorra y peinó con sus dedos su media melena castaña. Quizás debería cortarse el pelo, estar algo más presentable durante las entregas de pedidos, algo que su superior ya le había dejado caer en más de una ocasión. Y seguramente por ese simple motivo era por el que no acababa de cortárselo.

¿Son estos los paquetes para el doctor? – un hombre corpulento y trajeado con un pinganillo colgando de su oreja se acercó a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo – Déjeme ver esos papeles – alargó la mano y los revisó, asintiendo empezando a caminar hacia un pasillo contiguo – Sígueme, por favor – él agarró de nuevo el carro y tiró de él no sin poner un poco más de atención, pues el suelo estaba algo resbaladizo. Ya dentro de la sala los propios guardias de seguridad del edificio se encargaron de analizar e inspeccionar los paquetes, a riesgo de encontrar algo peligroso pues no sería la primera vez que les pasaba algo así - Parece que está todo en orden, chico – Happy le devolvió la carpeta junto a los papeles ya rellenados y sellados. Le gustaba que las cosas se le dieran fáciles. Ahora sólo faltaba que fueran ellos mismos los que se encargaran de subir los paquetes y él pudiera irse a casa más temprano de lo normal – Piso 31. Si te pierdes, pregunta por Steve – escuchar ese simple nombre lo tensó, agarrándose fuerte a los mandos del carro.

Gracias –y sacó de nuevo los paquetes de aquél cubículo, demasiado estrecho para él, y los arrastró hasta el primer ascensor que vio. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que era uno de esos ascensores en que debes picar dos teclas para subir. "Demasiado moderno para mí", reflexionó. Aun apenas y se había acostumbrado al uso de un teléfono móvil, cuando se tenía que ver de golpe envuelto en un sinfín de tecnología futurista. El impulso vertiginoso que cogió el ascensor en el momento de subir fue tan abrupto que acabó por marearlo, otra vez. Definitivamente no se acostumbraba al siglo XXI por mucho que se esforzara en ello.

Decir que estaba nervioso era casi un eufemismo. La inquietud de saber si al final acudiría o no a la empresa lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, por mucho que quisiera disimular su malestar haciendo ver que construía algo en su mesa de trabajo. Pero para Bruce no dejaba de ser un libro abierto, del cual disfrutaba enormemente su lectura.

Deberías dejar de montar y desmontar esa cosa – dijo al fin, mirándolo de reojo – Parece que estés jugando a algún tipo de juego de construcciones – Tony se dio cuenta de su presencia allí después de horas imbuido en sus propios pensamientos – Vendrá, estoy seguro de ello.

¿Y cómo lo sabes? – se giró hacia él, mirándolo indeciso – No puedes saberlo del cierto, pues si hay alguien impredecible en este mundo es Loki. Aparte que… bueno, no sería difícil de creer que no quisiera saber nada de todo esto. Y menos de mí – Bruce rodó los ojos, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Desde cuándo eres tan catastrofista, Tony? – dejó una llave inglesa encima de la mesa, creando un fuerte estruendo – No te reconozco en absoluto y, la verdad, me molesta mucho esa nueva actitud derrotista – el moreno suspiró, tapándose parte de la cara visiblemente agotado.

Ni tú ni yo, bro – y negó con la cabeza – No sé qué me pasa. No soporto no tener las cosas bajo control, saber exactamente qué es lo que va a pasar. Me hace sentir impotente y frustrado y, la verdad, no me gusta nada en absoluto – Bruce sonrió y posó su mano sobre su hombro, negando con la cabeza.

Bienvenido al mundo real, Tony. Te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo – el moreno negó con la cabeza, bajando su rostro para ocultar su media sonrisa. Quizás Bruce tenía razón y se había pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo en la inopia, ajeno a lo que era realmente la vida.

Y entonces escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta acristalada, viendo a través de ella a la persona que tanto había esperado y que, en esos momentos, le estaba provocando cierta taquicardia.

Le había costado mucho decidirse. No era algo fácil, y más con los acontecimientos de la fiesta de año nuevo tan recientes. Pero él había venido a verlo, lo había buscado, incluso había hablado con su madre. ¿Acaso eso no debía significar algo? Quizás sí, quizás no. Con Tony Stark nada tenía mucho sentido, pero así le gustaba.

Resopló un par de veces mientras jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos, incapaz de concentrarse en la montaña de papeles que tenía desperdigados. Lo que debía tener claro era que no debía confiarse, ni hacerse ilusiones ni nada por el estilo. No podía meter la pata otra vez, por lo que debía ir con pies de plomo si quería salvaguardar su corazón. Así que, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, recogió la mesa y lo guardó todo en unos ficheros antes de salir de su habitación, mochila en mano.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pasando los controles de seguridad, colgándose el preciado pase en el pecho y encontrándose de nuevo con Happy, tal como la primera vez que acudió a la Torre Stark, aunque en esa ocasión parecía bastante ocupado con un repartidor.

Has vuelto – le dijo parándose a su lado con media sonrisa, una vez el repartidor había entrado en el ascensor - ¿Lo sabe?

Fue él quien vino a buscarme – Happy rió por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos.

Bien por él – y, sin decir nada más, se fue alejando – No seas muy duro con él. Es un cabezota adorable, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? – Loki lo sabía, quizás más que nadie en esa planta. Sonrió un poco mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, admirando cómo los números iban ascendiendo y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Y así se vio delante de aquella puerta acristalada, harto conocida, sin poder apartar los ojos de ese moreno que lo volvía loco, aunque jamás se lo demostraría.

Hola de nuevo, Loki – dijo Bruce, acercándose al joven para darle la mano – Lo cierto es que no han cambiado mucho las cosas por aquí, así que creo que te adaptarás fácilmente de nuevo – el joven lo miró, desviando su atención de aquél quién se apoderaba de ella totalmente.

No vengo a trabajar como antes, Bruce – dijo apretando su mano – Simplemente quería ver algo que el señor Stark me prometió. Lo otro aún sigue en el aire – y entonces Bruce supo que sobraba ya. Siempre era la misma sensación con esos dos. En su opinión, lo que debían hacer era dejarse de tonterías y volver a estar juntos, tal y como deseaban.

En todo caso creo que es muy bueno que hayas venido, aunque sea de visita – miró a Tony se reojo y luego a Loki – En fin, los dejo solos. Debo hacer varias cosas antes de volver a casa – chocó una mano contra el hombro del chico y salió del taller, no sin mirar por última vez a su amigo, intentando darle ánimos.

El silencio reinó entre ellos cuando el doctor se fue, creando un ambiente de extraña armonía. Tony no podía apartar sus ojos de él, pues no quería perderse ningún gesto que le pudiera ofrecer. Jamás admitiría en voz alta lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, sobre todo durante las noches en esa cama que nunca antes le había parecido tan grande. Sus pesadillas post cautividad habían vuelto, afectándole las horas de sueño, lo que le había dado la posibilidad de trabajar más seguido aún su aspecto algo desfavorable. En cambio, Loki se veía tan radiante como siempre, como si nada acabara de afectarle realmente y, por ello, se sentía en desventaja.

Dijiste que habías hecho mejoras en el traje – dijo Loki para romper el silencio, trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a Tony, quién asintió.

En efecto. La más importante, fuera hielo. Hemos hecho varias pruebas y, no, no me he estrellado ni una sola vez, aunque eso supongo que ya lo imaginabas pues son salió en las noticias – el moreno rió, negando con la cabeza.

Con lo que te gusta salir en la televisión – el mayor sonrió de lado, acercándose al joven un poco con motivo de coger algo por el simple hecho de rozar ambos cuerpos, lo que provocó un escalofrío en Loki.

Oye, ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de preámbulos y vamos a lo verdaderamente importante? – el moreno suspiró, bajando su mirada- Vuelve a la empresa –

No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo – Tony se cruzó de brazos.

Te necesito para seguir trabajando en el traje. He pensado en hacer más y mejorados-

Ya tienes a JARVIS. Con él empezaste este proyecto –

Entonces trabaja para mí, te pagaré –

¿En serio? Aún no estoy graduado –

No me importa, y lo sabes. Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, Loki. Eres el tipo más productivo de esta empresa tras Pepper y yo – el joven rodó los ojos.

¿Y Bruce dónde queda? – ahora era Tony quién rodaba los ojos.

Une a Bruce también, pero sabes que está en otro nivel. Ya has visto qué proyecto tiene entre manos – el moreno asintió, desviando su mirada.

Aun así, no creo que me necesites realmente, Tony. Te ha ido muy bien en mi ausencia – el mayor frunció el ceño.

No me digas que vas a sacar otra vez a colación la maldita fiesta de Año Nuevo… - pero Loki negó con la cabeza.

No me refería a eso, la verdad, aunque también. Simplemente creo que, cuando nuestros caminos se separaron supimos adaptarnos perfectamente a nuestras vidas y que, volver atrás, no tiene demasiado sentido – Tony se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, pues tenía ganas de que se le ocurriera una idea lo suficientemente racional como para hacer que ese chico no volviera a huir de él. Y entonces se iluminó.

Bruce… - susurró mirando al infinito.

¿Qué? – el mayor lo miró y sonrió.

¡Bruce! – y empezó a reír – ¡Trabajarás con él! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Bueno, imagino por qué no, pero ¡es perfecto! – Loki no acababa de entender de qué estaba hablando, pues si de algo se había quejado Tony en varias ocasiones era en la estrecha relación que, en un momento dado, habían establecido Bruce y él. De ahí sus celos casi enfermizos.

No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Dónde queda aquello de 'Trabajas para mí, no para él?' – Tony se acercó a él y lo agarró de las manos para atraerlo a él.

Vamos, Loki. No puedes hacerte el tonto con este tema del cual habéis hablado tanto durante semanas – el moreno sonrió, agarrando fuerte las manos del joven – De acuerdo que, no hace mucho, ese tipo de conversaciones no me gustaban mucho, pero ahora mismo son la respuesta perfecta. ¿No lo crees? – Loki lo observó, negando con la cabeza algo incrédulo. Era increíble hasta dónde podía llegar ese hombre para retenerlo a su lado a como diera lugar. Era hasta adorable.

Aun así, Bruce tendrá algo que decir, ¿no crees? No puedo presentarme por las buenas porque a ti te dé el capricho de imponerme –

No es un capricho, ni mucho menos – Tony acercó las manos de Loki hasta su propio pecho – Nunca lo has sido; de eso estoy más que seguro – el joven sintió unas peligrosas cosquillas avanzar hacia su bajo vientre, mientras una voz empezaba a gritarle que se alejara, que aún estaba vulnerable y podría caer en sus brazos.

De acuerdo – y logró separarse de él, apartando sus manos del pecho de él – Pero antes debo hablarlo con el doctor Banner. Si bien es cierto que hemos hablado sobre su proyecto, eso no significa que permita que yo participe en él – Tony se quedó pensando y asintió conforme.

Tienes razón – y lo cogió de la mano, tirando de él hacia fuera del laboratorio en busca del preciado doctor.

Había llegado al piso 31, pero, la verdad, es que no sabía dónde ir ni a quién preguntar. Y entonces recordó la advertencia del jefe de seguridad. 'Si te pierdes pregunta por Steve'. Definitivamente no quería hablar con alguien que se llamara Steve por razones personales, así que escogió una dirección cualquiera y tiró del carro con algo de fuerza, mirando a todos lados. Pero no había nadie. Nadie. ¿Acaso era la hora de comer o qué?

¿Necesita ayuda? – una voz amable sonó a su espalda ofreciendo su ayuda. Una voz que le hizo temblar de arriba abajo. Esa voz… aquello no podía ser. El destino debía estar jugando con él de la peor de las maneras. Notó su cuerpo tensarse completamente, provocando que su mente pensara lo más rápido que podía, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar la vuelta a su gorra y taparse con la visera.

Estoy buscando al doctor Bruce Banner – mantuvo una postura medio encorvada, siempre ocultando parte de su rostro con la excusa de estar mirando la carpeta. Steve se acercó a los paquetes y posó su mano encima de uno de ellos.

¿Han pasado por el escáner? – el repartidor asintió sin alzar su mirada, algo que extrañó al rubio, pero que tampoco le dio mucha importancia – Es ese caso sígame. Bruce está en el laboratorio – y empezó a caminar, esperando que el otro joven lo siguiera. El repartidor siguió empujando el carrito, alzando un poco sus ojos para observarlo con disimulo. El pequeño Stevie había crecido… ¡Y de qué manera! Esa espalda tan ancha, ese trasero esculpido y esos brazos perfectos… ¡Le habían cambiado completamente! ¿Dónde había quedado aquél chiquillo voluntarioso, aunque algo enfermizo? - ¡Bruce! – gritó de golpe Steve, abrazando a un hombre mayor que él. Se notaba la complicidad existente entre ellos – Han traído estos paquetes para ti – el susodicho se acercó a las cajas con una gran sonrisa. Nunca antes había visto a alguien con tamaña ilusión impresa en sus ojos. Parecía Navidad - ¿Sabes de qué va esto? – y Bruce asintió, incapaz de tener las manos quietas.

Son unos materiales, simples prototipos de algo en lo que estoy trabajando. Si esto funciona, Steve, quizás podríamos abrir una nueva vía para obtener energía – el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

Estoy seguro que lo lograrás. No conozco a nadie más capaz que tú – el hombre estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando dos sujetos aparecieron de la nada. Él apenas y sabía de dónde habían salido, pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta fue del cambio en la expresión del rubio. Ahora era sombría.

¡Banner, debo hablar contigo inmediatamente! Es algo realmente importante – Bruce rodó los ojos, pues nada de lo que Tony pudiera calificar como 'realmente importante' lo era en realidad.

Ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado, ¿sabes? – y se fijó en Loki – Nadie como tú puede apreciar lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos – el joven empezó a sonreír, acercándose a los paquetes.

¿Es lo que creo que es? – y Bruce asintió, de nuevo, enérgico – ¿Entonces a qué estás esperando para abrirlo todo? – las risas y el jolgorio aparecieron seguidamente, cuando las cajas fueron abiertas y el contenido de estas abierto. El repartidor prefirió quedarse en un segundo plano, más interesado en ver el abanico de reacciones de Steve que en cualquier maravilla de la ciencia que se estuviera mostrando en esos momentos. El rubio estaba triste, dolido y, lo peor, era que no era la primera vez que lo había visto así. Ya lo había presenciado el día que sus padres habían muerto, o el día que todo había cambiado para ellos. La imagen de su rostro desencajado le había acompañado los últimos 15 años, por lo que sabía de lo que hablaba. Y entonces Steve se giró hacia él, cogió su carpeta y firmó los papeles correspondientes sin prestar atención alguna al hombre que los sostenía, más centrado en irse de aquél sitio que en fijarse de lo que él consideraba importante. Porque ahí estaba de nuevo, delante de él, mirándole como se alejaba una vez más en medio de un silencio incómodo. Y entonces lo vio claro.

"Steve… soy Bucky y… he vuelto por ti"


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

\- ¿Entonces aceptas? – preguntó Tony, frotándose las manos impaciente. Llevaba horas intentando convencer a ese cabeza hueca de que aceptara la ayuda de Loki en su nuevo proyecto, más ahora que empezaba a ser una realidad. Bruce restaba apoyado en una de las cajas con los brazos cruzados, observando el suelo con el rostro impasible.

Tony, en serio, eres imposible – dijo negando con la cabeza, incrédulo de los cambios anímicos que experimentaba ese hombre según las circunstancias. Miró a Loki, quién restaba a su lado en silencio, también cabizbajo – Ya tenía en mente acudir a Loki para este proyecto, pues fue de las pocas personas que mostró interés cuando se lo conté, aparte de Steve, claro – Tony asintió, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Entonces, todo aclarado – se giró hacia el joven, olvidándose de respetar su espacio personal – Ya no tienes excusas – y le sonrió, aunque estaba seguro que estaba haciendo un sobresfuerzo para que no notara la alegría que lo embargaba en esos instantes - ¿Vendrás? Aunque sólo sea de pasada – Loki tragó saliva, dando un leve paso hacia atrás para recuperar la distancia que él mismo se había auto impuesto. La cercanía de aquél hombre lo alteraba demasiado, aunque hiciera un gran esfuerzo para que no se le notara. Debía mantenerse en su decisión, al menos hasta que supiera del cierto que el cambio del que Tony hablaba era real o sólo una mera excusa para que bajara la guardia y se volviera a aprovechar de él.

Me gustaría hablar con Bruce antes – y miró al susodicho, dibujando una leve sonrisa – A solas, claro – Tony sintió un leve pinchazo en su pecho, pero hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Asintió levemente, mirándolos a ambos. Sobraba. Quizás había sobrado desde hacía rato, o incluso desde hacía mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de recordar aquella conversación durante la cena benéfica o aquella intimidad durante sus conversaciones en el taller. Y volvió a sentirlo, esa sensación de derrota, de verse desplazado por el ser que más quería porque, sí, lo quería aunque se negara a sentirlo por miedo a que Loki no sintiera lo mismo. Así que lo miró una última vez y se dio la vuelta, camino de vuelta a su laboratorio.

Aunque no te lo diga, te quiere. Más de lo que jamás podrá admitir – dijo Bruce, encontrándose con la mirada verdosa del joven, quién se quedó en silencio sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos, aun sabiendo que no lo miraban a él.

Había pensado que… - carraspeó, desviando su mirada- … si de verdad ves conveniente que te eche una mano, pues podría venir después de clases, quizás un par de horas, no sé – y se encogió de hombros, hablando como si se hubiera aprendido un discurso que necesitaba vomitar seguido sin pensar mucho más - ¿Qué te parece? – Bruce jugó con sus gafas, ocultando la sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

Me parece bien. Y, visto que estás aún metido en tu tesis, tampoco quiero quitarte mucho tiempo – Pero Loki no parecía estar de acuerdo.

No me quitaría tiempo. Todo lo contrario – y, sin que el joven se diera cuenta, él mismo sonrió – He estado pensando en ello durante un tiempo y no sería muy descabellado unir ambas investigaciones, pues no son del todo opuestas. Incluso podría decir que son complementarias, aunque aún me quedan un par de cálculos que hacer – Bruce asintió, conforme con lo que estaba diciendo.

En ese caso, tienes las puertas de mi laboratorio abiertas y a tu disposición para cuando quieras o puedas venir – la sonrisa de Loki se amplió, formándose un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Y, tranquilo, te aseguro que Tony no estará pululando por ahí, como siempre – el joven bajó su rostro – A menos que tú lo quieras – y Bruce pudo disfrutar del sonrojo creciente en su rostro, dándose la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo – Y sé muy bien que lo quieres – le gritó antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas, dejando a Loki con el corazón acelerado, pues sabía que ese hombre tenía razón.

El teléfono móvil sonó y su rostro se ensombreció. Parecía que las cosas se volvían a repetir, cosa que no dejaba de cansarlo. ¿Acaso ese chico no aprendería nunca? Bufó aburrido, dejando el aparato encima del reposabrazos, mientras con la otra mano se frotaba su sien. Ese chico sólo sabía darle dolores de cabeza, y cada vez más a menudo.

Conozco esa cara, Odin –dijo Frigga, sentándose en el sofá que estaba a su lado, apoyando sus brazos encima de sus rodillas – Estoy segura que alguno de tus espías te dio una mala noticia – el hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido, más molesto por la burla implícita en la voz de su esposa que del tema en sí.

Y parece ser que tú estás contenta por ello – Frigga puso cara de inocente, cruzando sus piernas mientras cogía una revista de la mesa.

No sé de qué me hablas, querido – y se puso a ojear la revista, cuando Odín se la quitó de las manos para que le prestara más atención.

Loki ha vuelto a esa empresa y no pongas cara de sorpresa, porque me imagino que ya lo sabías – Frigga cogió de nuevo la revista, manteniéndole la mirada.

No pienso negarlo, es más, fui yo quién le animó a que fuera – Odín abrió mucho su ojo, incapaz de creer en las palabras de su esposa – Y, antes que entres en cólera, me gustaría pedirte que dejaras todo este asunto de una vez. ¿Acaso no ves que lo único que has conseguido hasta ahora es hacer daño a tu hijo y alejarlo más de ti? – el hombre relajó sus músculos, pero siguió mirándola – Sé que, en un principio, pensaba como tú. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! – se dijo más para sí misma al recordar todo lo que le había contado su marido respecto a Stark – Pero, una vez que vi el bien que le hacía a Loki, la sonrisa que afloraba en él casi sin darse cuenta y, bueno, conocer en persona al propio Tony Stark pues… - Y Odín se levantó de golpe.

¿Cómo que lo has conocido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – Frigga se levantó y animó a su marido a volver a tomar asiento.

Sí, lo conocí no hace mucho porque vino a casa buscando a Loki. Lo cierto es que me pareció un hombre encantador, más guapo al natural, ¿sabes? – Odín alzó una ceja interrogativo – Y, debo confesarte, que disfruté mucho colocándolo contra las cuerdas en mi pose de madre implacable, defensora de su nido –y la mujer sonrió, guiñándole un ojo coqueta a ese hombre que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Era en momentos así cuando recordaba por qué se había casado con ella y las veces que debería dar gracias porque ella aun siguiera a su lado. Frigga se quedó en silencio, admirando la expresión indescifrable de su marido - ¿Ocurre algo? – Odín bajó su mirada.

¿Y qué pasó? – susurró casi imperceptiblemente, haciendo que su esposa sonriera y cogiera su mano.

Pasó que le dejé las cosas claras, pero con más cariño y compresión que el que utilizaste tú en su día – el hombre murmuró algo por lo bajo que ella no acabó de entender – Y Loki vino a pedirme consejo al cabo de un par de horas – Odín alzó su mirada, con curiosidad – Sí, como lo oyes. Así que le dije que fuera sin ninguna pretensión – el hombre asintió, apretando la mano de ella.

Entonces, no ay mucho que yo pueda hacer, ¿no? – pero Frigga no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Todo lo contrario. Hay algo que sí debes hacer; quizás lo más importante de todo – Odín se extrañó ante esa petición – No hacer nada – y el hombre rodó los ojos, levantándose del sofá - ¿Por qué no les puedes dejar en paz? ¿Por qué debes seguir interfiriendo en los deseos de tu hijo?

Porque ese tipo no le conviene, Frig – espetó Odín, dándose la vuelta para encararla – Loki merece alguien mejor, mejor que Stark, mejor que Peter –

Pero eso no está en tus manos decidirlo – Frigga posó sus manos encima de los hombros de él, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice – Deja que Loki acierte o se equivoque solo. Imagina qué habría pasado si tu padre se hubiera opuesto a nuestro matrimonio… ¿Qué habrías hecho?– Odín suspiró, cerrando levemente los ojos.

De acuerdo – se separó de ella, cogiendo su teléfono móvil y mandó un simple mensaje. Su esposa tenía razón. Ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como un lobo, acechando a sus víctimas, y pensar más en el bienestar de su hijo. Aunque, por mucho que insistiera su esposa, Stark jamás le caería bien – Oye, Frig… ¿ese tipo es más guapo que yo? – y la mujer no pudo, sino, abrazarle con todo el amor que aún seguía sintiendo por ese cabezota.

"Misión de vigilancia abortada. OB"

En situaciones como esa echaba de menos poder embriagarse, sentir los efectos devastadores del alcohol circular por su riego sanguíneo, creando esa sensación falsa de estar en una nube, creyendo que nada ni nadie podía hacerte daño. Simplemente quería vivir en esa maldita nube.

Alzó su mano por cuarta vez esa noche y llamó la atención de ese camarero, quién empezaba a mirarle extrañamente. Suponía que se estaba preguntando cómo era posible que ese hombre se hubiera bebido tres whiskys y siguiera actuando como si de agua se tratara. Steve tuvo ganas de gritarle, de reclamarle que le sirviera lo más fuerte que tenía en el local, pero sabía que, por mucho que pidiera, el resultado sería el mismo: un leve cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Aun así, el camarero le sirvió su cuarto whisky con hielo y volvió a su tarea de limpiar vasos sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo. Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta del local se volvió a abrir, dejándose escuchar unos leves pasos acercarse hasta la barra. Hacía tiempo que no se veían; ni una llamada o un mensaje. Nada. Y, aunque sabía muy bien que el rubio no era muy dado a formalismos, ni tan siquiera pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba, había decidido dar ese paso él mismo.

Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí, la verdad – Coulson se sentó a su lado y llamó la atención del camarero – Sírvame lo mismo que a él – Steve alzó una de sus cejas y se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebiendo un trago generoso sin mirarle.

No deberías beber eso. Eres demasiado joven – apuntilló, dejando el vaso de nuevo encima de la barra. El camarero llegó y dejó el pedido delante de su nuevo cliente. Coulson simplemente se lo quedó mirando.

Puede ser – cogió el vaso y le dio un sorbo, soltando un poco de aire después – Uf, está fuerte – Steve sonrió de lado, colocando el frio cristal de su copa en su mejilla.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Coulson posó sus manos sobre la barra, jugando con una de las servilletas.

Vine a verte. Hace mucho que no hablamos, ni que nos vemos…- se giró hacia él, observándole de cerca – Y mucho menos salir – el rubio giró su rostro y le devolvió la mirada. Quizás no le afectara el alcohol como al resto de ser humanos, pero sí que afectaba en su ánimo y en el brillo antinatural de sus ojos.

¿Quieres salir conmigo, Phil? – dijo con cierto tono burlón, cosa que sorprendió al moreno, quién jamás había visto esa faceta cínica de él. Eso era más propio de Stark. "Todo se pega", pensó.

Como antes, sí – y bebió otro sorbo de su whisky, esta vez más generoso y poniendo en juego su poco aguante con el alcohol. Empezaba a dudar que hubiera sido una buena idea ir a aquél sitio. Steve, a su lado, se acabó el vaso y lo dejó encima de la barra casi como si le quemara, pensando en la eventualidad de pedirse un quinto y tentar el coma etílico sin sentirlo.

¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres en verdad? – y se giró para encararle, frunciendo el ceño sin apartar esos ojos azules de los ajenos. Coulson cogió su whisky y también se lo bebió, apurando todo su contenido.

Lo que quiero es salir de aquí y dar un paseo. Hace buena noche – el rubio sonrió, asintiendo distraído. La verdad es que no tenía un plan mejor que ese y, bueno, la compañía de Phil siempre era de agradecer.

Así que, sin muchas ceremonias, dejaron un par de billetes verdes encima de la barra y salieron del local; quizás Coulson un poco más afectado pues se había tomado el whisky tan rápido que su cuerpo no le había dado el tiempo suficiente a aceptarlo. Y ahora sufría de esos incómodos mareos, esa horrible sensación de caminar encima de algo que se mueve y que te dificulta mantenerte erguido mucho tiempo. Steve admiró durante un tiempo la dificultad que tenía a la hora de caminar, algo que le subió el ánimo.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, sabiendo que no lo estaba, ni lo estaría en un buen rato. Coulson se giró y se lo quedó mirando.

Perfectamente – soltó, enderezándose de golpe mientras se colocaba mejor la chaqueta. A él no le pasaba nada en absoluto. Steve desvió su mirada, intentando ocultar su diversión, mientras lo seguía a paso lento.

Y ahora que ya estamos paseando, ¿dónde quieres ir? – el moreno se paró, mirándolo por encima del hombro en silencio, por lo que Steve suponía que estaba pensando en la respuesta que iba a darle. Pero no abrió la boca. Simplemente se quedó en silencio – De acuerdo, creo que es hora de volver a casa – y lo empujó levemente, sintiendo cómo gruñía por lo bajo.

No sabes dónde vivo – susurró por lo bajo Phil.

Puedes decírmelo… - apeló Steve sin dejar de empujarle levemente.

No sería conveniente – y se paró en seco, girándose completamente hacia él – Llévame a tu piso. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver cómo era – el rubio alzó sus cejas sin acabar de creerse lo que le había dicho. Coulson se acercó, más de lo que jamás había estado, más de lo que jamás le había permitido y lo besó. Al principio Steve pensó que sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pues apenas y había notado la caricia de sus labios, pero Phil lo volvió a hacer, esta vez mordiendo su labio inferior con sensualidad sin dejar de clavar sus ojos oscuros en él. Definitivamente el alcohol le había subido mucho a la cabeza. Respiró hondo, sin separar sus ojos de él, y lo agarró de la mano, tirando de él calle abajo.

Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado. Suponía que desde aquella vez en el taller con Tony, algo que, ahora mismo, le parecía muy lejano, casi ajeno. ¿Aún podía afectarle su ausencia o simplemente era el dolor de sentirse completamente solo? No lo sabía, pero ese tampoco era el momento de averiguarlo. Coulson se retorció debajo de él, jadeando con los ojos cerrados, mientras recorría su cuerpo con ambas manos hasta posarse en su culo. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, pues ya se lo había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones desde que habían caído en aquella cama en medio de la penumbra de su apartamento.

Steve… - gimió Phil, arqueando su espalda mientras clavaba sus ojos en el techo de la habitación, disfrutando del vaivén de las embestidas, cada vez más salvajes, que le estaba dando el rubio.

Una noche. Sólo era una noche, pues no se le iba a permitir disfrutar de algo más; aun así, lo estaba gozando como nunca, como siempre había imaginado mientras se hacía el distraído en sus largas charlas con él. Le encantaba. No lo podía evitar, pero sabía que eso no dejaba de ser una anécdota y que no significaría nada para ambos una vez el día hubiera llegado.

Steve volvió a besar esos labios, ya hinchados, y se movió con más rapidez hasta apoyarse en el cabezal de la cama. Cerró los ojos, arqueando su espalda y sintiendo el placer inconfundible del orgasmo recorrer cada poro de su piel. Lo había echado de menos; ahora lo sabía. Respiró hondo y bajó su mirada, observando el saco de nervios y excitación que era Phil en esos momentos, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos como si deseara que no lo viera nadie.

¿Ahora sientes vergüenza? – preguntó, temiendo de alguna manera su respuesta. No sabía cómo, pero su propio cerebro le enviaba señales de mal augurio con demasiada frecuencia. Phil apartó sus manos de su cara y las dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, totalmente exhausto. Podía decir, sin peligro alguno, que estaba felizmente dolorido.

En absoluto. Sería más bien extasiado – dijo el moreno, respirando profundamente – Deseaba que pasara esto alguna vez – Steve sonrió de lado, saliendo de él y acostándose a su lado mirando hacia arriba. Lo de abrazarse o darse cariño estaba fuera de lugar.

Lo imagino. ¿Viniste al bar para conseguirlo? – Phil se estiró de lado, mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué dirías si dijera que si? – Steve se giró para encararlo.

Te felicitaría por ello – pero en sus ojos no había felicidad, ni burla, ni ánimo de agradar. Todo lo contrario. Estaba serio, apático, como si aquello careciera de importancia y, eso, afectó al ánimo de Coulson.

Ya veo – se removió un poco en la cama hasta que decidió salir de ella, rumbo al baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Steve se giró y abrazó su almohada, suspirando. No sabía cómo sentirse, ni cómo actuar con Phil pues, desde ese momento, las cosas habían cambiado completamente entre ellos. Empezaba a dudar de haber dado el paso correcto, pues sabía que ya no podría quejarse más del modo de hacer de Tony. "Puesto que tú has hecho lo mismo con Phil Coulson", le dijo esa misma voz. Sí, eso parecía y no se sentía para nada bien, la verdad. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir y el moreno salió, quedándose apoyado en el marco de la puerta – Creo que deberíamos aclarar un par de cosas – empezó a decir, llamando la atención de Steve, quién se giró para mirarlo – Esto ha sido muy bueno, de verdad que lo he disfrutado, y te mentiría si no dijera que ha sido como cumplir una fantasía – aquella revelación sonrojó al rubio, quién desvió su mirada algo avergonzado – Pero no significa que tengamos que convertirnos en pareja o amantes… - Phil se acercó a la cama y se sentó enfrente de Steve, haciendo que este alzara su rostro para besarle de nuevo – Por mucho que me gustara, no puedo… no ahora – aquello extrañó mucho a Steve. Hasta donde él sabía, Phil era un mero estudiante de universidad, al igual que Loki; es más, se conocían, algo que había comprobado por sí mismo durante la infame fiesta de Año Nuevo. ¿Tanto anteponía sus estudios? Aunque, a decir verdad, jamás lo había visto estudiar en todos esos meses que se conocían.

Bien… está bien – y lo miró fijamente, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Lo cierto es que aquello le quitaba un gran peso de encima. No es que no tuviera aprecio a Phil, pero de ahí a tener una relación… No, definitivamente que no - ¿Ni tan siquiera amantes? – Steve sonrió con burla haciendo que el ambiente tenso se disipara completamente. Phil se acercó a él, casi rozando sus labios.

Eso dependerá del desayuno que hagas – y el rubio amplió su sonrisa, abrazando a su amigo mientras lo despeinaba. Quizás las cosas podían ser más sencillas de lo que creía.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Se frotó las manos, ávido por ver la cara que se le quedaría a ese grandullón cuando supiera la fiesta que le tenían preparada. Lo cierto es que le hacía hasta ilusión todo aquello, aunque no fuera para él; pero había participado tan activamente en el proyecto que no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de anticipación. Golpeó dos veces en la puerta de madera de roble y esperó pacientemente con las manos a su espalda. Hacía demasiado que no iba por aquél sitio, justamente desde que Loki había decidido mudarse a casa de su hermano, por lo que le había parecido extraño que su amigo lo citara en la casa familiar.

La puerta se abrió, apareciendo la buena señora Odinson con una sonrisa más brillante que en anteriores ocasiones. Extrañas ideas se le aparecieron en su mente, por lo que zarandeó su cabeza lo más que pudo para disiparlas.

Encantada de verte de nuevo, Clint – dijo Frigga, mientras observaba cómo el joven entraba en casa – Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Dónde has dejado a Natasha? – el joven asintió, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos algo incómodo.

Bueno, ya sabe que ella no puede venir con nosotros – y era cierto. Las mujeres que participaban en una despedida de soltero eran, de todo, menos familiares o parejas de las participantes.

Lo que me sorprende es que esté tranquila dejándote ir solo – y Clint rió de esa forma falsa, consecuencia inmediata de las palabras que su querida novia le había dedicado justo antes de salir por la puerta. "Como me entere que has jugado con alguna stripper, que sabes que me enteraré, date por muerto". Así de directa era Natasha. Y por eso la amaba tanto.

Créame, el inquieto soy yo – y Frigga amplió su sonrisa, desapareciendo por el pasillo camino al comedor. Clint entendió aquello como una invitación a subir hasta la habitación de su amigo. Arriba, Loki iba de aquí para allá al son de una música que nunca le había escuchado poner - ¿Desde cuándo escuchas a AC/DC? – espetó nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Loki se paró en seco, dejando lo que tenía en las manos encima de su cama y se cruzó de brazos.

¿Algún problema? – Clint observó todo lo que había encima de la cama de su amigo y cogió lo que, se suponía, Thor debía llevar en su pecho.

No – examinó un par de bongos en forma de coraza – Sólo me sorprende. Llevo tiempo esperando a que los escuches, pero siempre me has dado calabazas – dejó los bongos en la cama y también se cruzó de brazos – He oído por ahí que a Stark le encantan. Incluso creo que los conoce… - Loki suspiró, señal que había dado en el blanco con sus deducciones. En el fondo, por muy complicado que quisiera mostrarse, era del todo simple – Y, ¿cuándo vamos a por Thor? Supongo que habrás contactado con sus amigos… - el moreno asintió, sacando del armario un saco repleto de cascos vikingos con sendos cuernos.

Sí, lo hice. Al principio, como no, quisieron vacilarme – rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo de tan lamentable conversación, pues sabía que los había pillado en una de sus borracheras de victoria – Pero fue nombrar "Thor, vikingo, cerveza y tarta" y me empezaron a tomar en serio. De verdad, podrías haberles llamado tú – Clint abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Yo? Eres tú su hermano, Loki. Además, no sé ni quiénes son. Jamás he hablado con ellos y tú, amigo mío, los conoces desde que eras un niño – sí, los conocía, pero bien hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Aquella pandilla de idiotas descerebrados le habían sometido a un sinfín de "bromas" durante toda su niñez ante los ojos impasibles de su hermanito, quién estaba demasiado ocupado riendo y disfrutando de tan bochornosas situaciones como para ayudarle. Quizás de ahí venía su mala relación.

Sea como fuere ya está hecho y estamos a punto de secuestrar a Thor – cogió uno de los gorros y se lo puso a Clint - ¿Qué me dices? – el joven se acercó al espejo y se miró y remiró, asintiendo conforme.

Pues que podría entrar en el Valhalla con los galones puestos – y sonrió de lado, disfrutando de la expresión de desquite de su amigo. Sabía que no era por eso. Sabía que había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza - ¿Lo has decidido ya? – Loki se puso también su gorro.

No, pero estuve hablando con el doctor Banner y parece interesado en que lo ayude en su proyecto – entonces se encogió de hombros y guardó todos los gorros en el saco junto a las partes del disfraz que habían escogido para Thor.

¿Entonces? – Clint se acercó, posando una mano sobre el hombro ajeno - ¿Qué necesitas más para acabar de dar el paso definitivo? – Loki lo tenía claro, pues quería volver a Industrias Stark como fuera. Ya no sólo era un sueño realidad, pues el hecho que Bruce quisiera de su ayuda, aún sin estar graduado, era más que un premio para él. Pero también estaba el elemento Tony Stark. Podía negarse un sinfín de veces que lo quisiera en su vida, que volvieran a compartir vivencias, pero la realidad es que ese hombre era su debilidad y suponía que, por eso, actuaba a contracorriente.

Ahora eso no viene a cuento– justo en ese momento le sonó el móvil. Thor ya había llegado a casa y restaba en la ducha, según Jane. Era el momento perfecto para ir – Mueve el culo, Clint. La fiesta nos espera…

Se tambaleaban de aquí para allá, abrazados y algunos más perjudicados que otros. Sobretodo uno de ellos. No habían podido evitar empezar la fiesta un par de horas antes de lo acordado, con la excusa de ir con el punto necesario de ánimo a la fiesta que tendrían aquella misma noche. Su amigo se casaba y, por eso, debían de lo mejor de ellos mismos para que fuera inolvidable.

¿Era aquí o en la casa del viejo? – preguntó Fandral, quitándose el pesado brazo de Volstagg de encima de los hombros. Ese hombre parecía no tener medida con el alcohol; mucho menos cuando una velada como esa tenía lugar.

Loki dijo que debíamos venir aquí – y Hogun se giró para mirarles – Jane le avisó que Thor ya había llegado y estaba en la ducha – Volstagg sonrió, acercándose a la puerta con ganas de golpearla, como casi siempre hacía cuando los iba a visitar, pero Hogun lo detuvo – Aun no podemos hacer acto de presencia. Loki aún no ha llegado –

¿Y qué me importa si ha llegado o no ese tipo? – se quejó enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos – Ese no me manda, y menos siendo un crío tan raro – Hogun desvió su mirada, mientras Fandral sonreía, dándole un pequeño empujón con el puño.

No deberías ser tan duro con el chaval. Ya estamos creciditos, ¿no crees? – pero Volstagg no parecía muy convencido de aquello. Había algo en él que se negaba a soportar a Loki, nunca lo había hecho y sólo le provocaba meterse con él a conciencia.

Por su parte, Loki y Clint caminaban hacia la casa de Thor cargados, mientras el moreno no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto que le había negado a su amigo. Confesar a voz alzada que Clint pudiera tener razón podría ser una de las peores equivocaciones de su vida; y ya no sería porque estuviera en lo cierto o no, sino por las veces que se lo echaría en cara durante más tiempo de lo debido. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para dedicarse a esos pensamientos, pues las características siluetas de esos tipos delante de la casa, y el ruido que estaban haciendo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Clint se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud, pues no parecía el mismo Loki de siempre, y eso le preocupó.

¿Todo bien, amigo? – el moreno tragó saliva y lo miró ladeando su cuello para dedicarle una sonrisa del todo falsa.

Completamente – entonces hizo un gesto muy extraño con su boca y empezó a caminar a paso rápido, aferrándose casi sin darse cuenta a aquel saco que portaba. Las cosas no mejoraron cuando aquellos tres lo vieron y sus sonrisas, al igual que la de Loki, se volvieron extrañas. Para Clint aquello le suponía una guerra fría que parecía durar desde hacía muchos años.

Vaya, ya empezábamos a pensar que te habrías rajado. Como siempre – espetó Volstagg, dando un paso hacia adelante tocándose levemente su oronda barriga. Clint lo miró de arriba abajo y supo, de inmediato, qué clase de tipo era aquél. El matón.

Lo que sea – dijo Loki desviando su mirada hacia la puerta de la casa. Suponía que Jane estaría esperándolos impaciente.

Tampoco te pongas así, Lokillo – dijo Fandral con sorna – Eres tú el que ha llegado tarde, no nosotros – el moreno se giró para mirarle. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le molestaba ese apodo, desde siempre, desde que esa estúpida de Sif se lo había dicho en el recreo de hacía ¿cuánto? ¿15 años?

Ya noté que habíais empezado la fiesta. Apesta a cerveza a kilómetros – empezó a subir los escalones de la casa, dejando a Clint estupefacto por aquél 'buen ambiente' que se respiraba. "Definitivamente, esta fiesta será memorable. Aunque aún no sé cómo". Loki llamó al timbre, esperando que aquella panda de borrachos descerebrados y Clint se acercaran a él. Se suponía que debían 'secuestrar' a Thor con el mayor de los ánimos, pues no quería que tuviera un mal recuerdo de su despedida de soltero. Por eso, cuando el susodicho abrió la puerta y se encontró envuelto de confeti y guirnaldas de todos los colores, lo único que pudo hacer fue reír a carcajadas, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Jane, a su espalda, se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, disfrutando del espectáculo. Thor se giró hacia ella, buscando explicaciones.

A mí no me digas nada – se disculpó, alzando sus manos en señal de inocencia hasta señalar con la cabeza a Loki, quién se mantenía medio oculto entre tanto jolgorio. Thor se acercó a él y lo abrazó, susurrando un "Gracias, hermano" que Loki sintió que iba directo a su corazón.

Vamos, venga, dejaros de mariconadas – espetó Volstagg separándolos con ambas manos – Bueno, más o menos – y rió, mirando de reojo a Loki, quién no pudo evitar bajar el rostro avergonzado. Thor estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando el mismo Loki le alargó el saco.

Como toda despedida de soltero, el novio debe vestir un atuendo especial para la ocasión. Espero que sea de tu agrado – Thor dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios, abrazándole de nuevo. "Eres un gran tipo, Loki. Que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario". Y entonces se alejó, subiendo escaleras arriba mientras el grupo entraba en la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Al notarlo, Jane se giró.

Tened cuidados, hombretones. Aún la estamos pagando – y miró fijamente a aquellos tres tipos, cuyo olor a cerveza impregnó parte de la sala de estar – Os invitaría a tomar algo, pero creo que no será necesario – y con un movimiento sensual de caderas, Jane se perdió al fondo del pasillo donde estaba la cocina. Loki no tardó en seguirla, más por no estar mucho tiempo junto a aquellos tipos que por sed – Para ti y tu amigo tengo refrescante limonada, si queréis- el moreno bajó el rostro, negando con la cabeza ante la picardía de su cuñada. Thor era un hombre con suerte.

No diré que no a tu limonada – se giró y miró hacia el pasillo, haciéndole un gesto cómplice a Clint para que se acercara – Y gracias por lo de 'hombretones' – Jane le dio un vaso lleno y besó su mejilla.

Nadie se mete con mi consentido, a menos que sea yo – en ese momento Clint apareció y se quedó con la extraña imagen de Jane besando a Loki. Si no hubiera sabido del rompecabezas que era la vida sentimental de su amigo, mil ideas, y ninguna buena, habrían acudido a su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos largos y pesados diez minutos de espera, Thor bajó haciendo retumbar sus pies intentando recolocar la coraza que debía llevar en su pecho. No sabía si era muy estrecha o su pecho demasiado ancho. Loki cogió a Jane de la mano y la atrajo hasta el final de la escalera para que presenciara aquél espectáculo. Describir aquello sería paupérrimo en comparación a verlo. Fue en ese momento en que pensó cuál sería la opinión de su padre si lo viera en esas fachas y si miraría a su primogénito de otra manera.

El rubio llegó hasta el final de la escalera, más o menos a gusto con la posición de su coraza femenina. Al verlo, Jane se tapó la boca con dos manos, pues no sabía si reír o gritar de la emoción de ver a su futuro marido así. Loki había escogido un bonito vestido de polipiel, o algo similar, de tirantes cuya falda acababa con unos pliegues que, se suponía, debían acentuar la feminidad de la persona que lo vestía. En la zona de los pechos, una coraza, o similar, rodeaba sus pectorales juntándolos hasta conseguir algo similar a un canalillo. Si aquello debía ser la imagen de la sensualidad, Loki abandonaba toda esperanza.

¿Dónde has dejado el casco? ¿Y los otros complementos? – preguntó Clint, rompiendo el clima de tensa calma que se había instaurado. Thor pareció confundido, aun preocupado por su coraza.

Encima de la cama – Jane subió un par de escalones y lo ayudó a colocársela todo lo bien que podía, aunque era difícil.

Estás muy guapo, incluso vestido de mujer – Thor se sonrojó un poco, besando a su prometida ante los silbidos y aplausos de los demás, quiénes ya vestían esos cascos de vikingos que él mismo tenía.

¡Vamos, Thor! – dijo Volstagg de golpe – Muévete que es tarde y la noche es larga – y lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él hasta la puerta de salida sin que Jane no pudiera hacer nada, salvo despedirse esperando que todo fuera sin incidentes.

Clint tiró de Loki, dedicándole una mirada de circunstancias, pues todo aquello empezaba a incomodarlo. ¿Y su amigo pretendía que fuera él quién los llamara? ¡Ni de coña!

La camioneta de Hogun los estaba esperando a dos calles de allí, lo que provocó que algunos de los vecinos y gente que paseaba por la zona le dedicaran algunas lindezas a Thor y a su exótica vestimenta, provocando la burla de los presentes y el sonrojo del protagonista, aunque la oscuridad la ocultara. El llegar y meterse dentro de la camioneta supuso un gran alivio para él.

Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar al local que habían alquilado para esa noche, aunque la fiesta ya había empezado dentro del vehículo con el reparto de champagne por parte de Fandral a todos los presentes, excepto Hogun, y la música a todo volumen que se escapaba por las ventanillas. Cualquier persona o coche que estuviera cerca se giraba para ver de dónde procedía tamaña escándalo, aun siendo relativamente temprano.

Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber venido – dijo Clint, acabándose su vaso de champagne de una vez y apoyando su cabeza en el reposacabezas de su asiento. Se sentía fuera de lugar y algo incómodo, sobre todo con la presencia de ese bocazas de Volstagg.

Espero que esto no haga que desaparezcas en medio de la celebración – dijo Loki, mirándole de reojo. Sólo le faltaría quedarse a solas con esa jauría borracha.

Eso es más propio de ti. ¿O crees que he olvidado aquella vez en que creí que te había pasado algo malo, pero simplemente estabas tonteando ya con Stark? – Loki sonrió, recordando aquellos inicios en que las cosas parecían más fáciles que ahora. Los extrañaba.

¿Stark? – repitió Volstagg, más pendiente de las conversaciones ajenas que de preocuparse por el bienestar de Thor, quién empezaba a estar algo mareado con tanta vuelta – Tío, no tienes límite, ¿verdad? – Loki resopló, incapaz de aguantar un solo segundo más las payasadas y los comentarios de ese neandertal.

Oye, esto es una conversación privada – dijo Clint, mirándole fijamente. Volstagg empezó a reírse como un poseso, escupiendo algo del champagne que había ingerido.

¿Te has buscado un buen guardaespaldas, eh? – y rió más ampliamente – No quiero imaginar qué puedes darle a cambio – y Clint sintió ganas de abofetearle, a no ser, claro, por la rápida intervención de Loki, quién se puso por en medio.

Seguramente aquello que te encantaría tener a ti, ¿verdad, tío? – Volstagg enrojeció, aunque no supo si de vergüenza o de ira contenida, pero no tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo. La camioneta paró en seco y empezaron a bajar paulatinamente, olvidando in situ la tensión que habían vivido instantes atrás. Thor bajó tambaleándose un poco. El champagne nunca le había sentado bien y Loki temía que aquello fuera a estropearles la noche. Sin novio, poca fiesta podrían tener.

Mientras se recuperaba de su casi discusión con Volstagg, Loki entró en el local enseñando, previamente, parte de los papeles que le habían dado para la contratación del lugar. Con el paso libre, el grupo entró en una gran sala de corte medieval con grandes vigas de madera y antorchas encendidas decorando las paredes, dando así cierto ambiente íntimo y antiguo. Las risas y las expresiones de total deleite empezaron a surgir, aunque Loki estaba más pendiente de los detalles que de cualquier reacción. Clint, a su espalda, admiró con deleite todo el lugar pues en verdad parecía una de esas tabernas que tantas veces había visto en el cine. Habían hecho un magnífico trabajo. Fue en ese instante que Thor apareció por su espalda, abrazándolos a ambos hasta levantarlos, riendo y zarandeándolos como si de un par de muñecos se tratasen. Parecía muy satisfecho con la sorpresa.

¿Este abrazo es que te gusta? – preguntó Loki apenas al ser zarandeado. El rubio los dejó en el suelo para correr hasta una de las largas mesas de madera que habían y donde presumía que cenarían. Ya en lo alto estiró sus brazos y, preso de la euforia que sentía en esos momentos, empezó a gritar en tonos agudos como si de una princesa guerrera se tratara. Y, la verdad, con el traje que vestía bien podría serlo.

La salida de camareros, vestidos con túnicas largas y frondosas barbas, hizo que Thor volviera en sí por unos instantes y bajara de su pedestal principesco. El menú estaba listo para ser consumido, eso sí, los nombres de los platos normales habían sido cambiados por algo más insinuante y erótico para darle un toque más picante. Por eso durante la noche se pudieron catar manjares tales como "semental insaciable" para las carnes, "sirena ninfómana" para los pescados y "tetas de novicia" para la parte del postre, algo que dio mucho juego vistos la forma de los flanes que sirvieron con guinda y todo.

No deberías llenarte mucho de comida, Thor – dijo Clint acabándose parte de su plato – Aun queda el verdadero "postre" – y le dedicó una de sus más auténticas sonrisas burlonas. Por entonces, más de una docena de jarras de cerveza vacías reposaban a lo largo y ancho de la mesa. Fue en ese instante en que lo que parecían unas trompetas resonaron por toda la estancia, callándolos a todo de golpe, algo que había sido casi imposible hasta ese momento. Y entonces apareció. Una tarta de nata de dos metros, y tres pisos de bizcocho, llegó arrastrada por dos de los camareros que los habían atendido hasta ese momento. Loki miró a Thor mientras se acababa su pinta, observando su reacción. Como había pensado era de total sorpresa.

¿Qué… qué es esto? – balbuceó confuso, mientras hacia el amago de levantarse. El mareo inicial se había convertido en una lucha constante por mantenerse de pie. Como no, no lo consiguió y se cayó sentado.

Una tarta con sorpresa, hermano – dijo Loki entre risas, disfrutando de la cara de bobo que ponía Thor. Dudaba tan siquiera que fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Y las luces se apagaron de pronto, apareciendo únicamente un foco que iluminaba la tarta y una música sensual. El tope de la tarta empezó a abrirse, dejando ver una mano cuyos dedos se movían con sensualidad al son del ritmo. Esa mano fue seguida por un brazo y por otra mano que lo acariciaba de arriba abajo hasta erizarle la piel. Thor abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviera viendo uno de esos partidos de fútbol que acostumbraba.

Las manos desaparecieron para empezar a ver otras partes más sugerentes del cuerpo, como unos ojos brillantes y de un color indefinido, junto a un cabello del color del fuego. La joven se levantó mostrando una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, observándolos a todos. No tuvo problema en adivinar quién era el novio, la persona en quien debía focalizar toda su atención.

Salió de la tarta, no sin antes untarse a conciencia, aunque lo hiciera como si fuera un error, de parte de la nata que decoraba ese pastel gigante de cartón piedra. La idea era que el novio pudiera lamerla, probarla, aunque sólo era una sugerencia. La joven se presentó vestida con un diminuto traje de piel que simulaba el de una guerrera, aunque hecho trizas. Todo deliberado para explotar la imaginación de los hombres.

Esa mujer es puro sexo, ¿no creéis? – dijo Volstagg, dándole una severa calada al puro que se había encendido. Fandral sonrió a su lado.

Y qué lo digas – la miró de arriba abajo mientras comenzaba su sensual baile con Thor – Me estoy planteando entrarle – Hogun, a su lado, negó con la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa. Siempre acababan igual. Clint, al escucharlo, se giró hacia él. Así que ese era el donjuán.

Es una profesional. Sólo va a bailar para el novio, tal y como especificó antes de firmar nada – Fandral rió más alto, dándole un pequeño golpe a Volstagg.

Eres demasiado joven para entender la psicología femenina – Clint alzó sus cejas. Si conocieran a Nat…

Y, claro, supongo que tú eres un gran entendido en la materia – Volstagg explotó en risas, algo que llamó la atención de Loki, quién había estado observando el espectáculo.

Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer este tipo, chico – y agarró a Fandral por los hombros – Lo he visto estar con tres tías a la vez y ninguna se ha enterado – el aludido asintió, alzando su copa para brindar con su amigo. Aquella había sido una jugada magistral. Debía repetirla.

Bueno, conozco a gente que también sabe seducir a gran escala, aunque no vaya proclamándolo por todos sitios para agrandar su ego – aquella alusión al ego no pareció gustar a ninguno de los amigos.

¿Y quiénes son? – Clint alzó su mentón y agarró a Loki del cuello.

Él – y nada más nombrarle, tanto Fandral como Volstagg estallaron en carcajadas que incluso llamaron la atención de la joven que bailaba.

¡Debes estar de broma! – espetó Volstagg, limpiándose una lágrima con el dedo – Loki sólo sabe agarrarse a tíos. ¡Tíos! Y ya sabes que los hombres, por un polvo, se aguanta lo que sea – Loki se mordió el labio, convenciéndose de que debía callar por el bien de la noche de Thor, aunque este estuviera más que borracho y no acabaría por enterarse de nada.

¿Seguro? – dijo Clint sin soltar a Loki – Porque, la verdad, lo que yo creo es que en el fondo teméis que os supere – los aludidos se quedaron mudos con los ojos exorbitados por las palabras de ese niño, cuyo nombre no recordaban – Sí, un marica teniendo más suerte que dos machos como vosotros – Loki miró a Clint de reojo y este le devolvió la mirada, convencido de sus palabras.

Eso se comprueba con facilidad, niñato – dijo Fandral, ya perdiendo las formas por el alcohol y el orgullo herido.

Y eso fue lo que le impulsó a acercarse a la joven bailarina y agarrarla por la cintura, moviéndose contra ella. Al notar tal proximidad, la chica se giró y, sin miramiento alguno, le empujó con fuerza para alejarlo de ella. A esas alturas, Thor apenas y veía a nadie con nitidez, por lo que siguió moviéndose, de un lado al otro, como si la chica aun siguiera allí. La joven se quedó quieta, mirando a Fandral volver hacia ella intentando poner cara de pena.

Oye, ¿por qué me tratas tan mal? – preguntó poniendo cara de inocente, más ebrio que nunca. Volstagg, desde la mesa, lo animaba a seguir y acercarse mientras se servía una nueva jarra de cerveza.

Aléjate, no tengo nada que ver contigo – la joven miró a los demás y, al ver a Loki, se acercó, pues se acordaba de él de la última visita al lugar. Aquello enfureció a Fandral, pero el gesto obsceno de Clint por detrás, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Y, sin pensarlo, se tiró encima de Loki para descargar toda su ira sobre él.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

¡Eres un bicho raro, Lokillo! – le gritó Sif, mientras le tiraba más barro encima de la cabeza entre carcajadas. Odiaba esas carcajadas, los odiaba a todos desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba a su hermano por permitir que aquello siguiera pasando.

¡Lokillo! ¡Levántate! – le gritó Volstagg, mientras usaba su fuerza para ponerlo en pie y mirarle fijamente - ¿Te gusta ver las colitas de otros niños, verdad? He visto cómo los miras en los vestuarios – Loki bajó su rostro, tremendamente avergonzado por su conducta. No lo podía evitar, cosa que lo hacía sentir bastante mal consigo mismo después.

Seguro que su colita no le funciona. Quizás no sabe ni mear sin la ayuda de su mamá – se burló Fandral, hablando por encima del hombro de Volstagg, quién no perdió ocasión para reírse más de él.

Lokillo… Lokillo… Lokillo… - empezaron a corear todos los niños a su alrededor. Esas voces, esos canticos se habían clavado a fuego ardiendo en su mente y en su alma. Había llegado la hora de la revancha.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Fandral ya estaba encima de él, zarandeándole con fuerza con el ánimo de ahogarlo. La borrachera que llevaba encima lo había envalentonado a tal grado que su agresividad había crecido a niveles peligrosos. Loki intentó frenarlo en un primer momento, siempre amparándose en tener la fiesta en paz, pero aquella sensación no duró mucho cuando el ímpetu no paró; más bien todo lo contrario. Ahí fue cuando el moreno usó sus piernas para deshacerse de Fandral, pero sólo para coger una mejor posición de ataque y dedicarle el primero de varios golpes en su hermoso rostro. Fastidiarle esa parte de su cuerpo sería mucho más doloroso para él que el simple golpe.

¡Maldito cabrón! – gritó Fandral, protegiéndose la cara casi con horror, mientras se escabullía. Pero si Loki pensó que aquello había acabado, estaba muy equivocado, pues la joven, preocupada por la escena, corrió hacia él para ver cómo se encontraba. Y, ese gesto, no hizo más que enardecer el ánimo de Volstagg.

¿Así que ahora vas de machito, Lokillo? – dijo acercándose a él con gesto amenazador. Alargó una mano y cogió una de las servilletas, tensándola con fuerza sin apartar sus ojos de él – No sabes cuánto he esperado este mome… - pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues Thor lo paró en seco hasta reventarle una botella en la cabeza.

¡Suficiente! – gritó el rubio. Pero ni por asomo fue escuchado, pues Fandral, más recuperado de su dolor de cara, se tiró encima de él como un koala dispuesto a pegarle. Loki apartó a la chica e intentó que Fandral bajara de la espalda de su hermano, sintiendo los golpes de un Hogun que, hasta ese momento, había preferido mantenerse en un segundo plano. El juego estaba en su punto álgido con todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Clint, por su parte, se mantuvo en un rincón con la joven, agarrada a él y planteándose si debía o no apartarse. El eterno ceño fruncido de Nat lo acompañaba allá donde fuera.

Voy a llamar a seguridad – le gritó ella, levantándose y corriendo hacia una de las puertas laterales del lugar, cuya existencia acababa de percibir. ¿Tan borracho estaba como para no haberse dado cuenta? Seguramente, o estaría ayudando a su amigo y no pensando en sacar fotos. 'Oh, buena idea', se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba su móvil entre sus ropas, aun sin encontrarlo. ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Buscó a tientas, evitando a la vez no ser arrollado por ninguno de los combatientes, hasta que le pareció verlo en el suelo. Lo cogió y se extrañó del fondo de pantalla. ¿Cuándo lo había cambiado? Si Nat se enterara que, en vez de tenerla a ella, tenía a… ¿qué era eso? Bueno, tampoco era que importara mucho, y menos si había tremenda pelea delante de él.

Por aquél entonces, Fandral seguía agarrado a la espalda de Thor, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en un intento del rubio por deshacerse de él; un intenso fallido, claro, pues lo único que consiguió fue marear a ambos. La cosa estaba más reñida entre Loki y Volstagg. El hombretón había recuperado la conciencia hacía pocos minutos, lo que había incrementado su cabreo en varias décimas. Sus frustraciones se alimentaban de los punzantes dolores procedentes de su cabeza, cosa que lo ponía de más mal humor. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se tiró contra él, dispuesto a agarrar su fino cuello entre sus toscas manos para asfixiarlo. Era tal el odio que sentía por ese joven que no lamentaría tal resolución.

Y Clint, apartado de todo ese lamentable espectáculo, empezó a grabar y a hacer fotos a diestro y siniestro sin borrar una burlona sonrisa de su rostro. A sus ojos, aquello era demasiado divertido como para no ser registrado, enviado y reproducido más adelante. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era una despedida de soltero vikinga y, como tal, debía haber pelea de la buena.

Debes estar de broma – replicó Rhodey, admirando la fachada destartalada que tenía enfrente. Aquello no se parecía en nada al recuerdo que tenía del lugar. Tony debía haberse equivocado.

En absoluto. Para estas cosas tengo una memoria fotográfica – replicó el moreno, quién intentó ver por en medio de los tablones de madera que mantenían cerrado el local. Jamás había pensado que se encontrara en semejante mal estado - ¿Crees que debería comprarlo y reformarlo? Estos sitios dan dinero – Rhodey rodó los ojos, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando.

¿No crees que, si diera dinero, estaría abierto? – Tony resopló, desviando su mirada – Además, aun no estoy seguro que este fuera el lugar exacto – pero el otro lo volvió a mirar con determinación.

Sé que estaba aquí. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque en aquél callejón de ahí, ese tan estrecho, me hicieron la primera ma… - pero Rhodey alzó sus manos, incapaz de seguir escuchando.

Ya ya, no hacen falta detalles, amigo – se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar el sitio. Lo cierto es que se parecía mucho, lo que le hacía recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado ahí con su amigo. Eran muy jóvenes… buenos tiempos aquellos.

¿Entonces qué? – le dijo Tony al cabo de un rato - ¿Entramos? – el otro negó con la cabeza, incrédulo de la sugerencia que le estaba haciendo.

Prefiero quedarme con la imagen que recuerdo del local: chicas, luces de colores y la mejor música de los 80' – y movió sus caderas, riendo. Tony sonrió también. Buenos tiempos, sí señor… y de repente le sonó el móvil, cosa extraña pues Pepper estaba de viaje y Happy viendo Downton Abbey, lo que significaba que no estaba para nadie. ¿Quién podría llamarle a estas horas de la noche? Pero no era una llamada, sino un mensaje. Varios mensajes de… Loki. Tony miró a Rhodey, quién volvía a estar enfrascado en sus recuerdos mirando como un bobo aquella puerta, y se dio la vuelta, abriendo todos y cada uno de los mensajes. Fotos. Fotos y más fotos en claroscuro, donde apenas y podía distinguir a nadie - ¿Ocurre algo, Tony? – preguntó Rhodey a su espalda. El moreno no sabía qué contestar.

No estoy seguro – y siguió pasando las fotos hasta que vio una de las ultimas, la más nítida de todas y que le puso los pelos de punta – Vámonos… ¡Ahora! – dijo corriendo hacia el coche, estacionado en la acera de enfrente. Rhodes, tras él lo seguía a paso ligero, pero sin entender mucho qué estaba pasando.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó, sentándose en el sillón del conductor, mientras se cruzaba el cinturón de seguridad. Tony, por entonces, ya había pisado el acelerador.

¡Necesito mi traje ya!

Clint restaba en el suelo, móvil en mano, dándose cuenta por fin que aquél no era su teléfono. Pero no le importaba. Estaba seguro que Loki querría tener aquella venganza registrada, tanto en video como en fotografías, fuera el resultado que fuera. La joven stripper había vuelto con dos miembros de la seguridad del local, pero era tal la algarabía que habían montado entre todos que la situación los desbordaba. Les faltaban manos, pero no parecía que ningún otro quisiera ayudar.

Intentó moverse por el suelo, arrastrándose para no ser visto ni notado, mientras intentaba coger mejores ángulos para su filmación. ¡Madre mía! Aquello sí que era una buena fiesta y no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de Nat cuando le enseñara todo eso. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, aquello sólo serviría para que se pusiera de mal humor y, un mal día de Nat podía equipararse al ambiente beligerante de esa fiesta más un plus de miradas asesinas. Quizás no fuera tan buena idea, al fin y al cabo.

Y de repente el techo se abrió con gran estruendo, parando en seco cualquier movimiento que se estuviera efectuando ninguno de ellos en esos momentos, pues la atención residió en la extraña figura que restaba en medio de lo que, horas antes, había sido un tranquilo comedor de fiestas. La figura metalizada restaba quieta, como si estuviera examinando a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Ninguno se movió, más por temor e inquietud que por otra cosa, pues nunca en sus vidas habían visto algo semejante a aquello. Clint, aun en el suelo, abrió los ojos como platos. Estuvo tentado en hacerle fotos, pero pareció que el tipo le leyó la mente y le dedicó una mirada prolongada, haciendo que el joven desistiera de la idea inmediatamente.

Nos vamos – dijo la armadura, mirando fijamente a Loki, quién restaba aun en brazos de Volstagg, incapaz de decir nada coherente. Estaba entre fascinado y ofendido por su presencia allí en aquellas circunstancias. Al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria, la armadura empujó sin cuidado a Volstagg todo lo lejos que pudo y cogió a Loki en brazos.

¡Suéltame! – gritó el joven, intentando zafarse del agarre metalizado inútilmente – No deberías estar aquí, y menos en estas fachas – Pero el otro no quería hablar más, al menos no en aquél sitio y delante de aquellas personas, así que simplemente lo agarró mejor y salió volando por donde había venido, dejando a todos tan sorprendidos como a su llegada.

¡Volstagg! – gritó Fandral, corriendo hacia su amigo, quién restaba medio inconsciente en el suelo. Definitivamente aquello había acabado de peor manera de la planeada.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? – preguntó la stripper, agarrada por entonces a uno de los miembros de seguridad. Nadie supo responder, pero Thor directamente no quiso. A su mente acudieron varias imágenes, escenas que lo habían inquietado en un pasado demasiado reciente. Esa figura… esa especie de armadura ya la había visto antes y Loki estaba relacionada con ella. ¿Podía ser que…? No, aquello era imposible. ¿Por qué una persona así haría algo semejante? ¿Y por qué metería a Loki en semejante locura?

Thor – dijo Clint, acercándose a él medio tambaleante, aún con el móvil en su mano. Aquello había sido más que raro y creyó que era momento de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas– creo que tenemos que hablar, aunque sea con resaca – y el rubio estuvo de acuerdo.

Lejos de allí, en la azotea de la siempre impresionante Torre Stark, la armadura metalizada aterrizó, dejando a Loki en el suelo, aun sus constantes reproches. El viaje no había sido, para nada, idílico. Todo lo contrario. El joven se había pasado todo el rato golpeándolo y pataleándolo, sin tener en consideración la altura a la que estaban y los peligros que aquello les conllevaba. En verdad estaba pasado de copas.

¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y ejercer de Juez Dredd delante de todos? – espetó Loki, furioso como estaba con él por su manera de actuar tan escandalosa. Tony se subió la máscara y dejó ver su rostro molesto. No podía creer que ese niño le echara en cara su comportamiento.

Si hubiera sido el Juez Dredd, los habría juzgado y sentenciado sin que me temblara el pulso, pero no lo he hecho – Loki rió socarrón, rodando los ojos.

Oh, así que hasta debo darte las gracias por no haber ejercido sobre nadie un castigo a la medida… - el joven acabó por levantarse y se acercó a Tony – Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta, señor Stark. ¿Quién te crees que eres para secuestrarme de esa manera y traerme a varios kilómetros de distancia?

¿Crees que lo hice por gusto? ¿Una nueva excentricidad? ¿Algo que se me ocurrió sin más? – Tony empezaba a cabrearse – ¡Has sido tú quién me mandó fotos de tu pelea! – aquello alarmó al joven.

¿Cómo que yo? ¡Yo no te he mandado nada! Si ni tan siquiera tenía el móvil conmigo – Tony se acabó por quitar el casco entero, sintiéndose cada vez más irritado.

Me da igual quién o qué mandara esas fotos – respiró hondo, convenciéndose a sí mismo que podía con aquello – Estabas en peligro y fui a salvarte de la manera que pude –

¡Usando la armadura! – gritó Loki, sintiéndose acalorado por el enfado que tenía encima - ¿Acaso has pensado por un momento lo que te pueda acarrear que hayas mostrado la armadura de esa manera? ¡Parecías un matón cualquiera! –

¿Un matón? – rió incrédulo – Sé perfectamente qué pinta tienen los matones y la armadura no es así –

Yo también sé qué pinta tienen, y es más la actitud que cualquier aspecto que le pongas –

¡No pegué a nadie, Loki! – dijo incrédulo, por ser juzgado de aquella manera – No le toque el pelo a nadie, aunque ganas no me faltaron –

Empujaste a Volstagg contra una pared. ¡Sabe Dios si estará bien!

A mi parecer, poco le hice – y recordó la foto que había visto, donde ese tipo agarraba del cuello a Loki con ambas manos, apretando y apretando mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía ganas de matarlo.

¡Pero era mío! ¡Jamás debiste meterte! – Loki se mordió el labio, casi hasta hacerse sangre - ¡Soy yo quién debe acabar con él, después de tanto y tanto tiempo! – Tony bajó su mirada, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarme en casa tranquilamente, mientras veía fotos de ti siendo estrangulado? – el joven negó con la cabeza.

No es tu guerra, Stark – y lo miró con los ojos llorosos – No debiste meterte… - Tony tragó saliva y sintió cómo la furia se apoderaba de él.

¡Muy bien, entonces! – y tiró el casco al suelo con toda la rabia que poseía – La próxima vez que te vea en peligro o que estés a punto de hacer cualquiera de tus estupideces, me quedaré de brazos cruzados ¡PORQUE ES TU GUERRA! – y se giró para irse, totalmente furioso con Loki y su incapacidad para ver más allá de sus actos. Pero el joven no estaba conforme y lo siguió.

¿Estupideces? ¿Habló el hombre cuyo currículum está plagado de 'grandes ideas'? – Tony se paró en seco – ¡Fiestas, escándalos, dinero, alcohol… una mezcla que nadie, jamás, llevaría a pensar que quién la vive pudiera hacer estupideces! – el moreno acabó por girarse y lo encaró.

Di lo que tengas que decir, Loki – lo agarró de las muñecas, acercándolo a él – Estoy cansado que me eches en cara cualquiera de mis errores, más cuando me he disculpado por ellos. Pero sabías cómo era, cualquiera en esta ciudad, en este país, sabe cómo era. Y digo era porque he cambiado, pero parece que a ti nada te vale – dejó sus manos abruptamente y se separó de él. Loki sintió cierto anhelo al separarse.

Claro que me vale, Tony – dijo en un susurro – Es sólo que… ¿por qué me sacaste de aquél lugar como si de princesita se tratara? – aquello era vergonzoso - ¿Sabes cómo se reirán de mí? ¡¿Sabes las burlas que tendré que aguantar?! – y de nuevo, apareció ese enojo que parecía dormido en su interior. Tony lo miró serio, impasible.

¿Por qué te saqué de aquél lugar? ¿Aun te lo preguntas? – se volvió a acercar a él, esperando que el otro respondiera, pero no lo hizo – Porque te amo, Loki – y el joven abrió mucho sus ojos, en señal de sorpresa – Te quiero tanto que me asfixia pensar que alguien pueda hacerte daño o ponerte una mano encima. Te quiero tanto que siempre quiero protegerte y alejarte de cualquier daño. Te amo, y eso hace que quiera ser mejor para ti, que use todo lo que tengo para hacerte feliz, para que estés a mi lado a como dé lugar. ¿O acaso no viste mi desesperación al retenerte en la empresa? – Loki bajó su mirada, sintiéndose mareado por la impresión que aquellas palabras le causaban. De acuerdo que sabía que no le era indiferente a Tony, que le gustaba y que sentían una atracción irresistible, pero jamás le había dicho que lo quería, menos que lo amara. Tony lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo, pero Loki parecía incapaz de decir nada, cosa que dolió, más que otra cosa, a Stark – No dices nada – bajó su mirada, dibujando una sonrisa triste mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la terraza – Ya sabes cómo salir de aquí. Buenos días y… perdona por haberte negado la venganza. No lo volveré a hacer – y, sin decir nada más, Tony desapareció de la terraza dejando a Loki con un nudo en la garganta.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

_Te amo, Loki…_

…_Te quiero tanto que me asfixia pensar que alguien pueda hacerte daño… _

…_Siempre quiero protegerte… _

… _Y quiera ser mejor para ti…_

No podía creerlo. Llevaba un par de días sin pensar en otra cosa, recordando una y otra vez esas maravillosas palabras que le daban tal calidez a su pecho. Le quería, lo amaba, y se culpaba de no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Porque había esperado tanto tiempo por aquello, para que Tony correspondiera sus sentimientos de la misma manera que él, que el haberse quedado en blanco, falto de su habitual verborrea, no dejaba, sino, de causarle una profunda incomodidad hacia sí mismo.

Y los días habían pasado, en aquella calma tensa que tanto lo exasperaba, sin que percibiera ningún movimiento anormal por parte de Tony, más porque no lo había visto desde entonces que por otra cosa. Lo poco que sabía, más por parte de Bruce y de varios rumores que habían circulado por la empresa, era que había vuelto a las andadas en referencia a sus proyectos secretos, por lo que había optado por encerrarse en su laboratorio, prohibiendo así la entrada a cualquier persona que no fuera Pepper.

Se ve que ha tenido otra de sus geniales ideas y no quiere ser interrumpido – dijo Bruce, quitándose las gafas para mirar a Loki directamente – Pensé que te habría mencionado algo al respecto – él también lo habría esperado. Una parte de él se lamentaba que estuviera obrando así, más cuando Tony se le había declarado escasos días antes; pero por otro lado, lo entendía. A ojos del mayor, Loki lo había casi rechazado con su silencio y a nadie le gusta verse expuesto ante la persona que se ama durante un tiempo. Aun así, aquella situación le molestaba más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Quería a Tony a su lado. Siempre, a todas horas con sus eternas burlas y sus excusas para acercarse a él a como diera lugar. Quería trabajar con él y verle esa expresión en el rostro que muy pocos podían percibir; la expresión del gozo eterno, de saber que estás creando algo grande e inigualable. De saber que eres un genio.

No, no me ha dicho nada. Pero, en fin, tampoco tenía por qué – sonrió falsamente, centrándose en el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Al menos, Tony había tenido el detalle de solucionar el asunto de ser ayudante de Bruce antes de todo aquello, lo que le daba la magnífica oportunidad de estar en la empresa y poder coincidir con él, aunque sólo fuera por los pasillos.

¿Cómo fue la fiesta? – preguntó de golpe Bruce, colocándose de nuevo las gafas en su sitio. Lo cierto era que Loki no recordaba haber dicho nada al respecto. ¿O sí?

¿La fiesta? Bien, animada – carraspeó- No recuerdo haberte dicho nada al respecto – y lo miró de reojo, sopesando un trozo de aluminio. Bruce lo miró por encima de sus lentes, sonriendo.

No, no me dijiste nada, pero Tony sí – y Loki enrojeció de golpe, notando su pulso acelerarse con sólo escuchar el nombre del moreno – Parece que hubo movimiento – el joven bajó la mirada, manoseando la pieza sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué le habría contado?

Sí, como todas las despedidas de soltero, ¿no? – Loki sonrió, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Volvió a toquetear el aluminio hasta dejarlo abandonado a un lado, suspirando – Bruce, ¿qué te dijo exactamente Tony? – el aludido siguió trabajando en lo suyo, hasta creer que no lo había escuchado. Estaba a punto de repetirle la pregunta cuando Bruce alzó su mirada.

Bueno, en resumen, me dijo que había ido a buscarte a la fiesta después de recibir unas fotos en las que parecías en peligro, pero que eso no pareció sentarte muy bien – Loki tragó saliva, repiqueteando sus dedos contra la mesa.

¿Nada más? – Bruce dibujó una sonrisa de lado.

¿Hay algo más? – y le moreno no supo qué decir, por lo que desvió su mirada algo incómodo.

No… nada más – y tensó su cuerpo, alejándose de la mesa para ir a coger algo que, la verdad, ni necesitaba ni sabía qué era. Bruce, divertido, lo siguió con la mirada escondiendo la sonrisa que afloraba de su ser. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado divertido. Loki salió del pequeño laboratorio y fue directo a la máquina de café que había al fondo del pasillo. Debía serenarse, dejar de preocuparse por algo tan tonto y mejor centrarse en pensar cómo acercarse a Tony sin que se notara demasiado.

Pareces preocupado – Loki cerró los ojos sutilmente, pues él era la última persona que pensaba ver aquella mañana.

Estoy bien, Steve – aún sentía aquella opresión en el pecho cada vez que lo veía o que escuchaba su voz. No sabía si era parte del sentimiento de culpa o el hecho de que todo lo que él le había vaticinado se hubiera cumplido, aunque al revés. El vaso de plástico cayó junto a la cucharilla, poniéndose en marcha la máquina que soltaba café.

Hace mucho que no veo a Tony – el café se cortó y Steve sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, esperando que Loki retirara el vaso, pero parecía demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta - ¿Loki? El café… - el moreno volvió en sí, cogiendo el vaso con cierta torpeza, incluso quemándose los dedos por el camino - ¿De verdad estás bien? – el joven asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo, cosa que provocó una leve sonrisa en Steve - ¿Sabes? No tenemos por qué seguir con esto. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos meses – Loki lo miró de reojo, soplando su café.

Sí que han cambiado, sí – Steve metió la moneda en la ranura y esperó a que su café saliera, apoyado en la maquina con los brazos cruzados.

La última vez que hablamos en la habitación de Tony yo estaba algo… dolido, la verdad – el moreno siguió soplando, asintiendo con la cabeza. No dudaba de ello; era algo que todos y cada uno de los trabajadores de la empresa había percibido. Y, los que no lo habían visto, lo habían oído por los pasillos – Pero todo este tiempo he reflexionado mucho al respecto y simplemente lo he dejado pasar. No tiene sentido auto compadecerse por algo del pasado, más cuando no hay posibilidad alguna de recuperarlo o arreglarlo, así que decidí seguir adelante – Loki lo miró directamente, dándose cuenta al fin del ligero cambió que incluso había experimentado externamente. Quizás era una tontería, pero podría decir que a Steve se le veía más maduro.

Te lo agradezco de verdad, Steve – y suspiró, cerrando levemente los ojos – Todo lo que pasó, más bien cómo pasó, nunca quise que… - pero el rubio posó su mano encima del hombro para acallarlo.

Loki, es suficiente – y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios – Si de verdad pudiera recuperar algo de mi pasado, ten por seguro que no sería a Tony Stark – aquello fue un alivio para ambos. Decirlo en voz alzada, que otra persona pudiera escucharlo, lo hacía más real y más contundente. Porque en la vida de Steve Rogers habían pasado muchas situaciones, buenas y malas como en cualquier ser humano, y las malas, en su caso, tenían un peso especial. Y Tony Stark no había sido, ni mucho menos, algo malo en su vida. Todo lo contrario. El moreno asintió, notando el peso de la mano en su hombro alejarse al igual que Steve, junto a su café. Aclarado ese asunto sentía que sus fuerzas y sus ganas por arreglar las cosas con Tony se acentuaban. Se podría decir que las palabras de Steve le habían dado el empujón necesario para decirse y hacer cualquier cosa para volver a aquella azotea y decirle a Stark lo mucho que lo quería él también.

Era muy tarde, casi estaba anocheciendo, pero no había podido acudir antes. Sabía que las posibilidades que no le dejaran entrar eran altas, pero debía intentarlo, era algo que había decidido desde la noche en que había hablado con Clint y algunos puntos oscuros se habían aclarado.

Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Tony Stark – Thor restaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas en posición casi de ataque. Estaba tenso, su cara lo reflejaba perfectamente, por lo que Clint se dio varios minutos para aclarar sus ideas y empezar a explicarse.

No sé mucho, pues Loki es muy reservado, pero sé que es un buen tío con ideas locas de inventos y con un claro síndrome exhibicionista – el rubio alzó su ceja, pues aquello y nada venían a ser igual para él. No le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera por Jane o cualquier revista de cotilleos.

Sabes a lo que me refiero, Clint – y Thor descansó sus manos encima de la mesa, relajando su postura amenazante – La aparición de esa armadura en medio de la fiesta, que esa misma armadura se pareciera sospechosamente a la que se estrelló en Navidad, justo el mismo día que Loki se escapó misteriosamente… ¿Ves por dónde voy? – el arquero asintió. Sabía perfectamente por dónde iba, pero no le gustaba esa dirección. Es más, quería dar un volantazo e irse hacia otra dirección. Pero sabía que Thor acabaría cogiendo los mandos y volvería a la senda que más le interesaba, pues ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones. Era hijo de Odín.

Lo veo y, como te he dicho antes, no hay mucho que pueda decir, pues Loki es muy reservado – Clint deseó que se tragara el anzuelo y lo dejara pasar, pero el rubio parecía especialmente preocupado esa vez.

Clint, entiéndeme. Esto no es juego. Estoy preocupado por mi hermano y por la gente que le pueda estar rodeando en estos momentos. De acuerdo que, cuando supe lo de Stark por mi madre, bueno, lo dejé pasar porque no dejan de ser relaciones personales y, si mi hermano podía estar bien con un tipo como ese pues lo aceptaría – aún recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado Loki tras el abandono de Peter, lo cabizbajo y falto de apetito que se había vuelto, por lo que volver a tener una mera ilusión, alguien que borrara ese recuerdo y le hiciera sonreír, para él había sido un verdadero triunfo – Pero esa armadura… ¿Qué se supone qué es? He estado pendiente de los telediarios, de todo lo que salía de esa cosa en las noticias y ni tan siquiera el ejército se lo logra explicar. Hay quién lo califica de amenaza y no quiero que Loki esté involucrado en algo como eso – Clint asintió lentamente, haciendo una mueca. Lo cierto era que el panorama no era muy bueno que digamos.

¿Y por qué no hablas con él? – Thor rodó los ojos, acomodándose en su sillón.

Sabes que no se puede hablar con Loki – y Clint negó con la cabeza.

No me refiero a él, Thor – y el rubio resopló, mirando al techo.

Jamás se había planteado hablar con Tony Stark pero, viendo las cosas cómo iban, creía que era necesario. Al fin y al cabo, podría ser su… ¿cuñado? Oh, aquella posibilidad lo incomodaba un poco, la verdad.

Entró en aquél maldito edificio y decidió usar una táctica deplorable, pero que le era necesaria en esos momentos: usar el apellido Odinson. Un par de llamadas, un pase de seguridad y, antes que se diera cuenta, ya estaba subiendo en el ascensor camino al piso 31 donde, se suponía, que alguien lo estaría esperando para guiarle.

Usted debe ser el señor Odinson – una mujer pelirroja, de sonrisa afable, le alargó la mano y lo invitó a acompañarle – Soy Virginia Potts, asistente personal del señor Stark y, la verdad, no esperábamos su visita y menos a esta hora – Thor estrechó su mano con firmeza.

Lo sé, y me disculpo por ello, pero no he podido venir antes. Y, como entenderá, el asunto es bastante importante para mí como para dejarlo pasar otros tantos días – Pepper asintió algo incómoda. La última vez que un Odinson había pisado aquel despacho había desencadenado una serie de desgracias que no quería que se volvieran a repetir, más por Tony que por otra cosa. Cuando llegaron delante de la puerta del despacho, golpeó un par de veces antes de entrar hasta escuchar la característica voz de Tony al otro lado. Tan pronto habían sido informados de la presencia de Thor en el edificio, Tony había subido a su piso y se había dado la ducha más rápida que recordaba en años, vistiéndose como buenamente había podido hasta restar impasible tras ese escritorio que apenas usaba.

Siéntese, por favor – le indicó, nada más ver a Thor, dándose cuenta el gran parecido que tenía con su padre. Aquello lo tensó - ¿En qué puede servirle? – el rubio se sentó, dejando descansar ambas manos sobre su regazo.

Hace mucho que quería hablar con usted, por razones obvias – el moreno escondió una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que el hermano era el único miembro de la familia de Loki que le faltaba por conocer.

Lo entiendo. Loki me ha hablado de usted – aquello sorprendió gratamente a Thor, algo que se reflejó en su rostro – Por cierto, felicidades por su próximo enlace – el rubio alzó su mirada y asintió, agradeciendo el gesto.

Me agrada que haya nombrado eso, pues uno de los temas que quería comentar con usted es lo sucedido en mi despedida de soltero – Tony se removió en su asiento, empezando a incomodarse – Aunque mis recuerdos son vagos, su presencia no pasó inadvertida. Sobre todo para Volstagg quién, por cierto, está bien, aunque con un collarín en su cuello y un hombro dislocado – el moreno bufó, desviando su mirada, mientras Thor se incorporaba para mirarlo de cerca - ¿Quién se cree usted que es para interrumpir en una fiesta privada, agredir a un amigo y secuestrar a mi hermano? – Tony restó impasible en su asiento, mirándole fijamente.

¿Sabes? Nada más verte entrar por la puerta sentí una especie de deja vu, como si ya nos hubiéramos visto antes. Pero, oh, me confundí con tu padre – aquella burla, aquella afrenta no le gustó en absoluto a Thor, quién se abalanzó sobre el escritorio y lo levantó por las solapas de su camisa sin pensar.

No te pases de listo conmigo – acercó tanto el rostro a Tony que sus narices se rozaron – Yo no soy mi padre, ni mi madre… - el moreno lo miró fijamente, impasible.

Eso ya lo veo – alzó sus manos y separó las de él, arreglándose la camisa – Y deberías saber lo cara es la camisa que llevo como para que me la arrugues de esta manera – levantó la mirada, ya conforme con su aspecto y caminó hasta el mini bar que tenía cerca de la pared izquierda – Mira, Thor… ¿Puedo llamarte Thor? – el rubio ni se movió, simplemente cruzándose de brazos – Entiendo que no te gustara la manera en la que me presenté, que habría sido mucho mejor traerte bombones e invitarte a ti y a tu seguramente encantadora prometida a cenar, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que aquél bestia, al que tú llamas amigo, dejara de pegar a Loki, tu, se supone, hermano –

No tienes idea de nosotros, de nuestra familia, y aun así te atreves a entrometerte en nuestras vidas, influyendo negativamente a Loki con cualquiera de esas cosas que haces – Tony rió, sirviéndose una copa.

¿Y qué cosas hago, hm? – se giró y lo encaró, dando un sorbo a su bebida - ¿Innovar, crear cosas inimaginables? – y amplió su sonrisa – Percibo cierta envidia – Thor no aguantó tanta burla por parte del moreno y dio un paso adelante, señalando.

Me da igual lo que haga con su vida, pero no quiero que arrastre a Loki en su locura – respiró hondamente y bajó el dedo – Nunca me gustó que se involucrara con usted, pero vi en Loki un cambio positivo, por lo que preferí no involucrarme – frunció el ceño – Pero ahora, después del numerito en el restaurante, y recordando el estado deplorable en el que se presentó en casa esta Navidad, no creo que su presencia en nuestra vida sea para nada positiva – Tony alzó una ceja, bebiendo de nuevo.

¿Vuestras vidas? No tengo ningún interés en ellas, sólo en la de Loki y, creo, que eso es algo que debe decidir por él mismo – suspiró y dejó el vaso a un lado – Mira, Thor. Entiendo que hayas venido queriendo respuestas, aunque no sin muchos modales, pero no puedo ayudarte. Loki es grandecito para decidir y, después de ese incidente en Navidad, del que tan poco orgulloso me siento, entiendo tu postura – el rubio asintió, acercándose más a él, pero sin mirarle. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar a partir de ese punto pues podía llegar a entender la postura de ese sujeto. Ahora se sentía estúpido por haber venido allí – Creo que no hay mucho más que decir… - Thor se alejó de la mesa, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos directo a la puerta hasta que se paró en seco.

Haga lo que haga Loki, simplemente respételo esta vez. Ya ha sufrido bastante como para que añada más problemas a su historial – Tony admiró la espalda ancha de Thor, pero no se movió.

Si lo piensas bien, soy la persona que más lo respeto pues jamás he querido que cambiara– el rubio apretó sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

Debes estar de broma, ¿no? – se giró completamente, justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría y paralizaba la conversación de forma tajante.

Después de las palabras de Steve y las insinuaciones que Bruce le había hecho a lo largo de toda la tarde había llegado a la conclusión que era hora de dar un paso al frente y asumir la culpa de su actos. Desde el principio de todo aquello se había amparado en que la culpa siempre había sido de Tony, que él era de un tipo de pasta extraña y que tenía la habilidad de hacer y decir lo menos indicado en el momento preciso. Pero ahora no había sido así. Ahora la culpa era completamente suya por no saber reaccionar a tiempo, por no haber actuado a la altura que se esperaba de él y debía solventar esa tensa situación que se había creado entre ellos esos últimos días.

Por eso había decidido esperar a que la mayoría de personas se hubieran ido para ir a buscarlo y poder hablar con él en privado. Primero había acudido al piso que tenía en lo alto de la torre, pero al ver que no estaba se dirigió inmediatamente a su taller privado, lo que supuso una pequeña conversación con el siempre amable JARVIS.

El señor Stark no se encuentra aquí – Loki hizo una mueca, pensando que quizás le había dado alguno de sus impulsos y se había ido con el coche.

¿Sabes dónde está? – JARVIS se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera pensando.

Sorpresivamente está en su despacho, aunque le recomiendo que no vaya en estos momentos – el moreno frunció el ceño, empezando a imaginar cosas.

¿Qué no vaya? – desvió su mirada, empezando a imaginar cosas raras. "No, No puede ser que haya vuelto a las andadas", se dijo visiblemente molesto, mientras salía de la sala directo al maldito despacho. Como lo pillara con alguna de esas chicas, juraba que no se reprimiría y le daría la paliza de su vida por jugar con sus propios sentimientos. Nadie jugaba con él de esa manera dos veces, así que cuando estuve frente a la madera no dudó en coger el pomo de la puerta y darle la vuelta, encontrándose con la escena menos pensada - ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? – Thor se quedó inmóvil, notando cómo su cuerpo se tensaba pues ver a su hermano allí era lo último que hubiera querido. Siempre lo malinterpretaba todo.

Loki, no es lo que parece – el joven frunció el ceño, girando levemente la cabeza mientras esa frase se le repetía en la cabeza, una y otra vez. Aquello era realmente raro.

Espero que eso no signifique que tenéis un lío – Thor hizo una mueca, mientras a Tony se le escapaba una risa tonta.

Sí, claro. El cupo de rubios musculosos ya lo cubrí – y le guiñó el ojo a Loki, a sabiendas que le molestaría el comentario. Thor, en medio de ambos, no acababa de entender ese juego que se tenían, por lo que prefirió seguir con su tema.

Loki, sólo quería hablar con él. Esa armadura no deja de preocuparme – Tony sonrió falsamente, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el joven cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Y has venido a hablar con él, espero que civilizadamente – y desvió la mirada hacia Tony, quién suspiró, recolocándose el cuello de la camisa - ¿Y habéis llegado a alguna conclusión satisfactoria? – Thor bajó su rostro.

Eso depende de ti, hermano – Loki dio un paso adelante, mientras Tony caminaba hacia la puerta.

Mejor os dejo solos para que habléis tranquilamente – el joven intentó retenerle, pero el moreno simplemente apartó el brazo, rompiendo algo dentro de él con esa acción. Thor se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada.

¿En serio sólo has venido por la armadura? – dijo Loki, recuperando la compostura. Su hermano asintió.

Simplemente recordé lo que ocurrió en Navidad y cómo saliste a su encuentro, sin importarte dejar a tu familia en medio de la cena – el joven rodó los ojos.

Oh, claro. Era la mejor y más cómoda cena familiar que recuerdo en años. ¿Quién podría haber escogido perdérsela, eh? – ahora era Thor quién rodaba los ojos.

Entiendo perfectamente que no quisieras estar con padre, pues sus acciones no han ayudado mucho a la convivencia, pero somos tu familia y, aunque no te lo creas, nos preocupamos por ti y por lo que te pueda pasar. Y lo sabes, aunque no quieras admitirlo– Loki bajó su rostro, mordiéndose imperceptiblemente el labio. Tenía razón, pero, como él sabía, jamás lo admitiría a voz alzada - ¿Vas a volver conmigo a casa o… vas a seguirle? – el joven levantó su rostro y observó la expresión relajada de su hermano. ¿En serio él…? Loki dibujó una leve sonrisa, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Creo que dejaré que Jane y tú sigáis disfrutando veladas como solteros – Thor rió, negando con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta y posaba su fuerte mano en el hombro ajeno.

Eso es muy generoso por tu parte, hermano – asintió sin borrar su sonrisa y apretó levemente su mano – Anda y ve, no sea que se te escape y nos fastidies la noche – y, por primera vez en muchos años, Loki hizo caso a su hermano mayor, saliendo de aquél despacho rumbo al último piso del edificio.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Llegó hasta el último piso del edificio y lo vio en penumbra. Por un momento temió que se hubiera ido, que Thor tuviera razón. En ese caso se iría a casa de Clint con cualquier excusa, pues no iba a fastidiar la noche a su hermano y a Jane. Pero vio una sombra moverse en el sillón y supo que restaba allí, quizás esperándole, quizás pensando en todo lo que les había pasado durante aquellos largos meses. Su intensa historia juntos.

Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que pondrías mi vida patas arriba – dijo de repente Tony, escuchando los pasos pausados de Loki acercándose hasta donde restaba cómodamente con media copa en la mano.

Y supongo que acertaste – el joven se sentó en el borde del sofá, agarrando la copa de él para darle un sorbo algo asqueado – No sé cómo puedes beber eso – Tony rió, agarrando el vaso de nuevo.

Es algo que me preguntan desde hace mucho – Loki observó su perfil, tallado con la poca luz que llegaba desde las ciudad bajo sus pies - ¿Crees que la armadura es una amenaza? – el joven se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el ventanal, apoyándose en el vidrio con los brazos cruzados.

Sabes que no, sino no te hubiera ayudado en nada – y se giró para mirarle burlón- Aunque sólo tenga el mérito de un 12% - Tony desvió su mirada para mirarlo, escondiendo la sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios.

Me gusta que tengas claro ese porcentaje – Loki rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad, ya bastamente iluminada hasta convertirla en una gran masa de luz a varios metros bajo sus pies – Debo admitir que, cuando he visto a tu hermano aparecer por la puerta, he sentido cierto escalofrío. Y no quiere decir que tu padre me hubiera traumado de alguna manera – el joven sonrió sin llegar a girarse, mirando siempre a la ciudad.

Oh, claro que no. Jamás hubiera pensado nada semejante viniendo de ti – Stark sonrió de lado, bebiendo su whisky hasta casi el fondo. Dejó el vaso a un lado y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

No, en serio. Tu hermano parece hasta majo, cosa que me hace sentir algo culpable por haberle arruinado su despedida de soltero– Loki respiró profundamente, sin cambiar su postura – Pero lo más importante es que debí haberte dejado el camino libre para tu ansiada venganza – y el joven se giró, para mirarle.

Olvida eso – dijo resoplando mientras se acercaba a él – Todo lo que dije ese día, bueno, estaba rabioso, alcoholizado y con la adrenalina por la nubes, pero ahora, pensándolo serenamente, sé que en circunstancias normales no habría podido hacer nada, puesto que ese animal de Volstagg es dos veces más grande que yo y lo que realmente me gustaría haberle hecho está pagado con cárcel – Tony asintió, sentándose mejor para mirarlo.

Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo ese tipo? Y, escuchando todo eso que dices, no es que espere que me vayas a dar las gracias, aunque 'de nada' – Loki sonrió de lado, bajando su mirada.

Pues… -inspiró profundamente- ya te hice un leve resumen de la situación, pero a grandes rasgos él y sus queridos amigos me hicieron la vida imposible durante toda mi infancia. Si no era porque era más listo que ellos, cosa que no era muy difícil, era por no interesarme en chicas o ser bueno en los deportes – se acomodó en el sofá, abriendo levemente sus piernas – Pero supongo que no es ningún mérito eso. Seguramente podrías encontrar a dos docenas de personas en esta misma calle que han pasado por una situación semejante – Tony lo miró de reojo y levantó el brazo.

Creo que puedo entenderte – Loki rió, alzando una ceja – Aunque te parezca extraño, no siempre he sido así y, la verdad, a veces creo que fue gracias a los innumerables internados a los que acudí que me he convertido, en parte, en el hombre que soy ahora. Eso y el haber estado cerca de dos meses encerrado en una cueva de Afganistán –aquél comentario hizo reír al joven, quién se levantó de un salto, inesperadamente animado rumbo al bar – No me digas que vas a acompañarme esta noche, que me emociono – Loki negó con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en el mini bar algo para beber que no fuera totalmente tóxico. Y tuvo suerte de encontrar un par de cervezas al fondo – Oye… ¿estamos hablando completamente en serio o simplemente jugamos al despiste como siempre? – el joven se quedó de espaldas a él, abriendo su cerveza.

Creo que el tiempo de los juegos ha llegado a su fin – y Tony lo observó, repasando de arriba abajo el esbelto cuerpo del chico, a medida que se giraba. Stark asintió, mirando el vaso vacío.

¿Qué pasó con Steve aquél día, después de la fiesta? – Loki soltó una risita por lo bajo – Vi una marca en tu cuello, una marca que poco disimulaste, a sabiendas seguro de que esperabas que la reconociera – el joven se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus piernas mientras bebía un sorbo.

Pregunta lo que realmente está pasando por su cabeza, anda – y bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza sin dejar de mirarle. Tony hizo una mueca incómoda con la boca y lo miró.

De acuerdo. ¿Te enrollaste con Steve? – Loki sonrió de lado, tan sólo apoyando la lata en su labio inferior, dejando que los segundos pasaran en silencio atronador – Admito que me aproveché de la honestidad del Capi para saber que no había habido sexo, pero, si no recuerdo mal, en aquella lejana, demasiado lejana fiesta del pijama aquí mismo, pasó algo que podría ser semejante – el joven apartó la lata de su boca, moviéndola.

No tan semejante, pues Steve no se duerme en pleno acto –aquellas palabras paralizaron momentáneamente el corazón del mayor, quién habría asegurado que se le había saltado algún que otro latido. Definitivamente, ese chico lo iba a llevar a la tumba – Aun así, estate tranquilo. No hubo sexo, ni tan siquiera amago – siguió jugando con su lata – aunque he de admitir que no me habría importado. Tú ya me entiendes… - Tony le hizo burla, a sabiendas de lo que refería.

¿Vas a recordarme ese episodio cada vez que Steve salga en cualquiera de nuestras conversaciones? – Loki le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, negando con la cabeza.

Te confundes, querido. Ni tan siquiera lo recordaba – el hombre alzó su ceja, dudando de su palabra pues, si algo había aprendido todo ese tiempo de Loki era su amor por las mentiras de poca monta y las farsas.

Sí, es muy fácil olvidar esa clase de episodios para algunos– dijo con cierta amargura, agarrando la cerveza que Loki había abierto para él y que había dejado encima de la barra.

No me eches en cara nada, Stark. Porque si hay alguien que haya protagonizado episodios memorables durante estos meses has sido tu – aquel ataque no le gustó en absoluto a Tony, quién se quedó de pie delante del joven.

¿Vas a volver a sacar a colación lo de Año Nuevo? – dijo visiblemente molesto, frunciendo el ceño – Se supone que las cosas habían quedado claras el día que fui a por ti a la biblioteca – Loki también se levantó para quedar a la mismas altura, aunque en realidad le sacara cabeza y media.

Claras, clarísimas, pero no por ello desaparecen por arte de magia y dejan de ser dolorosas –

Te dije que se me enganchó al cuello y me besó… - Loki se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

Y, claro, no podías hacerle ese feo a una señorita, ¿no? – Tony frunció más el ceño, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando.

Oh, venga. Sabes de sobra que la cosa no fue así – y, entonces, adquirió una pose mucho más digna – Además, ¿acaso nuestra relación no había llegado a su fin cuando decidiste cortar? – aquella afirmación fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Loki, quién apretó tanto la lata de cerveza que la hizo explotar.

¿Qué yo corté? ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que no estabas seguro! ¡Tú fuiste quién se acobardó ante mi padre! – Tony tiró la lata de cerveza al suelo y lo señaló con el dedo.

¡Te planteé mis dudas, sí, pero nadie habló de ruptura! – el joven dio un paso adelante, acercándose peligrosamente a Tony, quién no flaqueó ni un poco.

Definitivamente tanto alcohol te está nublando el raciocinio y la memoria – dijo Loki, negando con la cabeza – Dijiste todas aquellas babosadas para allanar el terreno y que fuera yo quién diera el paso. Y, estúpido de mí, lo hice. Felicidades, ¡la experiencia es un grado! – Loki se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Aquello… aquél no era el plan que tenía cuando subió a hablar con ese cabezota. Se suponía que venir a hacer las paces, a darse una segunda oportunidad, a intentar retomar esa intimidad que crearon en la azotea del edificio cuando Tony le había confesado su amor. Pero habían vuelto a caer en las mismas trampas de siempre: los celos y la desconfianza mutua. Siguió sin apartar sus ojos de él, observándole cuidadosamente. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Lo amaba. Todo ese tiempo separados había sido una auténtica tortura, siempre pendiente de lo que saliera de él, de las informaciones, los cotilleos en las revistas, siempre consultándolas a escondidas de todos. Que aquél día lo hubiera venido a buscar lo había llenado de esperanza, de nerviosismos aunque jamás se lo hubiera permitido demostrar, pues algo dentro de él, lo había estado esperando tras haber salido de aquella manera de la torre. Y ahora estaba ahí, justo en el mismo punto que habían estado ese día a las puertas de las pasadas Navidades, pero esta vez con las cartas sobre la mesa. O quizás no todas, pues él seguía ocultado su verdadero yo.

Tony… - susurró, más calmado y suspirando - ¿hablabas en serio el otro día? – el moreno se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así, como si de repente se hubiera empequeñecido. Alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar.

Completamente, Loki. ¿Acaso quieres que haga más locuras para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas? – el joven negó con la cabeza, acariciando la mano de él sobre su mejilla. Era tan cálida, tan reconfortante que cerró los ojos, relajándose momentáneamente en ese silencio para nada incómodo. Stark siguió acariciando su mejilla, pasando su mano hasta su cuello para enredar su mano en el cabello, ya algo más largo, del joven. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de él, respirando pausadamente.

Te quiero, Tony – y el hombre abrió los ojos lentamente – Te amo… desde hace tanto que ya, bueno, ni recuerdo – una sonrisa llena de timidez afloró de sus labios acompañada de un sonrojo casi infantil. El mayor lo observó con devoción, resiguiendo cada marca en su piel, cada gesto, cada detalle ávido de memorizar ese instante.

¿Incluso en Inglaterra? – aquello hizo sonreír en demasía a Loki, quién se acercó más a Tony, acariciando la nariz de ésta con la propia.

Especialmente en Inglaterra – se mordió el labio y rió – y más cuando le dijiste todo eso a Peter – aquello también hizo reír a Stark, quién volvió a mirarlo fijamente, esta vez retirando el cabello del rostro del joven.

Se lo merecía, aunque en parte estoy agradecido por haberte dejado para mí solo. ¿Crees que debería enviarle una nota de agradecimiento? – Loki escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor, aspirando ese aroma varonil que lo volvía completamente loco.

Sólo si la acompañas con una foto de nosotros desnudos en pleno acto – Tony alzó sus cejas, visiblemente sorprendido. Cada vez le gustaba más ese lado oscuro y perverso de Loki.

Por favor – aseguró, casi jadeante ante esa idea rocambolesca – Pero, creo que nunca hemos usado ese fetichismo – se encogió de hombros, casi haciendo puchero, por lo que Loki se enderezó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Entonces es hora de probar cosas nuevas, ¿no te parece? – e inmediatamente después se despojó de la camiseta que llevaba, tirándosela a la cara. Tony la cogió al vuelo y la dejó encima del sillón, acercándose a ese pecho lampiño que tanto había echado de menos.

Me parece y mucho – jugó con el cinturón del pantalón del joven, atrayéndolo hasta casi chocar sus bocas, pero sin apenas rozarse - ¿Te pusiste celoso de Everheart? – Loki hizo una mueca, rodando los ojos.

Incómodo sería la palabra más adecuada – Tony amplió su sonrisa, respirando sobre la boca ajena - ¿Al final te hizo otra entrevista? –

¿Celoso? –

Quizás…

Bien… - Loki lo miró interrogante.

¿Te alegras de mis celos? – pero Stark no dijo nada inmediatamente, sólo se lo quedó observando atentamente, bajando la mano que tenía en su cinturón hasta su cadera para atraerlo más a él.

No me gusta estar en desventaja – el joven ya no pudo seguir con ese juego de insinuaciones y rozó los labios del moreno, mordiendo y tirando de su labio inferior. Tony se lo humedeció y giró levemente su cabeza, sonriendo de una manera curiosa.

¿Por qué me miras así? – el moreno no contestó. Simplemente lo atrajo por la nuca y saboreó sus labios, lamiéndolos seductoramente sin apartar sus ojos de los de su pareja – Sigues besando como nadie…

Sshhh… el tiempo de hablar se acabó –

Y sin dar tiempo para mucho más, volvió a retomar el beso, pero esta vez con más intensidad y urgencia, pues eso era lo que sentían. Urgencia por volver a tocarse, sentirse. Querían volver a aprenderse palmo a palmo, saber si había habido algún cambio o, simplemente, borrar cualquier rastro del pasado. Querían empezar de nuevo, sin mochilas pesadas llenas de mentiras, de engaños o desconfianzas que habían estado arrastrando hasta ese preciso momento. Querían darse una nueva oportunidad, sabiendo que no eran los mismos que se habían conocido, y no por ello eran peores. Ahora sabían de sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, lo que olvidar y a lo que aferrarse para seguir adelante. No más voces ajenas, no más comentarios malignos, no más influencia externa. Ahora debían ser sólo ellos dos, Tony y Loki. Nadie más.

¿Lo de la foto va en serio? – dijo de golpe Loki, mirándolo fijamente. Tony sonrió de lado y lo agarró por los muslos, haciendo que el chico lo rodeara con sus largas piernas.

No lo sabes tú bien – y siguió besándolo, sobándole ese hermoso trasero que tenía hasta dejarlo encima de su cama.

Y ahí volvían a estar, justo donde siempre debieron estar, donde todo había empezado aquella lejana noche en que se habían besado por primera vez. Durante muchas noches, en su auto impuesta soledad, no había perdido la oportunidad de revisionar, una y otra vez, ese video que, ya en su día, lo había fascinado. Sabía que en esos días lo único que se estaba haciendo era daño, pues no dejaba de ser un espejismo de lo que fue y él mismo había estropeado con sus miedos. Pero ahora sólo podía rememorarlos como la primera de muchas veces que habían yacido allí, que se habían amado sin reservas y que, esperaba, volvieran a hacer por el resto de años que les quedaran. Porque él ya no podría soportar ver a Loki en brazos de otra persona, ni tan siquiera se había planteado sentir algo por otro alguien que no fuera él.

Se subió a horcajadas encima del cuerpo del joven, resiguiendo su silueta y notando cómo la piel se le erizaba al paso de sus dedos. Era delicioso, como tocar la propia nieve, pero sin sentir ese frío abrasador y punzante. Loki lo miraba con la respiración acompasada, no perdiendo de vista el recorrido de sus dedos, deseoso de más roce. Su cuerpo se arqueó ligeramente justo cuando llegó a la zona de sus pezones, una de las zonas más delicadas de su cuerpo y que no siempre había tratado como merecía. Siempre había tiempo para enmendar tamaño error. Tony volvió a rozar esos botones rosados, disfrutando del leve jadeo que salió de los labios de Loki. Su rostro, algo sonrojado, ahora volvía a mirarlo a él, volvía a captar toda su atención, cosa que no podía dejar de gustarle.

¿Has estado…? – pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues la mirada del joven le respondió sin ninguna sombra de duda, algo que él no podría hacer.

Oye – y Loki se incorporó, abrazándolo por la cintura, aun debajo de él – No importa. Sea lo que fuere, no cuenta – Tony volvió a acercar su rostro al de él y lo besó suavemente, sin prisa, intentando reconciliar todos esos sentimientos alborotados que ambos tenían guardados en su pecho y que tanto les costaba mostrar.

Loki les dio la vuelta y se colocó arriba, sacándole la camiseta rápidamente por encima de la cabeza, pero manteniendo sus muñecas enredadas, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Tony, quién no hizo ningún amago de liberarse. El joven sonrió y fue descendiendo sus manos hasta la obertura de su pantalón, desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera.

Tony cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más necesitado. Que desabrochara su pantalón le había dado cierto alivio, pero no iba a conformarse con eso. Necesitaba más, mucho más; al menos una mano firme que le llevara a ese cielo conocido al que sólo Loki sabía llevarlo. Y jadeó, arqueando su espalda mientras abría levemente sus piernas ante aquella sensación harto conocida, retorciéndose ante la maestría de la mano del joven, quién se alzaba ante él como un dios del placer y que no tardó en intensificar tales sensaciones con su boca. Oh, una mamada. Hacía tiempo que nadie le hacía una tan… oh…, y volvió a retorcerse, apoyando sus manos en aquél cabello negro y sedoso, aquél en el que disfrutaba enredar sus dedos y aquél que usaba para darse cierto impulso en las leves embestidas que empezaba a necesitar. Loki se incorporó y lo observó con una mirada brillante y llena de malicia. Tony no quería, ni podía, imaginar qué se le estaba pasando por la mente, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta tu boca? – aseguró con algo de dificultad, devolviéndole esa mirada maliciosa con otra llena de picardía. Loki acabó de bajarle todo el pantalón y aprovechó para desnudarse completamente, mostrándose imponente ante él.

Estoy seguro que lo mismo que me gusta a mí la tuya, Stark – y se volvió a sentar a horcajadas encima de él, empezando a moverse sin reservas estimulando ambas erecciones.

¿Stark? – dijo jadeante, cerrando levemente los ojos – Algo impersonal, ¿no crees? – y ambos rieron, mientras Loki se volvía a apoyar en su pecho y se movía haciendo círculos, notando el miembro del mayor intentar colarse entre sus nalgas, algo que buscó con más ahínco.

Y… ¿qué prefieres? – tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo más sus piernas preparándose a sí mismo, ante la atenta mirada del otro – No voy a… llamarte cariño… o cielo… o… mi amor… - Tony lo agarró y lo colocó bajo su cuerpo, abriéndole completamente las piernas.

Con Tony es más que suficiente… - y, sin darse más tiempo, entró en él de una sola embestida, haciendo que Loki se arqueara de placer, tirando de su pelo con necesidad de agarrarse a algo, sintiendo por unos instantes que estaba a punto de caerse. El joven soltó un profundo gemido, apenas sin tiempo de acostumbrarse cuando el mayor empezó a embestirlo lento, pero buscando estocadas profundas. Cerró los ojos y se agarró a los hombros de su amante, mordiéndose el labio como acto reflejo ante tanta delicia. Lo había echado tanto, tanto de menos que apenas y podía pensar que volvieran a estar en ese punto. Se abrazó más a Tony, mientras éste se agarraba a sus muslos para darse fuerza y llegar a ese punto de no retorno. Sus embestidas eran constantes, duras y profundas. Podía sentir todo su ser lleno de él y no había sensación más deliciosa que estar en los brazos de ese hombre que se había hecho imprescindible en su vida. Tony se apoyó en el colchón, enderezándose un poco, incapaz de desviar su mirada de Loki. Lo besó de nuevo, enredando sus lenguas hasta casi desmayarse sin aminorar el ritmo que había impuesto desde el inicio. Apoyó ambas frentes, mirándose fijamente, mientras lo atraía por la nuca – Di mi nombre… - espetó de golpe, al borde del clímax. Loki lo besó y se colgó de su cuello, moviéndose contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Tony… Toohhny… Toohny… Tony… - y siguió repitiendo su nombre, cada vez con más dificultad, moviéndose al unísono hasta llegar al más que deseado orgasmo, sintiendo poco después cómo era invadido por la esencia del moreno en su interior.

Cayeron exhaustos, uno encima del otro. Tony cerró los ojos, abrazado al pecho de Loki, mientras éste simplemente miraba al techo, preguntándose si JARVIS lo habría grabado a petición del loco de su… ¿amante? ¿pareja? ¿Cómo debía llamarlo? Bah, no iba a poner etiquetas tan pronto. El joven dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y acarició el cabello algo húmedo de Tony. Estaba realmente cansado, cosa que le hizo aventurar un par de bromas que, de seguro, sentarían mal al bueno de Stark.

Oye, Tony… - pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

No, por favor – dijo de golpe, zanjando cualquier amago de conversación o broma – No estropeemos este momento. Al menos, aun no – Loki sonrió y se abrazó a él, besando su cuello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo guardaría su lengua de plata para otros menesteres y disfrutaría del silencio de su compañía.

Hacía frío, pero aquello no debía sorprenderle pues el clima allí era así. Y más estando tan al norte del país. A veces, sólo a veces, se preguntaba si no le habrían ido mejor las cosas si se hubiera quedado en Nueva York. Quizás esas preguntas no dejaban de sobrevenírsele a la cabeza tras la 'visita' que le había hecho Loki meses antes y que lo había dejado tan turbado. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera con Tony Stark? ¡Era una locura! Un chico como Loki no pegaba, para nada, con lo que significaba el billonario. De acuerdo que era guapo, que era atrayente y que hasta él podría sentirse atraído por alguien tan carismático como ese hombre, pero de ahí a algo más… No, definitivamente todo aquello había sido un cuento chino y sólo le había valido al chico para 'vengarse' de él. Y lo entendía. Oh, claro que lo hacía. Lo había abandonado sin apenas darle una explicación, aunque ya habían hablado mucho sobre el tema. Y luego estaba el asunto de la chica. ¿Tan malo era querer saber cómo se sentía estar dentro de una mujer? ¿Acaso no había heterosexuales que experimentaban su lado homosexual? Pues él tenía el mismo derecho a hacerlo, aunque reconocía que ni la elección ni las circunstancias habían sido las óptimas.

Suspiró una vez más, arrastrándose hasta la cocina, mientras se envolvía en ese edredón que apenas y podía manejar. En serio, tenía que hacer algo muy serio con la calefacción porque aquello no era vida. Puso el agua a hervir y fue justamente el momento en que escuchó al cartero dejar caer su correo por la ranura de su puerta. Como si fuera un pingüino, se arrastró con pocas ganas hasta la entrada y las cogió, pasando uno a uno los sobres con facturas hasta llegar a uno totalmente distinto. Lo examinó y se dio cuenta que procedía de Nueva York, pero que no tenía remitente. Volvió a la cocina y la abrió con suma curiosidad. Lo que vio dentro lo pasmó tanto que no pudo reaccionar en lo que quedaba de día. Ni el resto de semana.

"A la atención de Peter H…

Querido Peter,

Aunque nuestro encuentro fue breve, sí considero que fue intenso. Por eso, y con la sensación que tengo de tener que agradecerte tu colaboración en todo este asunto, te adjunto un pequeño regalo de Navidad en forma de fotografía para que te unas a la culminación de este maravilloso proyecto. Sin ti nada de esto habría sido posible. Ah, y Loki te envía saludos.

Atentamente,

Tony Stark

P.D. Sé que llega tarde, pero he estado algo ocupado. Seguro que lo entenderás"


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

No, no pienso aceptarlo – dijo Odín, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, directo a su despacho. Frigga suspiró, levantándose pesadamente mientras le seguía los pasos.

Pero, ¿por qué esa actitud? ¿Acaso no habíamos acordado que respetaríamos la decisión que tomara Loki? – Odín se giró bruscamente, mirándola de cerca.

Una cosa es no meterme en sus elecciones y otra muy distinta es que me pidas que acepte a ese tipo en mi propia mesa y le sonría – la mujer suspiró, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su regazo, esperando a que su marido dejara de quejarse.

Entiendo que ese hombre no te agrade, pero sólo te pido que estés bien por Loki. ¿O acaso no quieres que vuestra relación mejore? –

Este tipo de cosas deben ser bidireccionales. No puede ser que sólo una parte sea la que siempre da y la otra reciba sin dar nada a cambio – Frigga bajó su mirada, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Hablaré con él sobre ello. Sólo te pido que lo pienses. Incluso Thor ha insistido en que no le importa que acuda a su enlace – Odín la miró con la ceño fruncido, agarrándose a la mesa.

¡Eso sí que es un disparate, Frigga! No contentos con que deba aceptar a ese… - buscó una palabra lo suficientemente adecuada para Tony Stark, pero sólo se le ocurrían insultos, algo que su mujer no aceptaría, vistas las circunstancias, así que calló- lo que sea, que encima queréis que participe en un evento meramente familiar. Por si no lo recordabais, ¡no es de la familia!-

¡Es la pareja de tu hijo menor!-

¡Ya lo sé! – gruñó, pisando el suelo con fuerza – No hace falta que me lo recuerdes a cada rato. Esa verdad no será más cómoda para mí – Frigga deshizo su agarre y se acercó a su marido, apoyándose en su pecho como si quisiera reconfortarlo.

Cariño, entiendes lo que quiero hacer, ¿verdad? Simplemente quiero que la familia vuelva a estar unida. ¿Crees que fue agradable lo que vivimos la pasada Navidad, viendo como Loki y tú os ignorabais o, peor, os insultabais a cada momento? – Odín guardó silencio – Entiendo que no te guste Tony Stark, de verdad, pero haz esto por mí, ¿sí? Sólo te pido dos cenas, sólo dos. No es como que vengan a comer cada domingo – el hombre la miró y besó su frente, abrazándola.

Lo consideraré – Y para Frigga, aquello tuvo sabor a victoria.

Que lo dominara así, abrazado como estaba a esa almohada y totalmente a su merced podría resultarle humillante. Aun así era tan placentero que no podía quejarse. Abrió más su boca, mordiendo aquella tela esponjosa para evitar que aquellos sonidos vergonzosos siguieran saliendo de su garganta. Ya bastante ruido estaban haciendo sus pieles entrechocando entre sí, a un ritmo frenético, como para darle a Tony el gusto de oírle gemir de esa manera. Su orgullo estaba ante todo.

Loki cerró los ojos, hundiendo su rostro entre los cojines que tenía bajo él, mientras sus piernas eran abiertas sin medida, dejándolo completamente expuesto para gozo de ambos amantes. Tony, erguido como el semi dios que a veces se creía, lo embestía con fuerza agarrado a su caderas, clavando sus dedos hasta dejar unas marcas que difícilmente saldrían en unos días. Siempre había querido tenerlo así y, tras varios días de sexo sin interrupción, las ideas más disparatas habían hecho presencia entre ambos, llevándolos a la experimentación de varias posturas y técnicas, cada una más original que la anterior.

Te has pasado esta vez – dijo Loki, mirándose los muslos en un espejo tras acabar – Tengo una piel muy sensible y esto dejara marca – Tony se incorporó de la cama, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

¿De verdad? – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Me alegro mucho – el joven se giró haciendo una mueca, mientras volvía a la cama, acostándose a su lado. El hombre no dudó en besarlo y medio sentarse encima de él.

¿Cuándo te tendré así? – preguntó Loki, agarrándolo de las caderas.

Así, ¿cómo? – preguntó inocente, como si no supiera nada. Loki lo colocó encima de su miembro, moviéndolo levemente.

Justo así – Tony sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos – No me digas que nunca… - y el mayor empezó a reír.

Que no hayas llegado a ese punto de mi persona no significa que no sepa cómo va la cosa – Loki alzó su ceja, divertido – Lo he hecho dos veces. Una para probar y la otra para confirmar –

Ya veo. ¿Y cuál fue el diagnóstico, doctor Stark? – Tony se movió un poco más encima de él y se apoyó en el colchón, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Pues que… el tipo era pésimo – Loki sonrió, masajeando sus caderas hasta buscar tentadoramente su entrada.

Bueno, eso se puede arreglar – el moreno alzó un poco más su trasero, haciendo que fuera más fácil para el joven empezar a estimularlo… cuando de repente empezó a sonar el móvil de Loki.

Ni se te ocurra cogerlo – dijo Tony, con la respiración algo pesada. El joven, debajo suyo, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la entrada del hombre con dos dedos. El teléfono paró de sonar, devolviéndoles a ambos ese ambiente íntimo y personal en el que estaban imbuidos desde hacía días, pero que de nuevo fue interrumpido por el teléfono.

Y debe ser justo ahora…- se quejó Loki, metiendo el primero de los dedos en el mayor, enviando descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de Stark.

Sea quien sea, es muy… muy inoportuno – besó a Loki, moviéndose encima de él con parsimonia, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le estaba brindando. Definitivamente aquél tipo de la universidad era pésimo en comparación con lo poco que le estaba haciendo ese niño. El teléfono paró y volvió a sonar tres veces seguidas más, provocando en ambos esa incomodidad propia de quién sabe que le han reventado el clima. Loki suspiró y sacó los dedos, girándose para coger el teléfono. Sólo esperaba que fuera algo importante porque si no… oh, alguien iba a morir muy pronto.

¡Qué! – gritó sin ánimo de controlar la ira que recorría todo su cuerpo. Tony, a su lado, jugueteaba con su teléfono dándose cuenta que estaba hambriento. La verdad es que no recordaba la última vez que había comido.

¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo Thor, al otro lado del teléfono con esa alegría que tan nervioso le ponía. Loki se recostó en la cama y miró a Tony de soslayo.

Algo así. ¿Qué quieres? – Thor se acomodó en su sillón, acariciándose la barba.

Quiero invitarte a ti y a tu, ahmm, ¿novio? –se quedó callado esperando que se lo confirmara o lo negara, pero al no decir nada prosiguió – Bueno, a ambos a almorzar con nosotros – Loki abrió los ojos como platos, pues aquella invitación sonaba un poco rara.

Nosotros… ¿Y quién sois vosotros? – Thor se quedó unos instantes en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Pues, Jane, yo, mamá y… papá – el joven podría haberse caído de la cama fácilmente si hubiera estado sentado y no acostado como entonces. Que su padre, ese hombre que había hecho lo posible y lo imposible para separarlo de Tony ahora accediera a comer juntos como una familia feliz lo escamaba y mucho.

¿Estás de broma? – el rubio soltó una risita.

No, no lo estoy. Teniendo en cuenta que me caso en unos meses, no sería extraño que te acompañara tu pareja a la boda, por lo que pensamos que sería adecuado comer todos juntos antes – Loki se quedó con la mirada clavada en la pared de enfrente, intentando procesar lo que le estaba diciendo. Definitivamente era una broma.

Pues no creo que sea lo más conveniente – aseveró- Una cosa es lo que pase en mi vida y otra muy distinta el efecto que pueda tener en los demás. Y no quiero que esto se estropee, como ya pasó antes – Thor suspiró- Así que no, gracias – y antes que su hermano pudiera replicar algo, Loki colgó y lanzó el móvil lejos de él sobre la cama, cruzándose de brazos. Se quedó en silencio, con la mirada clavada en la puerta del baño.

¿Y ahora por qué esa cara? – dijo Tony sin dejar de jugar con su móvil. El joven lo miró de lado.

Thor nos ha invitado a comer – el hombre asintió.

Aja…

Con él, Jane y mi madre…

Ya veo…

Y mi padre – Tony paró de jugar, pero no se giró para mirarle.

Vayamos…

Yo no quiero ir

¿Por qué no? – Loki se sentó, mirándole fijamente.

¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado te atreves a preguntarlo? – Tony dejó a un lado el móvil.

Lo único que veo es que parece que le tienes miedo – Loki rodó los ojos e hizo el amago de levantarse, destapándose.

¿Miedo? Simplemente no quiero que se vuelva a meter en nuestra vida. ¿O es que quieres otra visita amistosa como la que te hizo?

Sabes que no, pero no por ello nos tenemos que esconder. Yo no me pienso esconder, no es mi estilo y lo sabes – Oh, sí que lo sabía, sí, pensó Loki, levantándose de la cama directo al cuarto de baño. Tony lo siguió con la mirada, escondiendo una sonrisa llena de picardía al ver cómo se movía ese culo majestuoso. Tenía ganas de mordérselo. Otra vez – Vayamos a la comida – al escuchar eso, Loki sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

¿Por qué tantas ganas? – el hombre se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él con paso pausado. Posó sus manos en su cadera y juntó sus cuerpos.

Ya lo sabes de sobra – el joven bajó su rostro, rendido ante la evidencia – Y dejemos de hablar tanto. Creo recordar que teníamos algo entre manos – sonrió de lado y empujó a Loki dentro del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

No podía dejar de ir de un sitio para otro, nerviosa y revisando cada detalle de la mesa y de la comida. Desde que se había enterado de la gran idea que habían tenido Thor y su madre que su cabeza había implosionado varias veces hasta llegar a ese punto. Los factores que podía fallar eran demasiados, incluso más que los que podían ir bien. Por un lado estaba lograr que Loki y Odín compartieran mesa de manera razonable, algo que no habían hecho desde Navidad y, cabe decir, que ese antecedente fue de todo menos agradable. Si no fuera complicado ese escenario se le unía un factor clave y era la presencia de Tony Stark por primera vez con ellos. En aquél punto sólo podía sentir dos cosas: terror y emoción. Terror porque, a la mala relación que ya de por si tenían Loki y Odín, se les sumaba la peor que tenían Tony y Odín por aquella visita que su suegro había decidido hacerle hacía meses. De acuerdo que había hecho muy mal, pero, a su parecer, Stark había bajado los brazos muy fácilmente, por lo que no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Y emoción porque ¡Era Tony Stark! O sea, uno de los tipos más increíbles a la par que estrambóticos y peligrosos de los que había oído hablar. Aparte que había conocido desde un inicio el surgimiento de los sentimientos de Loki por él, por lo que se sentía impaciente por verles juntos al fin. Debía hasta hacer un par de fotos. Si, debía.

¿Está todo listo, Jane? – Frigga apareció con una sonrisa comedida, mientras se colocaba uno de los pendientes. La joven dio un paso adelante y asintió, revisando la mesa una vez más.

Eso creo. La mesa está colocada tal y como me dijiste, y la comida está en la cocina, tapada para que conserve el calor – la mujer asintió conforme y se alisó el vestido azulado que llevaba, respirando hondo. Habían planeado esa cena meticulosamente, incluso pidiendo la comida a una empresa de catering. Todo estaba listo para encarar esa cena que, esperaban, limara asperezas en todos los sentidos.

Thor bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la pequeña sala que usaba como estudio. Sabía que él estaría allí esperándole, pues era la habitación que más se parecía al despacho que él poseía, por lo que estaría más cómodo que en cualquier otra estancia.

Cuando entró lo vio examinando uno de los objetos que más cariño tenía y que más esfuerzo le había costado conseguir, pues era una pieza de gran valor: una pequeña reproducción del mítico Mjolnir a escala real, por lo que era bastante difícil que una persona normal lo pudiera sostener con facilidad.

Yo de ti no lo cogería – dijo Thor, cruzándose de brazos – Pesa más de lo que parece – Odín siguió mirando el martillo – No me digas que estás aquí escondido…

No me escondo. Simplemente no quiero estar dando vueltas por ahí, mientras Frigga y Jane me miran con sospecha por si hago algo malo –

Vamos, padre. Tampoco digas esas cosas. Sólo quieren que todo salga a la perfección – pero Odín no parecía pensar lo mismo. Es más, aun se sentía dentro de una trampa dorada en la que tenía las de perder, como siempre.

Si he accedido a esta farsa es porque también quiero que esto se solucione, pero no dudes, ni por un momento, que me quedaré callado si aparece cualquier tipo de ofensa – Thor, internamente, pidió al cielo que todos se comportaran como los adultos que suponía eran. Luego recordaba todo lo que había pasado durante su despedida de soltero y se rendía ante la evidencia. Aquello iba a ser un desastre.

El timbre sonó en ese preciso momento, provocando un escalofrío inmediato en tres de las cuatro espinas dorsales de las personas que estaban allí. Frigga animó a Jane a abrir, puesto que era su casa. Habían decidido hacer la cena en terreno neutral, para comodidad de ambos bandos y evitar que unos se sintieran por encima de otros. Aquello había sido trazado más como escenario de una batalla que una cena al uso. Jane respiró hondo y se humedeció los labios, recolocándose su vestido morado. Ahora estaba aterrada. Abrió la puerta, mostrando esa sonrisa que se había obligado a ensayar para que fuera lo más sincera posible y los observó.

Bienvenidos – miró a Loki y afloró de ella su verdadero yo, acercándose para abrazarlo – Loki… - el joven sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, rozando su espalda.

Jane, estás muy guapa – se apartó de ella y la observó de arriba abajo antes de mirar a Tony – Él es, bueno, ya lo sabes – Jane tragó saliva y observó de cerca a ese hombre, provocando en ella un leve sonrojo. ¡Mierda!

Tony Stark, encantado – cogió la mano de ella y la acarició, sonriéndole de lado mientras Loki rodaba los ojos. ¿En serio? Suponía que sacaría toda su galantería, pero no a esos niveles pomposos, por lo que no tardó en entrar en casa, interponiéndose entre ellos ante la mirada divertida del mayor.

Cariño – Frigga llegó a su encuentro y lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo cómo le devolvía el apretón. Por años que pasaran, por situaciones que sucedieran entre todos ellos, él seguiría siendo su hijo, su pequeño, y velaría siempre por su bien.

Estás preciosa, pero eso no es ninguna novedad – su madre sonrió afable, acariciándole el rostro.

Tú sí que estás guapo, hijo – rozó sus mejillas con los pulgares, fijándose en el brillo de los ojos. Aquello le llenó de alegría, pues no había signo más evidente que ese para cerciorarse de que su hijo estaba donde debía estar – Y usted también, señor Stark, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabe – Tony sonrió, bajando levemente su mirada. Aun recordaba las palabras que esa mujer le había dedicado no hacía mucho tiempo. Aquella nueva oportunidad había empezado a cobrar forma con la visita fortuita que le había hecho, por lo que le debía estar más que agradecido.

Me temo que su hijo tiene razón. Hoy está especialmente hermosa, señora – Frigga soltó una leve sonrisa.

Lleva un buen camino, señor Stark. Sígalo – el hombre asintió, dejándose conducir hacia dentro de la casa, mientras veía cómo Jane se abrazaba a la cintura de Loki. Jamás había visto al joven tan cómodo en brazos de una mujer. Y no estaba celoso. No.

Hola – y entonces la voz grave y seca de Odín hizo que el ambiente distendido que había nacido entre ellos desapareciera, algo que ni tan siquiera el buen humor de Thor pudo recuperar. La tensión entre la pareja y el cabeza de familia era palpable, ya que ni tan siquiera hacían el amago de acercarse a saludarse. Fue Tony, siempre tan desenvuelto en ese tipo de ambientes sociales hostiles, quién dio el primer paso y se acercó a Odín. Tal y como le había dicho a Loki, él no temía a su padre.

Me gusta verle en otras circunstancias, distinta a la anterior – la alusión a su accidentado encuentro, ya de primeras, aunque utilizando aquél tono jocoso tan propio de él pilló a los demás fuera de juego y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Odín alzó su mentón.

Si soy sincero, no comparto eso con usted – Tony se encogió de hombros, en señal de que no podía gustar a todo el mundo, mientras Loki daba un paso hacia él, agarrando su chaqueta sin apartar los ojos de su padre. Odín observó el gesto, pero no hizo comentario alguno. La guerra seguía viva.

¿Y si vamos a comer? Hay mucha comida y deliciosa – Thor atrajo a Jane por la cintura y fueron derechos al comedor, dejando que los padres presidieran la mesa, lo que dejaba a Loki sentado al lado de Odín y Tony. Frigga sintió que aquello no dejaba de ser un deja vu de muchas otras situaciones, pero necesitaba que aquella noche fuera la definitiva; o, al menos, el primer paso a un mejor entendimiento.

Loki nos ha hablado sobre el proyecto en el que está colaborando junto al doctor Banner – el joven miró a Tony, acariciando su rodillas por debajo de la mesa, cosa que excitó a Stark, quién carraspeó.

Sí, Bruce ha tenido esa idea desde hacía mucho tiempo y me alegra decir que Loki le está prestando una ayuda muy valiosa – unió su mano con la del joven, guiándola hacia la entrepierna de él. Los dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

¿Y eso ha sido antes o después de su… affair? – los toqueteos cesaron en ese mismo momento, al escuchar a Odín hacer tamaña insinuación. Frigga abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Jane miró a Thor, pidiéndole que interviniera en eso.

Papá, por favor… - dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Loki respiró hondo, intentando calmar la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Veo que sigue teniendo ese concepto tan malo de nosotros – dijo Tony sin mostrar ningún cambio en su tono – Pero si tanta curiosidad le da fue antes y también después. ¿Quiere más detalles? Porque puedo darle todos los que quiera – y sin apartar sus ojos de Odín, Tony cogió su copa de vino y le dio un largo sorbo. El hombre apoyó sus manos encima de la mesa, aguantándole la mirada.

Soy consciente de esos detalles ya – y Tony sonrió.

Cierto. Los espías, ¿no es así? – y Odín miró a Frigga, quién respiró profundamente- Por cierto, ¿cómo los ha conseguido? Yo también quiero un par o tres, algo significativo, por si acaso – Jane se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo la sonrisa que estaba a punto de salir de su boca. Odín sonrió y miró a Loki, quién estaba más pendiente de calmar su ánimo que en mirarlos.

Lo aleccionaste bien, Loki. Te felicito – el joven lo miró por primera vez, impasible.

Si lo hubiera hecho, simplemente tendría que haber seguido tus pasos, pero Tony ya era así. Pensaba que ya lo sabías –

Porque sé cómo es, es por lo que no me complace esta relación existente entre vosotros – Tony alzó las cejas.

Sigo aquí, ¿sabe?

Lo que no entiendo es por qué tanta preocupación por mí ahora. ¿Por qué Stark es una persona pública? –Odín desvió su mirada, certificando las palabras de su hijo – Así que es eso… - Thor los miró y carraspeó.

Hermano, no creo que sea por eso. O no sólo por eso – miró a Tony, quién rodó los ojos. Aquello debía ser una broma. ¡Si la fama de ese hombre era incluso peor que la suya!

Sea lo que fuere, no me interesa – sentenció Loki – Si estamos aquí es porque, te guste o no, estamos juntos y no nos vamos a esconder – miró a Tony y sonrió de lado – No es el estilo de ninguno – y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo.

Nunca he esperado que os escondierais, ni que ocultarais algún atisbo de vuestra relación, pues aquí el señor Stark es incapaz de hacer nada disimuladamente. Lo que realmente me importa en este asunto es la influencia que puede tener este hombre en ti – y Odín los observó, sin moverse apenas.

Creo que está bastante equivocado, señor – intervino Tony, dejando las bromas a un lado y hablando serio por primera vez – Y le aconsejo que cambie de espías, pues parece que no le pasan la información pertinente. Por cierto, bonito detalle el de aquella rubia, aunque algo sobreactuada – el hombre mayor lo miró fijamente con su ojo, suponía que sintiendo la necesidad de atravesarlo de alguna forma.

¿Odín? – susurró Frigga, sin acabar de entender bien de qué estaban hablando. Su marido la miró por un instante algo incómodo.

Reconozco que no fue una buena idea, pero Heimdall me lo propuso y supongo que me dejé llevar – Thor frunció el ceño y miró a todos.

¿Heimdall? Pero, padre… - luego miró a Loki, quién seguía mirando a su progenitor con el ceño fruncido, como un gato que está a punto de saltar encima.

Una idea curiosa, ya que es cierto que no podría recordar a todas las mujeres con las que me he relacionado – miró a Frigga y sonrió – Sólo las importantes – la mujer asintió, observando el silencio beligerante de su hijo menor. Sabía que Odín no le gustaba que Loki estuviera con Stark, pero llegar a esos métodos tan sucios la descolocaban.

Contaba con ello, pero la chica fue… poco colaboradora – Jane bajó su rostro, avergonzada por lo que estaba escuchando. Aun así pudo mirar a Loki y cómo seguía mostrando esa expresión impasible tras la que ocultaba tan bien sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sea como fuere, no es un tema con el que disfrutemos – dijo el joven al fin – Lo intentaste. Fallaste – cogió la servilleta y la estuvo doblando.

Sí, fallé. Y me retiré –

Gracias a mamá – Frigga posó su mano en su pecho y suspiró – Como siempre – Odín desvió su mirada, cansado de la conversación. Siempre era lo mismo. Acusación y réplica.

Sí, es una verdadera suerte tenerla – miró a su esposa, sintiendo que era el único respaldo en el que apoyarse. Esperó a que la cena se sirviera y comió tranquilamente, en silencio, mientras escuchaba las tibias conversaciones que tenían los demás. Cuando su plato estuvo limpio, volvió a mirar a Frigga unos instantes, pidiéndole perdón en silencio. De verdad que aquello era superior a él y demasiado había aguantado para una noche. No iba a boicotearlos, pero no por ello iba a quedarse ahí a reírles las gracias a todos. Aquello estaba fuera de todo sentido. Así que simplemente se levantó pausadamente y se alejó del salón, a sabiendas que tenía los ojos de todos clavados en su espalda. No iba a estropearles más la velada.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

No lo podía creer. Era el fin. Hoy se acababa todo y no sabía qué esperar podía esperar de aquí en adelante. Metió de nuevo la cabeza bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua lo envolviera completamente, abrigándolo de alguna manera hasta sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Lo cierto era que, si lo pensaba un poco, sus temores no tenían fundamento alguno. Se iba a graduar, sí, pero no debía temer por su futuro. Aunque no le gustara ese pensamiento hacía mucho tiempo que se había metido en el mundo de los adultos, justo desde el momento en que había traspasado las puertas de Industrias Stark por primera vez. Jamás había planeado que las cosas se desarrollaran así, pero debía confesarse que su suerte de cara a un futuro próximo estaba zanjada. Bruce seguiría contando con su ayuda de cara al proyecto medioambiental que tenía entre manos, mientras que Tony siempre buscaría algo donde encajarle. Esas eran las ventajas de tener una pareja como Tony Stark.

Aun así estaba lejos de querer ser una especie de mantenido. Detestaría que nadie pensara que lo era o, peor, algún tipo de puto. No, trabajar en Industrias Stark era un sueño, pero si quería estar a gusto consigo mismo, si de verdad quería que el mundo le reconociera como tal y no como un simple arrimado, bien debía ganárselo a pulso. Y eso iba a hacer de aquí en adelante.

Pero eso aún estaba por ver. Primero quería darse algún tipo de descanso, graduarse, quizás hacer algún viaje y relajarse. Ese último año había sido el más caótico con diferencia. Si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con su yo del pasado, estaba seguro que estaría tan sorprendido por los acontecimientos venideros que no se lo creería. Incluso él llegaba a ser incrédulo de su propia historia.

No te preocupes, Loki. Estoy segura que vendrá – Natasha puso una mano encima de la de él, apretando levemente. Aunque no le había dicho nada al respecto, sabía por su expresión la inquietud que le embargaba ante la proximidad de la hora del acto y su no presencia.

Tampoco está obligado a venir. Lo cierto es que esto es un mero trámite – y se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera quitarle importancia a todo aquello. Aunque si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, sí había algo que lo incomodaba respecto a Tony y era la falta de comunicación que habían tenido desde la cena en casa de su hermano. Sabía que había sido algo difícil, para ambos, más cuando su padre había decidido levantarse e irse de la casa sin decir nada. Pero el no saber apenas de él, aun enviándole mensajes, incluso a Pepper, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le podía molestar, le tenía algo nervioso.

Una ligera música sonó por los altavoces de la universidad, llamando a los alumnos a reunirse cerca de la explanada preparada para la ceremonia. Natasha se colgó de su brazo y casi lo arrastró hasta el patio, mientras mantenían ese silencio cómodo que les caracterizaba. Se notaba cuando Clint no estaba por ahí en medio vociferando. Por cierto, ¿dónde se había metido?

Hace rato que me dijo que tenía que pasar una última vez por el club de tiro con arco, pero de eso hace más de una hora – Loki imaginó que se habría entretenido con alguien, o con algo, pues, por experiencia directa, y no muy agradable, había podido presenciar el infinito amor que sentía su amigo por el arte de la puntería infalible. Muchas veces se alegraba de estar de su bando. Se acercaron al recinto, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a salir a alguien que no esperaba ver por ahí.

¿Steve? – su nombre le salió solo, llamando en seguida su atención. No entendía que hacía allí, pero al ver que detrás de él salía Coulson, colocándose bien la toga, las ideas tomaron forma con una simplicidad que daba miedo.

Hola, Loki – dijo como si su presencia allí no le perturbara en absoluto. El joven se quedó en silencio, pasando su mirada de él a Phil varias veces. Parecía que el chico había hecho realidad sus fantasías - ¿Necesitas algo? –

Sólo estábamos buscando a alguien… - Steve se giró hacia la puerta y volvió a mirarle.

Pues ahí dentro no había nadie – Loki no iba a dudar de su palabra, aunque si hubiera habido alguien no creía que hubiera asomado la nariz en mucho rato.

No… sabía que vendrías – Phil dio un paso adelante.

Le invité yo. Ya que no tengo familia cercana que pueda venir, siempre es agradable ver una cara amiga – el joven asintió, sumido en un mutismo impropio de él. No sabía si seguía en esa actitud de eterna culpabilidad con Steve o, simplemente, estaba tan impactado por lo que estaba viendo que no sabía qué hacer.

Creo que es mejor que vaya a sentarme – Steve golpeó levemente el hombro de Phil y asintió en dirección a Loki y Natasha, quién no podían quitarle los ojos de encima. En seguida volvieron a mirar a Coulson, quién le sonrió como un bobo y se escapó.

No me digas que ese Steve es el mismo de… - Loki asintió ante las palabras de la joven, dando la vuelta para seguir buscando a Clint. Aquél día se estaba tornando cada vez más raro.

La banda tocó los primeros acordes del _Gaudeamos, _significando el inicio de la ceremonia. Clint había aparecido al cabo de veinte minutos saliendo de los baños del edificio del oeste con su rostro más que sonrojado. Por lo que parecía la tensión por graduarse había llegado a niveles a los que su estómago no había sido capaz de aguantar. Ahora, mucho más calmado, restaba agarrando la mano de Natasha mientras entonaban el himno de los estudiantes, una tradición muy antigua y casi la única que se respetaba en la actualidad.

Cuando tomaron asiento, Loki no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y buscar con la mirada a aquél que había estado esperando hasta el último momento. A su derecha, Thor y Jane lo saludaron sonrientes, mientras que Frigga, a su lado, hacía grandes esfuerzos por sacar una fotografía de él con su móvil sin borrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía lo orgullosa que se sentía en esos momentos, más por las veces que se lo había repetido durante los últimos días, cosa que su padre había evitado pronunciarse en todo momento. Pero de Tony no sabía nada.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo una vez más y revisó los mensajes y los what's up. Nada. También había probado en llamarle, pero siempre saltaba el buzón de voz. Era como si… lo estuviera evitando. No, aquello no podía ser así. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo que les había costado estar juntos, después de que… ¡se suponía que lo quería, ¿no?!

Y ahora, tenemos un invitado de excepción – dijo el rector de golpe, sacándole de su ensueño – Todos los años contamos con la presencia de personajes ilustres de nuestra sociedad, personas que vienen a darnos un punto de vista muy interesante de cara al nuevo camino que vais a emprender en el mundo laboral. Es un placer y un honor presentarles al señor Anthony Stark – cuando escuchó su nombre y lo vio subir de una manera tan resuelta al escenario entre tantos vítores que casi tuvo ganas de gritar. ¡Será cabrón!, pensó. Por su parte, Tony subió saludando a todos con su eterna sonrisa seductora, pero buscando a Loki con la mirada. Y ahí estaba, con cara de idiota sin quitarle ojo de encima, por lo que sonrió más si cabe.

Bueno, la verdad es que los discursos académicos no se me dan muy bien. Lo normal es que empiece a hablar y hablar y nadie me entienda – metió su mano dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó un par de papeles – Pero esta vez he intentado hacer los deberes – miró a Loki fijamente y se serenó – No es que tenga muy presente los años de universidad, apenas recuerdo lo que hice hace un mes, pero sí sé las expectativas que se crean de cara al futuro. Tened en cuenta que las cosas nunca serán cómo os las pintan los profesores – se giró y les pidió disculpas – pero supongo que ese es el encanto que debe haber antes de toparte directamente con la realidad. De eso sí que puedo hablar un poco. Desde que me hice cargo de Industrias Stark, tras… la desaparición de mis padres, simplemente seguí el legado que suponía que había dejado él. Es fácil dejarse llevar cuando eres joven, estoy seguro que todos vosotros cometéis errores constantemente. Yo, siendo un adulto, o eso dice mi pasaporte, los cometo asiduamente, pero ese es otro tema. Lo que quiero explicar, con bastante dificultad, es que el mundo real es mucho más duro de lo esperado. Podéis ser ricos, pobres, tener un buen trabajo o simplemente sobrevivir, pero siempre os llegará ese punto en el camino en que todo cambie y os planteéis si estáis haciendo bien las cosas o no. Mi momento llegó en Afganistán y, la verdad, aun todo lo traumático que pueda suponer una experiencia así, fue reveladora. Es en momentos así cuando te das cuenta de la importancia del legado, de lo que has hecho hasta ahora y cómo puede afectar al mundo. Y aunque este ejemplo sea algo demasiado extremo lo uso para que gente como vosotros, gente joven que va a empezar su andadura en este mundo de locos, estéis seguros de lo que vais a dar a la sociedad. Sois ingenieros, químicos, físicos, doctores o científicos en general, y sólo espero que, aún los años que pasen, esas expectativas que os impulsaron a seguir el camino hasta aquí, si son buenas, os sigan guiando. Suerte y evitad construir un robot súper inteligente. No funciona. Gracias – los allí congregados saltaron en vítores y aplausos mientras Loki reía sin dejar de aplaudir. Miró a Tony y vio cómo le guiñaba el ojo, sintiéndose afortunado.

El resto de la ceremonia trascurrió como estaba planeada, pero Loki era incapaz de prestar atención a nada más que no fuera Tony y su soltura entre el profesorado de la universidad. Aquello le trajo buenos recuerdos de su viaje a Inglaterra, de lo mucho que habían triunfado ambos allí, sobretodo en el asunto de Peter. Por cierto, ¿le habría mandado las fotos o sólo había sido un farol?

La voz del rector volvió a resonar, llamando la atención de todos. Había llegado el momento de la entrega de diplomas, lo que le daría la oportunidad de subir al escenario y coquetear con su pareja a la vista de los demás.

¿Tú sabías que venía? – preguntó Clint, recolocándose la toga. Loki negó con la cabeza, escuchando cómo pronunciaban los primeros nombres.

No, y presumo que era por esto que ha desaparecido estos días. Supongo que era su manera de darme una sorpresa – Clint fue llamado para subir, algo que le hizo sonreír de más sobretodo cuando le dieron el diploma y saludó desde arriba, lanzando besos a Natasha. Loki siguió mirando a Tony, esperando que por fin volviera a fijarse en él, pero parecía estar inmerso en su papel de millonario. Así que hurgó en su bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje.

"Bonito discurso. ¿Has estado trabajando en él todos estos días? –L" 

"La verdad es que no. Lo he hecho esta misma mañana mientras tomaba café.  
JARVIS me echó una mano. ¿De verdad te gustó? –TS" 

"Mucho, aunque eso no explica por qué no has respondido a mis llamas ni a mis mensajes.  
¿Acaso quieres hacerte el interesante? –L"

"Dime que lo he conseguido -TS"

"Sabes que no hace falta que uses tus truquitos para conseguirlo.  
Y sólo espero que no hagas de las tuyas cuando suba. Sería muy inmaduro -L"

"¿Yo? ¿Inmaduro? Ya lo he dicho en el discurso: soy un adulto responsable y tu mentor -TS"

En ese preciso momento escuchó su nombre y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. A lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de Thor y Jane animándole, por lo que se giró a mirarles algo sonrojado. Ese tipo de momentos eran los que calmaban sus fantasmas del pasado y le hacían tener una mínima esperanza para todos.

Subió las escaleras de madera hasta el escenario y dio la mano a todos y cada uno de los presentes en la larga mesa que presidía el evento. Fue uno a uno, recibiendo encantado las felicitaciones hasta que el rector le dio su diploma. Tuvo la tentación de desplegarlo ahí mismo y contemplar su nombre, casi una medida de seguridad para cerciorarse que todo aquello iba en serio. Pero obviamente no lo hizo y, simplemente siguió saludando a los presentes hasta llegar a Tony.

Enhorabuena, señor Odinson –y le estrechó la mano de una manera que esperaba que fuera exclusiva para él.

Muy amable, señor Stark – y rozó los dedos de él con suavidad, mirándole de reojo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tony maldijo esa toga y la manera en cómo ocultaba ese culo del que era dueño.

Una vez abajo, y esperando a que fuera Nat la que recogiera su diploma y se reuniera con ellos, todos los allí presentes lanzaron al aire sus birretes, gritando llenos de júbilo. Clint abrazó a Natasha y la besó sin temor a las represalias, pues ya estaban graduados y ninguno de esos vejestorios los volverían a censurar. Giró su cuerpo y fue hacia donde estaba su familia sentada, recibiendo el abrazo, extremadamente intenso, de su hermano Thor.

¡Lo conseguiste, hermano! – dijo alzándole del suelo, sin apreciar la extrema palidez en el rostro de Loki.

Vamos, bájalo – rió Jane, abrazando a su cuñado – Sabía que lo conseguirías, Loki. Siempre has sido muy inteligente y estoy muy feliz por ti –

Gracias, Jane – le acarició las mejillas con dulzura, a sabiendas que su madre estaría esperando por él en un segundo plano.

Siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Siempre. Pero hoy especialmente – lo abrazó, besando su frente con dulzura – Te quiero mucho, hijo. Los dos te queremos. No lo dudes nunca – supuso que aquello lo estaba diciendo por su padre, el gran ausente en aquella reunión. Se suponía que debía personarse, pero una inesperada reunión de negocios lo habían mantenido ocupado y, si debía ser sincero, aquello le había molestado más de lo que jamás podría confesar en público.

Esperó a que los primeros camareros empezaran a pasear por el patio con los canapés para ir al baño e intentar recuperarse de toda la emoción vivida. No se había tomado la molestia de buscar a Clint y a Natasha pues, como en toda fiesta que se preciara, desaparecían durante horas. Al menos, en esa ocasión, no estaba solo.

Sigo pensando que esa toga es un crimen – dijo Tony, entrando en el baño y revisando que todos los cubículos estaban vacíos. Loki se acabó de lavar las manos y se giró para secárselas, sin mirarlo.

Sea un crimen o no es lo que se lleva en estas ocasiones – el hombre cerró la puerta, atrancándola para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Lo sé, aunque sería fácil obviar llevar ropa debajo. Nadie notaría la diferencia, ¿no crees? – Loki se giró y lo observó, apoyado en el lavabo.

Puede ser. ¿Es algún tipo de reto? – Tony se acercó a él, acorralándolo contra el lavadero.

¿Lo harías? – el joven sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todo dependería del premio – el hombre alzó su mentón, dando un paso atrás.

¿Un premio? ¿Y dónde queda la emoción del reto? –

La emoción puede tener muchas formas distintas. Y no estoy hablando de algo económico, Stark – Tony posó una mano en su pecho, simulando algún tipo de dolencia.

De nuevo me castigas con la impersonalidad. Pensé que el retado eras tú – Loki acarició la corbata que llevaba, aquella prenda tan formal a sus ojos y que le hacía tan atractivo.

Lo soy, pero esto viene por ignorarme durante estos días – Tony volvió a acercarse y lo atrajo por la cintura.

En ese caso quiero compensarte por ello – se humedeció los labios sin dejar de mirarle – Ven conmigo a Malibú – Loki abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Malibú? – y el otro asintió.

Sí, he pensado que, ya que has acabado aquí y que trabajas para Bruce, que trabaja para mí, podríamos tomarnos unos días de vacaciones. Solos tú y yo. ¿Qué me dices? – Loki se mordió el labio sin desviar su mirada de él. Malibú… Jane le había hablado de esa cara y siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver cómo era. Ni quería pensar en cuántas mujeres la habrían pisado porque carecía de sentido. Ahora era su momento.

¿Cuándo salimos? – y Tony acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, besándolo como sólo podía hacer con Loki. Lo quería, lo amaba, era algo simple. No importaba todo el camino que habían recorrido hasta llegar a ese punto porque todos los obstáculos, todos los problemas que habían surgido los había llevado a ese único punto y, sinceramente, no podían estar más contentos de estar justo ahí.

**FIN**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30: EPÍLOGO**

Acababa de llegar a casa y no tenía ganas de prácticamente nada. La jornada laboral se le había hecho muy cuesta arriba desde el momento en que le habían mandado ir a la otra punta de la ciudad para entregar dos paquetes que necesitaban, al menos, una camioneta en condiciones. Porque es sabido que no hay nada que pueda alterar los nervios más de la cuenta que quedarse parado en medio del tráfico de mediodía, hambriento y bajo un sol típicamente abrasador en esa época del año en Nueva York.

Tiró la gorra y la chaqueta sin mirar dónde caían y fue directo a la nevera para beberse toda el agua fría que necesitara su cuerpo. Sabía que luego sufriría las consecuencias de tal bestial injerencia, pero en esos momentos se le antojaba un mal menor a su creciente mal humor. Porque estaba de muy mal humor. Y no era algo aislado. Si hacía memoria, su estado de ánimo se había agriado hacía semanas, justo cuando lo había visto salir de aquél lugar infecto. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Steve, su Steve, de un tamaño mucho más grande y una confianza en sí mismo que ni conocía, salía de un bar de mala muerte acompañado de un tipo bajito con cara de imbécil. ¿De cuándo el bueno de Steve Rogers frecuentaba ese tipo de sitios? ¿Desde cuándo bebía, puesto que ni efecto le causaba? ¿Desde cuándo… se llevaba desconocidos a su apartamento? Seguramente aquella última duda era la que más le inquietaba. De acuerdo que habían pasado muchos años desde que se habían visto por última vez y en él recaía la culpa de haberse separado, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Retenerlo a su lado en su miseria carcelaria? No, sabía que había hecho bien alejándolo, dándole la oportunidad de vivir su vida, de quitarle de encima el lastre en el que se había convertido su presencia. Steve debía ser libre, libre por ambos.

Un golpe en medio de la penumbra de su pequeño apartamento alquilado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su pequeña mascota, un gato negro, tan abandonado como él mismo, se posó encima del sofá que tenía enfrente, haciendo que su sinuosa silueta se dibujara a través de los reflejos de la luz de la ciudad. Alzó su mano y chasqueó los dedos, llamando su atención para que se acercara y acariciar su pelaje. Shadow se lo quedó mirando a través de sus hipnóticos ojos canela justo antes de dar un gran salto y posarse encima de sus rodillas.

Parece que, ni tú ni yo, hemos tenido un buen día, ¿eh? – acarició el mentón del gato, escuchando cómo empezaba a ronronear. Él sí que tenía la vida fácil.

Debería tener más cuidado con su seguridad, señor Barnes – dijo una voz profunda, que lo hizo saltar de su asiento – Nunca se saber quién puede entrar por su puerta – Bucky se quedó estático, apoyado levemente en el respaldo de su asiento sin dejar de mirar al sujeto que tenía delante. Por lo visto no había cerrado la puerta con suficiente fuerza.

Si busca dinero, aquí no lo encontrará – dijo el joven, dando un paso hacia atrás, buscando a tientas algo con lo que pudiera defenderse.

Sabe tan bien como yo que no necesita de ningún objeto para defenderse – el hombre misterioso dio un paso adelante, cerrando la puerta del apartamento con algo de brusquedad – O es que estamos equivocados – Bucky dejó de buscar y colocó sus manos a lado y lado de su cuerpo, adoptando una postura resuelta, pero a la defensiva.

¿Quién es usted y qué busca? – y hombre pareció sonreír, dando dos pasos más hacia adelante hasta mostrar parte de su rostro. ¿Eso que llevaba era un parche?

Me llamo Nick Fury y vengo a solicitar sus servicios – Bucky abrió levemente los ojos.

No estoy en activo. Es más, fui apartado del ejército y no puedo ejercer ningún tipo de oficio relativo a la defensa del país – Fury asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras.

Lo sé, pero lo que yo le ofrezco es algo más, mucho más importante que la defensa de una ciudad como Nueva York o la defensa nacional –dibujó una leve sonrisa, quedando muy cerca del joven – Yo le ofrezco la defensa del mundo, tal y como lo conocemos – Bucky siguió observándolo durante un tiempo, estudiándolo. Empezaba a dudar que aquello fuera una simple broma.

En el caso que… me interesara tal propuesta, ¿qué debería hacer? – y Nick Fury sonrió.


End file.
